Conversing the Dragon
by BlackBelt
Summary: Now the headcaptain of Seireitei, Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking...not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both. HitsuRuki COMPLETE: Under Revision!
1. Random Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking—not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**(Revised)Author: **Hello everyone, welcome to my very first Bleach story! I hope you don't mind a new couple, which I fondly call HitsuRuki. They are my OTP in Bleach and wanted to make a fic for them!

Now just to warn you, I am not a fan of Hinamori. So there might be mild bashing of her. But I will try to keep this pretty on character and not just do anything without good reason. No IchiHime. Sorry, not very fond of her either. But any bashing will be very mild, I can assure you. The focus is on Hitsugaya and Rukia.

With that said, please enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**Random Conversations**

The final battle with the traitor Aizen was a fantastic and surprising one that would forever be remembered.

In the end it was not just Kurosaki Ichigo that faced him but Hitsugaya Toushirou as well. The two had formed a perfect partnership, though neither party liked the other all that much, and had taken down the betrayer in a ferocious battle.

It had been a stale-lock, neither side able to defeat the other until the betrayer was betrayed.

No one really knew if it was his plan from the beginning, if he had slowly changed his mind over the course of time, if he had been trapped under a spell of Aizen and had then broken free from it, or if he had decided right then from Matsumoto's rather sorrowful eyes…but in the end, Ichimaru Gin had trapped Aizen and allowed the two men to deliver the final blow with their Zanpakuto.

Though he had perished in the process Matsumoto looked happy at the end. She finally caught a glimpse of her missing friend and former lover that had been covered up by darkness for so many years.

After the battle the two heroes had succumbed to their wounds and had fallen into a week long coma—Hitsugaya was in it for a week and a half—and were unable to walk for about three weeks after that.

But neither was bitter about it, as the major enemy of their story had finally fallen by their hand.

Still…neither of them liked one another, but they had a deep respect for the other and a mutual understanding about the war and what they had faced off. After all, a man whose power is hypnosis can be a very mentally draining, degrading, and breaking thing to face.

Ichigo had left back to his home with a small touching and emotional scene with Rukia. At one time the two might've been lovers but as their relationship progressed they found they couldn't see each other like that. They had become best friends, kindred spirits, soul-mates that were not mates…but no there was no spark of raw love and need for each other.

It almost seemed rather unfortunate but neither was too upset. What they did have was special and that was all that mattered.

And now he was back home, trying to live a relatively normal life as he does some Hollow patrols in the area and prepares himself for the next Aizen. Because no matter what there will always be someone, somewhere, after something.

For the prodigy Hitsugaya Toushirou, however, his life went on a rockier path as he was moved up in rank of being the leader and head captain of all the squads.

Everyone had a feeling this would happen. When one took the time to look at Hitsugaya and his accomplishments it would be a sin for him not to be the leader. At such a young age he had incredible power, intelligence, stamina, and most important experience. Everything that made for a perfect leader

True he was still a little young but he was also named a captain at a young age as well and the old bearded man sought it fitting for him to take his place.

And while at times Yamamoto might be a bit senile he was wise and deep and none, well almost none, questioned his judgment. There were some minor rank officials who were quite jealous and displease of the power the young male had and the ever-twisted Mayuri—who didn't like really anyone—was obviously against it as well.

But he was placed at the top and that was where his troubles began.

Yamamoto had hid the stress of the job well, Hitsugaya didn't.

He faced a terrible war, a broken friendship, seeing the woman he use to love crumble into a fragile ball of insanity, see friends and comrades die, and unlock a new sensation of pure, animalistic rage. After all this he was then shouldered a heavy burden of ruling Soul Society.

In the four short months of his reign everything was peaceful and balanced. Some could almost call it perfect. Hitsugaya made a fine leader and ensure everything was going the way it was suppose to. People were happy once again. There was sense of excitement and fun in the air. And it was thanks to him.

But despite his accomplishments, Hitsugaya was changing. The young former 10th Squad Captain began to close up.

Matsumoto had grown concerned and almost fearful of the man who she loved like a younger brother. But she, along with many others, was pushed away.

No one. Not one person who tried could reach him. For any efforts they put forth was met with a blockade of icy-stares and impatient sneers.

Soon, everyone close to him pulled back. They all hoped that he would come around on his own, but deep down they knew the stubborn and prideful Hitsugaya wouldn't.

"Hinamori will come for him. She will realize her love for Hitsugaya and save him from this internal darkness!"

That's what was supposed to happen. Surely the girl would wake up and realize what she had and give them both the happy ending they deserve. Everyone knew they were meant for each other.

It would be predictable and easy. It seemed fated. So it had to happen.

But deep down, everyone knew it was just more denial. Hinamori was nowhere close to seeing the truth just like Hitsugaya was nowhere near to asking for help.

They were just putting up a front to ease their guilt as they thought of a plan.

And sadly, as everyone froze in their tracks, unsure how to handle the man he became more withdrawn and lonely. More and more angry and more and more bitter.

Until one evening the girl who had caused quite a bit of stir in the Soul Society decided to, once again, throw everything out of order.

* * *

A terrifying roar broke out from the man's lips as he swung his sword down splitting the ground and the trees apart, tearing everything from the roots and earth.

He had been doing this for the past hour and still he was unable to feel uplifted as if he finally got the weight of his shoulders. No matter what he did, no matter what he tried, nothing helped.

And he didn't want to talk with anyone. No one could understand what he was feeling.

In fact he didn't know what he was feeling.

Was it stress? Was it sadness? Was it regret?

Another roar escaped his mouth as he slammed his sword down in the same vertical pattern and sliced the ground in two with ice.

Panting, he gripped his sword tightly. He was in a respectable position of power, Aizen was defeated and Hinamori was avenged—even though she probably didn't want it—so why the hell was he acting like this?

And why the hell wasn't anything being vented out?

Pausing in his tantrum he glared forward at the mess he created before he let out a warning growl, "What do you want?"

She stepped out of the shadows the forest was creating, looking at the mess with nonchalance. Her eyes held no pity, but a certain sympathy and understanding, along with many other emotions. Some thought her as unemotional, those who knew her scoffed at the idea knowing that in truth the girl was still rather shy and insecure. She was one of the most emotional beings around but in a different, hidden way.

"You know, Hitsugaya-soutaichou, while it does hurt more it does make you feel better should you use your bare hands." She deadpanned.

"No one asked for your opinion, Kuchiki." He hissed, still not looking at her. Why was she even here? They had never spoken. They hardly acknowledged each other over the years.

"I know…and I apologize if I am bothering you Hitsugaya-soutaichou…but everyone is worried about you." She took a step forward, getting closer to him before she just sat down and stared. "Do you need someone to talk to?"

"No."

Rukia pursed her lips but did not stand down, after all she lived with Renji for many years and Byakuya for many years and then Ichigo for almost a year…if she can handle those idiots she was positive she could handle this man.

And she felt responsible for all of this-she knew that was stretching things far and that it had nothing to do with her, but she couldn't help it.

Despite the fact that it was Aizen who caused all of the trouble she felt responsible for causing such a stir within the society after her leaving to the human world and then returning without her powers and then finding herself the host to Hougyoku—not too mention the now deceased captain had even used her execution to start the break between Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

So while it was uncalled for and while it was stupid and not needed and so many other things, Rukia decided to try and help the new head-captain and see if she could help.

"Forgive me if this is out of place but I believe you do."

"It is out of place, Kuchiki." He sheathed his sword. It was useless anyway.

"Then I apologize." It was silent for a moment. "Do you like juice-boxes?"

Now that earned his attention.

Looking around, finally staring at her, he blinked, completely caught off-guard. "Excuse me?"

"Juice-boxes. They're these boxes in the human world that contains unusual but great flavored juice." She even went as far as drawing a small rectangle in the air as if he needed a visual. "It's a fantastic drink they have."

"I know what they are, Kuchiki. Why are you asking me such a pointless and irrational question?"

"Well, I love them and I wanted your opinion. I found them also very useful and easy to carry though a bit confusing at how to get the drink. I was stuck for such a long time."

Since when had Kuchiki Rukia become such a talker?

Then again, she was a part of the Kuchiki noble family, a place that wasn't one for talking much. Perhaps she had always been one but has been disallowed to release herself in fear of dishonoring her family.

"I have no opinion on them; they're drinks."

She pursed her lips; "You have to have an opinion on everything. Have you even tried it?"

"I was stationed in the human world as well, Kuchiki. And, like you, I was placed in a class…of course I've tried it."

"Then what is your opinion on it?"

"If I answer you will you leave me alone?"

The girl actually thought about it. "No promises."

He rolled his eyes, "I found some of them enjoyable but there were times I could taste more artificial flavors and the plastic it was contained in."

"You noticed that too?" She blinked a bit. "Every time I mention that to Ichigo he would always claim I was picky."

"It's because he is use to the flavor and can no longer taste it. Any juice we have comes right out from the fruit and if we ever add anything into it it's sugar…why am I even talking about this?"

"Because it's random." She answered with a small grin.

"And the point of that…?"

"There is no point. That's why it's random." She shrugged. "I learned when I stayed with the Kurosaki family that sometimes talking about random things is good for your mind. It's not too much of a big deal and you can go as deep as you want without any stress."

His eyes narrowed at her suspiciously, "Did Matsumoto put you up to this?"

"I understand this will probably come as a surprise, but no. Matsumoto-fukotaichou has not approached me about this. This is fully on my own accord." She confessed.

"And why are you doing this on your own accord?"

A pause and her eyes glazed over for a second, "Because I know what its like to have something to say but not know how to say it or what it is I really want to say…"

To most that sentence probably wouldn't have made sense but to him, at that moment, he understood it perfectly.

Hitsugaya scoffed, "How could you possibly understand what I am feeling?"

"I never claimed I understood _what_ you are feeling. I just know that you have something on your mind and it's heavy, but you can't use words to describe it. It's like there are no terms in all the vocabulary of all the languages to just describe it to make others at least see it a little from you're point of view. So, you feel all the more trapped and lost. I honestly can't say what you are feeling. I don't know if it is stress or what…I just know you need to talk but can't."

"And random conversations are supposed to help uplift and cure me."

"Hell no."

He raised an eyebrow, 'Kurosaki and Abarai have corrupted her. Badly.'

"I don't think you will ever really be cured until you are able to finally voice out your negativity…or your find that happiness that overshadows it. But it will uplift and distract you. If you contemplate on it for too long it will only make things worse."

She understood it perfectly. She had almost half a week's length of time, give or take a day, to think about her sins, her past, and the feelings she had within. How she had stared in a daze out a little window lost in a voiceless trance unable to even say how she felt.

"Hm." He grunted, not really believing her.

"Hey, it's worth a shot. What do you have to lose?"

"Other than my dignity and the remaining sanity I have left?" He spat out sarcastically.

"Yeah, besides that."

'They have definitely corrupted her.' He noted with a sigh, finding himself annoyed with the girl. "This is idiotic. I am not taking part in this."

"One other question; out of the flavors you did enjoy did you have one you liked the best? I thought the orange flavor was really good."

He gritted his teeth, trying his best to calm his temper, "There were none that I really preferred. Now leave me alone."

"Huh…I thought for sure you would've enjoyed the watermelon one."

"There was a watermelon one?" He asked only to pause, 'Damn!' She had caught him again.

Rukia nodded, "Yeah! It wasn't as popular as the other flavors because it wasn't as sweet or as tangy but there was a watermelon one. Did you know there were even vegetable juices?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "No…"

"There are. I don't know if they came in the cute little box but there are juices."

'Cute little box?' He repeated in his mind, shaking his head. He never understood why girls just flipped over something of a miniature scale. He was so happy that his body had done a small aging process and he was a bit taller; true nowhere near Renji's height—the damn bastard—but enough to show that he was on the road to becoming a man.

A very handsome man. A very, very handsome man.

Even Rukia had to admit the male in front of her was_ gorgeous_. With that baritone voice of his…was his voice even legal? There were times she had to wonder…a girl could get placed into a coma by the natural husk the man carries.

Not just his voice, but there was something dark and, dare she think it, sexy about him. His face had matured and he had grown. It was like his body was trying to match his experience and intelligence.

It didn't help that he had a natural predator gaze and seemed to ooze natural seduction without even trying.

Forget handsome. Hitsugaya was downright delectable and should be stabbed for the safety of all women in the vicinity.

He had always been rather popular with girls, but recently he has gained attention of _women_. Unfortunately because of his less then accepting and very grumpy attitude he was only good for window-shopping.

"But does that seem right to you?"

"Does what seem right to me?" He asked back, not really getting why she was all passionate about a box that contained a liquid. They had cylinders that contained a liquid and he didn't see her squealing over that. Though he never sees her much at all…

"Drinking a tomato!"

Once again, she took him off guard. Not even Hinamori or Matsumoto could do this—though one reason was he was probably used to them. "Drinking…a tomato…" He repeated rather dumbly.

"I know, sounds wrong." She scrunched up her nose a bit; Hitsugaya was reminded of a rabbit, almost as if she had smelled something foul. "But they have juices of it…and carrots…can you picture yourself drinking a carrot? Really, humans these days are very odd."

'They're not the only ones who are odd.' He thought as he looked down at the sitting girl. "No…I honestly can't."

"What's next? Leeks? Onions?" They both cringed at this. "If the humans wish to be healthy they should just eat the things…drinking them sounds wrong."

"You don't like vegetables?"

"Oh? No, no…I do like them, I guess…I like most all foods." After growing up on the streets for so long she had learned fast one couldn't be picky if one wanted to survive. She and Renji had to eat scraps and trash and many other degrading things so as they wouldn't starve. "But…the drinking of it?"

"Some like it I guess."

"True. But it still sounds wrong." She shook her head, not sure if she would ever really understand the humans living in the current time-period. So many women were sticking fingers down their throats to be skinny when here she was dying for some curves and height. The time period had such an amazing selection of food and yet so many, men and women, were concerned about diet. "How can they pass up such a wonderful selection of food?"

"Hm?" He heard her mutter something but didn't quite catch what it was.

"During my stay I discovered that many are concerned about their weight and they overlook some awesome food…"

"They want to stay healthy. We here have a suggested diet so as we have more energy when fighting. I see no problem in it."

"But they have some great things! And if any ever eats it they immediately feel guilty and think they are going to turn fat."

"Once again, they want to be healthy and they feel guilty because they fell into their temptations and became weak." He explained, finding himself growing impatient once again.

"It just seems like a waste of good and completely edible food." Wasting food was a horror to her. How could one waste food? "Is your favorite food watermelon?"

He twitched and groaned, about to just shunpo away from the girl.

But he didn't have too as a Hell Butterfly fluttered down and went to Rukia.

"Don't you dare do it." She hissed to the thing, earning a confused look from the head-captain. However he didn't stay confused much longer as the girl held out her hand for the messenger to land on and it ignored it completely and landed on her nose. Her cheeks colored in mild embarrassment, "They always do this to me…I don't know why."

He watched as she listened to the message, finding that it was hard to take her as a serious shinigami when she had a butterfly on her nose. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. Even he had to admit that was a funny picture.

"Byakuya-nii-sama is calling me." She sighed as she picked herself up and shooed the creature off. "For forty years he ignored me completely and now he is worse than Renji in the overprotective department." It was well known that the redhead was quite protective over his little friend and that now Byakuya was heading in that same direction.

She stood up and gave him a deep bow, "I hope I wasn't much of a bother Hitsugaya-soutaichou. And I do hope I can be of some services to you in the future. I look forward to more conversations with you." And then turned around and hurried away.

Hitsugaya was rather floored at how peculiar the young Kuchiki could be.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?"

* * *

Nothing had changed much for Hitsugaya after the random conversation, and found Rukia's logic ill advised and a waste of precious time he could be using to figure out a way for him to calm his nerves.

Back at the same spot he fell into a fighting position and closed his eyes, before he pulled out his sword and slammed it into the ground. The earth once again shattered.

He found this getting tedious and foolish. He might be rather kidish in appearance but he was not one to throw tantrums. Why couldn't he find a balance in his life? Was it that hard to now find something during this period in time…a time which was suppose to be happy and full of congratulations?

Obviously things just don't come easy for one Hitsugaya Toushirou.

He growled as he looked over.

There she was.

Walking out of the trees, she gave him a deep bow before sitting down on a piece of land that hadn't yet met the ice-controller's wrath.

"What do you want Kuchiki? More random conversations?" He hissed mockingly.

"Ukitake-taichou always gives you candy." She deadpanned.

And like before she took him off guard.

"Yes, he does." He growled. He really looked up to the man but really hated how no matter what Hitsugaya did the man would not see him as an adult.

"And gives you toys."

He twitched, some color rising to his cheeks. How was he supposed to get respect as a captain if he was constantly being handed stuffed animals? Things, even when he was young, never liked. "Yes…he does on a regular basis."

"No fair." She pouted and Hitsugaya nearly tripped over nothing.

"Excuse me?"

"I said; no fair…I love candy and toys…and he will give me something occasionally but nothing like you." She leaned on the palm of her hands. "If you don't like them he shouldn't waste them and give them to me."

"That's a rather spoiled and selfish thing to say." And those were two words he doesn't think one would use to describe the girl before him. From the stories and rumors he heard of her it didn't quite match.

"It might be…but I have been holding this in for so long. I mean, you hate the stuff! Well, you don't like the toys…I don't know if you eat the candy…and yet he keeps giving it to you in the armfuls!"

He stared at her in some shock, wasn't she suppose to be mature and adult-like? "You're jealous."

She breathed out through her nose, "Yeah…I am…"

His green eyes blinked once and then twice, "You're jealous that I get toys and candy?"

Now she looked at him, "Yeah…I love those things and you keep getting them."

He sheathed his sword after only one swing and rubbed his head, "I had held you in a higher position, Kuchiki."

Rukia frowned in confusion, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

"I had always thought you were mature and deeper then this." He sighed as if disappointed.

"How does liking toys and candy make me shallow?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Children have a shallow mind-set." He deadpanned, as if that explained everything.

"Well some do…but just because I like something childish doesn't mean I am shallow. And I have never claimed to be mature. I think that it is best to separate your personal self from your fighting self…at least most of the time." She knows from experience that it isn't always the case. Ichigo and his friends have given her a major wake-up call. "I mean…Kenpachi-taichou is one of the more feared reapers we have…and yet he is a doting father with Yachiru-fukotaichou. Does that make him even less of a warrior?"

Hitsugaya stopped. He has never been corrected in his thinking from anyone under the rank of a lieutenant.

"And Ukitake-tiachou is a fantastic captain and fighter and yet you've seen how he acts…the same with Kyoraku-taichou." They both sighed at the mention of his name. "In fact, almost everyone! And it doesn't make them shallow or any less of a warrior…please take no offense Hitsugaya-soutaichou, but I find your view of this wrong and misguided…"

He growled at her and her eyes softened somewhat, "You know…if you need to vent on a person, I'm fine with it. I'm use to being called names."

"You think I would use you as an outlet?" He snapped, very insulted. He might be in a constant bad mood but he still had his honor and wouldn't insult a woman as a way to vent.

"Weren't you just doing that?" She asked simply, taking no insult at all.

Hitsugaya froze.

"Was I?"

"Well I honestly don't think you really believe that I am shallow and completely immature just because I like toys and sweets. But you called me that because I think you are angry."

He struggled a moment to find the right words.

"Oh, don't worry! I know you didn't mean it. But I had a feeling you weren't aware of it. This was to just let you know. You can call me that if it makes you feel better," She gave him a small smile. "We can't have our leader so upset."

"I'm not going to use you like that."

She shrugged, "Alright. Hey, what do you think about the music?"

"The…music?" Where did that come from?

The small girl nodded, "The music they have in the living world."

Of course. The living world. She was positively smitten with the living world and all that resides in it. "I don't know."

"I also did enjoy their music. Some of it was really annoying and loud and sounded more like screaming. At least a lot of the music Ichigo listened to. Sado had interesting music from Mexico, though I couldn't understand any of the words."

Hitsugaya just listened to her ramble. It took him by surprise that she could have such a blabbermouth. He had always seen her as rather withdrawn and shy but very strong and levelheaded.

Where in Seireitei was all of this coming from?

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me all of this so you can have a mission there?"

She stiffened before giggling a bit, "Yes and no. While I would really like to go back I did just want to talk to you about it."

"Hm…well at the moment there is no need for a mission there. You will just have to stay put until I feel as if there is a cause for alarm."

Rukia looked down at bit, "Would it be allowed for me to visit Ichigo every so often?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "I will not allow visits to the living world for a romantic rendezvous."

Her eyes narrowed, "We are not involved, but we have gone through so much and I don't want to lose my friendship with him."

He stiffened slightly at the mention of friendship.

"Oh…I-I'm sorr-"

"You are excused from my sight Kuchiki." He spat as he turned around and brought out his katana once more. "I would appreciate it if I do not see you again after this wonderful talk."

She sighed, "I apologize Hitsugaya-soutaichou if I have hit a sensitive subject around you." She picked herself up and dusted off her butt. "But…one shouldn't give up because of something. No matter how meaningful that something was." She gave him another deep bow before she turned around and walked off.

His brows met in confusion, "One shouldn't give up because of something, no matter how meaningful that something was?" He shook his head. "Ignorant fool."

And with a rawr he brought his sword back down to the beaten earth.

* * *

Hitsugaya honestly did not expect the girl back the next day, but he was a fast learner and deducted that Kuchiki Rukia was full of surprises.

Not too mention incredibly pig-headed.

"What do you want Kuchiki?"

She was sitting in her same spot, only this time she had some snacks with her. She held up the watermelon as a sort of peace offering, "I want to continue our conversations."

"Well I don't."

She pursed her lips, "I'm offering you free watermelon."

"I can obtain that easily…and how do you even know I like them?"

"Matsumoto-fukotaichou." She replied honestly as she sat the fruit down. "I also brought some other things to help our conversations along."

"Did you not hear me the first time?"

"I did, sir." She stated. "And I am sorry I am going against your orders but I want to make things right. Besides I like our talks."

"You like these one-sided conversations?"

"One-sided? Hitsugaya-soutaichou, I hardly find these things one-sides. You have made comments and have talked back."

He snorted, "Not much-I have shown no interest in what you have said"

"Hitsugaya-soutaichou …have you ever even met my brother? Nii-sama is anything but a great conversation." She smiled at him. "And then there is Renji and Ichigo. While they do show more passion about conversations then you do…can you imagine what we talk about?"

A pause, "In truth no and in truth I don't think I want to know."

She patted the spot next to her and he sighed in defeat before he slowly walked over to her. Not like he would admit it but he was starving and he wanted that watermelon.

"Well, let's just put it this way; there are times when they forget I am a girl." She shrugged as she cut a slice and handed it to him.

Taking off his white robe, so as there would be no visible stains he asked, "Does it bother you?"

"No. I'm use to it. In fact I actually can get rather creeped out when I am actually treated like a girl." She confessed as she cut a slice for herself. "I've grown up with boys and I have always been considered one…when I first got accepted into Ichigo's school I was treated differently…"

"Weren't you treated differently once you were accepted into the academy here?" He took a bite.

"No. I was too gruff and coarse to be considered a girl here. Only after I was adopted did people actually respect me." She shook her head. "No…they only respected the name Kuchiki not Rukia the person or the girl." She corrected herself a rather annoyed look crossing her features.

"That must've been annoying."

The girl sneered, "It was. I would much rather be treated like dirt than be given false respect."

At that statement she won over some of Hitsugaya's respect. The real respect she wanted.

"I don't want respect if I gain it easily. To me I think you have to work hard and struggle a bit for it. That's one reason why I want to talk with you."

"Hmm?" He asked in confusion over a bite.

"I've always respected you and I have always been rather envious of your power and how easily it seems you have it; being a prodigy."

"I thought you said respect needs to be earned with hard work…"

"Just because you are a prodigy does not mean you had it easy. Yes, you probably didn't have to work so hard to get in your position, but it is the battle you faced once you got in the position."

His eyes narrowed in confusion.

She sighed, "I know you aren't deaf…there were so many nasty rumors spread about you. So many were so consumed with their jealousy that they would always talk bad about you."

"Ah yes…I had almost forgotten about that." He stated offhandedly. "I made many rivals and haters from gaining my position."

The girl with black-hair cringed, "Some of them were just so terrible and revolting."

"And they are probably starting up again because of this new promotion."

"They have started, yes, but only to the younger ones and they are most all males. Basically everyone else believes you deserve this title." She took a large bite.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but compare her to Hinamori.

His friend was always rather dainty; she took small bites of her food and spoke softly with a rather high voice. She was also rather feminine and carried a female-air to her. He hardly remembered her ever having food fall on her clothes or on her mouth.

Rukia on the other hand took rather large bites of her food, even talking with her cheeks full. And while she might have some feminine qualities she was definitely more boyish than any female he has ever been around. The girl's cheeks and lips were a mess, covered with the pink juices of the fruit.

And for some reason he found that rather comforting. She was easy to talk to.

It was weird because he has heard that the younger Kuchiki was difficult to make conversation with at times.

"I am still questioning Yamamoto's sanity…I might be all of this but I still haven't had as much experience as most others. Your brother or Ukitake-taichou would've made a better leader than me…at least at this point. I think it might've been too soon." He confessed.

Rukia thought for a second, "Well maybe…though I don't know about my brother as the soutaichou." She winced as a joke. "He isn't very…friendly."

"And you think I am?"

"Compared to him? Yeah." She replied honestly, taking another bite.

He smirked, "I wonder how he would feel should he be told of that."

Her dark lilac eyes narrowed, "Are you blackmailing me?"

Hitsugaya just shrugged, making her frown. He bit into his food to hide his smirk.

"Tch, bastard." She muttered under her breath, the food muffling some of the words.

"What was that?" He asked, looking over at her, raising an eyebrow. He pretty much knew what was said but he wanted to see what she would say in return.

"Nothing!" She yelped softly, with a sheepish laugh. "I said nothing great Hitsugaya-soutaichou!"

"Uh-huh…" He said, not believing her. "So you want to talk to me because you respect me?"

"That is part of the reason. I have wanted to know more about you for some time now and since you have been so upset I thought I could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak, and try to cheer you up and talk to an idol."

He snorted, "An idol?"

"Ok, I'm over-exaggerating…but I did want to help you." She finished her slice faster then him.

"I still don't see how random conversations are going to help me."

"They'll distract you and that's probably what you need right now. Besides random conversations are rather fun." She gave him a smile.

"Your teeth are pink." He deadpanned.

Rukia almost rolled her eyes at the obvious statement, "I'm eating a watermelon-I would think that would be a part of eating this particular fruit."

"Don't get smart with me." He ordered gruffly. "I have the power and authority to make your life a living hell."

"Che, touchy…" She grabbed another slice. "Anyway, why don't you try it?"

"Try what?" Hitsugaya snapped before he took his final bite.

"Start a random conversation."

His green eyes rolled, "I'd rather not."

"Can't do it?" He glared daggers at her and she grinned again, showing off her once pearly white teeth now stained pink, "Couldn't resist…sorry. Just give it a try…whatever is the first thing that pops into your head."

Inhaling through his nose, he twitched slightly. His grumpiness was coming back.

"Now don't think about it!" She corrected. "Just come up with something and let's see if we can have a conversation about it Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

Sighing he tried to do as told but found himself thinking about Hinamori and the close relationship they once had, about Aizen's cruel smile, about the stacks of papers awaiting him on his desk, about all the glances he kept getting…

Instantly his temper returned and he threw the slice down making her sigh.

"You thought."

"No shit!" He snarled. 'Damn it…' Thoughts continued to pound in his skull and he found himself growing more and more angry.

"Why do boys have nipples?"

He gagged slightly, "What the hell?!"

She blinked up at him innocently before she shrugged, "I asked nii-sama that and he just paused and stared at me and then sent me on my way. I also asked Renji and he went blank and then went to go ask Unohana-taichou…I haven't heard from him."

Hitsugaya covered his eyes with his hand, 'I really should be use to her surprises by now. I have talked to her for three days, that is more then enough time for me to be use to this…' He inhaled wondering how a noble and rather snooty man like Byakuya has handled a girl like Rukia. "I don't know…and I don't want to know. Where the hell did this come from?"

She shrugged, "It just popped into my mind. I mean I know why females have them-"

"And I have lost my appetite."

"Why? What's wrong with talking about it?"

He groaned in misery, all of a sudden feeling incredibly old. 'Perhaps they locked her in a room with Yamamoto when she was hyper and that is why he was so old and acted so young at times…she probably zapped out most of his youth by her blabbering.'

"Ok, if it bothers you…" She paused a moment before she reached down and picked up her drink and took a few gulps, giving off a satisfied sigh after she quenched her thirst before she turned to him with her next conversation.

Hitsugaya wondered if he was ready for it.

"Do you prefer sweet or sour?"

As usual he was surprised. He had prepared himself for something completely weird and, while it was rather odd, it was not the odd he was expecting.

"How does one go from nipples to preference of sweet or sour?" He shook his head. "Actually, no. Never mind, I don't want to know how your mind works."

"Anyway, what is your answer?"

"I would have to say sweet." He sighed out. "As long as it's not too strong."

"You don't like sweets?"

"It's not as if I dislike them. More like I'm burned out. Ukitake-taichou gives me so many that I have lost a taste for them."

"You need a break."

"Gods do I…" He moaned in misery. "On my 'birthday' I found my whole room furnished with candy and toys." He chuckled slightly at her envious face.

"What do you do with all of them?"

"The things I get? Well obviously for awhile I ate some of them out of respect and gratitude…that was before I knew the kind of man Ukitake-taichou is…I gave the toys to Matsumoto and told her to get rid of them accordingly."

"I never got one!" She whined out.

Now he burst out laughing, something he hadn't done in a long time. "You are such a spoiled brat."

"Spoiled brat?" She gaped. "Now that is rude."

"What ever made you think I wasn't?"

"Good point." She watched ants head for the piece of watermelon Hitsugaya had thrown down.

"What do you prefer?"

"Hm?!" She hadn't expected a question from him. He hasn't really gotten into any of the conversations and now he was asking a question back. Needless to say she was rather surprised.

"Sweet or sour…you got an answer from me I think I deserve and answer from you."

"Oh, you're right…sorry Hitsugaya-soutaichou. I prefer sweet…sour is ok every so often. But the reaction is too weird."

"I guess…" He sighed out as he grabbed the drink she brought for him. He then sighed, "I have to get back and get on the paper-work."

The girl began to gather up the trash, "Well you do have your responsibilities."

Slipping back on the white-robe, he stood up before he helped her up. "Kuchiki…I realize I didn't apologize for yesterday and my treatment of you. I called you something because I allowed my emotions to control myself. And I apologize if I insulted you."

Taking his hand in gratitude she shrugged off his apology, "I already told you it wasn't a big deal. But your apology is accepted anyway." She gave him another smile before she bowed deeply, "I will see you another time then, Hitsugaya-soutaichou!" And walked off towards where she needed to be.

He watched her go for a bit, still rather stunned at how different the petite girl was. He shrugged, the way he figured it she would grow tired of being near him soon.

After all, nothing happy lasted too long in his world.

* * *

**(Revised)Author: **When I was comparing Rukia to Hinamori I was not trying to insult either of them-it's just how I see them. Hinamori seems much more girly then Rukia who can be rather boyish at times. Hitsugaya was not saying he preferred one to the other he was making an observation at how different they were.

Romance shouldn't take place for a few more chapters; right now it's just a weird and strained friendship that will slowly grow as each chapter progresses. So for about the next two to three chapters, maybe, it will be mostly conversations between the two.

And I believe that Rukia has levels of comfortable-Ichigo, Renji, Hanataro, and now Hitsugaya are on the peak where she can completely loosen up around and regress to being more herself before she was adopted by Byakuya and the Kaien-incident. They are someone where once she begins talking to them she will just open up.

And I also believe Rukia has the possibility of being random in conversations-mostly because I find her rather curious. If she wants to know something she will ask it-being a bit blunt.

And yes, this will be turning rather dark later. Please be warned of that!

Hope you enjoy!

Join the HitsuRuki army!


	2. Pink Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary:** Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking—not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Two**

**Pink Day**

The white-haired general sighed, "Good evening Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled at him as she took her normal spot. It was her fourth day of her random conversation thing and it didn't look like she was going to be stopping any time soon.

"Hello Hitsugaya-soutaichou." She tucked her knees under her as she waited patiently for him to start his swings.

"I'm not going to do anything until you start your conversation. I know for a fact that once you open your mouth and say something I will hurt myself in surprise."

A small sheepish smile went on her face, "Sorry about that…"

"Well…?" He snapped impatiently. Today he was going to just let her talk. He was _**not**_ going to get wrapped up in the conversation. _**No**_ more would he actually think about anything pointless or random, this girl would _**no**_ longer control his thoughts he swore to himself and the gods above.

"Why pink?"

'Damn.' He swore internally, knowing he just broke his promise to himself. "Why blue?"

Her lips twisted slightly in a grin, "Not that. I meant Kyoraku-taichou…why does he wear that pink kimono?"

"Because he is a freak of nature."

She laughed under breath, "I have just always wondered about it."

"Why he wears it or why it is pink?"

"Pink."

Hitsugaya rubbed his throbbing head, coming to an understanding he was not going to vent anything with her close by and her constant need to talk about the most ridiculous of things. Today he hadn't even brought his sword out. Turning around he walked over to her and sat down next to her, with a small sigh, "Will I ever be allowed to do anything when you're here?"

"You're talking. That's something."

There were times that he wondered if she was naïve or a smart-ass.

"Why are you concerned about Kyoraku-taichou's horrid fashion sense?"

She laughed, "You sounded so girly right there." He growled dangerously at her. "Sorry-sorry! That was a low-blow…" A smile made its way back on her face. "I just was curious. Remember; random conversations."

A sigh, a thing he has been doing a lot recently, escaped his mouth as he gave in and gave her the answer. "He has a fascination with Sakuras…for him the Cherry Blossoms hold a deep meaning to him." He sighed. "I found that out during a captain's" he cringed at the word "_party_."

"They have those?" She asked in disbelief, never hearing anything of the sort.

"Ugh." He buried his face into his hands looking positively miserable, "They are always thrown by Kyoraku-taichou himself, which always leads him to getting in trouble with his lieutenant."

"The parties were that bad?"

"You do remember who exactly are the captains, correct?"

She winced, "Good point…but Ukitake-taichou wouldn't do anything…" She trailed off at his expression. "He got drunk?! In his condition!?"

"He, Kenpachi-taichou, and Kyoraku-taichou would and then dance around…" He heaved a very heavy sigh, his shoulders moving a bit. "Most everyone else just glared at each other. Unohana-taichou would drink but alcohol has no affect on her…most would stay silent or be off by themselves."

She could figure out who those were.

"And then…" He trailed off and his eyes darkened.

"Aizen…"

He nodded.

"The best actor we have ever seen…" She ran a hand through her short hair and then picked at her nails as if distracted. "You know you shouldn't center your life on someone who is now dead…"

Hitsugaya was silent.

Rukia then gave off a bitter laugh, "That was terribly hypocritical of me…I'm sorry."

Green eyes narrowed in confusion before widening a bit in understanding, "Kaien-san…" He remembered that day and how he was told that the fifth-seat of Squad Thirteen had no choice but to attack and kill her own lieutenant. He had completely forgotten that that was Rukia.

"Yeah…Kaien-dono…" She sighed. "I was just talking to help you feel better. But you can't always get over a death. Whether it was someone you cared about or someone who has hurt you in such a way…it's not something everyone can get over."

"Yes. I understand that very much." Hitsugaya stated, knowing the feeling very well.

She shrugged, "So you do what you can to distract yourself from it. While running from your problems isn't the solution you can't handle constantly facing them either."

"I see…" He nodded, sighing, taking notice that what she was saying did make sense. He saw her head fall back slightly and look at the sky, her eyes no longer glazed with sadness.

He knew what was next.

"Why are tongues pink?"

"What is with your fascination with that color today?" He asked.

"I like the color and I'm just curious as to why." She shrugged.

The head-captain blinked. Kuchiki Rukia did not seem like a pink-person. 'Then again…she adores cute things and I believe girls usually associate pink with cute.' He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know."

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"No." He answered back, wondering how they were having a conversation about a color. "Next you're going to ask about Yachiru-fukotaichou…."

Rukia blinked, "How did you know?"

"You're a bit obvious. Besides you're talking about pink-things…it is only a matter of time before you reach her. It's hard to miss her when one is talking about pink." His lips tweaked slightly when she gave off a small giggle. "I would've thought she would've been the first one you would've mentioned."

"Well it's just that Kyoraku-taichou _chooses_ to wear pink. Yachiru-fukotaichou was born with that color…"

"And she contrasts with Kenpachi-taichou…" He heard her laugh at this. "I don't know how he keeps everyone's respect and fear with that on his shoulder."

"A big mystery." Rukia replied with a small grin. "What's your favorite color?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just that is a rather normal question…so far you have been asking me some rather odd things."

"That's true, I guess." She stated back. "But I am curious. What is your favorite color? From my guess I would think white, green, or blue…"

He smirked, "Because of my appearance and because I control ice?"

"That and something about you, not just your appearance, makes me think that."

"I like black as well."

She gave him an amused look, "By as well I take it I was correct in the other colors."

"Perhaps."

The young Kuchiki laughed a bit, "I don't think I could decide between the colors. I really like them all."

"You are full of surprises…I would think you would only like black or purple or white." He mocked as he ran a hand through his own hair. "You are incredibly annoying. You know that, correct?"

"What brought that on?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"You aren't denying it."

"Am I allowed to deny it, Hitsugaya-soutaichou?" She asked, her temper rising. 'Why does he have to be in such a high rank? Ugh! I want to just smack him!'

He smirked as he took notice of her angry posture; her eyes flaming, her mouth pulled down in a frown as her teeth ground together, her fist clenching and unclenching…he found her incredibly easy to read.

And he had to admit it was humoring. The girl had such a young face, he wouldn't say babyish, just young, and when she was looking serious or upset for some reason it was just an amusing thing. He thought smiles and more happy expressions suited her. Everything else just almost seemed out of place.

"Are you thinking about hitting me?"

Her jaw dropped, "W-what?!"

His smirk grew, "You were, weren't you? You were actually thinking and wanting to hit the head-captain."

"A-aha…no!"

"And now you are lying." He stated back evenly. "Really Kuchiki you shouldn't lie when you are so easy to read."

"I am most certainly not easy to read!" She took pride in the fact that she could mask her emotions easily. Only Ichigo and Renji could ever see past them, and even then they couldn't always figure out what she was thinking. There was no one else who could possibly figure this out.

"Yes you are." He deadpanned back.

Her cheeks colored slightly, looking very embarrassed. "This…you are…I…" She sputtered growing more and more flustered. "How can you possibly read me?!"

"Now you are making demands."

"I was not! I was asking you how you could possibly know that!"

"So you admit it."

"Stop avoiding the question!"

"You're ordering me around again." He replied simply, trying to control his smug and coy smirk from spreading over his face. The girl was rather easy to bait. "Really, Kuchiki, I had thought you had more respect then this. And more intelligence. You know your powers are nothing compared to mine."

Her eye twitched. Rukia was now the one who was surprised. She had no idea the newly appointed head-captain was such a smart-ass and was such a smug-bastard who was very high-and-mighty.

She still wanted to slap him.

"You're thinking violent thoughts about me again."

Now she let out a rather loud and irritated screech and stood up, "I…er…"

"I'm right again."

"Fine! You're right! I want to bash your skull in!"

"Mhm-hmmm…" He stated back lazily as he fell back, his warms pillowing his head. "I didn't think it would be that difficult for you to tell the truth, Kuchiki. Once again, I held you in a higher position. You keep surprising me…"

"Like you're the one to talk." She grumbled, still refusing to sit back down.

He gave her a look; _tell me what you are talking about_. _Now._

'Man he can even make demands without speaking.' She sighed, really pitying Matsumoto. "I never knew you were so smug and full of yourself. Not too mention you use your position of power as an unfair advantage."

"I find this a form of a battle and when I fight I do not always fight fairly." He confessed as he closed his eyes. "If I want to win _I will win_."

Rukia pursed her lips slightly, "Never knew that about you."

He shrugged, giving her a mysterious smile, "It's one of the many things you and many others don't know about me."

* * *

He had another bad day. This one exceptionally bad.

There were reports of Hollows appearing in the human world, this time near populated areas like Tokyo. Three of his recruits had decided to play hero and were hurt during a mission, in the academy a girl lost control of her powers and almost made an entire wing collapse, and he had to find three new captains.

Not too mention he was growing concern about Hinamori's position as lieutenant. He was finding her deteriorating in her work as she became more and more depressed.

Hitsugaya knew he had no choice; he was going to have to suspend her of her duty so she could get her life straightened back out.

And if he was going to replace the three captain positions with lieutenants he was going to have find people to replace their position…which meant extra training since the gap between third-seat and lieutenant was huge just as the gap between lieutenant and captain was huge.

To top that off he was still in the process of finding more councilmen to replace those Aizen and Gin had killed, something Yamamoto had started on but had not yet finished when he passed the position over.

Needless to say the handsome young man was not in a happy mood at all.

Rukia had felt it even before it was time for her to go talk to him. She winced slightly as did Hanataro.

"Hitsugaya-soutaichou is very angry today…" Hana whimpered out, almost hiding behind the small girl.

Rukia sighed, "He is…I'm going to have a hard time today."

"What do you mean Rukia-san?" He asked in a confused manor.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-soutaichou and I have been talking to one another for the past four days. I go to him when he is venting and just talk…I hope it's helping."

"That is very kind of you, Rukia-san." Hana stated sheepishly.

"Hm?" She blinked at him, "No. I don't think so."

"You don't think it's kind that you are helping him?"

"Well I'm getting something out of it in return; I thought kindness is where you do something for someone else with no gain." She sighed before she looked down at her sword. "I have to go talk to Renji…"

Hana frowned, "You still can't get to your bankai?"

She gave him a small sad, almost embarrassed and shamed, smile. "Not yet."

"Are those in the Kuchiki family still putting you down because of that?"

Rukia sighed before nodding, "Yeah. They try to keep it to whispers as to not infuriate nii-sama but I hear them regardless. I still am disappointing them…"

"Rukia-san…"

She then gave him a clearly fake bright smile, "Sorry for bothering you, Hana-san! I need to get going!"

"Rukia-san…you know…Hitsugaya-soutaichou might be able to help you." He saw her pause and look at him in confusion. "You have been talking to him about stuff and helping him out…maybe he will be willing to do the same thing."

She bit her lip, "Nah…he doesn't need any more problems…but thanks for the advice. I'll see you later!" She chirped as she waved bye to him and ran off.

The meek healer sighed, 'Rukia-san is so strong and stubborn…but she needs help…' He shifted a bit and went back towards the Squad Four station. 'I hope Hitsugaya-soutaichou will be able to help her.'

"Squad Four scum sandwich!" Two members, probably from Kenpachi's squad, laughed out as they ran to him, squishing him between their large bodies.

'NOT AGAIN!' He wailed internally as he began to lose oxygen from being squished-his eyes becoming swirls as he once again was bullied. 'RUKIA-SAAAN! COME BACK!'

* * *

"Hm…" Renji rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manor. "Well, Rukia I reached my bankai rather easy when you were captured."

"Rather easy…?" She repeated in disbelief.

"Well…everyone is aiming to reach their bankai-level and work hard to get to it. I had been practicing hard for a long time to reach it even before I became the lieutenant for your brother. However once you were set to be executed, and I knew I would have to fight to rescue you, I reached the goal in _**less**_ than three days of training."

"Simply because I was in danger?"

He nodded, "Ichigo as well. It took him less than three days to as well because he had someone he desperately wanted to save and protect…once you find your reason or your special someone or just find your _something_ reaching the bankai goal becomes…easier. Yes, you work your ass off, I don't think I ever worked that hard, but for some reason because I knew it was for you it was, well, easier." He blushed.

She did as well, "Well…t-thank you for that." She quickly shook it off though. "But I _have _special people. You, Ichigo, nii-sama, Orihime…I want to protect you all! Why can't I reach it?"

"Hmmmm…" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe you aren't being trained correctly?"

"What do you mean? I'm being trained by you, nii-sama, and Ukitake-taichou and some of the other members of the squad…"

The tattooed man shrugged, "It's just my opinion but maybe you need something else…"

Rukia sighed. That useless feeling was piling up in her stomach again. Self-doubt hit her hard as she slowly inched back to her old insecure ways. "I will think about that…thank you Renji."

He nodded, before he looked up with a frown, "Hitsugaya-soutaichou is still in a terrible mood…he must've had a bitching bad day."

"Oh! That's right!" She almost cursed; if she didn't hurry she would be late to the conversation-time. "Bye you baboon!"

"Damn it, stop calling me that!" He roared after her.

Rukia pumped her arms and legs as she hurried towards the area where Hitsugaya went everyday to vent. She knew he was already there and winced again. She could feel his power pulsing. He was in a terribly foul mood.

As her feet left the last roof and she hit the ground at the edge of the forest she nearly tripped at the surge of power and when she felt the earth rumble beneath her after an attack.

Bursting from the brush she gaped at the sight; the area was in ruins.

'Dear gods…and Renji calls me a monster when I PMS.' She thought with mild humor, knowing that she had to have a rather positive mood when she was dealing with the temperamental dragon. "Damn it…" She muttered as she looked around. "Where is my spot?"

It hurt a bit to know that he actually destroyed the place where the two of them had been connecting; as weird as it sounded it. A spot shouldn't hold so much meaning to her, especially since she had only been using it for four days.

She looked over to see Hitsugaya panting. His knuckles and hands were bleeding. The skin was peeling back revealing tender muscle.

He had been using his sword _and_ hands.

"Did it help?"

"Did what help, Kuchiki?" He snarled, not looking at her before he punched the ground again.

"That. Using your fists…" She walked over to a piece of land that was now a foot or two higher than the ground, now forming a rather nice seat. Walking over she sat down gently and placed her elbows on her knees and her chin in her open palm and she just watched him. "Has it helped you?"

"NO!" He spat out. "It hasn't! Nothing has helped today!"

"It's about the captain positions." She guessed.

"Oh no! No, no, no…I could probably handle that!" He roared sarcastically before he took out his sword once more and slashed it on the ground. "Now I fucking have to pick out the councilmen, deal with a broken down school, Hollows attacking Tokyo, and fucking Hinamori and her fucking problems!"

Rukia blinked in shock. She had never heard the normally aloof and collected captain screaming out curse words of this caliber and even ranting about Hinamori.

Hitsugaya was cursing Hinamori. It actually made her feel a bit ill knowing how important the young woman meant to the dragon-wielder.

Biting her lip she decided to wing it and see if perhaps this would help, it was a long shot and it was selfish of her but she had a feeling…

"Do you need someone to talk to?"

"No." He growled out dangerously.

"Well, I need someone to talk to…can you listen?"

He paused slightly, "Why not? Why not add another problem to this fucked up mess?"

She inhaled, but did not let down. "I'm not asking for advice…I don't know if advice can be given for something like this…" She shifted slightly. "I have doubts."

Hitsugaya sneered, "Don't we all…" And then brought his sword down once more.

"And it's not about Kaien-dono, or Ichigo, or…well…actually it is…" She sighed. "I'm weak and pathetic."

The man stopped short, not really expecting that. Now looking at her he had to wonder what that thought process came from. From what he had seen and heard she was a very powerful little woman. In fact when they had fought against Aizen in the final battle she had held her own against the Hollows and the Arrancars that had formed up his army. Why was she doubting herself?

"I have been trying for years to reach bankai and I have been trying for much longer to make up for my weakness and sins. But for some reason the more I do so the weaker it seems I become. When I first met Ichigo I was instantly wounded by a low-class Hollow because I got distracted and I underestimated it. I thought I didn't need to call out for Shirayuki." She left out the part that she took the hit for Ichigo. "And for months after that I was always in need of rescuing because I didn't have my powers." She sighed, her voice remaining in a level tone as she kicked a pebble.

"And then that whole execution business…I kept thinking how I deserve it for being weak and for being…a bad-girl and disappointing everyone."

He had never seen her seem so…lost and childlike.

Sheathing his sword he fought Hyourinmaru's protective instincts to shelter the little breakable woman.

"I just…seem to always mess up. Did you know I actually blame myself for what is happening to you right now and what has happened between you and Hinamori-fukotaichou?"

Her confession almost made it feel as if he were socked in the stomach, "What?…W-why?"

She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. She was gazing at him but he had a feeling the girl was now off in her own world. She probably wouldn't notice him leaving should he decide to.

"Because when you think about it…it all came back down to me and what I did…I know it wasn't my choice to have the Hougyoku placed within my body…but I was still the person who caused so much trouble…I was the one who brought Aizen out of his 'hiding'…he used my execution to make Hinamori-fukotaichou suspicious of you…" Her head bowed a bit in shame as her body shook slightly.

Then she fell off the small bit of earth and to her knees, her head touching the ground. "I am so sorry, Hitsugaya-soutaichou…your stress…your pain…I feel as if it is a-all my fault! I beg for your forgiveness and hope you don't hate me."

He blinked, completely taken aback. "How…how the hell do you think this is your fault? None of it is…it's all because of Aizen…it has nothing to do with you!"

"I can't help but feel like it is-"

"That is ENOUGH!" And he stormed over to her bowing figure and pulled her up to her feet roughly. "None of this is your fault! Gods, I don't think I have ever heard such stupidity before!" He then shoved her back down on her butt back where she had been sitting before.

She looked at him in shock, "Y-you…don't blame me?"

"Moron!" He snarled at her. "Where did you even get an idea like that!?"

She shifted; one part is because of who she is. For some reason she always felt as if she needed to be the scapegoat for the anger or misery of those around her. But another part of this feeling was that some were actually blaming her for the things that happened.

Hitsugaya eased his grip on her shoulders, sighing. He then kneeled down in front of her and glared, "You're taking your failures too seriously."

"Maybe…" She stated looking at her lap.

"Not maybe! And look at me when I speak to you!" He ordered.

Rukia did. After all it was an order by her superior officer. Her eyes looked rather sorrowful.

"I never want to hear such foolishness again! You know very well that I don't need this right now and you know very well that none of this is your fault!" He then inhaled, trying to ease his temper down. "You are getting blinded by your losses and faults." He deadpanned, looking down at her.

"I-I guess I am…but I just feel responsible and so…useless for being weak and unable to do much of anything to stop all of this." She shook her head. "I mean…I feel like I am the blame for everything because I'm weak…but I just felt so useless in the battle. You and Ichigo, nii-sama and Renji…everyone just seems so powerful. I don't know…"

"How long have you had this self-doubt?"

She looked thoughtful, as if she was thinking about an equation instead of a personal issue, "Uhm…for quite a few years. But I guess it really started when I was set to be executed…but perhaps the moment where I was actually afraid was when Aizen…" She touched her left breast, she could remember his hand breaking into her body. She actually had a scar because of it.

Hitsugaya frowned, he had heard what had happened but had not been present.

"It must have been terrifying."

She nodded, "Yes…it was…I haven't told anyone this but," She gave him a small smile. "I am absolutely terrified of Aizen. For a while afterwards I kept having nightmares of him and his smile."

It didn't surprise him. He was a scary person. Not necessarily what he has done but how easily everyone loved him and how he was almost like a hero to everyone…it was scary how easy he lied and how easy they all trusted him and became his pawns.

Sighing he sat limply next to her, his body now rather wiped out from his anger-attack.

It fell into a silence and there was nothing but the world around them and the noises it made.

"What has been your most embarrassing moment?"

He laughed slightly. Leave it to Rukia to change the subject to another random thing. But he found himself liking that about her. "Why?"

She shrugged, "Curious."

"I'm not giving you blackmail material."

A soft laugh escaped her mouth, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. That way you have something over me and I can't blackmail or embarrass you."

"Hm…" He contemplated this for a moment before he caved. "Sure. When I first became a captain I was a nervous wreck, considering I was the youngest in the history to get such a prestigious position I knew I had a lot to accomplish and I could not disappoint."

She nodded, a smile making its way up on her mouth. Just picturing him a nervous wreck was rather funny. "Go on…"

"Then I had to meet Matsumoto." He heard her choke slightly, starting to draw a conclusion in her mind. "Now I didn't stare at her or gape or anything like that…but I wish I had done that instead of what I did."

"What?" She was on the verge of laughing now.

His cheeks colored slightly as he confessed this, "I was such a wreck I tripped…and I landed in between them."

Rukia got instantly what he meant by them. She broke out laughing. "Oh…gods…"

He laughed a bit back, "I was mortified. But that is one of the reasons why she always hugs me to them or makes remarks about them. She has never let me live it down."

The Kuchiki gave him a pat on the head, "I am so sorry for that." She laughed a bit more under her breath.

"For the first three years she called me a pervert and so many other things and kept suggesting things…it was terrible. Not too mention I did this in front of three captains and Yamamoto."

Now the girl buried her face in her hands, trying to control her laughter. she could just picture it all happening. "You…poor thing…"

He chuckled slightly and then looked over at her, nudging her slightly, "Your turn."

She shook her head, catching her breath, "Well…I have had many. I don't know if all of them were as funny as yours. Many times I did something stupid that embarrassed the Kuchiki name." She didn't notice him frown somewhat at this. "But let me see…I remember one that was really embarrassing but also really scary…but you probably wouldn't want to hear the story on how I freaked out when I first got my period."

He gagged, "No I don't!…damn it…how the hell was it scary?"

She grinned, "I hadn't been told of what it was before hand…so needless to say when I first got it I was terrified…"

Hitsugaya got the picture.

She tapped her chin, "Let's see…during my first year at the academy I remember doing something right and dancing around-as if that wasn't embarrassing enough I slipped and my pants got caught on something and ripped apart in front of everyone."

He gave her a pitting, but obviously amused, smile. "Abarai must've had a field day with that."

"He did…until he actually realized that I was practically naked in front of a lot of males and then he chased them all off with his bokken. For the rest of that day I went around with nothing but Renji's shirt as he went around shirtless…needless to say the teachers were not amused."

"That sounds awful."

"At the time it was, but now…while it's still horrifying it can be funny." She didn't tell him how; once again because Renji and herself were not fully welcome by their peers, she was called many hurtful names behind her back. She raised an eyebrow at him, "And you sound more amused then sympathetic."

"Well I can't be sympathetic when I have never been caught in that situation."

She blew him a raspberry.

"You are so immature."

"I think I'm entitled to be like that every so often…especially around those I am comfortable with."

"Comfortable with me, huh…no one has been like that around me in a long time."

"Because you're always acting like an angry crocodile ready to bite and engulf the heads of anyone who gets to close."

He raised an eyebrow, "A crocodile?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I meant a dragon."

Now he rolled his eyes, "A dragon. How original."

"Well you do…in a way resemble a dragon." She struggled a bit with how she was trying to explain this. "I think everyone resembles an animal of sorts…yours happens to be the one you control. Renji is like both a dog and a monkey."

Hitsugaya grinned slightly. His face still not yet use to smiling after so long of being rather expressionless, even before this mess, "He does seem like both of them…though I think it's mostly the primate."

"Totally a baboon." She laughed then looked thoughtful again. "Nii-sama is like a stallion."

"A horse?" He has never heard anyone describe the great Byakuya from the noble family to an animal, especially a horse.

"A _horse_ sounds too plain and dirty for the _great _and _grand_ Kuchiki Byakuya-sama." Her voice went smooth and deep, trying to talk like a noble.

"You played that part too good…never talk like that again."

She laughed, "It doesn't suit me?" At his nod she explained, "Renji said the same thing when he and I were one day making fun of nobles behind their back."

"You make fun of people behind their back?"

"I know I shouldn't, but I know they do they same for me. It was a bit of payback…what do you think Matsumoto is?"

He went silent for a moment, "A…squirrel."

Rukia broke out laughing, "And you call me random! How is she a squirrel?"

"She's annoying, she eats and ruins everything, she appears at the moment she is not needed…"

"Squirrels are also fluffy and have a figure…"

He got what she meant by fluffy. "But, yes, I think she is a squirrel." He paused. "Kenpachi."

"That one is easy; a bear. He can be mean, insane, and grumpy but he is a fiercely protective parent. While he is a more sociable creature then a bear he is as big as one." She grinned at him. "He's a mama-bear…the most dangerous bear of them all."

Hitsugaya covered his eyes, Kenpachi had just been described as a mother-no, _mama_ bear. While it did suit him it was a funny thing. "And Yachiru would be the cub?"

"Hmmm…what do you think? I did Kenpachi, it's your turn."

"I would guess so; she's hyper and causes her _mother_ a lot of grief. Not too mention she is strong but still needs some protection…I would guess that would be best suited for her…Unohana."

"A tiger. They're silent, strong, and majestic…but you make a wrong move and they will kill you."

They both knew how scary the woman could be.

The two spent the rest of the day comparing a person they knew to an animal and why they resembled it. Even when they came to Hinamori, a subject that was normally very sensitive with Hitsugaya, did they not stop or did it grow awkward for the two of them.

"Oh man…it's late!" Rukia cried out in horror as she looked around and noticed it was dark. "Nii-sama expected to see me before I went to my room." She winced. "I'm in so much trouble."

"Hardly." He deadpanned as he stood up, grabbing her wrist and helping her to her feet. "You were with me today. He has no business questioning why we were talking."

Her eyes brightened, "I am so glad you use your high position of power as an unfair advantage."

He gave an amused smirk in return, "And I am so glad I am able to use it for _your _advantage."

On the sixth day Hitsugaya didn't even bother with trying to start destroying the land, he just sat down and waited patiently.

He needn't had waited to long before the small black-haired girl entered the scene, and much like the third day she had a few food items in her hands. Coming up to his side she sat down and handed him his portion before she placed her own on her lap.

Being the smart man that he is, he knew he shouldn't place anything in his mouth should she say something surprising and leading him to choking to death on the food.

"You know…you looked really handsome in the living-world clothes."

As usual he was rather surprised, only this time he was a bit flustered. To his face he has been called adorable and cute, and he has heard many call him handsome/sexy/good-looking…but this just seemed different.

His green eyes blinked at this confession, "Uh…thanks." That sounded like something Hinamori or Matsumoto would say.

She shrugged, "You really pull off black and white good…but also the jeans and…" She thought back as to what all the things were called. "Oh well, you looked good in them all."

His cheeks colored a bit more but shook it off. He was a glutton for compliments at times and he just took in her flattery. "Are you saying this because it is true or because you want something?"

Rukia glared at him, "Now that was low. I thought you would know me by now."

"It's only the sixth day of this…" He reseeded an eyebrow. "How can one possibly get to really know someone in that short of time?"

"It can happen." Rukia deadpanned as she stuffed a bit of her food-this time it was Korokke-in her mouth. "But we don't have to discuss that…" She stated over the food. "You're turn."

"You know I don't do random conversations well."

She swallowed, "Think of it like training. For all you know you can one day be placed undercover and you will have to know this."

He gave her a dead look.

"I saw it on a TV program…"

"Right…" He shook his head slightly in disbelief. "As said before I don't do random conversations."

"You're doing a random conversation right now." She stated smugly earning a warning glare from the male. "Just give it a shot…but don't think."

"Ugh…" He pinched the area of his nose by his eyebrows as if he had a migraine. 'My head is pounding.' As it turns out he does. "Fine…but you do know this isn't going to work…"

"Just try it." She urged.

"Fine-fine…" He inhaled. "Why are you so short?" Her jaw dropped and he smirked, "What? You said you wanted it to be random…why are you so short"

She growled, "I don't like being reminded at how short I am…besides your no better. You were shorter then me."

"Past-tense. Now I am taller then you." He smirked. "True, I'm not the tallest but now I am no longer the second shortest reaper around."

Yachiru still had that title won.

Rukia gave him a glare, "W-well…maybe I like being short! I can use it to my advantage! After all, many will probably underestimate me because of my stature and then I have them."

"If you like it so much why were you so huffy about it before?"

"Why must you ruin whatever positive attitude I have with you sarcastic-'the glass is half-empty' persona?"

"It gives me enjoyment."

Finally Rukia snapped, "You're a bastard!"

He smirked, "And you have been holding that in for some time now. It took you a while…"

She growled more at him, "You are extremely cruel and twisted."

"That I am." He admitted. "Also rather dark, sadistic, a bully-"

"Well, you can be when you are grumpy." She stated back.

"The damn crocodile thing?" He asked.

"I thought we agreed on dragon."

He sighed, "You are too childish."

"Tch. No I'm not…you're just being a dork."

Hitsugaya shook his head, "You have to be one of the weirdest girls I have ever seen. And Matsumoto is my lieutenant…" He deadpanned, making her gape slightly. "Don't give me that look. I had this image of you all set out and you have just destroyed it"

"Well then you shouldn't just judge a person before you talk to them." She said. "You are probably going to find out some many different things about me…"

The head-captain thought about it, the sentence rolling around in his mind before he decided that he wouldn't mind learning more about Kuchiki Rukia at all.

* * *

**(Revised)Author: **There…yes there will be, as I said in the warning, some clichés but I'm trying to add my own twist to them all and such. Besides I believe that if you can write clichés well it shouldn't be too bad-not all clichés are terrible.

Join the HitsuRuki army!

Please review!


	3. Gratitude

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking—not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Three**

**Gratitude**

The seventh day passed with a talk about rain, the eighth was about rabbits—and the girl never stopped once she got on that particular topic…

Now it was the ninth day, and what did the odd girl wish to discuss?

Hair color.

"Well, I am just saying-"

"Just because I have white hair does not insinuate that I am old, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya grumbled.

"Technically you are. You're what? One-hundred and twenty?" She asked.

"Give or take."

"See? Old."

"You're about one-hundred and forty…give or take." He snapped back.

"Touché." Rukia muttered as she worried a piece of her black hair between two of her fingers. "It's amusing that we are like the yin-and-yang symbol."

A sigh.

'Another random thought.' He leaned on the palm of his hand and watched her talk about the two of them and how they seemed opposite and the same. He had noticed over the small course of time that the girl, though as random as she could be, could actually make intelligent conversations out of the weirdest of things. Everything could be turned philosophical with her at a heartbeat and then go back to being something simple.

He always had to stay alert when dealing with the black-haired petite girl.

"I hardly find you very dark." He interrupted.

She gave him a dead-look, "I look like a human's stereotypical vampire; pale skin, black hair, weird-eyes…"

"I have white-hair and green eyes…I find that weirder."

"Well at least you look _good_ weird." She replied.

"I hardly find you ugly." Hitsugaya said honestly, glaring at her. "Yes you are no Matsumoto but neither are you an Omaeda."

"Well thank the gods for that…" She muttered grumpily, remembering the Second Division lieutenant.

He gave her an amused smirk, "Have you always been this insecure about your appearance?"

Rukia appeared thoughtful, "Not always. I know that for a fact. I guess it's mostly been in the past few years. I just see all these gorgeous women and for some reason I compare myself to them…mostly to Orihime-san since I was around her for such a long time."

Hitsugaya nodded, "She was a very beautiful individual."

"Both inside and out." Rukia pursed her lips. "I envied her a lot during my stay."

"Were you two close?"

"Not as close as we would've liked to be, I believe." She confessed. "Something always seemed to be stopping us from connecting and no, it wasn't Ichigo." She said seeing his stare. "I…I always felt as if we were too different…she was too sunny, innocent, and just great for me. And I'm pretty sure I made her nervous and scared at times."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes a moment as he remembered the interaction between the two girls; it was rather strained. Orihime would always become nervous and rather shy around Rukia and Rukia would seem a bit tense and withdrawn around the orange-haired female.

"It seems to me that both of you look up to the other for different reasons."

"Huh? She looks up to me?"

He rolled his eyes; really this girl could be a bit thick at times. "Yes. Matsumoto stayed with her for a while and she said that after Kurosaki, Inoue-san talked about you the most."

Rukia looked rather stunned.

"She was nervous and scared around you, but for different reasons you might think. She found you and your power awe-inspiring and just wished she could be you. But since she could not really find any use in her strength she found herself lowly in your presences." He continued, explaining his thesis. "She probably finds it hard to talk to you because to her you can almost seem angelic."

"An-angelic?" Rukia repeated in a whisper. Her sword has been described as angelic, maybe eve her attacks as well, but never her.

"What I mean is she finds herself unworthy or unholy to even talk to you. And you are the same. While both of you are pure and innocent you are such in a different way and because of that you are forming images about the other. You find yourself dark, which isn't true, and in such you can't get near the girl because you almost feel ashamed of your sins since in your eyes she has none."

Rukia struggled for words but found herself unable to speak.

"You two are acting like fools. From what I have seen, while you both are very different, you two could be very close friends."

She bit her lip, "So…I should talk to her?"

He shrugged, "I don't care either way. You're friendship with Inoue-san is no concern of mine. But I am not just going to listen to this ignorance."

Her dark eyes blinked at this confession. To most this would sound insulting, and trust her it did, but she understood what he was saying.

She smiled, "Thank you Hitsugaya-soutaichou. I will not waste this advice."

"Hmph, see to it that you don't. Advice from a captain, especially the head-captain, is not a gift one should just disregard."

Her eyes narrowed, "I just said that you cocky-bastard."

He smirked, "I should have you arrested for such insults."

Rukia growled, he had a tendency of pulling out his position as the head-captain on her. "You are terribly cruel."

"I know." He responded.

"And mean."

"I am aware of that as well."

Another growl escaped her lips, "You are infuriating."

"And you are a great source of entertainment."

She gave him a hallowed-glare earning another coy grin, "I'm afraid I have to be off, Kuchiki. I will see you tomorrow I suppose?" And not waiting for her answer he used his speed to vanish from the site, much to her chagrin.

Now feeling rather pouty, Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and snorted, "Bastard."

* * *

For the next four months, every day…she was there with him and talked to him about absolutely nothing. She was always the one who started the conversations; one day it was about the color of their uniform, the next it was about the upcoming festival, the difference between birds and fish, the different ranks, and the fascinating world of movies in the living world to name a few days.

Slowly everything in the training ground began to grow back as the captain lost interest in training and venting steam and more so on the visits with Rukia.

He became rather fascinated with the girl who, he just couldn't get over the fact, was rather an oddball and was extremely interesting and said some of the most peculiar things at the most peculiar, and sometimes at the most inappropriate, time.

He began to notice how his mood was uplifted, how he didn't snap at everyone, how he had something to look forward to each day.

Everyone in the society took notice of it and the difference the last four months had been compared to the previous four months of Hitsugaya's reign. After all they weren't being snapped at as usual, commands and orders were actually nice and some of them actually had _please_ on the end of them, and if that wasn't scary enough should anyone mess up he would only sigh and move them on their way and says he will take care of it.

Matsumoto had nearly fainted when she had came in late, expecting to be on the receiving end of a snarl and then hissed at about how they were now in a different position of power and had to be more responsible, and he had just nodded to her and given her a "Good morning, Matsumoto." and carried on with his work.

He always yelled at her when she was late-hell, sometimes even when she _wasn't_ late-and instead he _greets_ her!

The man might have even smiled some; note the might have, Hitsugaya was not a person who smiles often if ever so it's just a rumor in the society. Now, Ikkaku, who supposedly had witnessed this, did faint. The bald man still believes he just suffered an illusion of sorts because there was no way the head-captain had actually smiled.

The smiling incident is still unconfirmed.

But it was obvious that he was in a happier mood and it was just unexpected and no one knew what had happened to bring this happiness to him.

Well except for Hanataro who knew it wasn't his place to talk about it.

And of course Rukia and Hitsugaya.

The girl hadn't seemed to change too much, but it was obvious to those who were close to her that she was happier then she had been in a long time.

Things just seemed to be going well for the lives to the two short ice-controllers.

And both prayed that it would last that way.

"The hamburger was really weird but really good and it is made in such a way that you can carry it around without too much of a mess…though the mustard and ketchup can fall out." Rukia stated remembering the time Ichigo first introduced her to the food.

"I remember that, Kurosaki's sister also suggested it. I never tried it out though." He stated now remembering some of the conversations he had with Karin.

"It was very different from what I have tried but it was definitely worth it." Today's conversation had been about the many different foods that she had tried during her long stay with the Kurosaki family. "The pizza was also amazing! What about you?"

"Hm?" He grunted, looking at her in mild confusion.

She sighed; he still had difficulties talking at time. "Was there anything you liked to eat during your stay?"

Hitsugaya sighed a bit, "Not particularly. I know Matsumoto did love their sweets but nothing stood out all that much."

"You are so_** boring**_." She deadpanned receiving another of his famous glares, which now she was immune to.

"I'm the leader of the reapers, I am the most powerful being in this land, I am a top warrior…of course I am boring."

She laughed a bit; every so often he would make a sarcastic remark that would just make her laugh. The man could be funny when he wanted to be. "Well at least your looks make up for your horrid personality."

Hitsugaya gave her a look.

"What? It was a compliment." She stated a smirk on her face.

"Then why did it sound like an insult?" He muttered.

"Because you're sensitive." Rukia replied, that smirk growing. "Really, Hitsugaya-soutaichou…I just called you good looking and you say I am insulting you."

"Because I keyed in on the 'horrid personality' part."

She grinned, "Well you do have one."

"Hmph." He snorted.

"And there is my proof! You are such a grumpy-pants." She stated, making him roll his eyes at her immature response.

Hitsugaya then fell back, using his arms as a cushion, as he thought about what has happened to him in the short months. Rukia and her random talks had distracted him in such a way that he was no longer irritable.

He refrained that sentence; her random talks had distracted him in such a way that he was not _as_ irritable as when he first got his position. It seems it is in his personality to always be a bit, as Rukia so charmingly says, of a grumpy-pants/dragon/crocodile.

He wouldn't describe the feelings he was being washed over with as happiness, more like content and relaxation. Whenever he felt stressed he knew he would be soon talking to the small Kuchiki and that somehow all his problems would be washed away.

Every time he saw her face he knew he was all right and that he no longer needs to worry about snapping and suffering a mental-breakdown.

The man would also work hard to get everything done fast so he could make it to the conversations on time and wouldn't be rushed and having to cut it short.

It made him feel rather good to know he had something like this to look forward too each and everyday. His shoulders no longer felt tensed, his face was now eased instead of always twisted with a headache or rage…

No longer was he stressed, and he owed it all to Rukia.

'I have never thanked her…' He groaned in some guilt. The girl had been seeing him for four months, dealing with all his complaints and violent tendencies, and she has never complained.

Kuchiki Rukia was a rather selfless girl.

And for some reason, while he knew she would accept it fully, an oral thanks sounded too mediocre and nowhere near what she deserves.

Sighing, he inhaled before he picked himself up, making her blink. It was nowhere near the time when they usually parted ways, "What is it?"

He looked down at her, today, he decided, he was going to thank her properly.

"Up."

She blinked again but did as told.

"You want to get stronger, correct?" At her nod he continued. "Well then, I will train you."

Rukia looked at him in shock, "Really?"

He nodded, "I will train you and help you reach bankai."

And that as when he first got his first big Rukia smile. It spread over her face into a huge, happy grin. At first glance one might've claimed it was boyish and childish in appearance but to him it was simply breathtaking.

His cheeks colored slightly but he easily shook it off, "We will begin now. Bring out your sword. We will first start with just the basics; no magic, spells, or shikai. I want to first see a bit more of your form and battle habits before we release them."

She nodded and pulled out Shirayuki and held it out in front of her in the ready-position.

He crossed his arms and looked over her carefully, "You're form is good and strong as well as your hold." He reached up and pulled out his own weapon and held it in front of him. "However you are much too stiff and on edge. You aren't spreading your senses, you're _stretching_ them."

A sigh, "In simple terms; trying too hard."

"Correct. I understand you wish to prove yourself but you will only end up hurting yourself if you start off like this. You need to relax your shoulders a bit more…yes, like that." He stated with a nod. He then knocked his sword against hers. "You have three choices when someone knocks at your sword; either hold strong and disallow it from even quivering, push the opposing sword back, or allow your sword to move with fluid motions."

"As long as I stay in control."

Hitsugaya smirked; she was a very fast learner.

"Now, don't have your hands to close together there, understand? There needs to be some space for a better grip…no, that's too much." He stated as he saw her adjust her grip. Walking over her got her to release one hand and then positioned it in the correct spot. "That is where it should be."

"Ok, I see…"

"I want to see a horizontal swing, straight cut."

Rukia nodded and did as told.

"Almost perfect-you just need some more practice with it and your new grip. Now vertical."

She did as well and he shook his head, "You are an odd one for sure. Most struggle with the horizontal and not the vertical. But your vertical swing pales in comparison to your other…it is much too shaky. It needs to be straight. Try again."

He watched her movements.

Walking over to her, he came up from behind her and held his arms around her-his hands over hers. "It's your arms. They are much too loose for this. Follow my movements."

"Yes sir." She allowed him to pick and move her arms and sword up above her head before swinging down. "Oh." She blinked in surprise. "That is much better."

"I believe you need more strength to your arms. You need to do two hundred vertical swings a day. Even if you do them wrong you at least will get more upper body strength which would help you greatly."

Rukia didn't even flinch at the task. "Alright."

"And do them either before or after we meet. I do not want to waste any time on something like that. Now," He released her and walked back to his original spot and placed himself in a very loose position, one that wouldn't hold against another captain. "Attack me…"

"Ok!" And then made a move to attack, only to get thrown back and onto her butt. She blinked in shock, she hadn't even seen him move! "Ow…" She stated dully.

"A rather poor attack…much too obvious. Again."

Picking herself up, she nodded and attacked again, this time trying for a more angled swing. But the results were the same; she found herself a few feet away on her back.

"Better. Again."

The two trained for the rest of the evening.

As they trained together he was taken aback at just how _quickly_ the girl learned, she was swift and agile in her movements; she was graceful and practically danced wherever she moved too. He couldn't help but compare her to a butterfly as she fluttered lightly around.

She had the makings of a great shinigami and warrior.

Finally the time came where they needed to part; he sheathed his sword, nodding to her to do the same.

The girl was breathing hard and was covered in sweat, dirt, grime, and blood. She sheathed the sword quickly, trying not to fall to her knees in exhaustion.

"Very good. We will do this everyday. We will talk for about an hour and then spend the rest of the time training." He on the other hand appeared completely untouched, no sweat or any dirt could be seen on him.

She nodded, bowing, "Thank you so much for this, Hitsugaya-soutaichou. I promise I will not waste any of the time you are spending on me. I will reach bankai."

"I will hold you to that promise. Now go get cleaned up and rest and meet me back here tomorrow."

"Of course! Thank you so much again."

He turned around, his back facing her, "You know…I…really do appreciate all that you have been doing for me."

"Huh?" She blinked and looked up at him in some shock.

"In return for all of your services I swear I will help you reach the next level."

Rukia was very touched, "And I don't think I will ever be able to thank you for it."

"You already have," And with that was gone.

* * *

To no surprise she was painfully sore in the morning. Her body just screamed whenever she moved a finger. But she saw this as a test and pushed her body to the limit and pulled herself up and on her feet.

Only to fall flat on her face her butt in the air.

"Ugh…" She groaned, "My…bones…" She was floored at how powerful Hitsugaya Toushirou was. He had never once broken a sweat from the training. She knew she deserved a higher seat position, but she had no idea how much of a gap there was between her and a lieutenant, a captain, and the head-captain.

She had a long way to go if she ever wanted to prove to her brother that she had enough power to be a third seat at least.

Grunting she pushed herself up and somehow managed to undress herself of her sleeping kimono and then into her uniform. Her muscles were screaming in agony and she knew, as much as she didn't want to do so, that right now was the perfect opportunity to do her two hundred swings.

With a whimper she grasped her sword, gulping, understanding she was about to be in pain before she pulled it above her head and slammed it down.

"Oh…holy…mother…of…Chappy…" She gasped out. That was painful. Bringing the weapon back up, she did the item again, and again, and again, and again…

Almost an hour and a half later, she was on a knee wincing but proud. She had actually done two hundred swings.

With another grunt of pain she lifted herself up and sheathed Shirayuki, looking forward to telling the head-captain that she had succeeded in doing as he instructed.

Rukia had promised herself that she would not disappoint the man who was doing so much for her. Her fist clenched in determination. Though he might not know it, he has helped her greatly over the months and now he was training her to reach bankai.

In Rukia's world the man was a saint.

"Alright…I will be getting some training today with Kotesu-san and Ukitake-taichou…" She continued to think about the day's schedule. As a fifth seat her whole day usually consisted of training or being a gofer if she was not needed for a mission in the living world.

Ukitake was not a big paper-man and whenever he did have something to do the two third seats Kotesu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentero would fight each other for the privilege and honor of doing all the work for him.

So unless something came up or she was placed on sentry duty she had the day to herself to train.

A grin went on her face, "Yes. I will not fail him at all."

Perhaps she would be able to reach her bankai and thank him properly. She almost felt giddy on thinking towards that day.

"Rukia-san!" The sing-song voice of Kiyone came from the other side of the door. "Are you alright? You're rather late on getting out."

Going to the shogi door she smiled at the taller girl, "I am fine, Kotesu-san. I was just doing a bit of practicing."

The shorthaired girl grinned brightly, "That's wonderful! And please, call me Kiyone! I swear it's hard to break you out of that habit."

Rukia gave her a small blush and a sheepish smile, "I apologize Kotesu-san…I mean Kiyone-san!"

"Much better! Now I take it that you are ready to get to training, but you need some nutrition so as you have plenty of energy…now; onward to breakfast!" She cried out happily and with plenty of enthusiasm.

"Uh…alright, Kotesu-san…"

"Kiyone!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

Hitsugaya looked over the man in front of him, "Abarai Renji, it has come to my attention that your skills are on a continuous growing path. Your battle with the Sixth Division captain, Kuchiki-taichou, during the execution incident with Kuchiki Rukia was something of a spectacular show."

His tone was surprisingly even during that sentence, he had almost winced at the thought of the girl being put to death.

The redhead man was stiff; while he wouldn't admit it aloud, Hitsugaya rather frightened him…especially when he was in a serious mood.

Renji had just been eating when he was given a message that the head captain needed to see him personally.

Now in front of the short male he had to shudder in some fear. He knew of the temperament problems this icy-male had, true while he had gotten it under control and is much calmer now, he was still intimidating with his frozen face and unemotional eyes.

He gulped, trying not to show fear.

Hitsugaya easily took notice of the nervousness of the man and nearly rolled his eyes. He had remembered the conversation he had with Rukia a few days before.

_"Renji is a lot like Ichigo in that when someone is in danger he will pull out an incredible amount of power and will use everything to defeat an enemy. He might not be the smartest person one will ever cross but he does have his moments…I heard that when I was set to be executed he released his bankai and then fought with nii-sama soon after…something that is not recommended if you have just released it. And not only did he fight well he actually took my brother off guard."_

She had gone on about the male, going into great detail his good and bad qualities and had somehow, once again, made his job that much easier.

"Quit fidgeting, Abarai."

Renji almost yelped at the command, 'Of course he would've noticed…' He was talking about Hitsugaya Toushirou. The leader would notice everything. He inhaled and tried to steady his nerves. "I apologize Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

"I have been told some many different things about you from a reliable source."

"Really?" He asked back, urging to get this over with and out of the presence of the cold man.

"Yes and from the words of this source I have come to a decision."

Finally they were at the reason of this meeting.

"Abarai Renji, you have now been appointed as the Fifth Division captain."

It went silent as the tattooed man gaped openly at his leader.

"B-b-but…Hinamori will be the one taking Aizen's place."

"No. I have made a decision about what to do about the lieutenant, a decision that has nothing to do with you." Hitsugaya snapped. "But I have made the decision to place you in this position. Do you accept it?"

"Who…er…" He was at a lost for words.

"I am not a patient man and I have other things I have to take care of after this. And should you decide to decline I will need to look for another. Do. You. Accept?"

"May I ask who your source was?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "Would it make a difference to your answer?"

"I don't think it would but I would like to know who exactly gave you this idea…"

"Kuchiki Rukia. She talked about you rather fondly and told me all the qualities about you. The good and the bad. With this information I took into account what was needed for a captain and in such came to this decision. I am very aware that to be appointed to captain's position you must have mastered bankai, which takes at least ten years…however because of all that has happened, the fact there is no committee, and that there are no others who have mastered bankai I have decided to alter the rules." His hallow-green eyes glared down the other male. "I need your answer now."

'Rukia…' Renji almost smiled but went serious again. "Hitsugaya-soutaichou I accept the position with honor and humility. I will gladly take the captain position of Squad Five."

"Good. Turn in your lieutenant's badge and go receive your captain's cloak. There will be a meeting at five tomorrow morning that you must attend to get more detailed information about your position and there will be an important vote." He then gave Renji another glare. "Do not make me regret this."

The redhead gulped at this threat, his chest constricting at the sight of the male. "I-I understand."

Hitsugaya nodded, "That is all."

Renji bowed deeply, "I thank you for this, Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

"Hmph…you should be thanking Kuchiki. I might have over-looked you had she not given such a detailed report on you." Leaving him off with that, the head-captain waved his hand, "Dismissed."

"Many more thanks to you and Rukia." And with that turned out of the large room, light on his feet. Outside he paused for a moment before he let out a loud cheerful scream. "HEEEELLLL YEAAAAH!"

"ABARAI! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" The head captain roared behind the door.

"Sorry sir!" He yelped and ran off and away as fast as he could, still feeling rejuvenated at the fact that he has now been promoted to the highest rank there was after the general. "Thank you Rukia!" He laughed out, hurrying faster to turn in his badge.

Back within the meeting room, Hitsugaya leaned on the throne with a sigh. Now the final two captains were not going to be difficult-he had decided that moving Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuhei to take the post of their fallen and traitorous captains would be the wisest decision.

No, those weren't going to be difficult and draining.

It was Hinamori.

He groaned before he sent for her through a Hell Butterfly. He now had a few moments to prepare to break the news to his former best friend that he found her to unstable to not only be the new captain for her squad but to even remain as the lieutenant.

Running a hand through his hair he braced himself for what was about to happen.

He felt her presence instantly and waited patiently for her to arrive at the door. He felt her pause a moment, "Enter, Hinamori."

Doing as told she walked in, her head bowed.

'Do not waver and do not show pity. She has had time to adjust herself and take control of her life…' His eyes went colder then the ice he controls. "Hinamori…"

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

Eyes narrowed, "I am now the head-captain and you will address me as such."

"I apologize, Hitsugaya-soutaichou." Her voice was soft and trembling.

"I am quite disappointed in you. I know you have suffered a terrible loss and betrayal but so have the rest of us. You have just allowed what that bastard has done to you to control your mind and emotions…you have known for a long time that you were suffering and yet you did not seek help nor did you accept help from anyone."

"I am truly sorry for it all Hitsugaya-soutaichou." She shook her head. "But I cannot believe that Aizen-taichou would do something so cruel, I know-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He snapped, anger prickling at the base of his neck. "I saw the real Aizen…and I have changed because of that. Do not even think about defending him in front of me."

The brunette trembled slightly at the terrifying voice of the green-eyed individual. She had never heard him speak like that. It was chilling for her. "I…understand."

It was silent for a moment, Hitsugaya glaring at the girl who still had not yet looked at him.

"Hinamori it has been nearly two years since he betrayed us and about nine months since he died. You have had all this time to take a break to come to someone and talk. Many, including myself, have come to you pleading to get help." His fist clenched. "Hinamori…I have now placed Abarai Renji as the captain for Squad Five."

Her head now snapped up to look at him. Her eyes were sunken into her head, very dark and heavy bags under her eyes. Her skin was terribly pale, and she was extremely skinny, and her once thick and luscious hair was thin and no longer had any shine.

She looked dead.

She looked worse then dead…she looked positively broken.

And at the sight of her face Hitsugaya knew he was doing the correct thing.

"What?! No! I-I-"

"You are not suited for the position. You have lost yourself, Hinamori. Squad Five has been betrayed by their beloved captain and then they are left alone as their lieutenant wallows in self-pity. You have left them alone for far too long."

She winced at this, "I-I…I understand…I will serve him well."

He closed his eyes, "No. No you won't."

"Uh…w-what?" She whimpered looking at him, gazing at his eyes for mercy or sympathy. She found none.

"For the moment you are suspended of your lieutenant title."

"NO! No-y-you can't do this!"

Hitsugaya stood up to his feet, "Enough! Hinamori you have left me no choice in this! I cannot just allow you to continue on when you are this sick! You and I both know that at the present time you are unfit for the position. You just cannot continue on like this…you are slowly dying." He walked over to her, "For now you are just suspended. You will be evaluated by the Fourth Division and then you are taking a break…you will only be reassigned back to your position after I find you fit enough." There was a pause. "If I do not see any improvement or something that changes my mind I will replace you indefinitely."

She looked betrayed as she gaped at him, "Y-you…can't…Hitsugaya-kun…Hitsugaya-soutaichou….Toushirou…no…don't…"

"I have to." He breathed out.

"No…" Hinamori just whimpered, trying not to just break down crying.

"Hinamori Momo, you are now and until further notice relieved of your position as vice-captain to Squad Five."

A sob broke from her lips, her legs buckling as she fell down to the floor crying out.

He inhaled as he heard the loud sobs, "Momo…I am sorry about this, but I have no choice."

"I…I hate you…I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" She screamed, as she fell into a little ball.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, "Hate me all you want if that will make you feel better. But my position remains." He then turned away. "You are dismissed, Hinamori…"

* * *

The Kuchiki siblings were very confused when Renji came out of nowhere and pounced on Rukia, giving her the biggest bear-hug she has ever been given.

"GAK!" She gagged, to tiny compared to the tall man. "C-Choking! AAUUGH! MY SPINE! RENJI YOU APE, MY SPINE!"

He only laughed out and released her and grabbed her by her hips and spun her around in the air. "I can't thank you enough! Thank you-thank you-thank you!"

"Renji." Byakuya snapped, reaching up and grasping and pulling his little sister from the insane man. "What is the meaning of this immature display?" He held onto to the girl who was near unconscious from the spinning.

He grinned in pride, "Hitsugaya-soutaichou-our lovely and wonderful leader!"

"Lovely?" Byakuya asked.

"Wonderful?" The girl blinked, now only seeing three of everyone.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Our lovely and wonderful Hitsugaya-soutaichou has appointed me-YES ME-as the Fifth Division captain!" He squealed and laughed out happily.

The two gaped, "What?"

"Yep," He jabbed his thumb at his chest. "I am now replacing that bastard of a traitor! I am now a captain! A captain!" He laughed aloud again. "Hear that, Kuchiki Byakuya?! I'm now your equal!"

"Renji…" Rukia warned seeing that her brother was beginning to grow annoyed. Hoping to distract the two she asked, "Why were you thanking me?"

He looked down at her with a smile, "He said he based his decision because of what you said to him."

Rukia blinked, "Huh? What I…said…Oh." She remembered the conversation from a few days earlier. "Oh I remember that…I was just talking about you. I had no idea that he was considering you for the position."

"In truth he wasn't either. It was only after he talked to you that he decided on giving me the position." He hugged her again, "Thank you so much for this, Rukia!"

"Well you're welcome…" She scratched behind her neck awkwardly. "I can't believe that you are now a captain…I mean…wow…" 'I will have to thank Hitsugaya-soutaichou…' She thought with a smile. 'I can't believe he did this…'

"I know! I wasn't expecting this at all! I was about to piss myself I was so scared…he is such an intimidating person."

"He's not so bad." Rukia defended.

"And how would you know this?" Byakuya asked suspiciously. "In fact, how would Hitsugaya-soutaichou get the idea from you?"

"Er…" She blushed slightly, "For the past four months he and I have been just sitting down and talking. He is actually now training me to reach bankai."

The two gaped at her.

"Wait…y-you're friends with Hitsugaya-soutaichou!?" Renji gaped.

"Uhm…yes, I am. We've become really good friends actually."

They were silent.

"Well…They're worse people you could be friends with I suppose." Byakuya sighed out. "Do remember to thank him properly when given the chance."

"Believe me, I do. I thank him any given chance. I have promised him that I will not disappoint him and his work. I will be reaching bankai…" She then paused. "What time is it?"

"It is nearing the evening. I should say about four…"

"I'm going to be late!" She bowed to her brother and gave her best friend another congratulation before she ran towards where she needed to be.

"I…can't believe those two are friends." Renji stated.

"I cannot believe Hitsugaya-soutaichou has so much faith in you." Byakuya deadpanned.

"HEY! I'm a captain now! I think I deserve some respect!….Where are you going!? Don't walk away from me!"

* * *

Rukia almost felt her heartbreak as she came up to the sight. Hitsugaya was sitting down, his face buried in his hands. She could just feel his sadness and regret.

She bit her lip before she walked over to him and sat down, "Hinamori-fukotaichou?"

A humorless laugh escaped his mouth, "You're not the only one who can get read easily…" He looked down. "Yes, I suspended her from her duties."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"No…no, I know it was for the best. She can't do anything for herself at the moment. She is so…_broken_…I had no choice." He hadn't moved from his position. "Hinamori hates me." Hitsugaya spoke out softly to Rukia. "She fell at my feet and began crying and screaming. She kept repeating that she hates me."

"Well…that's good!"

His head snapped up and gaped at her in shock, "W-What?"

"It is!" She gave him a comforting smile. "Hitsugaya-soutaichou…Hinamori-fukotaichou hasn't shown much emotion for a long time now. She hasn't done much of anything but be a broken doll…she just walked around like she had nothing to live for."

"How the hell is-"

"It's good because she finally snapped out of it." Rukia explained gently, interrupting him. "Had she gone much longer holding all of that in something bad would've happened…she just might've committed suicide for all we know. She now has broken down, she now is going to get medical help, and she is now getting a break she desperately needs…"

"But…"

"You know for a fact she doesn't hate you. You know this, Hitsugaya-soutaichou. She was upset and at her wit's end…she needed a push to wake her up from this stupor. She needed to get emotional and the fact that it was you who did this means that once she calms down she can come to realization that she was in the wrong…once her head was a bit clear did she apologize to you for attacking you?"

"Yes." He replied softly. "She still didn't believe that it was Aizen who caused it but she apologized for attacking me like that…"

"She needs this break…Hinamori-fukotaichou is an intelligent woman. Once she calms down and relaxes she will come to understand this. And now that the dam has broken she is free to use her emotions and start healing…do you understand what I mean?"

"It was…a good thing…" He stated back, slowly coming into realization as everything she said began to form in his mind.

"Yes…and you know she doesn't hate you. You know it."

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment before he looked up and gave the girl a watery and sad smile, "Yeah…I do now…thank you, Kuchiki."

She shrugged, "You're already thanking me…" She grinned at him before she gently placed a hand at his hair. "Don't worry so much about it. I know for a fact this will work out in the end. Now maybe she won't ever get her position back…but you can know that you did the right thing and saved her life just by allowing her to…throw a tantrum." She then gave him a small hug and pulled back quickly, knowing he wasn't quite yet ready for any physical-contact on the major scale.

But the hug gave him the message; _I'm here for you._

Hitsugaya sighed in relief, holding onto her hand for a moment to get his strength back before he squeezed her small hand a bit;_ I know…and I can't thank you enough for it._

* * *

**(Revised)Author: **I have read so many different age guesses for the characters on the show that are reapers that I just made Hitsugaya and Rukia that. And I hope you don't mind me skipping over four months…I would think you guys would be getting a bit bored…but there are still more conversation chapters because I really want to make their relationship seem deep and a bit realistic.

A bit of angst in this chapter

But yeah, now I think you are seeing where some of the clichés are coming in…

Join the HitsuRuki army!

Please review!


	4. Day One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking—not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Four**

**Day One**

Each day they had a schedule; they would come to their meeting spot and begin training. They would go for about four hours and then break for a while and talk. Although many times their schedule was messed up. He had many responsibilities he had to tend to after all and she could be pretty random and interrupt the natural order of things.

But Hitsugaya, who had always been one for order and organization, didn't mind the randomness at all. It was rather fun and as long as they still got both things done he was very content with it.

And the girl was progressing amazingly! She definitely should've been in a higher seat. He was going to have to have a discussion with the elder Kuchiki about this. It seemed like a crime to have someone with so much potential and natural ability to be kept so low. She deserved better.

"I see you are doing those two hundred swings, as I suggested. Your vertical swings have gotten better."

She grinned in some pride, "Thank you, Hitsugaya-soutaichou." She then blocked his thrust, holding onto to her position perfectly.

"I am very impressed. It has only been a month and a half since we have started this and already you have progressed this far. Amazing…" He shook his head. "I knew you were good from all the fighting we have been through together, but I guess it has never stood out to me before."

She blushed modestly, "It means a lot to receive such a compliment from you."

And it was. To get a compliment from the head-captain was something one should take with honor. It made her heart do a little summersault and her eyes sparkle.

"You have not only progressed well with your fighting skills but also when you call out your shikai." He seemed to fall in deep thought for a moment, looking over her. His face was unreadable and tame.

Rukia shifted a bit uncomfortably. She might care a lot for her friend but that didn't mean she couldn't be intimidated. His powerful stares and his ability to make anyone squirm. Hitsugaya also had a natural, perhaps unconscious, ability to make anyone want to please him and feel lower than dirt if they failed someone like him.

"Is there something wrong?"

Hitsugaya was a silent for a few more moments. "I have come to a decision."

"Have you, sir?" She asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I have decided to allow you to take the test."

"Huh? The test?" She repeated.

He nodded, "It is the same test that Ichigo has used to reach his bankai goal. It is a method made by the former captain of Squad Twelve, Urahara Kisuke. It is a three day process where you will fight your Zanpakto and will try to reach your goal of bankai." He crossed his arms over his chest. "However it is a very strenuous and difficult test…you will go through a battle for your very life. Are you prepared for that?"

Rukia nodded, her eyes bright, "Yes! If it can help me reach my goal of getting to bankai then I am ready to face it."

The Seireitei leader frowned somewhat. In truth he really did not want her to face such a battle. She was going to get hurt, maybe even killed, and that thought made him very uncomfortable.

"Alright then," He sighed. "However, _**I**_ will be the one administrating the test."

"What? But you just said it is a three day process…can you take off so much time for me simply taking a test?"

In truth he probably shouldn't, but he would not just allow her to face this thing alone, nor would he allow anyone else to watch over her as she did this. He promised her he would see her through this to the end; he swore he would help her reach her goal of the bankai.

Should she pass this test and he wasn't there it would feel as if he broke a promise.

It was his promise and his alone. He was a man of his word and there will be no amount of paper work that will stop him from being there for her.

"I will explain the situation and will see to it that I am the one supervising it." His expression left no room for arguments. "Yoruichi-san has informed me of the empty space underneath Sōkyoku hill and I have been given permission from her to use it as a training ground. That is where it will take place."

Rukia nodded. Her heart felt close to bursting out of her chest. She hadn't expected such a chance from him. And he will look after her during it? It never ceased to amaze her how people are so blind to his kindness.

"When do you wish to begin?"

"At the end of this week. I will set everything up and get you set for it. Until then, do not let up on your practicing. You must be in top form for this, understand?"

The petite girl nodded, "I understand, Hitsugaya-soutaichou. I promise I will not fail you."

He sighed, "You say that too often…I get the concept."

She now blushed sheepishly, "Sorry. I'll try and ease down on that."

"See to it that you do." He was so serious. If he ever gets into the conversation he never _**really**_ gets into it. He might laugh, but he is too serious all the time and always remained composed. She had hoped that he would loosen up a bit more around her, but still nothing.

But she guessed that because he has laughed and has indeed talked back to her that he has loosened up, in his standards at least.

Still, she couldn't help but want more.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow? Or will you need to use the time to set all of this up?"

He paused, "No…I will not be missing this."

A smile went on her face. Relief and happiness washed over her. "I'm…I'm glad."

He nodded, "Then I won't miss it…I will see you tomorrow." And he left.

She laughed a bit under her breath, he was not too much of a gentleman. Never had he walked her back to Seireitei. He would always leave her alone to go on by herself.

She understood that he needed to get back and had no time walking her back. Not too mention she didn't need an escort. She was a big-girl and could take care of herself easily.

Still it was rather amusing and yet…not. Was it wrong that she wanted to walk back with him side by side?

Rukia shook her head and smiled. 'Stupid thoughts. Don't need to be thinking about that. Don't bother him, Rukia.'

She shook her head again and walked back home, her toes still feeling light over the ground.

* * *

"I heard from Hitsugaya-soutaichou that you are taking the bankai test." Byakuya stated, looking over at his sister.

Rukia nodded, "Yes. He believes that I am ready to take it. I hope I am able to make it…"

"Hm…" He took a sip of his tea. "You do understand that not everyone makes it to bankai with this, correct?"

The girl sighed, "Hitsugaya-soutaichou hasn't explained too much to me. But I learned a lot from Renji and Ichigo about it. We're gonna, ah…I mean; we are going to discuss it tomorrow."

"I see." He replied evenly. "And you find yourself ready for this test?"

Rukia shifted, "It's hard to say…I believe I am. I will face this challenge and I know I can beat it with him by me."

He looked at her, showing no forward expression on his face, "With Hitsugaya-soutaichou? Now why is that?"

"I honestly can't say. But when I am near him I do feel empowered. I do look up to him a lot and I don't want to disappoint him or his trust in me. But with him there I know for a fact that I won't die facing this obstacle. Besides it's a bankai…my bankai…I need to face it one of these days."

Byakuya paused slightly.

_"Are you sure you are ready to face this?" He asked, holding on to her hand._

_She smiled, "Yes. With you there I know for a fact that I can survive facing this obstacle. Besides, it's your family…our family…I need to face them one of these days."_

A small painful and amused smile went on his face; Rukia was so much like her it was like looking at Hisana herself. Not only did they share similar appearance, but their attitudes also had similarities as well. Their kindness, bravery, and inability to let go of sins were so similar.

'She's sounding like you, Hisana, when we were together.' He spoke to his wife. 'Though surely that can't possibly mean…'

"Tell me Rukia…what are your feelings for Hitsugaya-soutaichou?"

She blinked, "My feelings for Hitsugaya-soutaichou? Well…" She cleared her throat a moment, trying to shake her little crush she has on him. To her it wasn't important and nothing serious. Many had crushes on others and it wasn't something to dwell on. "He's one of my best friends, why?"

"You paused."

"Huh?"

"Before you answered you paused and had to think." He noted.

"I…I guess I did." Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "So what? Nii-sama…what are you getting at? Why is it so important?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Never mind, do not worry about it. Now you have the rest of this week to prepare, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then as I train Renji I will also be training you."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot that you and the other captains must train Kira-taichou, Hisagi-taichou, and Renji. How is that going?"

If Byakuya had the ability of showing any major and comical expressions Rukia had a feeling he would be slamming his head against the table over and over and over again.

She cringed, able to read her big brother rather easily, "That bad?"

His frown pulled all the more downward, "They are _horrid_."

Rukia tried her best to resist an eye-roll. It was so hard for Byakuya to just admit anyone could do something good. And if he didn't find someone worthy enough of a position he will make it very clear.

"Please give them a break nii-sama. You know they have jumped bounds since Aizen's rise. They have captain's ability even if they lack the…ah…intelligence and grace that you are seeking. Just give them some time and they will start to fit in their new role. This is why Hitsugaya-soutaichou wanted you to train them." She then nodded. "But I will join you two tomorrow, if I won't be a bother."

"I'd rather train you then him."

Rukia heaved a sigh, "You give Renji far too little credit."

"And you give him far too much. Now eat." He commanded and she sighed again. Her brother could be a nutcase at times.

But she knew that he had faith in Renji and that he cared for the man like a younger brother. And it is because of that relationship, because they are both males, and because he is Kuchiki Byakuya that he will forever put the redhead down.

'Men are weird…'

* * *

Rukia fidgeted, going from one foot to the other as she tried her best not too appear nervous in front of Hitsugaya. Sadly she didn't seem to succeed in her nonchalant ploy.

She had done rather well training with Renji and her brother. She had even surprised them by showing all she had learned from her newly acquired teacher.

But that was not helping her nerves at the moment. She was so afraid that she was going to fail at this and disappoint so many, especially Hitsugaya.

She didn't think that she could handle disappointing him.

"Calm down." He commanded roughly.

"Eh…s-sorry." They were within the large cavern, and Rukia was looking over it with wide and rather scared eyes. Now that she was about to face it, she couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive.

Those snakes of doubt slithered under her skull, coiling and striking at her thoughts painfully.

Rukia could be a very proud woman and admitting a sort of fear wounded her. She has faced injury and death on countless occasions. She could stare down a monster with barely a blink. But once you make her face something emotional or herself she wanted to run away with her tail between her legs.

"I said calm down."

"Sorry…" She whispered, now gazing at the man and the paper-looking figure in front of her. "So that is it?"

"Yes. Once you stab your sword into this your Zanpakto will be released and you will have to fight her." He placed the item in front of him. "You have till dark to defeat her. Then I will release it back to this original form and you will rest."

She bit her lip, "Alright."

"Each battle is different. Were you told how Kurosaki fought?"

Rukia nodded, "Yes. This place was filled with swords and only one was the correct one. He had to use all of them to try and find the correct one as he fought against Zangetsu."

"Correct…yours will, more then likely, not be like that. Yes you will have to fight against your Zanpakto but you have knowledge and a better link with Shirayuki than Kurosaki did at that moment in time. You will be doing something different."

"And what would that be?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't know. It's up to Shirayuki on what your task will be. Not me."

She began to nibble on her bottom lip, "I understand." Unsheathing her sword she placed herself in a ready position. Her heart wanted to throw itself up and onto the ground. Followed by her stomach. She didn't think she would feel so nervous with Hitsugaya watching her.

"Begin."

"Yes!" And she dug her blade into the item and it exploded.

Hitsugaya took a step back as Shirayuki took form. "Ah…does Shirayuki have two forms?"

Rukia nodded, smiling at the Zanpakto. "Yes. She comes to me mostly as the snow-geisha we say months ago. But sometimes she choses this form."

Hitsugaya was not aware of this. "She's like Hyourinmaru. Both creature and human form."

"Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia bowed in respect towards her sword. "I ask that you train me so as I can reach bankai…"

Hitsugaya sighed; even to her sword she was extremely respectful.

Shirayuki was in the form of a large butterfly and she was just as _gorgeous_ in creature form as she was in human. Her antennas were long and white, floating around like ribbons, her wings were an icy-violet and every time they flapped a gusty cold wind would wrap around the room. Already soft snow was powdering the ground beneath her. The fuzz on her body looked to be the same soft snowflake white as her hair. And her insect eyes were the same violet as he witnessed all those months ago.

She truly was the most beautiful sword known to the reapers. Even his own zanpakto has commented on that during many of their lessons. Hitsugaya had been cautioned to not let those looks fool him. Despite her serene face and fragile looking body, this was a woman who should never be trifled with. The blizzards she could create from wrath could match the dragon's.

"I understand," the voice was soft and had an echo-effect. "You do realize the consequences of fighting me, correct Rukia?"

"I do. I understand that I could indeed die during this but I want to reach my bankai."

The creature seemed to nod before he stare went to the very calm Hitsugaya, "You will be the one supervising, I take it."

"Of course." He deadpanned.

Even though neither could see it they both could _feel _her smile, "Then she will be well protected." Both shinigami blinked in confusion at this. "Alright then…Rukia…if you are sure this is what you want," she sounded worried. "Are you ready for your test?"

The girl nodded, "I am."

"Then let us begin." And then everything became ice: the floor, the rocks, the walls, the ceiling…everything. And a freezing wind was now slicing through the air. "Your task is to fight me on this terrain with no powers of your own. For you to reach bankai you must release yourself into uncertainty and find certainty through it."

Rukia's eyebrows narrowed in together, "I don't think I understand."

"It's alright." Shirayuki laughed. "You will in time. But that is the key to your success in this. For this test you must only use sword and combat. There will be no other techniques allowed."

Both the shinigami were a bit surprised.

"No kido? No anything?"

"No. This is my requirement." Shirayuki explained tenderly.

A sense of fear washed over her. Could she pull something like this off? She could only fight physically…true Hitsugaya had been teaching her some wonderful sword techniques but she hadn't expected this.

"I-I," Rukia cleared her throat, trying to get a grip on her tone. "I understand."

"The only way you can defeat me is by stabbing me in the heart." One of the floating ribbons curved to point at the target. "As soon as you accomplish that your bankai will be released." She took note of Rukia's cringe and smiled a bit more. "Do not worry…It will not end my life nor will it hurt me. I will also be attacking you and I will use unfair advantages such as my ability to fly as well as my powers."

Rukia bit her lip but nodded, "I-I understand, Shirayuki."

"Hitsugaya-san please step back while we battle."

He said nothing, but as he turned around to get to a higher and safer ground he locked eyes with Rukia: _Calm down and good luck._

She smiled back weakly in return before she faced her opponent, her face serious. Inhaling she nodded to Shirayuki to start.

The ribbon antennas shot forward.

Rukia flipped back to avoid one and picked up her sword to block the other. She was surprised to find it hard like a sword, when only moments before it had been limp and looked as threatening as silk.

Grunting, she bent her knees and dug her heels down to sturdy herself against the ice and the attack. She was shoved back, sliding at a rapid speed, and slammed against a rock of ice.

Hissing in pain she rolled over and dodged another slash.

"This is not good, Rukia. You will never survive like this." Shirayuki explained. "You must be adventurous and use everything to your advantage." Those deadly ribbons shot out at her again, aiming to wrap around her body.

Jumping up, she flipped backwards and onto a pillar of ice.

'Damn it…' She thought with a quiver. 'I'm already beginning to sweat.'

Of course her weakness was noticed instantly.

"You've already broken a sweat which will now place you at a major disadvantage. You're body will fall into hypothermia quickly like that." Shirayuki said.

Her eyes narrowed as she held up her sword only to then jump around and dodge another attack, 'Think…think! She has already given you a hint as to what you need to do to win…be adventurous and use everything to my advantage.'

She shupon to another pillar, watching as the one she had just been on explode as it was hit.

'Alright…when it attacks the antennas are rock hard…' She decided that perhaps she could use that. Her eyes narrowed more in concentration before she glared at her opponent. Gritting her teeth she dug her feet, keeping her bent form as strong as possible as she watched the white ribbon fly towards her.

Hitsugaya watched with narrowed eyes, also gritting his teeth. 'Damn it…'

It shot forward and she moved her body to the side before she jumped up on it and used it as a path towards her target.

Her eyes widened and she jumped away when she felt it go limp and wrap around her ankle. Clenching her teeth tightly, she braced her body for the impact. Sure enough she was slammed to the ground with bone-crushing force.

She gagged loudly and blood poured down her chin.

She was picked up again and slammed into an ice-pillar, nearly screaming when her body was slammed into it so hard that the pillar broke apart and the sharp blades of the broken ice impaled themselves into her back.

Gripping onto her sword tightly, she felt Shirayuki move to slam her for a third time. Growling she felt the next pillar come towards her. Spinning her body around she made a horizontal swing and cut the thing in half, preventing her body from slamming against it.

Not stopping, she then slammed her sword into the smooth surface of the ice-top and used it as leverage. Gripping it tightly she held on as she felt the force of momentum do its thing.

Her body being tugged now, Shirayuki knew that if she did not do something she was going to be slammed into another pillar instead of Rukia.

She had no choice but to momentarily release her hold on the girl.

Now released, Rukia spun around before she flipped forward, over her sword and jumped off of it. Pulling her weapon out, she flew towards her Zanpakto. Only to have her body slapped down to the ground.

Rolling forward, she jumped to her feet and almost ice-skated around, avoiding the rock and the antennas aiming for her body. Seeing a frozen stalagmite coming up she brought her hand out and grabbed it, spinning around it before she found herself aiming her sword towards the creature.

"Very good…you are doing exactly as I told you to. You are being adventurous and using everything to your advantage."

Above Hitsugaya smirked in pride. The girl was doing a fantastic job.

He looked at the stalagmite, noticing the red liquid oozing down it and then to her hands and sword-grip. They were covered in blood.

As he watched her attack he remembered how she had held on tightly as her body had spun, obviously her hands were cut very bad.

He actually had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from stopping the fight; shaking his head he stopped himself and leaned back on the ice-wall. 'Don't be stupid. Stopping the fight because of _**that**_?' He shook his head again, eyes narrowed. 'This is nothing. All shinigami should go through this.'

Hitsugaya inhaled, calming his protective instincts, and went back to observing the bankai-battle.

'She has gotten better. Much better. Her hold on her sword is perfect,' He watched her make a vertical swing towards her Zanpakto. 'And her swings are becoming flawless…'

Rukia dodged a hit by running behind some ice.

'She is quick on her feet and is not afraid to use her body as a weapon to obtain victory.' His fist gripped his sleeve tightly at this. 'Her speed still needs work on as well as her strength. Stamina is good, but could be better.'

His body stiffened when he saw her move her body to the side to slow and the ribbon slicing into her side, red blood falling on the whiteness and to the ground.

A small cry of pain escaped her lips but she did not pause in her step as she made her way up to Shirayuki. She gave off another curse and fell to her knees as the ribbon made a horizontal slice towards her. Had she not fallen down she would no longer have a head on her shoulders.

However she could not pick herself up in time before the flat side of the other ribbon slammed into her stomach and sent her bouncing across the floor.

"You still have such a long way to go." Shirayuki stated with that soft voice of hers. "Get up and get back to the battle. Real enemies will never allow you time to catch your breath…get up and fight."

* * *

Renji groaned as he limped towards his new room at the Squad Five station. Training was difficult. It was a horrible, painful experience. He had no idea that captains had to go through this.

"Who am I kidding? I'm just a special case in a special time." He whined, his body killing him. He was fighting all the captains, minus the missing head-captain, at such an intense level he was surprised that he was still alive at the moment.

"Good afternoon, Abarai-taichou!" Some of his squadrons stated as they walked by him.

Instantly he felt giddy again. Now reminded that he was the new captain-a captain!-of a squad. He nodded back to them, keeping his face serious and trying not too appear as if he were about to just break if touched.

"Abarai-taichou…"

Renji froze in his steps, his eyes widening somewhat before clenching in pain. He didn't turn around to face her. He was too afraid to. "Yes, Hinamori."

"Where is Hitsugaya-k-Hitsugaya-soutaichou?"

He sighed, "Hitsugaya-soutaichou has reported to us that he is helping out a close friend and does not wish to be disturbed. I apologize, Hinamori…but only the captains are allowed to know such information at the moment."

"I…see…"

"Are you following his orders?" He asked, still not looking at her. What would she look like? Was she still the same girl he was so close with? It certainly didn't sound like her. "You are taking a break, correct?"

"Y-yes…" Her voice was so soft and fragile.

"Good. You need as much rest as possible." It was silent for a moment. "You do know he is doing this for your own good."

"I-It can't be…" She shook her head, refusing to believe it. "H-he killed Aizen-taichou…I know he wasn't like that…I know all of this was a misunderstanding!"

"It wasn't. Aizen was a terrible man who fooled us all and killed many and ruined the lives and trust of others…Hinamori…you are a fool if you believe otherwise."

"No-no…" She ranted, "This…is not…"

"Hinamori…go rest." And then continued walking on.

Once in his room he shook his head and heaved a depressed sigh. His good friend would never be the same. He cursed Aizen to the pits of hell for the damage that he has placed on the brunette-girl. His fist clenched how he would've loved to slam his knuckles into the jaw and teeth of that twisted man. Renji had felt envious of Hitsugaya and Ichigo and the fact that they were the ones who were able to kill the traitor.

Renji knew the Squad Five was suffering from the betrayal of Aizen and the mental-anguish of Hinamori. And he just hoped that he would be a well enough person and leader to heal the division.

The redhead was beginning to understand a bit why Hitsugaya was always so stressed.

'Well…' He thought with a small grin. 'At least he has Rukia now…I swear; there is something about that girl that will just uplift you.'

He then fidgeted, remembering what exactly she was doing at the moment. 'Gods…I hope she is ok…' He twitched again. 'Don't snap…don't snap…Rukia is tough…don't worry….don't worry…Ah, shit…'

Spinning around he began to slam his head against the wall.

'Must…control…big…brother…protective…urges!' He thought with each slam. He just didn't think he could handle knowing that Rukia was actually fighting for her life during this bankai test. He remembered how many injuries Ichigo faced…and Ichigo was about a-half a Rukia taller then the girl. Should she get injured would hat mean it would take her longer to heal? Would that mean she could die easier? She was so tiny and fragile looking.

It didn't help she had a horrible track-record of injuries and kidnappings. That girl was so danger prone. Knowing her luck the whole place would cave in on her.

"AAAAUUUUUGGH!" He wailed, falling to his knees almost convulsing. He didn't think he could last three days with thoughts like that penetrating his skull.

* * *

Rukia braced her body for the large shards of ice streaming towards her. She used her sword to block most of them, though a portion grazed over her shoulders, thighs, and hips. With a growl her hands reached out and grabbed one in midair, ignoring the pain as it sliced deep into her palm.

With a battle cry she used her strength and threw it right back towards the butterfly.

Shirayuki moved up to avoid the well-aimed ice and then floated back down, only to quickly maneuver around to avoid Rukia's sword.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly. 'Very wise attack plan.' He had noted that Rukia's attacks were getting more and more risky for her body but as she did that she inched closer towards her goal of stabbing the Zanpakto.

Though he wished she would stop hurting herself to get what she wanted. He hated wincing every time blood was drawn and would seep from her wounds.

He once again found himself about to stop the fight when he witnessed her sword get flung out of her hands. Clenching his fist tightly he controlled himself, 'Alright, Kuchiki…let's see how you can handle yourself without a weapon.'

Rukia was panting slightly as she looked at her sword lying all alone across the terrain, Shirayuki hovering a few feet away from it.

'Think-think-think…' She moved to the side as the Zanpakto's favorite weapon shot towards her, either to wrap around or stab her.

Biting her lip she looked at Shirayuki, 'I hope I'm not too rusty at this…'

Bringing her fist up she fell back into the days on the street where she only had her fists to protect her. She was always decent at brawling; her and the boys she hung out with would always rough-house and beat the crap out of each other to vent of steam at the unfairness of the world they lived in and to train themselves slightly when cornered.

However, she hasn't resorted to this style of fighting in _well_ over half a century. It was obvious she was going to be rather terrible at it, but hopefully her instincts will cover up her poor hand-to-hand combat skills.

"Hm? You plan on fighting me like this?" Shirayuki asked, rather confused. It seemed almost impossible to be able to fight her with just fists alone.

Even Hitsugaya looked concern about her choice.

'Remember how we would fight when attacked? When we wanted food? When we wanted to live?' She asked herself. 'Go there…and fight…' With a growl she shot forward.

Shirayuki shot out both antennas, hardening them to stab her, lowering her body so as she couldn't reach the fallen sword.

Rukia smirked a bit, dodging each attach and jumped from one ribbon to the other before she shot up to Shirayuki's face.

"What!?" The creature gasped out.

With a roar, Rukia slammed her fist against the head. It didn't have much power but it was enough to stun her for the split second that she needed. Rukia then slid down the frozen body of the Zanpakto, hitting the ground. She wasted no time in sliding her body around and grabbed her sword and made a stab for the heart.

A cruse escaped her lips when Shirayuki flew up and avoided the hit.

Rolling backwards and she flipped onto her hands before landing on her feet. 'I knew I was rusty at fist-fighting but I had no idea I was that bad…she was only stunned that I actually did something so stupid…'

Taking a few steps back, Rukia held onto her sword, 'Bright side is I got it back…'

Growling, Rukia ran forward her sword poised in attack formation. She moved it to her right side and angled it, sparks forming as the metal met the ribbon.

Feeling an attack coming for her back, she placed more pressured against the ribbon with her sword and used it to cartwheel over, narrowly avoiding the hit.

Rukia gasped in pain when the ribbon went limp and moved under the other and stabbed her in the back. Falling to her knees in pain, Rukia panted her eyes wide as blood poured from her lips and down her chin.

"Kuchiki…!" Hitsugaya gasped out.

"You have gotten better, Rukia, and in such a short amount of time. However you are still lacking too much to reach bankai." Shirayuki sighed as she pulled the antenna from the girl's flesh. "Get back up and try again."

Slamming her knuckles against the icy-floor, Rukia shakily picked herself back up, trying to control the bleeding.

"You have many hours left until you may rest…however you are sweating and loosing blood at an alarming rate. You will fall into the hypothermia affects soon if you don't do anything now."

Slowly turning around, Rukia picked her sword back up in the ready position, her eyes heavy and her breathing thick and labored as she glared at her opponent. "I-I…I'm ready…"

"Then let us continue then…"

The day had been terrible for Hitsugaya. He did not like just sitting back and watching a fight. He was one who wanted to be in the action and fighting, helping protect those few he truly cared about and trust.

There were so many times he had found himself so close to just jumping in and stopping everything and then just killing Shirayuki for harming the pretty petite girl.

But he had control and he had just sat back and watched.

However, now it was the end of the first day and he couldn't have been more relieved. He watched as Shirayuki disappeared and the day was called to a close.

Hitsugaya jumped down and hurried to Rukia's side as her legs gave way and she began to fall to the ground. His arms wrapped around her before her injured body had fallen against the floor.

"Kuchiki…Kuchiki, are you alright?"

She winced in pain, blood plopping on the ground, "Great…I-I think I moved up a level in power today." She gave him a weak smile, obviously close to falling unconscious. Leaning against him, Rukia sighed in relief. "I…don't think I have ever been placed through such training before…"

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked again, not letting up on his hold.

Another wince of pain, "Mentally I am ecstatic, physically…not so much."

A small, relieved smile spread over his lips, "Are you able to move? Will you be able to take your clothes off to get into the bath?"

Not uncomfortable at all with the subject manor Rukia paused to think, "Yes…I believe so…I remember Ichigo telling me that the spring here seems to have healing properties."

He easily picked her up and walked over to the spring. Placing her down gently on the edge he pointed to a rock, "I will behind that. To give you some privacy."

"But you will stay there correct?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes." And then walked over to where he was pointing to, and sat down behind it, leaning his back against the now normal rock and closed his eyes. He vaguely heard the rumpling of clothes and then a small splash, signaling she was in the water.

Inhaling he allowed himself to finally relax.

"Do you prefer snow or ice?"

His head fell, of course he couldn't relax-Kuchiki Rukia was still in talking distance from him. 'Well, at least I know why she wanted to know if I was going to stay here…'

"They're the same thing."

"No they're not." She huffed. "Ice is usually hard and sharp…snow is soft and smooth." Rukia explained as she swam over to the rock he was behind and leaned against it as well, the water almost covering all her neck. She felt comforted knowing he was right behind her.

"Got me there." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes once more. "But I would have to say ice…"

"Why?" She asked, feeling much better now that the water was caressing over her wounds and healing them.

"_Why? _What kind of question is that?"

She shrugged, "My kind of question, what makes you prefer ice over snow?"

He sighed, "I guess because of how you described it; hard and sharp."

She blinked, a bit confused, "Do you find yourself similar to it?"

"Yes." He answered simply and with no hesitation.

Rukia pursed her lips. "…I do not find you hard and sharp…at least all the time."

"Hn." He snorted. "Then you don't know me all that well."

"Forgive me, Hitsugaya-soutaichou if this sounds as if I am contradicting you-though I guess I am-I think I know you rather well. I never claimed that you aren't hard and sharp, because I know that you are the majority of the time." She began to rub her arms, trying to get her blood off the skin. "But you are also very inquisitive and kind…you listen to my rather peculiar talking and you're helping me out with this."

He listened to her reasoning before he shrugged, "That is your opinion."

A small laugh escaped her lips, "You are so mature and serious, Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

"I take that as a compliment. I am not here for fun or enjoyment. I do not take pity on fools or idiots, nor will I ever."

"Hmph…but you always claim that Matsumoto-fukotaichou is a fool or an idiot and yet you put up with her."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" He spat.

"No…just trying to loosen you up and make you think about your beliefs. While in the human world I read about this philosopher who did that-he would constantly question those who were strong about their beliefs and try to make them look at the contradicting points there were…basically to make them stronger."

"And you're doing this?" He stated in a disbelieving tone.

"Of course! You are the leader of our fine society…you should be very sure of all your thoughts." She explained before she inhaled and dunked under the water, scrubbing furiously to get all the smell out of it.

Breaking back out of the surface she gasped in relief for air and for the fact she felt much cleaner. Giving another happy sigh she leaned back against the rock with a smile, "Hitsugaya-soutaichou…?"

"Hm?"

"Really…thank you for this."

"Hmph…" He shrugged. "I am just showing my gratitude for what you have done for me. I believe that this is something I could do for you in return."

She frowned, "You know it shouldn't be for gratitude. I don't think I have done anything to deserve it."

"This had better not be one of your 'scapegoat' reasoning's. I am sick and tired of how you can belittle yourself."

"Tch! I'm not belittling myself. And what I was meaning was that I was talking to you to help you feel better, not to get anything in return. And besides…you've helped me so much already with the fact that you have talked back…"

Hitsugaya didn't answer back for a moment.

After a moment Rukia was growing a bit uncomfortable. "Hitsugaya-soutaichou? Are you asleep?…Are you-"

"If you don't want me to do this for gratitude then I will do this simply because I want to. Will that satisfy you?"

Rukia, a bit dumbfounded, nodded only to realize he couldn't see her and spoke, "I…I think that will be acceptable Hitsugaya-soutaichou…thank you."

"Just shut up and get clean so you can go to bed."

"Oh, right!" She then thought. "Don't you want a bath?"

He growled, "I'll take one later. Just get clean."

"But you might get to bed late. Why don't you just get in now?"

"What the hell?!" He snapped, jumping away from the rock, staring at it in shock as if it was Rukia. His cheeks were aflame with embarrassment.

"What? What's the big deal?"

"Don't you have any sense of modesty?!"

"Hm?" He could picture her blinking-those big purple eyes…

'Stop it!' He hissed to himself.

"Of course I have modesty, Hitsugaya-soutaichou. It is big enough where we both could bathe and not see anything. Why are you so upset?"

He groaned in agony, she wasn't this naïve-there was no way she was _this _naïve. Not even Hinamori was _this_ naïve. He knew for a fact that Rukia was an intelligent girl, what the hell was she thinking asking him something like this?

"Renji and I do this some times…it's no big deal." Rukia stated, messing a bit with her hair.

"What the hell do you mean you and Abarai do this all the time!?" He was going to kill that bastard! If this girl was really _this _naïve on how a man's mind works he was going to kill him for taking advantage of that.

He then nearly slammed his head into the wall. Of course she was this naïve! While she might've understood how sex works she probably hadn't experience anything with Big-Brother-Byakuya glaring at all males who might've corrupted her innocence.

'Oh…gods…' He thought in shock. 'Her and Abarai are like siblings and grew up together…she already said he can forget she is a girl…' And he figured that they had wraps on when they bathed and she probably didn't see what was a big deal as long as neither participant could see anything.

"I'd rather not, Kuchiki…just get cleaned and then get to bed. Tomorrow will be a trying day for you. You will be feeling the affects of this battle, not too mention it is the half-way point…you will need to push yourself even further tomorrow…understand?"

"Alright," Rukia said. "Hey…Hitsugaya-soutiachou …want to try a random conversation?"

"Damn it, Kuchiki! You know I can't do random conversations!"

The girl just laughed, happy that she wasn't alone during this and that she was with him.

* * *

**(Revised)Author: **After being told hundreds of times, despite the fact this came before the zanpakto-arc, that Shirayukia is a human geisha woman I finally altered the story a bit.

Also-while Rukia is intelligent and has modesty I also believe that how she was raised she would be a bit naïve on lust and the emotions that take part in sex. She grew up on the streets, yes, and that was probably where she first witnessed sex (for all we know she's seen some really terrible things) but she was too busy trying to survive to explore anything. And then she was adopted by the Kuchiki family…Byakuya would not want her doing anything like that until he has had a nice long talk with the male. Not too mention she would never want to dishonor her family…

Join the HitsuRuki army!

Please review!


	5. Day Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking—not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Five**

**Day Two**

Rukia brushed her hair back out of her vision before she fell back into her swings. She had fifty more to go before she reached her two hundred mark.

"Stop pausing in the middle of it." Hitsugaya commanded, who was also in the middle of his swings—though he did up to five hundred in less than an hour. His speed and strength was amazing and Rukia was very jealous at the power the male had.

Was this the power of the prodigy? He was a bit younger than her and joined the academy after her…yet he was hundreds of years more advanced.

'Stupid snowflake.' She pouted.

"Kuchiki?" There was that impatient tone. The man did not appreciate having to wait for a response.

"Right! Sir! Sorry, Hitsugaya-soutaichou." She continued her swinging; planning on adding another fifty once the test was finished. Maybe if she kept pushing herself she could become great and powerful like Ichigo and like the man just a few feet from her.

She counted down, keeping her arms in the designated position. She had three minutes till it was time to begin, according to Hitsugaya at least. Inhaling she tried to come up with a battle-plan. She had to figure things out so as she could defeat Shirayuki.

'I caught her off guard when I used my fist…but I know I can't do that again.' She closed her eyes, continuing with her strokes. 'Five…four…three…two…two hundred.' Reopening her eyes she allowed a small sigh to escape her lips.

'No plan. That's no good. I'm not used feeling so empty headed. I just want to succeed…but why does it feel I am coming up so short?' She nibbled on her bottom lip.

"You're going to make it bleed."

"Huh?" Rukia jumped a bit in surprise. "What?"

Hitsugaya already sheathed his sword and was staring at her with his usual scowl of mega grumpiness. "I said you're going to make your lip bleed if you keep gnawing at it like that."

"Uh…oh, was I doing that again?" She asked sheepishly.

"A nervous habit?" Hitsugaya guessed.

Rukia nodded, "I always bite my lip or my thumb when I am in deep thought or when I get nervous." She confessed. "Nii-sama has been trying to get me to stop for years but I'm not even aware of doing it until someone points it out…is it bothering?"

He shrugged, "No, but as I said before you're going to bite yourself to hard and make it bleed. And you can't waste any blood."

The girl understood what he meant. She had lost quite a bit of blood yesterday.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Rukia lied. She didn't feel ready. She felt heavy and clouded. There were no plans swarming her mind. She had no idea what she was going to do. But she narrowed her eyes and stabbed the item once more. "I am ready…"

* * *

Byakuya looked at the picture of his departed wife and sighed wistfully. 'I hope I am making the correct choice in not going to Sōkyoku hill and dragging her out…I hate this very much Hisana. I hate knowing she is in pain and, once again, I am unable to do anything.'

While Byakuya didn't talk much, he did hold long conversations with his dead wife.

'I find all of this insane. And how can I trust Hitsugaya Toushirou from not touching her? Rukia might pale in beauty to many women around her, but there is a pull to her that none can escape.' He sighed, knowing very well what he was talking about.

There was something about his petite sister that made those around her wish to protect her. She was able to make sadness and an internal rain disappear. He could not name what it was but something powerful was there. It was nothing like a weapon but more like what the humans of present time would call a battery.

Rukia could rejuvenate those around her and make them find happiness. She can make those who have suffered years without smiles laugh and those who are weak take on the most fearsome of enemies. She took someone who was at their lowest point and drags them back up into the light.

And, of course, she was totally oblivious to it. She was so lost in her own darkness and insecurities that she simply failed to see what she did to others around her.

She didn't notice how people open up and smile more. How people unconsciously find they need to be closer to her.

He knew that Hitsugaya did not stand a chance.

Rukia could just click with anyone and everyone she meets—even though many times she would never talk to most. He knew that behind her sometimes aloof attitude there was a rather shy and withdrawn little girl who desperately wanted a place to belong and who wanted to share love and protection but kept stumbling on the deliverance of it.

The man knew he was partially to blame for that.

Growing up with him could not have been easy. He and the Kuchiki clan had pushed their beliefs on her from the start. They banished her from her closes friend's life. Pressured her to be the best and spat at her or exiled her from any sort of kindness when she came up short.

His clan scoffed and sneered at her because she was a commoner and had a tomboy side. Even today, after all that she has done, she could not find her place within the clan.

Rukia was clean but she was not a snob nor was she high in her own world that stared only her and her clan. She held a beautiful soul that all wanted to shelter, protect, and have for themselves. No one ever truly likes to share something that makes them feel good, content, and happy…which was all Rukia.

'I constantly worry about her. I am always in fear that someone—some _**man**_—will come here and take her away. It's just like how I felt around you. You had that same clean feeling as she does.'

Staring at the picture intently he tried to feel any warmth in the room, to see if perhaps her spirit was around and trying to comfort him.

Nothing.

'As I suspected…' His thoughts were quiet as was the room.

'Rukia has been working hard. She wants to reach bankai and to never place her loved ones in danger again. She is well on her way to becoming a vice-captain in strength…after this training she just might actually reach it.' He did not want his sister in such a dangerous position, but the fact that the head-captain was there training her…

He sighed, 'Once Hitsugaya-soutaichou sees her during this I know he will probably demand that she moves up into the level she is fit for…' Byakuya was not looking forward to that. He had promised he would keep her safe.

'No…I am no longer doing it for you, Hisana. I'm protecting her simply because I want too…I apologize for that.'

He picked himself up and gently closed the small shrine to the woman, picking up his Zanpakto, before walking out.

* * *

"I hope Rukia-chan is alright…" Kiyone stated as she kneeled by her captain's bed.

Ukitake gave the two seats a smile, "I am pretty sure she is. She is a very tough little one. And let us not forget who exactly her supervisor is."

"Oh of course! I was not doubting her or Hitsugaya-soutaichou at all!" Kiyone cried out. "Please take no offense, Ukitake-taichou!"

The man smiled as he pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulder. "It is alright, Kiyone-san…"

"If I have insulted you please punish me—please give me anything and everything I deserve!"

"No! I should be the one punished! I should've stopped her before she said anything insulting!" Kotsubaki wailed, bowing down before his beloved captain.

Seeing where this was going, the captain of the Thirteenth Squad instantly interfered, "You know, I am feeling rather hungry…a nice snack would be wonderful."

"I WILL FETCH YOU SOMETHING!" They screeched before they ran as fast as they could out of the room, their cheeks smashed together as they tried to out-run each other.

Watching them go, the white-haired male sighed, shaking his head in amusement.

"I know Rukia and Shiro-soutaichou are perfectly fine…should anything happen he will take good care of her." He looked out the window, feeling better then he had for the past few days.

A chuckle of amusement escaped from his lips, 'Rukia must be giving him such a hard time…poor boy.'

* * *

Though he wasn't showing it at all Hitsugaya was dying as he watched the girl fight. It had only been two hours into the second day and already he was about to lose control and interfere.

'I have better control then this…she will be fine.' He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. 'Kuchiki is a superb warrior. She will survive this.'

He winced when she gave off a small cry in pain, her body getting flung into a thick block of ice. Clenching his fist tightly he took three calming breaths, 'She will be fine…I should not be this worked up…'

"Rukia…I will now try something different…" Shirayuki warned.

Close to the ground, keeping herself in a defense position, Rukia listened closely to her teacher, "Something different, Shirayuki?"

"Yes." And in each ribbon the icicles appeared. "It is time to work on your sword-play." The ribbon-antennas squeezed the ice and it shattered. In its place were two swords made of ice.

Eyes widened at this, 'Shirayuki has such power…' Rukia bit her lip, as she understood that now she would be fighting against swords. "Alright…I understand, Shirayuki."

"Good…" And then maneuvered her antennas as if they were hands.

Rukia blocked them with relative ease, thanking Hitsugaya for all his training. However she had only trained with fighting an opponent with one sword and found blocking from two different sides at the same time increasingly difficult. She suspected, however, that the only reason she hasn't yet fallen was because she had trained fighting against two antennas the day before.

She couldn't help but notice that the head-captain was right, as usual. It was painful to fight today, more so then yesterday, because of how sore her body was. And while all the cuts had been healed they still felt as if they were still open.

Eyes narrowed in concentration she blocked one hit before she pushed back at it and made a move to cut one sword apart only to have to cut her plan short and dodge an attack to her spine from the other one.

'Left…right…right—thrust…above!' She chanted to herself before she placed her sword above her in an angle to block the attack. She then had to push the sword up and jump to dodge the other one.

She hit her sword against the other, sweat pouring down the side of her face and neck-the sweat soon turning cold and then seeming to freeze on her skin.

Her arms shook slightly as she then blocked another attack, this time from both swords. She grunted before she swung them back, before she made a move to cut the ribbons. They pulled back and the swords slashed against her sides, one close to her breast the other more towards her thigh.

Rukia stumbled back, using one arm to holding the deep gash by her left breast. She could feel the warm blood ooze between the fingers and down her skin.

'Kuchiki…' Hitsugaya warned internally, worry prickling at the nape of his neck and heart. 'Don't do anything foolish…don't get yourself killed.'

His eyes narrowed as another attack shot forward, 'Idiot! Block that, block that!' He cried out, hoping she could hear his thoughts. It almost seem that she could as she did as he wanted, blocking the attack aimed for her jugular. 'Bend your legs more…Kuchiki, bend your legs!'

The girl bent her legs before she pushed back with all her might. She pushed them back with enough force that gave her some time to flip back on a pillar. She then jumped from one place to the other, avoiding the hits but leading to all the places she was once on shattering apart from the force.

Keeping her breathing steady, Rukia continued to run, dodging the hits. 'I wonder…if I could use Shirayuki's ribbon in the shikai form as an extra hand…perhaps I could form another sword or just use it to grab a hold of my opponent.'

She took a small glance down to her sword feeling disappointment at her predicament. 'Unfortunately I can't do that with the sword in this form…'

Finding herself coming to a dead end in plans, Rukia skidded to a halt before she jumped over the ribbons and ran towards the target.

"No you don't." Shirayuki stated before she flapped her wings.

Rukia growled when a rain of ice needles flew towards her, she shot up into the air narrowly avoiding them. She missed that wave; unfortunately she couldn't move fast enough when the butterfly repositioned herself and flapped her wings again.

Using her sword, Rukia was only able to block her face, neck, and heart from getting pierced.

Falling back to the ground with a solid _thump_ she groaned in pain at the many deep small wounds she was carrying over her body.

This time Hitsugaya was on his way down.

"Stay back!" Shirayuki commanded. "Should you interfere she will not reach bankai…if this kills her then she is not worthy of the power."

"But…" Hitsugaya began, struggling to keep himself calm as he watched her body wither in pain, disallowing her from getting back on her feet. Her blood pooling into large puddles, her loud gasps of pain…it was almost too much for him to bear.

"I-I'm alright Hitsugaya-soutaichou…I…I got this…" She gritted her teeth and picked herself back up, her legs quivering as she glared at the creature as best as she could with her right eye clenched. "I can…do this…I promise…I won't-won't fail you…"

Hitsugaya was not an easily touched or moved individual. It took a lot of hard work to get him to crack a smile or to laugh or to place him in a good mood. But when Rukia claimed she would fight through this pain just to make him proud…

He shook his head from the thoughts, 'She's too kind…' He thought as he looked over at her.

She was doing this for him.

Inhaling he forced himself to take a step back, "Just…be careful, alright? Your brother would kill me should something happen to you."

She gave him a humored smile. "I am so touched that you are thinking of me during this harsh time for me…really I am…"

He gave her a small smile in return, "Don't get yourself killed…that is an order."

Rukia nodded before she placed herself back in a fighting position.

Shirayuki smiled, 'She was barely able to stand a moment ago…and yet the moment he spoke to her all strength returned…he has such influence over Rukia…' Her eyes looked over to the male. 'And he has had such a bloodlust for me since the beginning of this…he cares deeply for her…'

"I'm…ready to continue, Shirayuki." Rukia stated, back in her defensive position.

'The two are so close…they empower one another…amazing…should they become mates they would be the strongest pair…'

"Shirayuki?"

"I apologize; I was wrapped up in my thoughts. You need to work on dodging in the air…Hitsugaya would've been able to dodge that attack with ease…when facing something like that you need to move not block."

Rukia nodded, she knew that Hitsugaya would've been able to dodge it all or block them all. 'In fact…he probably could've defeated her within the first hour of the first day. Stupid snowflake of a prodigy. He's a buttface!'

Feeling empowered, Rukia took a step forward and went to make an attack.

Above Hitsugaya was no longer leaning against the wall but was watching over the fight intensely. He wanted to get closer but knew it would be insulting to Rukia.

Licking his lips he tried to calm his nerves, but nothing seemed to work. It was terrible to watch her do this.

'Why the hell did I agree to do this?' He wondered, shaking his head quickly so as no random and unnecessary thoughts popped into his head. It was still a mystery as to why he was always absorbed instantly to her eyes…in her eyes…those pretty eyes…

'Stop it!' He roared internally.

The thoughts were cut off when he heard Rukia cry out—quickly snapping to attention he watched in horror as the ribbons wrap around her body and began to squeeze.

His heart sped up when even he could hear the popping and snapping of bones.

Blood was being drawn from his fist as he clenched them, reminding himself to not interfere.

'She can do this…I know she can do this. Shirayuki will throw her and Rukia will be able to come up with a plan like yesterday…'

"Escape from the binds Rukia…" The butterfly commanded as she squeezed tighter.

'Damn it, no!' His green eyes went wide in horror when he realized the creature was not going to let her go.

Rukia threw her head back and screamed, blood seeming to erupt from her mouth, some landing on her face. She gritted her teeth as she felt one rib snap, more blood oozing down the corner of her mouth.

'Kuchiki…NO!' He was beginning to move, planning on bringing out his sword.

"You have three seconds to do something before you die…three…two…one…"

With a cry Rukia pushed her sword through the ribbon, her right shoulder popped out of the socket and pieces of the sword chipped off and ricocheted and sliced her face; one embedding itself in her right cheek, a few more hitting her chin, left cheek, and forehead.

Hitsugaya winced, almost as if he himself had received those wounds. 'Kuchiki…come on, stop this. You're about to give me a heart attack.'

As soon as her feet hit the ground she skated towards the creature, jumping over rocks and the ribbons that had shook off the cut (the antennas were actually re-stitching themselves together) and tried to prevent her from making contact.

'Her dodging skills have also improved. She is also ale to skate almost with the same speed as she can run…' Both Shirayuki and Hitsugaya noted, the young man trying his best to calm his nerves and rapid heartbeat down.

And despite the blood that was forming a trail after her it didn't appear as if she would be stopping soon.

'Come on, Kuchiki…' Hitsugaya urged, no longer hiding his worry with an apathetic mask. 'Come on…'

Rukia made a slide underneath the creature and made a stabbing motion up, 'Damn it!' She roared as her finishing attack was once again dodged.

"Splendid, Rukia…you are doing a wonderful job. You were close that time." The soft voice congratulated, seeming very proud.

It was obvious that Sode no Shirayuki was a motherly figure and really looked out for Rukia. She would always give Rukia advice when needed and praise when deserved.

Not all Zanpakto were like this, many believed in tough love and others didn't necessarily love at all. Rukia should consider herself lucky that hers was as kind as she is.

He and Hyourinmaru had a very strong trust, but one couldn't call it parental or sibling love. It was like the partnership he had with Kurosaki, it was strong and they trusted each other completely but there was not much of a personal relationship.

He found Hyourinmaru and himself one entity, they were not separate but one. For a while, Hitsugaya wondered where he ended and Hyourinmaru began. But perhaps it was because they were so similar? He was starting to get the dragon's handsome, sharp features.

It seemed a bit different with Rukia and Shirayuki. She could go to her Zanpakto and get help. They had a true relationship. They were partners, friends, sisters, and mother and daughter all wrapped into one.

Hitsugaya found he sort of envied the relationship the two shared.

"Now, Rukia…" The sword began. "Do not let up or take a break. We need to continue. You must get stronger."

The girl inhaled, it looked so painful to breathe, and reached up to her shoulder. She gritted her teeth and popped the shoulder back into place. Shaking off the pain with a few gasps of air the girl stared up at her opponent.

"I can continue. Please do not let up on me. I will do this!" Rukia stated with a stubborn look. "Let's continue!"

Hitsugaya was proud of her. She was making her way in becoming a well-respected and beautiful warrior.

He sighed and shook his head. 'I did it again. Why am I getting so worked up? Kuchiki is beautiful already. It is just a state of facts.' He rolled his eyes. 'When have facts like that been a bother? I have no need in getting flustered. What the hell is wrong with me?'

He pinched at his sleeve, hoping to keep his emotions in check. Bad things tended to happen when he couldn't control himself. Like the earth shattering, deadly spikes of ice ready to pierce skin, and blizzards.

"Must be the enclosed space." He tried to reason. Hitsugaya was not one for rushing from the truth, but he found he didn't like the other direction his thoughts pointed to. So for now, he will conclude it was because of the enclosure.

Even though it was cowardly to refuse the truth that Rukia was changing him. But he didn't understand how, why, or the consequences.

Another heavy sigh, he was not sure if he liked this change within him. Normally he was quite blunt; if someone was pretty they were pretty. The end.

But now he sees Rukia as pretty and he starts to get freaked out. He feels flustered and his heart would speed up. It felt awkward to admit he found the young Kuchiki attractive.

Looking up he frowned. He was not the only one who was spacing out a bit.

'Kuchiki, move to your left…' When she did he began to wonder if there was something more to the connection. Maybe it was just the training and he was grasping at nothing. 'There, hold your position there.' Once again she did as told and stood her ground and began to battle against the two swords.

Hitsugaya then took time to stare at the girl. She was so graceful in fighting. Even when she walked it looked gentle and light. Of course there were those moments when she lost that grace.

Despite how good she is at fighting, she was easy to surprise and get flustered.

He knew that Renji had a habit of appearing behind her and kicking her on the butt—Ichigo picked it up as well—and she never sees it coming and always ends up on her face.

Another reason why she looks so dreamy was because, in fact, she was. Over their months of talking he found that she could drift off in a far away daydream. He has noticed she would be walking, fluttering around, lost in her own world and would never notice the other person, or the wall, or the chair, or whatever else was in her way.

He smiled at the mental picture.

Kuchiki Rukia was by no means an airhead. She wasn't even all that klutzy. But once she got lost in another reality, a place where she must feel so happy, she was no longer in her body and no longer aware of anything.

Then once she messed up, she would look so humiliated. She would bounce around, looking to and fro like fidgety rabbit. Rukia would bow profusely, beg for forgiveness, and try to rush off with some dignity in tact.

She was very imperfect and he liked that about her.

'But she is so mature and wise.' He remembered those moments, like now, when she would fight. How intense and serious she would be. She would take on her challenges or face her consequences better than most people three times her age would.

She was proud but it masked heavy insecurities. She was strong to hide a feminine fragility. She was aloof that forced everyone to misunderstand a kind and shy girl.

'She is so different from Mo…Hinamori.' Hitsugaya noticed how he no longer compares her to Hinamori. Rukia might hold some similarities to the distraught girl but she was mostly different. And to him it was amazing. There was just something about little Kuchiki Rukia that awoken something within him, something no one else has been able too.

A small smile went on his face, 'Maybe I do like the change…'

* * *

Matsumoto frowned, her meal getting the rough end of a sour glare. She was just so bored and depressed. She missed her beloved captain. He always gave her the best reactions to everything! And now he was gone for three days.

"Who am I gonna pester now?" She grumbled, listing off all the possibilities in her mind. "Maybe Abarai. He's been on edge a few days. I bet making him squirm will be fun."

She grinned sadistically, looking forward to causing a bit of mischief. But the plotting was pushed to the side to stew over her captain who abandoned her to boredom.

'I wonder when exactly those two became so close that he would actually take some time to train her…' The strawberry blond pursed her lips. There was a tantalizing mystery before her and she wanted to sink her teeth into it. And to be part of all the gossip she could. "Maybe they aren't even training."

Matsumoto snorted at the thought. Her captain stealing time off to have sex? And with Kuchiki Rukia of all people? That was the best thing ever! What a fun rumor that would be…maybe she should make note of it?

"Nah, I couldn't do that to him." She smirked as she stuffed some bites in her mouth. "But when you think of it…man what a couple!" She laughed again. "Both are short, both have similar elements, both-" She stopped herself and her eyes got wider and took on a very foreboding shine.

"Both are misunderstood. Both are judged. Both need someone to themselves happy…both have something to make each other happy." Her voice was starting to rise and she began bouncing in her seat. "Both are quiet but can hold conversations. Both have hidden personalities."

She jumped up in her seat, her plot for Renji forgotten for now. "Both have looks! I mean, Rukia is just as adorable as a china doll and taichou is turning out to be a fiiiiine piece of delicious eye candy. Oh, my, gods. Their children!" She squealed. "Think of their children!"

She danced around the image of precious kids.

"What a relationship they would have! Oooh, I wonder how naughty the two would get alone." She sniggered, her excitement about to explode from her. "I gotta get others into this. A club must be started!"

And she rushed out of her quiet area and into the heart of the society, ready to spread the love for the couple around.

* * *

Rukia sighed deeply. Despite how wonderful the hot water felt, it did very little to soothe her. Tomorrow was her final day. She had to defeat Shirayuki or she would fail.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-soutaichou?"

"Hmph…what?" He snapped back irritably from his same position as before.

She raised her eyebrow at his grumpy mood but didn't say anything about it. "What did you have to do to reach bankai?"

"Reaching my bankai? I reached my bankai a year after I graduated." He heard a noise signaling her surprise, and smirked. He loved having his ego stroked and it always pleased him to have everyone be in awe in what he was able to accomplish.

"R-Really? I knew you were talented but…I mean…uhm…wow?"

Hitsugaya felt his chest puff out. It felt really good to have her in awe about him.

"Captains and teachers had taken notice of me early on. I was pushed to my limits and placed in all the advance classes at the academy. I received a lot of private tutoring on the side and extra advice whenever I needed it.

"Wow…" She stated. "What happened afterwards?"

"I was made third-seat of the Tenth Division as soon as I had graduated. But when Isshin-taichou was unable to help, or disappeared for whatever lazy business, the other captains trained me. Taichou saw a lot of potential in myself from the start and allowed me to be trained by everyone who was willing."

Rukia continued to listen, loving to hear so much about him.

"Your brother taught me a lot too. He pushed me to my limits. Sometimes I am still surprised that I am soutaichou and not him."

"Nii-sama has other stuff to handle. But you know…you shouldn't doubt yourself, Hitsugaya-soutaichou. I mean just listening to your past only confirms it even more for me that you were meant to be our leader."

Hitsugaya felt his stomach clench slightly and his cheeks were getting warmer. He moved a little bit away from the steam of the spring.

"Was it with him that you released your bankai?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"No…actually it was with Tousen." He confessed. It tasted foul on his tongue to admit it, but he was fine with Tousen more than Aizen. "I was placed within his bankai and my body, power, and Zanpakto all reacted to it and released…I was then trained intensely till Isshin-taichou stepped down. I was then made captain."

"That's amazing. It sounds like you reached the position of captain in less than ten years." She was both in awe and incredibly humbled. No wonder he was made head captain so young. "You are just…incredible."

Stupid stomach pains were getting to him. He felt his insides continue to knot up strangely.

"I still think you give me too much credit."

"Not at all! It sounds like you get stronger every day. And each time you face a challenge…wow, you get all the more. It's like Ichigo. You both seem unlimited with power and what you can learn." She looked up at the top ceiling. Rukia felt a bit stunned. Never had she really sat down to think about what it was like to continuously grow in strength in such a way. Now that she was, she found herself in complete awe.

And a man this powerful, great, and busy was training her.

"I still have a long way to go. While I might be powerful and intelligent I still don't have enough age on me…I need some more experience before I can honestly say to myself I have surpassed Yamamoto-soutaichou."

"Well, you have been a captain for many years, you have seen many things and have suffered some terrible losses and felt harsh betrayals, you have participated in countless of battles, and you helped in ending a war…I say that is enough experience."

Hitsugaya almost looked bashful but it was gone in an instant. "That does not mean I am ready to handle a position like this…to be the head of Seireitei."

Rukia shrugged, "Once you calmed down you have made a wonderful leader. Hell, you were a fantastic one even when you were he very grumpy-dragon." She smirked at her nickname for him. "Yes, you might need time to come into your place as the new head and the stresses that come with it…but you have done so much when you felt all that pain and weight. Trust me, you are doing an amazing job."

He smirked, "Are you flattering me to get something?"

"Shut up, you know very well that I'm not. If you think about it I'm not even complimenting you; I'm just stating facts."

"Now I know you're flattering me."

"Tch, don't be so cocky…" She rolled her shoulders a bit, trying to get the strain out of them. "Besides, what could I possibly want from you that I would obtain through flattery?"

"You'd be surprise at what some people will try to obtain through flattery." He groaned, remembering the fact that he now had a newly formed fan club for him.

She said nothing to that and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

It went on like that for a few more minutes until Rukia came up with something else.

"Hitsugaya-soutaichou…?"

"Hm?" He grunted out in acknowledgment.

"I apologize, but I wish to ask you a personal question."

"….What is it?"

"Did you ever love Hinamori-fukotaichou?"

One could've heard a _leaf_ hit the ground it was so quiet and uncomfortable.

"That is none of your business, Kuchiki." He hissed out in a cold and hollowed voice.

"I understand and I apologize…but I had just wanted to know where your feelings were with her." She confessed, looking a bit regretful for asking such a personal question that was also an extremely sensitive subject.

"Never ask me that again. I had no idea you could be so insensitive and blunt."

She winced, "I wasn't aiming to be insensitive, no comment on being blunt, but I…well…I'm curious."

"About my feelings for Hinamori…?"

"Yes and no. I do want to know how you feel about her and I also want to grasp the concept of love, had you actually felt that way for her. For a while I thought I was in love with Renji…but that passed…and then I thought I was in love with Ichigo and that passed…each time it felt different and yet the same…"

Hitsugaya listened in. He felt so defensive when his former friend was brought up. He wanted to stay angry and impatient with her. But he felt his tense shoulders relax a bit and curiosity take over the anger. "Are you feeling something again?"

"That's the problem; I don't know. You see, this holds similar qualities to the first two but at the same time it holds a huge difference."

"And that difference is…?"

"I don't know!" She threw her hands up in the air, splashing the water. "That's one of the reasons I was asking you. Were you in love with her, just had a passing feeling for her, or just friendship?"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about this and yet he did. "For many years I held strong feelings for Momo…more than friendship and I believe more than a simple crush or lust…but after she first got assigned to the Fifth Division I took notice of her undying love for that traitor and slowly began to move on…" His fist clenched slightly in pain. "But my love for her as a friend never stopped…"

"I see…" Rukia sighed out. "Just like my love for Renji and Ichigo, as friends, haven't died out…"

"So…who is this person?"

She blew him a raspberry, "No way! You are not learning that! At least not yet."

Instantly the mood shifted again to that of a happy and more comfortable one, "Heh, what's wrong? You think I would tell him?"

"You would either do that or hold it against me." She huffed. "Besides, I'm not even ready to admit it to myself yet…let alone anyone else. I had just wanted to see about comparing it…but we seem to have something in common there…so no comparison." She nuzzled herself back into her arms and just enjoyed the healing properties of the water.

Behind the rock, Hitsugaya was looking up at the ceiling, wondering when things had gotten so comfortable for him to discuss issues he couldn't even bring up with Matsumoto or Ukitake.

'Damn woman…'

* * *

**(revised)Author: **Action chapters are still difficult! Hopefully you all don't mind the more emotional pieces thrown in between!

Join the HitsuRuki army!

Please review!


	6. Day Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking—not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Six**

**Day Three**

'The final day…' Rukia thought as she woke up on the third day of the test. Everything felt serious and tight under the Sōkyoku hill. She knew this was her final chance to reach that level she so desperately wanted.

Rukia's progress had been magnificent, however even now she just could not obtain that final level. It was driving her mad and slamming her shoulders down hard with even more doubt.

Hitsugaya and her brother told her that a good portion did not usually pass the bankai test the first time they take it. It was never as simple as taking a test to tap into such power. Of course there have been exceptions, those who just glittered with perfection and power and amazingness. And Rukia just wanted to get a little of that shine for herself.

'Is it so wrong to want to be better?' She stretched her calves out. Her body shrieked with agony but she found it easier to ignore than her thoughts. 'I wonder why I have such a hard time getting stronger.'

Near her, Hitsugaya watched over her closely. He could see how worried she was and how desperate she was getting.

'All her hard work could meet nothing today.' It was a terrible thought. He couldn't help but worry for her. He wanted her to reach bankai, he saw how much it meant to her and if able he would've given it to her on the spot.

But he couldn't and he knew that even if he could she wouldn't want it. She wants to work for everything, to feel as if she deserved it.

And he knew that even if she didn't make it she would be alright in the end.

None of this, however, was helping his deep concern for Rukia.

'It doesn't have to matter. She doesn't need to be strong for us.' A smooth voice slithered in his head.

Hitsugaya blinked and shook his head. 'I gotta get out of this place. I hate enclosed spaces.' Which was pretty ridiculous since he was trapped in his office nearly 24/7. 'Probably why I hate it.'

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Almost, Hitsugaya-soutaichou." She did a few more stretches, keeping her eyes away from his.

'There she goes.' He thought, watching as she began to nibble on her bottom lip. "Calm down. You will do fine. You have doubled in your power and skills over these two days by Shirayuki's teaching."

"And yours." She added on, not about to let him forget all he has been doing for her.

He shook his head. Rukia spoiled him with compliments. His ego was going to burst if he stayed with her much longer. He was usually around Matsumoto who was never a big help spoiling the ego. Typically she did the opposite.

"You almost ready?"

"Yes. Did the swings and just letting my shoulder loosen up a bit."

"Ok." He couldn't find any other words for the conversation.

"Hitsugaya-soutaichou, don't worry. I'm going to be alright. I'm not going to die." She gave him her best smile. It was strained but she did look happy when her eyes locked with his. "Are you worried?"

"No." He spat back defensively. "Why would I be?"

She looked at him, "Do you think I can do it?"

"Of course." He grunted.

Rukia beamed. "Thank you." He had faith in her! It felt like everything was soaring. Even if he was just saying it, it really did make her feel better. "Are you nervous?"

He scoffed, "No."

She wondered if he really was. A part of her wondered if he was nervous about her. Or maybe he was nervous about everything he left behind for three days and the mess he was going to face on his return.

"Of course." She took a deep breath through her nose and fell back into her fighting stance, nodding to Hitsugaya. "Ready."

He jumped back to his normal sentry position, watching over her carefully. 'Be careful Kuchiki…this is your final day and Shirayuki will push you to your limits. The last two days will seem easy compared to this one.'

He watched as the butterfly appeared and exchanged a few words with the girl before they began their fighting once more.

With narrowed eyes, Hitsugaya studied Rukia's fighting style. It had changed greatly since her start of the test. 'She's at least a third-seat level, if not a lieutenant.'

He smiled, pride swelling in his chest. 'Of course she is nowhere near captain level. And even once she gets bankai, I'm not sure if she could ever be a captain. There is something too soft and too naturally weak within her.'

But strangely, he who was not fond of weakness didn't mind the idea. It was like he would always be her protector.

'Stupid.' He scoffed. 'What a stupid thought. She could reach captain in a few hundred years. And I'm already protecting a whole city…' Really, his thoughts were screwing with him.

Rukia flipped backwards four times, dodging the antennas with ease before landing on her feet and sliding back. She swiftly brought her sword out and blocked the attack Shirayuki had aimed for her tender shoulder.

'Her ability to predict movements is a massive jump. Her graceful movement has become more defined. It's really as if she is a butterfly in the wind…she's really so…' He coughed a bit. 'Great, now I'm becoming poetic.'

"RAH!" She roared as she slashed the opposing sword away from her and made a move to attack Shirayuki. She didn't pause to jump up and avoid the needles of ice whistling towards her, and even in the air she shuponed with great skill to avoid the other wave.

Hitsugaya's eyes followed her body with ease, moving his line of vision to where she was to appear seconds before she moved. It was rather amazing that he could read a person so well.

A shatter and then he smirked.

Rukia had broken the two ice-swords in half.

* * *

Nanao gagged at the sight of the large mountains of paper work that greeted her. "Y-you mean you still haven't started!?" She screeched towards the strawberry blonde.

Matsumoto pouted, "Paper work is so boring…and I have been a bit busy! Have you heard I'm starting a new club?"

"Your captain—**THE HEAD-CAPTAIN**—ordered you to have all of this done by the time he got back! It's the final day! He will return this evening and will probably only want to relax! To make him come and face this is-is-is…blasphemous!"

The voluptuous woman just waved off the other's rant and concern, "Nanao-chan, you are being too serious…you're sounding like taichou…" She yawned, finding herself craving for some alcohol and something sweet. "Soooo? The club?"

Nanao rolled her eyes. "Matsumoto, this is no time to play matchmaker. I am positive the soutaichou can handle his own romance."

"Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't have time! He should just leave it all to me."

"Which is a dangerous thought." She snorted. "Really, all you have done is started a club and schemed up ideas for matchmaking? The soutaichou will not forgive you. It's not proper! It is not an excuse!"

"But it is! I won't get those adorable babies if they don't get frisky with each other." Matsumoto whined.

"That is just ridiculous." Nanao huffed. "Now, back to the real issue. This paper work!"

"Mouuuu," She continued to whine. "I don't think I can manage without something fun. I function best off of fun, you know. Ooh…I have just been so lonely since Kira-kun and Hisagi-kun have become captains…we don't drink anymore…" She sniffed out, her bottom lip trembling.

"Absolutely not!" Nanao cried out, knowing what was going on. "I will not be dragged in and be a part of a binge-drinking-spree! If you want a partner in this ask my good for nothing captain!"

"Aw, come on, Nanao-chaaan…" She pleaded. "Nemu-chan and Kiyone-chan are busy, the others that are part of our Women's Club are too or are doing patrol of sorts…and Unohana-taichou and Soi-Fong-taichou are at that captain's meeting…I have no one else!"

"What about the Seventh Squad lieutenant; Iba-san? Or any of the others?! Why me?!" She paused, pushing up her glasses. "Matsumoto…please refrain from using the 'puppy-dog-eye-effect' on me. It does not work."

"Please!"

"No! You have work to do and I cannot condone you going out and partying when Hitsugaya-soutaichou ordered you specifically to have all of this done!" She then sighed. "I will gladly help you out but-"

"Thank you Nanao-chan!" The woman cheered happily. "You are so kind!"

'I wouldn't be surprise if she was drunk already…' The strict woman thought, twitching but then sighed and walked over to the desk and began to split the pile up. "Let's get to work and pray Hitsugaya-soutaichou does not come in and find everything in a mess…Matsumoto?" She looked up only to find the woman missing, and was suddenly hit with the same feeling the head-captain dealt with daily.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Rukia fell to her belly and slid across the ice, ignoring the freezing cold and the pain that came along with it. She then slapped her knees to the ground and pushed herself up and began running again, jumping and weaving to avoid the hits.

A curse escaped her lips as she took a sharp left turn and ducked behind a stone, the razor-sharp ribbons slicing through it as if it was nothing but melted butter.

It was nearing mid-day and so far the only thing she has accomplished has been the destruction of the pair of ice-swords.

However, since they were made of ice, Shirayuki was able to conjure up a new pair instantly.

Rukia almost groaned in misery at this. For a split second she had thought that she had gained an advantage, 'Never think you have gained an upper-hand in a fight…because as soon as you do that you will probably be beaten down.' She looked around, hoping to find another place where she could push forward towards her victory.

"Rukia…tell me all you have learned in these days." Shirayuki commanded, the newly made ice-swords aiming towards the girl.

Dodging and blocking one Rukia began, "Just now I came to realize that one should never believe they have a battle won simply because they have gained an advantage…one shouldn't just think that because they have destroyed a few swords they have a better chance at victory." She explained with a small sheepish smile.

"Excellent…learn from your mistakes—even just thinking that you have earned a victory before hand can lead to a defeat. Continue."

There were sparks as the three swords collided, Rukia then pushed forward, "Of course, I have to use everything around me as a way to gain victory." And to prove her point she fell down, the two swords she had been pushing against flopped forward and Rukia skated under them and towards the butterfly.

"I need to be ready to react at a given second." She threw her body to the side to avoid what would've crushed her bones from the antenna's blow. "And I need to react to that second." And she quickly spun her sword around to slice at the ribbon, wanting to take that advantage away from her Zanpakto.

"Anything else?" Shirayuki pressed.

"I've learned so much in how to defend myself. I've become stronger and quicker than ever."

"And?"

Rukia frowned. Was she still missing something? What had she missed over? Was Shirayuki worried she wasn't grateful enough to Hitsugaya and herself?

"Well, all of this is because of you and Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

Shirayuki was silent and Rukia feared she had said the wrong answer.

"Keep coming at me, Rukia. We will see if what else you have learned."

* * *

"If you ever expect to catch up with me I suggest you lose that immature attitude you cling to so dearly, Abarai-taichou." Byakuya stated simply.

Renji twitched. Ever since he received the position of captain the elder Kuchiki has called him by his last name. For many years now he had dreamed of the day when the man he sought to defeat would acknowledge him with respect. But now that he had it, Renji discovered that he really found it annoying and bothersome.

"Will you please call me by my first name!?"

"No."

The redhead twitched, "You are doing this to annoy me…you know what I want and you just are doing this to be a bastard and see me steam."

"If you know me so well, why are you even asking to do something different?" Byakuya asked mockingly before he turned and began to walk away.

"And, damn it, will you stop doing that?!" Renji screamed, storming after him.

Watching them go the remaining captains sighed.

"Byakuya loves to just dangle that string in front of his face, doesn't he?" Soi-Fong stated, shaking her head. "I believe he is even crueler than you, Mayuri…"

The demonic looking captain snorted, "Such manners. You truly are an appalling piece of work. Does your beloved Yoruichi know of your terrible behavior?"

The Second Squad captain snarled, "Don't you dare say Yoruichi-sama's name. Your lips are foul and tainted…"

"Easy now," Ukitake interfered, once again playing the peacekeeper. "Let us all stay calm…do not forget we all are here to have some fun."

"Yesh…let's all have mhmm…fun!" A rather drunk Kyoraku slurred happily, waving his cup of sake around in the air.

While their rather temperamental and no-nonsense head-captain was busy with other things they all had decided to have a small party and welcome the three new captains—dragging Byakuya of course. They knew it was a long shot for them all to agree, after all most of them were rivals and some of them positively despised many of the others.

But at the moment they were pushing that aside, because they knew once Hitsugaya Toushirou was back everything was strictly business.

And should he find out about this party that has happened behind his back…well needless to say they all could find a certain amount of sympathy for each other; after all if one of them gets caught they all get caught.

Unohana sighed, appearing like a parent dealing with some rambunctious children, "It seems we will be dealing with some hangovers at the medical-ward." She thought aloud, shaking her head.

"To Shiro-chan! W-Whitey is our king!" Kyoraku sang out in praise. "May he and little Kuchiki l-live in happiness!"

The room went cold.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya hissed and instantly all were at the wall, praying that he wouldn't look at them as victims as his upcoming slaughter. "My sister…?"

"Hm? Yeash! Hitsugaya Rukia!" Kyoraku laughed out happily. "Suits her, eh? I hear there is a…a cluby-thingy being formed for 'em! I'll join!" He hiccupped and blinked dully, his cheeks flushed. "Byakuya-chan…why your sword out? Oh look-Sakura-petals!…Uh-oh…"

Screams of bloody murder erupted from the room.

* * *

Wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong.

Everything she said was wrong. It was not what Shirayuki wanted to hear. But it didn't make sense. Rukia was doing her best to dig through her mind but nothing fit. What was she failing to see? Where was the disconnect?

Rukia groaned and coughed. Her chest felt bruised and heavy from hours of blows. It was getting harder to control her body. But she would not give up. Not till she succeeded and made them all proud.

Especially Hitsugaya.

She could not handle the thought of failing him. So she won't. She won't do anything that did not deserve his pride. Screams of bloody murder erupted from the room.

'Oh, little one…you are pushing yourself so hard and you have such a fighting spirit and pure soul…but I don't think you are going to make it…' Shirayuki flew up and quickly diverted her path with a sharp right turn. 'Your skills have improved greatly and you can read almost all of my moves…but that won't mean anything if you cannot finish this task soon!'

'Rukia,' Shirayuki smiled, watching the girl. She felt sore and worn out. Her wielder was doing such an amazing job. But there was very little time left. Rukia was running out of time. 'Little one, you are pushing yourself so hard and your fighting spirit is wonderful. And your affection for the dragon-wielder is so strong and gentle. I have not seen you so excited and happy and strong in such a long time.'

She sighed when she avoided another stab at her heart. 'But Rukia, you're not seeing it. You're not seeing that one thing that will keep you from reaching your full potential. You can't let all of these doubts keep haunting you.'

Rukia ran up a pillar, hoping to meet the butterfly face-first. She wasted no time in jumping to fly at the creature.

'Fast.' Hitsugaya noted. He winced when the young woman was slapped back down to the crushing ice. 'But Shirayuki is still faster. Come on Kuchiki. The sun has set. You don't have much time. Finish this already!'

Rukia grunted, her lip split, and she glared at the insect that was fluttering towards the ground. She crouched low, knowing she was about to lose her chance. She was very aware of the time like the other two.

"Rukia…do something. You must stab me in the heart in the next three minutes. DO IT!" Shirayuki commanded before she coiled her body tight and her wings blew out long, thick icicles.

Rukia tried not to make a sound as they ripped into her flesh, pulling at her muscles.

And then her mind went blank.

She watched as Shirayuki coiled again, her violet wings flapping before she sent another wave—a few seconds later the antennas that were playing the parts of hands flew right after.

Rukia stood absolutely still much to the horror of Hitsugaya.

"Dodge them Kuchiki!" The head-captain cried out unable to keep silent. He was horror stricken to see she was not moving. "Damn it…come on, do something!"

For too long it felt like she would do nothing. That she had become resolved in her poor fate and would be impaled.

"Kuchiki!" He screamed, desperate to move towards her.

And then, finally, Rukia did do something.

Hitsugaya watched in awe as she bit the grip of her sword between her teeth, using her two free hands to grasp the two of the large icicles from mid air and then slammed them into the ribbon-antennas.

"What?!" Shirayuki gasped out, not expecting this at all. She couldn't move! Her antennas were trapped.

Rukia began running for the creature, only grabbing the sword from her mouth once she was at top speed.

Tick-Tock.

Time was running out, she had less then a minute…Rukia could feel this…she only had one more shot left until the time ran out and she failed.

The butterfly struggled to escape the hold, trying to fly up and away to avoid the hit. Hissing, she ripped her right ribbon in two and spun it like a drill at Rukia.

Feeling the attack, Rukia dropped to her knee to avoid contact. However the white antenna was able to slap her sword away from her, skidding under the body of the insect.

Tick-Tock.

Rukia's mental clock was blaring, the alarms ringing, screaming at her that she had nothing left…it had to be _now_.

Rukia cried out as she slid under Shirayuki.

Tick-Tock.

Falling on her back, Rukia didn't bother to search for the hilt of the sword and instead grabbed the blade itself. The metal dug into her skin and blood oozed out.

There was no pause. No time for her to think or planned. Rukia gave another cry and pushed her sword upwards.

Hitaugaya's eyes grew wide at the sight; Rukia was pinned underneath Shirayuki, her sword embedded in the heart.

* * *

Hinamori looked blankly at her lap, she had been gazing at it for the past few days, waiting for Hitsugaya's return. She desperately needed to speak with him.

'He made a mistake…it's a mistake…I'm not suspended…I can't be…' Her eyes almost took on a maddening look. 'Aizen-taichou, everyone is against me. No one believes me that you couldn't possibly have done any of this…you were controlled and used by Ichimaru!'

She growled, her body shaking, 'It was _him_…it was his fault! A-and yet…everyone is now acknowledging him as if he is some sort of misunderstood hero! He planned it all along…he killed you!'

The girl almost began panting, 'Hitsugaya is wrong…they're all wrong…' Her teeth clenched, her eyes dilated as tears poured down her cheeks. "Pleas say they're wrong…I need it to be wrong…you…my beloved Aizen-taichou…it's not true…none of it is true…'

Blood was seeping from her clenched fist, 'They're all…against me!'

Her body trembled with suppressed emotion. Why was he taking so long? Who was this special friend that required so much attention? She had heard rumors that it was the Kuchiki princess. A strange woman for him to use as a replacement. It made her wonder just how serious their so-called friendship was.

'It makes no sense. He couldn't be serious with her. We're still…' She wasn't too sure what they were. 'No, we are friends. We are. He forgave me for falling into Ichimaru's scheme before. Hitsugaya…Shiro-chan…he is kind and forgiving. He still loves me.'

But what if the rumors were true?

'No! That girl is nothing but trouble. Shiro-chan wouldn't be close to her. He doesn't need trouble like her. She…she brought all of this to us.' She gulped. 'Please don't leave me for her Shiro-chan. Please. I need you. I need you so much.'

* * *

It was silent in the large underground terrain.

Rukia's sword had pierced the creature's chest and yet nothing has happened…in fact, Shirayuki was now a transparent woman.

Beautiful soft eyes looked down at the younger woman. There was a tone of sorrow in her expression. "Kuchiki Rukia…you have failed."

"W-Wh-What?" Rukia whimpered, her eyes pleading with the see-through woman.

Shirayuki looked down at her wielder and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Rukia. But you were too late. You didn't make it. You haven't reached your bankai."

"I-I didn't?" Rukia asked. Her throat was tight and her cheeks were growing hot. "But I…I stabbed you."

"Too late. You didn't hit me in time nor did you realize your greatest weakness. The day and the final test have ended. And though you were close I cannot give you bankai…you understand this." Shirayuki closed her eyes. "I am sorry Rukia…you were almost there, sweetie…but…" She shook her head before she disappeared, leaving the two shinigamis alone.

The white haired male hurried over to her side, stopping a few feet away. It was silent as he stared at her and she stared at the now empty space that Shirayuki had once been, her sword still in its same position.

"Kuchiki…" Hitsugaya began softly as he saw her shocked look at Shirayuki's disappearance. "You…I'm…uhm…I'm sorry…"

"I…I failed…?" She whispered out, blinking. "Oh." The girl then picked herself up, looking around at the now desert terrain. "I guess I wasn't ready then."

Hitsugaya watched as she displayed the mature reaction to her failure, "Kuchiki…"

She then looked at him with a smile, "Oh well…n-next time I will get it for sure. For…for sure."

This mask of confidence and happiness was not fooling him one bit. He approached her, staring at her without any malice. He knew she was a tough woman and while she prided herself in being a great warrior she was still a fragile girl. A girl that right now desperately wanted to cry at the unfairness of the situation.

'Why don't you complain? Why don't you be selfish for once?' He asked internally as he walked towards her some more. "Kuchiki…you-"

And that was when the tears began to swell, but she bit her lip to keep herself calm, "I'm…I'm sorry…"

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for! I already told you that the majority fails their first time. But with your strength there is no doubt in my mind that you-" He was cut off when she bowed deeply to him.

"I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-soutaichou…I-I…I disappointed you…I broke my promise…a-and I made you waste three days on me." He saw her body begin to shake, but she held all her emotions she could back. "You wasted all this time on me and I-I didn't do anything…I swear I will make it up to you! I will do all your paper work and errands…I-I will do whatever you ask of me…"

She was more upset about the fact that he had spent three days on her and she didn't reach the goal than the fact that she didn't reach bankai.

"You…you stupid girl…" He snapped, glaring down at her bowing figure. "You stupid fool…"

"I know…I know. I am so sorry…but please, Hitsugaya-soutaichou…don't hate me…" She peeked up at him through her lashes and hair. Her eyes looked so sad and beaten. Tears were starting to pour down her face.

Hitsugaya didn't hesitate or bother to swallow his pride or think about anything. He wrapped his arms around her form and pulled her to him, comforting her with a tight hug.

Rukia blinked in shock at this action, dropping her sword as she felt his arms tighten somewhat. She was wrapped up in muscular arms, toned from years of fighting, and pulled into a surprisingly broad and sturdy chest. He smelled of earth and clean water. It was such a calming, masculine smell.

Her body felt limp and small. It felt like she was going to be consumed by him.

'Stupid selfless girl…' He thought. "I promise we will work on this. I will personally make sure you reach bankai."

Slowly, Rukia's arms went up and wrapped around his body, burying her face into his shoulder, "O-ok…" She hiccupped, sniffling as tears began to come out of her eyes. "Th-t-thank you."

A small smile went on his face as he held onto her. Finally she was letting it out. And she was depending on him.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"How are your wounds?" He asked as he leaned back against the same rock, he could hear her scratchy breathing signaling that it was difficult for her lungs to expand. He would not be surprised if a lung was punctured or if her ribs were badly shattered.

"I'll live…" She answered back as she leaned her head against the side, finding herself incredibly drained.

Taking notice of her silence, Hitsugaya took on a rather concerned look. He didn't like her being so still and quiet. The room felt so tight and breakable. "Kuchiki?"

"I'm fine…though I guess I really am a bit depressed about all that has happened." She confessed her violet eyes appearing a bit watery as a sad smile went on her face. "I knew the risks and the probability," Rukia then heaved a heavy sigh. "I just didn't know the disappointment would be this great."

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment.

"Have you ever felt disappointment?" She asked softly.

"You mean the feeling that you have worked so hard, moved forward so many steps only to find yourself in such a place that you felt as if you hadn't moved at all…your whole sense of direction is twisted as you find yourself at a lost…you know where you want to go but have no clue as to how to get there." He deadpanned; he almost seemed unemotional as he voiced the thoughts.

In the spring, Rukia blinked in shock, "Yeah…it's something like that exactly."

"I have felt this way many times; do not think that because I am a prodigy that I have not gone through some obstacles and struggles…and failures."

"I guess it was really stupid of me to ask that…of course you have gone through disappointments, everyone has. It's just how you hold yourself…you remind me of nii-sama…as if nothing can touch you. As if it all it does is just rolls off of your back. Like water on skin…"

"We still have emotions, Kuchiki." He explained softly as if he were speaking to nothing but an innocent child. "We still bleed and still feel the loss and disappointment of life."

"You just deal with it in a different manor." She nodded, agreeing with her logic. "And I have never doubted that you didn't feel, Hitsugaya-soutaichou…do not forget that when I first began talking to you, you would be killing the land in your anger."

He almost smiled, "People tend to forget when one doesn't show emotion like everyone else. Besides…if you hide your emotions you won't get hurt as easily."

Rukia scoffed, "That doesn't make any sense. Even if you hide your emotions they will still feel the pain of everything you go through and face…"

"Exactly. So you shouldn't think that your brother or myself are invincible—we do feel everything despite how we appear."

She puffed her cheeks out in aggravation, "Didn't I just say that I have never doubted you felt emotion? Jeeze…you are putting words in my mouth!"

He smirked, "Hmm? Did you say something Kuchiki?"

"Damn it, don't ignore me!" She ordered, making him smirk all the more. "I should come over there and kick your ass!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Three things wrong with that; one) I am stronger than you on so many levels, you wouldn't be able to kick my ass even if you tried. Two) I am the head-captain, attacking me would be an offense punishable by death…"

She growled, "And the third?"

His smirk grew into a grin, "You're naked."

"Gak!" She squawked and looked down at herself. She had completely forgotten about the fact that she was within the water taking a bath. She was fine with bathing with someone, she was raised, however, to cover up herself and to not show herself to any male that her brother did not deem fit to be her husband.

"You forgot about that fact didn't you?"

"…..Shut-up."

"You wouldn't want to compromise your modesty, Kuchiki."

"Shut up!"

"Though I can't believe that you would be such a girl—trying to seduce your head-captain! I am just appalled."

"Are you trying to piss me off?!"

"And I am very shocked at how corruptible you are. I had no idea that Kurosaki and Abarai had this much of an impact on you…"

"I really think you are trying to piss me off, Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

"Even if I am you couldn't do a thing about it. Don't forget our three little problems."

"Tch…bastard." She muttered and he knew he had won.

Hitsugaya knew it was juvenile to feel pride over a victory of a childish argument. But since it was the two of them he thought it was alright to loosen up like this and to allow himself to feel rather immature. Even if it was only here and only around her.

Even when he was younger and was a bit of a brat he still deplored anything childish and immature, despite him being like that on some occasions. But he just didn't get why so many children ran around, played games, and all around just acted like kids.

From since he could remember he had wanted to be an adult, to walk with his head high and have the authority to move things along and have things go his way.

And his leadership as a captain showed that while he might be loose and lenient with Matsumoto, he hated childish antics and pure nonsense…

Which is why, for those first months he found himself in his room at the end of the day rather stunned that Kuchiki Rukia was able to drag him into some of the most immature of conversations. He and Momo never talked about absolutely nothing.

She had had some difficulty talking to him at times, she always wanted to treat him like a kid but because of his very mature attitude and intelligence just couldn't seem to. It was like Hinamori was almost insulted or humiliated to be weaker than someone younger and, once upon a time, smaller than her.

And she couldn't always handle his sour mood or temper. She could walk delicately around him and feel tense; as if she had worried he would explode. Not like she had ever been too interested in his life, at least not once she joined the academy. So the conversations they held were about school, the politics, and, of course, Aizen—it was usually always about Aizen.

He didn't mind talking with Rukia about these things, as they have talked about each topic as well, but they also talked about so many other things. Random things that he had never talked or thought about before.

And he discovered that he liked it.

He liked talking about why things were certain colors and why Kenpachi wore bells and other useless things. He actually liked being a bit immature and bratty—trapping the girl into an argument and then defeating her, making smart comments about others, just over-all being a kid.

Not only has Rukia loosened him up, released his stress, and just brought some light and happiness into his normally bleak life she also has showed him what it would be like to have fun doing the most random and simplest of things.

His eyes went downcast. He had wanted to thank her for all of this by helping her to reach bankai and yet he didn't succeed.

Clenching his fist he swore to himself again, he would thank this girl properly. He would help her reach bankai.

'I will help you achieve your dream, Kuchiki…after all you have done for me it is the very least I could do.' Hitsugaya had promised himself and her and he would never break a promise to her. 'Don't worry, Kuchiki…your dream is safe with me…I will not allow you to fail it…' His eyes narrowed more. 'I will protect you and everything that means so much to you.'

* * *

**(Revised)Author: **Even today I still feel a bit guilty dragging Rukia through so much mud. But I think she is a girl that, while great, has to work hard.

But now it is time to go back to the fluff and romance!

Join the HitsuRuki army!

Please review!


	7. In a Name

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking—not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Seven**

**In a Name**

Rukia was limping painfully as she made her way back to the society with Hitsugaya. The same arms that held her in comfort were now keeping her stead on the trek back. It was making her a bit light headed. His natural scent was driving her crazy and despite being picked up and carried by quite a few men in her life, something about his arms and body made her weak body even weaker.

"I'm alright, Hitsugaya-soutaichou. I can walk on my own. Really."

He sneered, "You will fall flat on your face the moment I release you. Just shut up and take my help." He commanded, making her sigh. "I should be _carrying_ you back."

"I can walk." She huffed.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" He snapped, green eyes narrowed. "Because if you are, good news, it's working." Hitsugaya hated it when his orders and intelligence were argued against. And apparently this was one of her many habits. She would argue against him, especially if it was concerning herself.

She pursed her lips, "Shouldn't _I_ be the one in the bad mood? I failed the test, you didn't…though I guess you should be a bit upset at the fact that you missed out on three days of work."

"Will you let that go?" Hitsugaya hissed, growing more and more aggravated by her apathetic-attitude towards herself. "I told you I was fine with it. You didn't fail nor did you disappoint me." He then heaved a heavy sigh before he looked over at her.

Her body was still battered and it was taking a bit of strain for her to walk. She had pushed herself to the limit—instantly his eyes softened and those protective instincts were brought back into the surface, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped at you. But your attitude and how you are missing the big-picture is annoying."

"Missing the big-picture?" She repeated, her brows furrowing together in confusion. "How am I missing the big-picture?"

He heaved another tired sigh before he stopped their walking and turned and looked at her, making her do the same. He kept their eyes locked to show that he was serious about the topic, "Kuchiki…you have just failed a huge test and you didn't reach your bankai, something you have been striving to achieve for some time…"

"Thanks for reminding me." She grumped out, trying to maneuver her way out of his hold.

Hitsugaya ignored her and held on tight, "And back there you were almost in tears, not because you failed the test, but because you thought you made _me_ waste three days on you. Everyone else would've been upset with the fact that they failed not that they might've wasted someone's time."

Rukia shook her head, "I am disappointed remember?"

"But it's nothing compared to your disappointment in the fact that you made me waste three days." He reminded.

"I can always retake the test! And I got something out of this…you used up three days, three days that could've been used for something better than training me, and three days you will never get back. I got something out of this…you didn't."

He sighed, another headache beginning to form. He didn't think that Matsumoto gave him this many migraines, "You are too selfless for your own good…Kuchiki, why can't you think of yourself for a change? I know you are disappointed…why not scream, cry, or get emotional about _**that**_?"

Her violet eyes rolled, "I am not selfless. I don't know why you and others think that. And I should ask you the same thing. _You_ don't get emotional when you fail something."

"First off, this isn't about me—do not change the subject. And second, I hardly ever fail at anything," He gave her a haughty smirk making her frown. "So stop making things difficult and answer me. That is an order."

She growled. She hated it when he pulled the 'head-captain' card on her.

Rukia muttered and huffed, looking away from him. She hoped he would have mercy and let her go but he didn't. Of course he didn't. And it pained Rukia to admit defeat twice in a row. "I will admit it…I am very upset about the fact that I lost and I was close to getting emotional over it. But then that thought occurred to me; that I gained something from all of this and you didn't…and then I began to feel guilty and…" She trailed off and looked sheepish. "I'm doing the scapegoat thing again, aren't I?"

He nodded, "Yes you are. We're going to need to work on that."

She groaned, "I honestly don't know how I got like this…I mean…it's weird. I just make connections that aren't always there and then it leads to me to thinking I am the blame for everything."

"Like this?"

"No, I really am to blame for this one."

He growled out dangerously, his infamous temper rising.

"But I am talking about the betrayal of Aizen and Hinamori-fukotaichou fighting you and-"

"Wait," He interrupted sharply. There was that temper of his again. "You blamed yourself for that bastard's betrayal?" He saw her body movement and could somehow read the whole story. Eyes narrowed, "People have actually _blamed_ you for it?"

'Damn…I hate how good he is at this. I cannot be this easy to read…' She fidgeted as she looked away from his face, wondering if perhaps it was her eyes that he could read. "It's mainly those within the Kuchiki clan…in truth they don't believe I am the cause of it but-"

"Is that where this habit came from?" Hitsugaya interrupted again.

"Huh?" She blinked, confused at the question. "What do you mean?"

Hitsugaya did not look happy at all, "This scapegoat business…is that where all of this came from? From the clan?"

Rukia was silent a moment.

"I asked you a question, Kuchiki." He snarled. "Is this personality trait from staying with that fucking clan? They used you as their scapegoat all these years…"

She shrugged, "I can't be sure it is them. But if it was…I was weak in that I allowed it to affect me and mold my personality. I know that they were just being cruel and that I shouldn't allow what they say to affect me…but I allowed it to." She looked sheepish again at this confession. "This was during a period of time when I was very scared and vulnerable…"

"I see…" He was in another one of his irritable-grumpy moods. "I will need to have a discussion with Byakuya about this."

Rukia gaped, "W-What!? Why!?"

He glared at her, silencing her arguments instantly, "Because I won't have it allowed. I will not just allow a clan to put down and hurt a great warrior and comrade of mine."

'Yes, mine.' That same voice from before purred.

Hitsugaya shook it off like it was a bee buzzing about his head. 'I must really need rest.'

"B-But…" Rukia tried her best to think of some excuse to keep him at bay. It didn't sound like this would be any good for the Kuchiki clan. Facing a very upset Hitsugaya was something most have nightmares about and add an overprotective Byakuya into it? Rukia found herself pitying the whole family.

"But-"

"No." He hissed. "Now, shut up and rest and let me take you back home."

"Bu-but…alright." She gave up at his glare. His glares could be quite forceful and scary at times.

"Good." And then he scooped her up and placed her on his back.

Rukia squeaked slightly, rather shocked that she was receiving a piggyback ride from Hitsugaya Toushirou. "H-Hitsugaya-soutaichou!"

"It's faster this way…and don't argue."

"But aren't I heavy?" She asked surprised at how easy he could move with her on his back. He was shuponing easily. She guessed that was the power of a captain.

Hitsugaya sneered again, "Heavy? Kuchiki, You almost seem too light. And it sounds like you're doubting my strength as a leader. As if it's difficult to carry a body. Now keep your mouth shut and we can get there faster, understand?"

She pouted and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her nose scrunching slightly when his white hair began to tickle her. It wasn't just earth and water she smelled. It shouldn't be a surprise but there was a scent of cool mint. It was something that was totally Hitsugaya Toushirou.

She sighed, this time one that was relaxing and dreamy. She found herself very comforted by all of him, "I understand Hitsugaya-soutaichou…" It was silent for a moment and then, "Hey, what do you know about the living world's fantasy about the moon being made of cheese?"

Hitsugaya shook his head, 'At least she is better enough to talk about absolutely nothing.' "Kuchiki. I was not even aware of such idiocies."

"I wasn't either! But Karin-chan told me about it and said how stupid it was." And she went on to talk about the subject not stopping the entire way.

And Hitsugaya, surprisingly, wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Hitsugaya had placed her down gently outside the room of Kuchiki Byakuya, "Stay here." He commanded, making her nod. "I will be right back."

She bit her lip, "I really don't think this is necessary."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Kuchiki. Now stay here and I will have a quick discussion with your brother…and stop chewing on your lip."

Inhaling, she nodded and stopped biting her lip, "I understand, Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

"Good." And with that walked into the room with his head held up high. He was such a natural leader. Everything about him was powerful and strong, to his body and strides to his serious face and demeanor. Even Byakuya could be put in a respectable place when facing the white-haired man.

"Ah! Kuchiki-sama!"

Rukia looked over a smiled at one of the maids of the Kuchiki household, "Hello, Kin-san. Are you well today?"

The brunette maid smiled bashfully at the girl, "I am well. I haven't seen you here in such a long time. Are you well? Oh my goodness, Kuchiki-sama, you are a mess! I shall draw a bath for you. But…uhm, before I do…was that Hitsugaya-dono I saw walking in?"

She nodded, "Yes…he's been training me. And you don't have to draw me a bath Kin-san. Thank you though."

"Oh! I am so jealous, Kuchiki-sama!" Kin stated breathlessly. "He is strong, powerful, intelligent, and absolutely stunning!"

Rukia nodded, as he cheeks grew warm. "Yes, I know. He is and he is very kind. He has done so much for me."

"Oooh. I beg your pardon if this is out of my place, but you two would make such a lovely couple! And the house would just love to have a union between you and Hitsugaya-dono."

Rukia stopped at this. Her heart sped up and twisted around. It felt worse than heartburn. "Kin-san…we are just good friends."

The maid pouted, "Aw, how disappointing…I would love to serve him." She winked at the girl before giggling, thinking the girl caught her drift. "Anyway, it is great that you are back, I hope that you spend more time here and not at the squadrons. They are no place for a noble lady such as yourself."

Rukia grimaced, "Yeah…"

Kin bowed and hurried off to continue her jobs for the house.

A sigh, 'A noble lady huh?' She then waited for Hitsugaya to come back out, hoping it would be soon. She didn't want to run in with any of the clansmen.

Luckily the wait was not very long and Hitsugaya came back out, "He wants to see you."

"Thank you. And thanks again for this." She smiled. "Are we back at the same place?" He nodded, and even though he didn't smile she knew that he was rather happy and looking forward to it. "Alright then-I will see you tomorrow, Hitsugaya-soutaichou!"

Another nod and then he was gone.

She smiled after his disappearance for a moment before her face fell as she turned and walked towards her brother's room.

"Nii-sama?"

"Sit down Rukia," He said, ushering her to kneel across the table he was at. There was already a cup of tea awaiting her.

Doing as told she looked at him rather sorrowfully.

"I see…" Byakuya stated solemnly. "You failed your test."

Rukia nodded, "Yes, nii-sama, I did. I'm sorry if I failed you and the clan. I didn't reach your expectations."

"Not everyone makes it the first time…and there are only two more reapers within this family and none of them are even in a rank nor have they taken the test to reach bankai. No one would have the right to put you down for failing on your very first try." He explained calmly, pushing forward her herbal tea. "Drink…you look unwell."

"Uh…oh, thank you." She took a sip, "Hitsugaya-soutaichou said he will personally see to it that I reach bankai." Her cheeks flushed a slight red as she remembered the hug she had received. Despite him being a controller of ice and rather cold in personality, his hold was exceptionally warm and comforting.

'Stop heart. Stop it. Don't do this to yourself. Of all people to feel this way for, the head-captain is the last person you want. He's too busy and too good for you.' Her heart still gave the twists and loops as she thought of the man. 'Please, don't do this to us.'

"That is a great honor. He is taking you under his wing and personally training you, despite his busy schedule and the fact that you have already failed once." He saw her wince slightly and elaborated. "Hitsugaya Toushirou has never been much of a patient man, even towards those he cares about. The fact that he is still offering to teach you despite failing once is something you should not take lightly."

The girl nodded, "I understand what you mean. Do not worry, nii-sama, I will reach bankai and make both you and he proud…I will live up to the Kuchiki name."

He sighed, "You are too consumed with being accepted into the clan."

"But…I don't want to dishonor them anymore or dishonor you for taking me in. They probably say terrible things about you simply because you took me in and I have never been Kuchiki material."

"You have never been Kuchiki material, and from the sound of it; don't want to be. Why are you so desperate to fit in?" He had wanted to know this for some time. He knew that Rukia would never truly fit into the noble clan. She was too kind, too pure, and too modest for them.

The Kuchiki clan was the opposite; they were cruel, they were filthy (despite their claims that they were cleaner than the common folk), and they were vain and high in their own world. Rukia didn't fit in, she shouldn't fit in and yet she wanted to…

And he had a feeling it was all for him, just so as he wouldn't be seen as a terrible head of the clan.

"It's because you are my brother and the leader…I would like to be welcomed into the family of my brother and I would love it if they all stop insulting both of us…especially you." She shook her head. "Some have even questioned your leadership for keeping up with a an—a girl like me…"

His eyes narrowed, "What was it you were going to say?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You were about to say something besides girl…what was it?" He saw her wince. "An…animal?" Her head bowed and fury began to boil, but kept a calm and apathetic mask on his face. "They've called you an animal, haven't they? Simply because you are from the street."

She looked down, "Yes…"

"Rukia…I want you to stop this foolish thinking. They will never accept you as part of this family, they never did with Hisana…this family is not good enough for the two of you and probably never will be; you should never be apart of it."

Rukia blinked, "Then what should I be part of?"

"You need to figure that out on your own," And with that encrypted statement he ushered her to bed, knowing she was exhausted after her three-day ordeal.

A sigh escaped her lips, "Alright…" In truth she was very tired and really did want to go to bed and rest. "Good night, nii-sama."

He nodded back, listening as she left the room and back to her living quarters at the Thirteenth Division. He was going to have to thank Hitsugaya for conversing with him earlier on about his discovery about Rukia's, what has been now called, the scapegoat-attitude. Hopefully this talk would've pushed her a bit away from the wanting to be accepted in the family.

She would not be a part of this place…

Yes, Hitsugaya would have to be thanked personally…after he had a long talk with some select members of his clan.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou rubbed the back of his neck as he gazed at his desk that was covered with papers. It was messier then when he had left it three days earlier. 'Why the hell am I not surprised?' He twitched in aggravation, that famous 'tick' beginning to form.

'I should've known this was going to happen…' He thought a growl now crawling up his throat. All he had wanted to do was take a bath and get into his bed. But he had left Matsumoto in charge of his paper work, so no surprise…

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the dazed and sleepy Ise Nanao who seemed to have been tricked into doing the woman's work and still there was hardly anything done. "Matsumoto…" He growled out, a vein beginning to throb.

He was going to strangle his missing lieutenant.

Storming over he glared down at the woman.

Feeling a very scary and cold glare, Nanao looked up and found herself looking in the sea-green eyes of the head-captain, "H-H-H-H-Hitsugaya-soutaichou!" She squealed jumping out of the seat in terror before she looked around and horror began to sink in.

She had been on the verge of falling asleep in the head-captain's office.

Bowing deeply she let out her apology, "I am deeply sorry for this intrusion Hitsugaya-soutaichou! I was just helping out Matsumoto and I must've dozed off!"

He sneered as he looked over at the mess of his desk, "Leave."

"D-Don't you wish for me to at least help clean this up?"

"Leave!" He snapped out.

She yelped, her glasses nearly jumping off her face, "Of course, I won't question your authority again." She bowed deeply and scurried off, praying that her own captain had done something stupid to release her frustration and wrath upon; Matsumoto had left her!

Shaking his head as the other woman disappeared, Hitsugaya looked down at the mess, his fist clenched. He had another long night ahead of him.

* * *

Being stopped by Renji was no surprise to her, after all it had been three days since they last spoke to each other and after the execution-incident they tried to remain in constant contact.

"Aw jeeze…you failed!?" He whined making Rukia roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I did…thanks for blaring it out so the world can hear." She snapped, brushing past him.

"Well, I'm just shocked! I would think you would be the one who would reach bankai on the first try!" He stated.

Rukia paused, "I…just feel as if I have disappointed everyone; you, Ichigo, Ukitake-taichou, nii-sama…Hitsugaya-soutaichou…it almost sounds as if you all had this great image of me and so much trust and faith in me and I've just crushed it for you…"

"Hey! You know that isn't true!" He snapped, "And don't think like that. We are disappointed in the situation but not _at_ _you_. I know you tried your very hardest and used all the balls you have to get bankai!"

"Don't have any balls, Renji. I'm a girl, remember?" She reminded, shaking her head at the crudeness of her best friend. A loud yawn then broke out from her lips; she could almost hear her jaw popping her mouth was open so wide.

"Shit. I'm sorry Rukia. You must be exhausted…we'll continue this after you sleep." He gave her a pat on the head. "And don't worry so much about other people, kay? No one will be disappointed in you for this!"

Rukia shifted, "I guess…but I cannot help but feel this way, you know."

He shook his head, "You need to sleep. Just go rest and we can talk about this another time." He ushered her away, shooing her off towards her quarters to go rest.

"Alright…alright!" She cried out, slapping his hands away. "We'll talk about it later then. Bye Renji!"

He nodded and gave her a noogie, making some of her black hair stand up before he hurried away laughing.

"Damn you Abarai!" She shrieked, instantly combing her hair back down. She hated it when he did this. Once her hair gave birth to cowlicks it took forever to get them back down. Growling she continued to walk back to her squad, her fingers continuously trying to smooth down her hair.

Rukia almost prayed that she didn't run into Hitsugaya.

'I don't want him to see me…well…' She stopped and looked down at herself. She was already filthy and he had seen her beaten, bloody, sweaty, and over all gross. 'I never cared too much what Renji or Ichigo thought about me when I liked them. Why am I feeling so different with Hitsugaya-soutaichou?'

She continued on her way, still combing her fingers through her hair. She just wanted to get a bath and sleep. Things will be all better after that. And then tomorrow she would be back on her normal routine with Hitsugaya.

She loved their conversations and now, because of this test, she felt as if they had an even deeper relationship.

A bright smile made its way up on to her lips, 'We're just good friends…It's not the same as what I felt for Ichigo or Renji…' She remembered Kin's words and shook her head. 'He won't return your feelings Rukia. He has so many better options. He has Hinamori-fukotaichou. He's just your friend. Please, just accept it already. Please.'

* * *

"I can't thank you enough, Hitsugaya-soutaichou…" Rukia stated rather bashfully, shifting one foot to the other.

He rolled his eyes, "I got the concept, Kuchiki. You've told me enough times already…" He rubbed his head a bit before sitting over on the rock near by and raised an eyebrow towards her, "You going to talk or what?"

A grin went on her face and nodded, "Yeah." Walking over she sat down next to him, her shoulder and arm brushing up against him. "Want to give it a try?"

Hitsugaya sighed, "Not particularly."

She laughed, "Come on, it won't hurt you. Just whatever pops into your mind."

Another sigh escaped his lips, "Alright…no promises that this will work." Rukia just looked happy that he would be trying it out. 'Don't think…don't think…' He cringed, he was always thinking. He was constantly planning, thinking, contemplating, and everything that deals with using the brain.

And now he couldn't.

This was going to be difficult.

'Say something, think of something…' And that's when he remembered something, something that had always made him blush almost in embarrassment-it was such a stupid thing and he couldn't believe that he—Hitsugaya Toushirou—had even thought of something so stupid.

"Have you taken notice that…" He stopped a small blush on his face.

Rukia found this adorable, "Hitsugaya-soutaichou, it's alright. Trust me, it's fun being random! Just give it a try. Besides no matter how dumb it is I have either talked about something dumber or will so in the future." She smiled, "Just talk about it."

He sighed, unable to believe that he was actually going to say this, "Abarai's hair looks like Ikkaku's Zanpakto when in shikai form…"

Rukia blinked, "Those pom-poms…." She trailed off and thought for a moment before she burst out laughing. "I-I never noticed that!" She laughed, close to holding her sides. "It's like he snuck into Renji's room when he was sleeping and cut the hair off!" Covering her face with her hands she continued to laugh at the thought.

Hitsugaya found himself happy that he did tell her. He heard her laughter. It was nice to hear after seeing her in such a depressed state.

"I can't believe that you took notice of this…" She stifled another laugh. "I don't think I can look Renji in the face anymore after this."

He shook his head; "Now that I have that story in my mind I don't think I will be able to either."

"Hey! It's like an inside-joke!"

Hitsugaya blinked, "What?"

She gave him a flat look, "An inside-joke…I know for a fact that you know what it is." She shook her head. "It's a secret between friends that is also a joke. Now whenever we see Renji or Ikkaku's weapon we will think of this and have a laugh." A grin went on her face. "And it will just be between us. That's what it is."

He stared at her, "That's stupid."

"Is not!" She snarled.

"What? You know it is…"

She glared daggers to the man, "You love it anyway."

Hitsugaya glared right back, "I do not."

"Do too."

"I do not, Kuchiki."

"Do too."

"I do not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"No-" He then groaned, coming to a realization at the immaturity of the argument the two were sharing. "How do you drag me into these things?"

Rukia shrugged, "I honestly can't say Hitsugaya-soutaichou. It must be a gift."

"I'm not very pleased at your ability to make me regress to such a state of immaturity. I hold myself higher above that."

"Uh-huh…believe me, I know. You are much to mature." She snorted. "You need to loosen up a bit more."

"I loosen up greatly around you." He confessed in a cool tone.

"You need to learn how to smile more."

"I know how to smile I just don't wish to use the ability to do so that often. Should I have more things that actually make me happy then perhaps I would."

Rukia blinked, "I make you happy?"

Hitsugaya stiffened, "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Well you said that you would smile when you have something that makes you happy. You do smile around me…does that mean I make you happy?"

His cheeks began to warm slightly, he threw his head to the side and his arms crossed, "Tch. I guess so."

The girl then grinned brightly. Her poor heart was soaring over the mountains. "I'm glad."

Hitsugaya could feel his ears burn slightly at her smile, "I-It's no big deal."

"It is to me. I'm happy that I am able to make _you _feel happy and forget about other things." Her eyes brightened. "And, as selfish as this sounds, I'm happy that it's me."

His face was slowly going from soft pink to brick red. "A-a-as I sa-said; it's no-no big d-deal."

"You're blushing." She pointed out. "Do you have a fever?"

He shot up to his feet, "No I don't! I-I need to go-Matsumoto didn't do the paper work an-and…"

Rukia waved him off, "Say no more. I understand completely." She gave him another smile before she brought out her sword. "I'll be staying her and practice a bit more…I will see you tomorrow!"

The white-haired male nodded, his cheeks still warm, before he ran off.

"Hm…he sure was acting odd." She thought aloud with a shrug before she placed herself in attack position. "Let's make it three-hundred swings today."

Back towards Seireitei, Hitsugaya was trying to control the blush on his face, 'What the hell was that?! Stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!'

But neither his face nor his pounding heart felt like giving him a break any time soon.

* * *

Hitsugaya glared daggers at the busty strawberry-blonde who was sitting in front of him with a large grin plastered on her face. "I told you I wanted these papers done by the time I got back. You had THREE days to do this."

The woman then pouted, if it had been anyone other then Hitsugaya she would've looked incredibly sexy. But it _was_ Hitsugaya and at the moment she looked anything but.

"But taichouuu, I was going to do it!"

"But you didn't, and now look at this mess…" He pointed to his desk, watching as a large stack of papers lean over and then crash to the ground. "Ise seemed to have gotten a few things done but since she is not part of the squad nor is she aware of all that is going on she was unable to do any more." Glaring at the woman again he raised an eyebrow telling her to explain herself.

"I was just having a celebratory drink with Renji, Shuhei, and Izuru! Since they have reached captain-position they have had no time for me."

That famous 'tick' of his began to form, signaling he rise of temper. "Matsumoto…" He growled trying his best to control himself. Though he had to admit this bout of anger was distracting him from the blushing-attack he had suffered earlier. "Are you telling me those three got drunk last night?"

"Uwah…er…" She shifted a bit, knowing she just got her and her drinking buddies in some deep trouble. "I…er…how was your time with Rukia-chan?"

"Rukia?" His cheeks began to pink slightly at the name. Rukia, the girl with the bright smile and selfless personality? The one with small white hands and a strong fighter's form? With pretty eyes that couldn't hide any of her thoughts or emotions? That Rukia? He gulped.

"Of course Rukia! Or as most everyone else calls her, the little Kuchiki! She's such a cute little thing!" She clasped her hands together and gushed. "She has such a baby-face and big-eyes! And I think it's adorable how she acts all mature even though I know she is just a cute little girl. Isn't it adorable?"

"A-Adorable?" What was he doing? He already admitted she was attractive. It shouldn't get him all flustered.

"And you two are just adorable together! Tell me, tell me! Did anything happen while you two were _alone_?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

His green eyes went wide a bit, "W-What?"

"I'm saying you two would make a fabulous couple! Both of you are strong, ice-controllers-"

"That is enough, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya spat, interrupting her, trying his best to keep any redness glowing obnoxiously. "You are avoiding the subject." He then pointed to the papers again, "I will give you another day to get all of this done, understand?"

She pursed her lips, "Alright, taichou. Mou…you're no fun at all."

"I don't care." He grumbled, pushing the nonsense she was saying out of his mind. "Just get it done."

"Right-right…" She saluted. "I will have this done by this time tomorrow! You can count on me!"

He twitched at the promise but nodded and then stormed off, hoping that after a good night's sleep all of this blushing trouble would go away.

* * *

The week after Rukia failed her test and it almost seemed as their friendship had grown and strengthened all the more.

They trained every day, but not too hard. Hitsugaya found himself a bit worried about her and wanted to give her a break. She deserved to relax after her ordeal.

But there was something he found himself unable to stand. It was getting annoying. It was getting more then annoying, it was getting down right aggravating and it was biting at his temper. He didn't know why it was, but it was and he was going to put a stop to it.

"Ok, I've had enough." He hissed, interrupting the girl from her talking.

"Hm?" She blinked, use to his grumpy-mood-swings. "What, Hitsugaya-soutaichou?"

"That!" He exclaimed, losing his patience.

"You're gonna to need to be more specific." She mocked, raising an eyebrow.

He rubbed his head, not really understanding why this was angering him so much. "I…enough of this _Hitsugaya-soutaichou._" He had hoped the girl would actually drop it on her own and that they would just ease into the next step of their 'relationship' and call each other with more loose-term names, but because of being raised in the noble family for so long, dropping formalities for someone in such high power was difficult for Rukia.

From the beginning he had just bathed in the glow of all his titles, he liked being so young and receiving titles like -sama, -taichou, -soutaichou…but now with Rukia…he just found himself growing flustered. He actually wanted to be on a first-name basis with her.

"N-no Hitsugaya-soutaichou?" She seemed rather shock, as he was when he first discovered that he wanted no title. "Then what do you wan me to call you? Hitsugaya-taichou?"

He shook his head, his cheeks pining slightly. "No…let's settle for Toushirou-taichou."

Her eyes widened somewhat. To be allowed to call the head captain by his first name was a deep and great honor that many do not have the pleasure of having. She didn't even know if Matsumoto had this privilege.

"Really?" Rukia asked, hoping that she would be allowed to. There goes her heart, it was singing and dancing around.

"Yes. Call me that."

A smirk then went on her face, "Is this an order or a request?"

"Would you prefer it to be an order?" He stated back, raising an eyebrow, amused at her smart-mouth.

She shrugged, "I just thought it sounded like an order. And then you would, once again, be abusing your power as an authority figure."

"And, once again, you are being a smart ass to the head-captain." He retorted.

Smiling she shook her head, "I'm just hiding my shock. I honestly was not expecting that I would be allowed to call you by your first name. I mean…does Matsumoto-fukotaichou-"

"No. She has enough leniencies and privileges…if I give her too many she will lose whatever focus she has."

Rukia laughed, "I think you are too hard on her at times, she is a great lieutenant."

"I have never doubted that…" He paused at Rukia's look. "Ok, there have been plenty of times when I have doubted her sanity and her high position as a lieutenant. Especially mine. Her fighting skills are amazing but her maturity level, her disability to follow orders, do paper work, and over-all behavior is something I have always been very unsure about."

"Well…anyway…" She moved a bit, trying to find the right words. "Thanks…it means a lot to me that I am able to do this and I will not make you regret-"

"Will you stop with that? I don't see how you could possible make me regret allowing you to use my first name." He snapped, glaring at her.

She flushed, "I guess not…but still thank you…oh!" She then nodded and looked at him. "And you can call me Rukia. No more Kuchiki."

He nodded. He had actually really wanted for her to tell him that. He had wanted to use her real name. It really was very pretty. "I understand…Rukia."

The girl grinned and saluted, "Alright then, Toushirou-taichou." Rukia found she liked saying his first name, a lot. She felt down right giddy. "Toushirou-taichou…" She grinned up at him. "I like it."

His cheeks warmed slightly at her smile but shook it off, "Just don't over use it."

"Understood, Toushirou-taichou."

"Now you're just trying to make me mad."

"Perhaps." A laugh broke form her throat at his growl. "Sorry, sorry…but I will probably have to keep saying it for awhile otherwise I will call you the one you don't want me to say. I have a hard time with transitions like this at times."

"Just don't over use it."

"Alright, alright. I already told you that I understand. You need to lighten up." She then looked over at him. "Has Matsumoto-fukotaichou done her job?"

"After my constant demands and orders for four days…yes. Though now, thinking back, it probably would've been easier if I had just done it myself."

"It might've been." She shrugged. "I guess you'll never know…Oh, that's right." She smiled at him again. "I plan on bringing food again tomorrow. Do you want anything special or just a surprise?"

"Surprise me." He replied flatly.

Rukia raised a dark brow, "It seems it would take a lot of surprise you. But alright! I will bring us something good. And then we can get back onto the training." She clenched her fist. "I promise you that with a little more training I will reach bankai."

"This again…" He sighed. "Rukia, that is enough. You have not disappointed me. Besides I made my own promise to you that I would help you reach bankai. If you do it on your own then I have broken my promise."

A sheepish smile went on her face; "I guess that's true…sorry about that."

"And damn it, will you stop apologizing for everything you do? There is no need for that, you know."

"Oh. Sorr—I mean, alright. So! How should our training now take place?"

"Our sparring will become more intense and soon we will release our shikai and then you can face me when I release bankai."

Rukia nodded, "Sounds tough. I can't wait to start."

He smirked, "You're probably going to be cursing me soon. You will be extremely sore after each training session. I will not go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." At her smile something within the man's chest began to constrict and throb.

'What is wrong with me…? This is stupid. This has to stop. It's just a smile.' He looked at her again. 'A very beautiful smile.'

* * *

**(Revised)Author: **There-it took them some time, but now after five-months and seven chapters they are on a first-name basis. Took them awhile.

And I got the Renji-Hair, Ikkaku-Pom-Pom thing from this like;

http/ tarkheki. deviantart art/ Weapon-Decor- 70375580

All credit goes here (I just literally could not think of something)

Join the HitsuRuki Army!

Please review!


	8. Distracted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking—not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Eight**

**Distracted**

Most everyone in Seireitei had become aware of the close relationship head-captained Hitsugaya Toushirou and the little Kuchiki Rukia had.

Soul Society also now knew it was because of their friendship that the male was not as stressed or as irritable as he was at the start of his reign. He was now back to the normal level of grumpiness, the one where he was constantly at when he was the captain of the Tenth Division.

Many thanked the petite girl for putting up with his attitude and helping him out during such a stressful time, some other—more jealous and usually female—would give her rather nasty glares and would sometimes start a rumor or such against her.

But neither Rukia nor Hitsugaya allowed it to bother them as they continued to hold their random conversations. They would meet up, train, talk, and separate feeling refreshed and able to take on whatever headed their way.

Everyone had noticed the transition of him becoming happier. Hitsugaya included.

He was pleased that he didn't have so much hatred and stress in him. He felt so relived and calm. Of course, that was before he noticed something new that was starting to take its toll on him.

He was distracted.

Matsumoto would come in and discover him just staring off into space. There would be papers stacked all around his desk, things he usually had done instantly, his favorite tea would be cold and untouched, and he couldn't hear any arguments the new captains were sharing. His green eyes would be glazed over as he just seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and imaginings, his gaze transfixed on the wall.

It was also hard to keep him attentive in conversations any more. Unless the names Kuchiki or Rukia came up. Whenever they were he would stiffen and become alert in the conversation, listening attentively to what was being said about the clan or the pretty shinigami.

And when he walked around he would also still lost in his thoughts, unless he ever caught a glance of Rukia. Then he would stop and just observe her.

He would gaze at her and watch as she moved, talked, laughed, rant…

And the moment she would figure someone was watching her and turn around to look he would hide behind a wall, his back straight up against it. His eyes would be wide, his cheeks red, and his heart pounding against his ribcage.

Hitsugaya thought himself like a stalker, but during this period in time he found himself unable to stop it. He was unable to stop watching her and all that she did when he came across the girl somewhere within the society. He felt an immense need to watch over her and protect her, after all she could easily be manipulated into thinking she did something wrong or be used as a scapegoat or be bullied or…the list was endless for this girl who seemed to be rather unlucky and an easy target at times.

During the time when he didn't see her around or when they weren't talking there would be something within his mind that would constantly remind him about her.

The color pink would make him remember her, snacks would make him remember her, even work and training would make him remember her. Everything in his world now tied back to Rukia.

Distraction was beginning to seem like an understatement; he was becoming down right obsessed.

Matsumoto, who always seemed to get smart at the wrong time, instantly knew what was wrong and was beside herself at the cuteness. After all, it wasn't every day that the head-captain formed a crush on someone. Let alone with the woman she was shipping him with.

Of course, Hitsugaya denied it all and would fly into a temper at hearing the accusations.

It was ludicrous to think that he, of all people, would have a crush on Rukia. Had the situation not angered him so much he would've found it laughable—in a manor of speaking—it was so dumb.

But at the same time…

At his desk, Hitsugaya tapped his fingers against the wooden surface, fidgeting slightly. He did not like this at all.

Matsumoto's words kept ringing in his ears; _"I'm saying you two would make a fabulous couple!"_

"Fabulous couple?" He pushed himself up, finding himself needing to pace. "What is she on?" He sneered, his pacing picking up in speed. "Rukia and I…I mean we would never…it wouldn't…this is just stupid! And just because we are ice-controllers does not mean that we are perfect for each other…we aren't a couple…there is no…"

He hated this; he was panicking and it was sounding like he was guilty or something.

'But I don't like her like that!' His heart decided to jump around to fight back his rejection.

'Come now, you know that's not true. Why deny such a delicacy? Why not go and get her?' That strange voice purred. This unknown voice of his had appeared over the past few weeks. Usually when concerning Rukia this dark voice would whisper in his ears. 'You know what you want from her. Go and take it.'

"Stop it. This is ludicrous. I don't have time talking to myself." He was just freaking out for no good reason. 'This is insane…just insane…and why can't I fucking stop thinking about it!?'

His fist clenched, feeling an immense need to just punch something.

What should he do when he was feeling like this? He couldn't very well go and talk to Rukia about this, considering the fact she was the cause of it. Hitsugaya really didn't want to make things awkward between them—he really didn't want to lose what he had with the girl.

He really didn't want to lose anything he held with the girl.

'Then don't. Go and make things even closer. Perhaps without clothes and in a warm bed.'

Inhaling he walked over to a wall and leaned his forehead against it. He was tempted to smash his head into the plaster and wood over and over again to try and get these thoughts out of him.

'I can't believe this!' Grunting he pushed himself back away and went over to the center of his room and sat down, straightened his back, closed his eyes, and began his breathing exercise to calm himself down.

Panicking like this would do him little good.

With a calming breath he tried to calm his jittering mind and get himself back under control. This was not Hitsugaya Toushirou, this was not him. Getting this worked up was an insult to his character and persona.

However…black hair framing a pale face with large violet-eyes filled his vision and he groaned.

'Gods, Rukia…what are you doing to me?'

* * *

"Ah, Toushirou-taichou!" She chirped, waving to him. "I brought some gyoza! I don't know if you like them or not, but they're pretty easy to carry around and eat." She showed the bento-box that was filled with the dumplings. "And, to just be different, I brought some oranges for dessert." She grinned. "You can't survive on watermelon alone."

He sneered, "That's what you think."

Rukia laughed a bit before she tossed the orange over to him. "Watermelons are good but I like oranges as well."

"Tch," He grabbed some chopsticks and stabbed into one of the dumplings. "They're ok." As he looked down at the fruit he couldn't help but get reminded of Ichigo who looked more like an orange than a strawberry. A frown went on his face at the memory of the tall teenager. 'Stupid, idiot replacement.'

"On the chance on getting personal and on a sensitive subject…I want to know how Hinamori-fukotaichou is doing."

Hitsugaya didn't stiffen or pause as he placed the dumpling into his mouth, shrugging, "I haven't spoken to her since the suspension. I came to understand I have done all I can do. I have stressed and stretched myself too much and too long. It's up to her and others to now heal her."

Rukia nodded, "That is understandable. But you haven't given up on her…?"

He shook his head, "No. No I haven't given up on Hinamori. I just know it is no longer my job or position to do this anymore."

The girl stuffed dumpling with her cheek, "Well…I'm proud of you."

He looked over at her with a small surprised look, his cheeks coloring again, "For what?"

She blinked back, also looking rather surprised, "What do you mean for what? You have done so much in so little time, you have progressed greatly in your attitude, you handle everything with a great maturity, especially when dealing with so much stress of the job and the mental-breakdown of your best friend." She inhaled before she continued. "Not too mention you were able to train me and keep all of this completely balanced! What reason would I not be proud of you?"

'Stop it…' His heart was throbbing once again and heat was running up to his cheeks. "You're just being flattering."

"No," She laughed, "I'm just stating the facts."

"Hmph." He snorted as he took another dumpling and popped it into his mouth. "Whatever."

A small giggle escaped her mouth, "You just can't take compliments, can you?"

"I can, but there are times that I just choose not too. Besides didn't you just say you were only stating facts?"

"Well, facts can be flattering."

"Are you just being hypocritical and contradicting like this to just piss me off?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. He knew for a fact that this girl had a tendency of trying to get under his skin and get him angry. He didn't know why she liked doing this, but it was something she did many times.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and then grabbed the tongue and pulled it out.

"Ow! Hetyh!" She sputtered, unable to talk. "Leth gwol!"

Hitsugaya smirked and pulled again, making her yelp, "Have you learned your lesson? Don't just stick that out. I find it very insulting."

She rolled her eyes, "Yesh my masta…LETH GWOL!"

He laughed at her inability to speak and released her, watching in amusement as she gagged as bit, "That was cruel and uncalled for."

"But will you ever do it again?"

"Not with you around, I won't."

"Then I regret nothing."

She gave him another growl before she stuffed some more food into her mouth, "That was just unsanitary. I have no idea where your fingers have been."

"As long as it got the point across I am pleased."

Rukia snorted, "You're a bastard."

"And you are a moron. You are, once again, insulting the head-captain." He gave off a small chuckle at her embarrassed and angry face.

The Kuchiki girl grunted before she stuffed her cheeks even more, hoping to cover up her embarrassment at her lose. She could never win against the man, especially when he pulled out his trump card that he was the leader of the society. She always wanted to smack him when he did that.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "You have no manners."

She glared at him, her lips covered with some of the food and grease, her cheeks full. "I have plenty of manners!" She snapped.

"You're talking with your mouth full. That is hardly what I call good manners."

She glared at him and decided to fall to Ichigo's level of maturity, "Look; sea-food." And opened her mouth to show off her all her food.

He rolled his eyes and smacked her upside the head, "Don't be disgusting."

Swallowing she smirked at him, "Don't be violent. Ichigo taught me that. I thought it disgusting, vile, and completely unneeded…but I am now loving this. Your face was great. Sorry if I took it too far, you big baby." Licking her lips she used her hand to wipe off anymore off her mess "Renji has really matured since becoming a captain," They both shared a smile at the mention of the redhead; they still talked about that inside-joke. "He has begun to see that the captain position is not as easy as he first hoped."

"Heh, that moron…it's about time he got serious."

Rukia gave him a flat look, "You and nii-sama are so cruel to him. He is doing his best and yet you guys just keep putting him down."

Hitsugaya sighed, "He has the making of being a great captain, but if we continue to put him down he will continue to try and prove us wrong. Abarai has a tendency of trying to do the impossible. If you tell him he is unable to do something he will do everything in his power to prove everyone around him wrong."

Rukia blinked, "You're helping him…"

"Don't look so shocked." He snapped. "The more we push him down the more he will fight to push back up and prove us wrong…but I do enjoy seeing him steam."

"As said before; you are cruel."

"And as I have said before; I know this."

She clucked her tongue, "Toushirou-taichou, if you are aware of something like that shouldn't you change it and make yourself better?"

His eyes narrowed, "Are you saying I'm imperfect?"

Rukia grinned, "Of course you are imperfect. But don't worry I like that about you," She messed up his already messy white-hair. "I was just teasing you, silly. No need to get so sensitive."

"You like that I am cruel?"

The girl shook her head with an amused smile, "I like that you are imperfect and there isn't much I would change about you."

"Not much." He repeated, finding that hard to believe.

"You are too sensitive." She grinned. "But that's not what I would change about you—I just think you should just loosen up and relax a bit more."

Hitsugaya paused, "And?"

"And that's it." She stated back, shrugging. "I like everything else about you, pretty much. I just ant you too relax more."

His green eyes blinked; he's been told to ease down on his temper, to stop being rude and stuck-up, to not be so organized and such a perfectionist.

Rukia only wanted him to loosen up and relax. She didn't mind that he was temperamental, rude, snobbish, and a perfectionist…she only wanted him to relax more.

"Well…there is one more." She looked at him. "I would like it if you could smile a bit more. But I want you to smile when you want to." He saw her eyes shine with determination again. "I know! To thank you for all you have done I will find something that makes you the happiest!"

"Er…" He blinked. "That is anything but necessary, Rukia. Besides, didn't I tell you to stop thanking me?"

"But I want to! And I want to see you smile. I want you to be happy." She stated as she looked up at his eyes. "I like it when you're happy."

His cheeks warmed again, especially at the sight of her eyes. He then jerked his head away, refusing to look at her. "Feh, I have a feeling you will do this even if I order you not too…fine…if this has to be done in your little world, moron, then so be it. But I am telling you it is not needed."

"And I think it is needed!" Rukia huffed back. "You deserve to be as happy as possible and I will help you get there."

Blushing again, Hitsugaya sneered, "Idiot."

"Idiot?! Who are you calling an idiot?!"

To infuriate her more he looked around, "I would think that would be obvious. There is no one else around here…I'm pretty sure it would be you."

A growl escaped her throat, "You…you…" She growled dangerously at him. "You sure know how to tick a person off."

"What can I say, it's a gift." He teased back, flicking her forehead. "Now, if you are done with the food we should get started on the new training."

Instantly all anger was forgotten and she looked up at him happily and with excitement, "Of course, Toushirou-taichou!"

He looked away from her beaming face, "Whatever…let's just get this over with."

* * *

Two days later and now Hitsugaya was leaning against his folded arms on his desk, looking dazed. He didn't even notice the door opening.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto sang out. "I'm sorry that I am late again but I was stopped by Izuru-taichou-kun and…" She trailed off and blinked. "Taichou?" Walking over to him she blinked again as she took notice of his glazed eyes. She began to wave a hand in front of his face but he made no movement that he saw her.

Looking over him, she crossed her arms under her breasts not knowing if she should be amused or concerned.

She settled for amusement, 'Ah, young love.' She thought with a grin. 'He has it bad for her…absolutely adorable.'

"Taaaaaai-chouuuu!" She sang out again, bouncing around as she tried to gain his attention. "Taichou loves Rukia, taichou loves Rukia, taichou loves Rukia!"

Looking back she frowned, still nothing, 'This is no fun when I'm not getting yelled at…oddly enough.' She began to tap her foot as she glared down at her dazed captain. "Hmph…this isn't good." She then tapped the side of her face, as she appeared thoughtful.

And then her face broke out into a cat-like grin and snuck out easily, hoping that the message would be received a.s.a.p.

Still at his desk Hitsugaya found himself lost within his mind, thinking over and over about the petite Kuchiki female.

_"And I want to see you smile. I want you to be happy! I like it when you're happy."_

He blushed a bit as he remembered her announcement. Her eyes had been determined and passionate. He knew that she would do everything and anything in her power to make him happy.

'She spoils me too much…' He thought. She did so much for him, complimented him, made him relax, made him happy, made him…

Hitsugaya stopped a bit in his thoughts; 'She does make me happy…and smile…' His face went all the more red as he remembered the girl's gentle face and soft-eyes. He could picture her black hair, full lips in a small smile, her nose scrunching up a bit. Hitsugaya could even see her clearly and even could feel a small hand touching his hairline.

"Toushirou-taichou?"

And he could hear her voice.

He then blinked and looked up and noticed that Rukia was mirroring his position, her arms crossed in front of her face as she looked at him. "Hello."

Then the man did something that would forever embarrassed him; he let out a loud yelp in shock, jumped back, and fell off of his chair and onto the ground.

Rukia lifted her head up and blinked, "Uhm…you ok?"

Shooting back up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, his face red he nodded, "Y-y-A-es!" His voice made an embarrassing crack. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Matsumoto-fukotaichou called me."

'Matsumoto…you're dead!' He snarled internally. "I see…"

Rukia smiled, "She said you need some help from me, that you needed a…surrogate lieutenant for the day. And I couldn't say no."

'Matsumoto…you're getting a day off.' He thought with gratitude, now seeing he would be spending the day with the girl all anger for the woman had instantly washed away. "I don't know what she was talking about," He stated in annoyance, "She is just being lazy and is placing her job on someone else."

Rukia shrugged, "Well, I might as well help now that I am here." She smiled. "I will be glad to help you out with anything."

Looking around he tried to think about what he needed to finish before the end of the day, "Well all the paper work is done…"

'No, no, no! What do I have to do with her? What can we do?' His mind frantically rushed around, trying to find errands and chores they could do together.

Rukia looked thoughtful as well, "Do you have to go on rounds or look over the new captains?"

Hitsugaya tried his best to not look relieved. They could stay together today!

"That sounds like a decent enough idea. I do need to see the progress Abarai, Hisagi, and Kira are making." He picked himself up, trying to keep himself calm, before he reached over and grasped the girl's wrist and helped her to her feet. "What are your opinions?"

'He's holding my hand. My skin is touching his. Rukia…don't you dare throw up on him.' She begged herself, trying to stop her skin from breaking out into goosebumps from the contact.

"About what?" She asked, trying to keep her tone from squeaking.

"About those three, do you believe they are good candidates to be captains?"

"Well…I have to admit; at first I was a bit worried about Kira-taichou. He was very close to Ichimaru and he did suffer that breakdown when he attacked Hinamori-fukotaichou…however he is very strong but so is the rest. What makes him stand out is his fierce loyalty. His squad is in great hands. They would always be protected and they would know that their captain would never do anything to harm them. He is the sort that can overcome struggles, both physical and emotional."

"And Hisagi?"

"He's like you. He deserved himself a ranked position before he even graduated. He took the betrayal of his captain with stride but he isn't insensitive…in fact out of all three of them I believe he is best suited for the ranking position of captain. He is strong and serious, but has a great sense of humor and light-heartness to look after those around him."

"I see…" He scowled at the compliments the dark-haired captain was receiving from the pretty girl. "Very intelligent thinking."

She blushed at his compliment, "Well, you were the one who first picked them out. So I would think that you would be the smarter one…" She paused. "Now that is sucking up."

He chuckled, "I would have to agree."

A laugh broke from her lips, "Sorry, I was just trying to compliment you but that sounded just too…"

"No kidding." He smirked.

"Let's see…anything else you want my opinion about?"

He couldn't help but allow a grin to grow over his face, "You almost sounded smug there. As if I need your opinions."

"Oh forgive me, great Hitsugaya-soutaichou…" She gave him a mocking bow. "I did not mean to insinuate that you are an incompetent fool who needs this lowly fifth-seat's opinions."

"You're being a smart-ass again." He noted with amusement. "Though I must say, I love the fact that you are bowing."

"Do you get tired of being an egotistical brat?" Rukia asked as she straightened herself back up.

Hitsugaya smirked, "Do you get tired of being a smart-ass bitch?" He then walked off leaving the girl gaping after him.

"I am most certainly not a bitch!" She huffed out, rather insulted as she hurried after him.

He raised an eyebrow, "No comment on the smart-ass?"

"Nah, I pretty much know I'm a bit like that. But I hardly find myself a bitch!"

"You're right. I apologize, you big-baby." He stated, earning a rough nudge from the girl. "And you call me sensitive."

"Well it's not like I haven't been called a bitch before." She pouted. "I just don't find myself one."

His face went cold, "Who called you that?"

Rukia blew air out of her lips, sounding like a horse, "Renji, Ichigo, quite a few enemies, and some people on the street when I was younger."

"Abarai and Kurosaki…?" He was rather shocked; he knew the two had tendencies of screaming out curses but to call this little woman one? 'Calm down…you called her one for fun. They have probably done the same…' He was now regretting calling her that. She was not one. Even for fun she should never be insulted.

"Only joking around…though Ichigo did call me one when we first me. But that is understandable since I walked through his wall and into his room and then ignored him. I thought he was dreaming, since no human should be able to see me." A pout went on her face. "He then kicked me. He and Renji were the same in that aspect, for some reason they like kicking me in the butt."

"They kick you in the butt." He repeated, rather amused at this as he remembered that indeed she was usually hit on the rump. "Why?"

"I don't know why…" She shrugged, looking back at it. "What? Is it a large target?"

"Are you asking me an opinion about your butt? And concerning its _size_?" He knew to never talk about a woman's weight, no matter how strong a man they would not survive the wrath of a pissed off and insulted woman.

"Oh, good point. You would have to stare at it and I don't want you to be called a pervert." She teased. "By the way, Toushirou-taichou…why were you so out of it when I first entered? Are you feeling sick?"

He stiffened and his blush returned once again, "I've…just been distracted lately."

"Ah, well it happens to the best of us. There are times when your mind is just unable to concentrate on anything much or it's concentrating on one specific thing too much and you forget about everything and drift off into your own little world." She gave him a comforting smile, "Don't worry about it, it shouldn't last too long."

"Hm…" He just didn't see how he could stop thinking about the girl. She had just become so important and close to him and for some reason he just was unable to stop thinking at all when it concerned Rukia. And for the life of him, he just couldn't figure out why. 'I do not have feelings for her. I do not have a crush on Rukia.'

'Are you positive about that? It seems like you want the little Kuchiki badly. Her sweet little body, her gasping and mewling, looking at you and only at you.'

'STOP. IT.' He pushed the thoughts and voice out of his mind again, his fists shaking.

"You now seem upset…" Rukia pointed out. "I'm beginning to worry about you, Toushirou-taichou."

"It's nothing."

She frowned, "You know you can talk to me about it."

'No…I can't.' He groaned. 'There is absolutely no way I can talk to you about this.'

"It's alright. It shouldn't be bothering me too long. So don't worry about me."

"I am worried about you." She replied placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything. It doesn't have to be just random and pointless things, you know."

Hitsugaya nodded, "Don't worry, I know."

"Well then! Let's go surprise those new captains and see if they are prepared to face you and your visit of doom!" She looked up at him. "Do you know how well their squads are handling them? Especially Five…unlike the others, he is from a totally different division and hasn't had to much contact with any of them before this."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Abarai will find his place as their captain rather easily and I am sure that those within the division will accept him and have been doing so."

Rukia seemed thoughtful, "I just don't want him to struggle too much with that…though I guess if one gets passed struggles it would mean that that relationship will be all the stronger."

"That makes sense…you didn't give up on me."

Rukia blinked, "Huh?"

"At the beginning of all of this…I was quite cruel to you and yet you never stopped coming to talk to me. And…hadn't you done that we wouldn't be like this."

The girl smiled at him. He spoke the truth. And she was so grateful she had this friendship with him even if her stupid heart was hoping for more. "And because we struggled with that we have a quite strong relationship, yes?"

"I would think so. It just shows that it can survive through hardships."

Her grin grew, "That sounds about right. Oh!" Her attention then snapped forward and she bowed. "Good afternoon, Soi-Fong-taichou."

The woman blinked, almost seeming to gape at the couple before she nodded towards the girl and gave a bow of respect to the head-captain. "Good afternoon to the both of you." She then looked between the two, she had heard that they were now friends but just seeing them like this took her off guard. And damn it, that busty-blond was right. They looked perfect together. "I assume you are off to visit the newest additions of captains?"

"You assume correctly." Hitsugaya stated in a flat voice, all the friendly air that had been wrapped around him sucked away and safely stored back inside his emotional wall.

Rukia frowned slightly at his attitude, "I am helping out today and we have decided to see their progress. We have some high-hopes for them."

The woman waited to see if the man would snap at the small woman for speaking out of turn but he didn't seem angry at all.

"I see…well please do not let me delay you." She bowed again before she brushed past them only to stop. "Oh yes, Rukia."

"Hm?" She turned to look at the captain. "Yes, Soi-Fong-taichou?"

"Will you be attending the meeting tomorrow evening? You have missed four in a row now…"

"Uh…OH! I am so sorry. I had forgotten about them." The girl looked a bit sheepish. "I will be there tomorrow!"

The woman gave her a small smile and a nod before she continued off.

"Meeting?" Hitsugaya asked.

"The Woman's Association…I normally just attend the minor meetings and nothing else. But I guess my presence has been missed since I haven't attended one in a while."

"Ah…_that_…Matsumoto has no problem being on time for something like that."

Rukia giggled, "I guess she has more fun with those meetings then with paper work."

"What about you? Do you enjoy the meetings?"

"Uhm…in truth; no. I have never really gotten along with all of them." She paused. "Well that's not true. It's not as if I haven't, more like I have made no attempt."

"Made no attempt? Why?" From being by her he would've thought she would be rather popular in the Woman's Association.

"Well…I've just been a bit uncomfortable and…I don't know…I have never…really had any girlfriends."

Now Hitsugaya looked at her, "What? I know about the trouble you and Inoue-san are having but surely you've-"

"No." She shook her head. "I mean, Kiyone-san is very kind and I really like her…but I just can't seem to loosen up around her like I can with you. I just make friends with guys easier then I do with girls." She confessed.

"You're shy." He stated a smirk on his face. He found this very cute.

"Bite me." She muttered.

'I would love too…' That voice within him purred. Shaking it off he quickly blamed the hormones before he continued walking and teasing the girl, "So you haven't made any attempts to get to really know any of the girls?"

"Well…no."

"Hm, well you should. Neither myself nor Abarai will always be around to keep you company. With the paper work and the responsibilities we have we will be distracted from giving you attention."

She glared at him, "I don't _need _attention, Toushirou-taichou. And why is this sounding like I am a pet to you and Renji?"

"How the hell did I make that sound like you are a pet?"

"Pets need attention and when their owners can't they blame it on their work and other responsibilities." Rukia grunted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You aren't my owner…"

He smirked, "Technically…"

"Don't you dare pull out your 'I am the head-captain' thing again. Just because you are the head-captain does not mean that you own me!"

"Actually…" He began again in a teasing manor.

"Now you are just being a total jack-ass."

A bark of laughter escaped his mouth at her insult, "Rukia-"

"Don't finish that sentence…I know you are just going to make me mad."

He looked all the more amused at her threat, "Uh-huh…let's just go and see to the needs of the captains, shall we?"

"Hmph…you're a snob."

"How did you get me being a snob out of that?…Rukia? Rukia, don't you dare walk away from me you idiot!"

* * *

Renji, Shuhei, and Izuru all snapped into attention and bowed before their head-captain, pausing their training session with each other. "Good afternoon Hitsugaya-soutaichou." They then took notice of the small woman beside him, "Rukia-san."

"Rukia!" Renji grinned, waving at her but was smacked upside the head by Shuhei for acting out of place.

"Hello." She greeted back with a small comforting smile. At Hitsugaya's glare it seemed like they needed a bit of comfort.

"I have come to see to make sure you all haven't made me regret allowing you to be captains." Hitsugaya then pulled out his sword. "I want to see how far you have progressed. First, one by one. Kira…up front."

"A-ah! Y-yes sir!"

"Don't stutter and don't fidget." Hitsugaya commanded before he looked over at Rukia and said in a noticeably much softer voice, "Step aside, Rukia. And I want you to take note on how everyone fights and learn from it, understand?"

Rukia nodded, "Understood Toushirou-taichou."

They two ignored the rather stunned faces of the three. The girl moved over to the side with the two new captains at her side.

"You're on a first name basis with the head-captain?"

"Not now, Renji." Rukia hissed to her best friend. "We're going to get in trouble."

"But you called him Toushirou!" Shuhei pressed. "How on earth did you earn that?"

"Abarai! Hisagi!" Hitsugaya spat, glaring at the two males. "Do not relax and do not lose focus! You will need to watch as well, considering the fact that one of you two are next to fight me. And _**do not **_interrupt Rukia's training."

The two shuddered at the cold tone of the male; his glare had turned murderous when he said the last sentence. It was obvious he was more concern about Rukia than the rest of them.

His sharp green eyes then snapped back towards the blonde, giving him a ferocious glare, "Ready position, Kira!"

"R-right!" He sputtered. He was shaking.

"Kira-taichou, calm down! You can do a great job!" Rukia cheered from the sidelines.

"Please no interruptions, Rukia." Hitsugaya scolded gently, his expression soft towards her. His face then hardened and glared back at the blonde, "Now…attack!"

Kira ran forward, sword drawn, "RAH!" He made many swings towards the smaller male. All were blocked with ease. Kira continued trying to push him back, but Hitsugaya never moved a step; the only part of his body that moved was his arm.

Then Kira was thrown back and landed on his back with a yelp.

"Fuck," Renji hissed under his breath. "I can't believe he is this strong. I just don't understand why he is so strong."

"Fool! Don't concentrate solely on the sword. You kept your attention only on the weapon and I was able to hit you with ease." Hitsugaya commanded.

Rukia blinked, her eyes shinning. He was able to do so much and he was full of so much knowledge. 'That is a good piece of advice…we mostly just use swords during a fight but that doesn't mean we should disregard the other parts of the body.'

She looked over at the blonde who seemed to be rather stunned from the punch he received to the jaw. 'He makes a person, another captain even, to concentrate only one thing and he uses that to his advantage…amazing.'

"Stop stalling Kira and get up before I come over there and make you. And you don't want to make me move." He growled out threateningly and instantly the man was on his feet. "Good…now attack and damn it act like a captain!"

Rukia sighed at his attitude, 'Toushirou-taichou…'

"Understood, Hitsugaya-soutaichou." The blonde whimpered. He tried to keep his focus and courage up, but there was just something rather fearful about the head-captain. For some reason Kira felt like there was something dark and untamable in the younger man. "I will do better this time."

Hitsugaya's answer was moving his sword slightly, awaiting the man's attack. Kira charged forward and as before found himself on the ground a few feet away.

Shuhei let out a shaky breath, "It is amazing…the power Hitsugaya-soutaichou holds is simply _amazing_. He has surpassed a simple position of captain…it's no wonder he was given such a position. Yamamoto-soutaichou was definitely sane when he chose him as his successor."

Rukia looked thoughtful, "So Toushirou-taichou's power is that impressive. I knew it was amazing. But I didn't know it was so large compared to you and the other captains."

"Are you kidding, Rukia? Hitsugaya is like Ichigo, it doesn't seem like he can stop growing in strength. He has unlimited potential. Every fight, every day, he manages to get stronger." Renji explained.

"Yeah, while captains are usually better or stronger or prodigies in some way, it is very different from him. We still have to go through more struggles than he does. There is something almost unnatural about him." Shuhei continued, grinning at the cute woman. "Say…maybe after this I can give you some personal training too?"

Rukia gave off a small squeak when two large claws of ice came out of nowhere and plummeted the two men into the ground, leaving two human-shaped craters in the earth. The girl stared at the sight a moment before she looked over at Hitsugaya who was frowning.

"Rukia, you should not allow yourself to get distracted by morons."

"Uuh…" She looked back down at the males who were twitching in pain before back up at the leader and nodded. "Ok."

"Abarai! Get up!" Hitsugaya commanded as he released the ice.

Gagging, the redhead struggled to pick himself up. "T-that was ve-very cruel…" He looked over at the unscathed Rukia. "Why aren't you hurt?"

"Uhm…"

"ABARAI!" Hitsugaya roared and instantaneously Renji was in front of him, not wanting to face the consequences of angering him any further. "Next time, don't take so much time."

"Y-yes sir…"

'He is so mean.' Rukia thought with a pout. 'He scares everyone in Seireitei it seems…' She locked her hands behind her back as she watched her best friends fight each other. Hitsugaya seemed rather harsh with him.

Renji's back slammed into the wooden floor, his Zanpakto skidding away from his hand. 'Damn it! That was four moves!'

"Get up, Abarai and try again. You need to push yourself more then that if you wish to remain in your high status."

"Yes, Hitsugaya-soutaichou." He stated, picking himself up with a cringe. He was already in pain after only two minutes of fighting, though it was one-sided, it would seem. 'Gods…I don't feel this overwhelmed when I am battling it out with Ichigo…he seems to struggle slightly when fighting me…so,' He grasped his sword and held himself back up, glaring down the smaller man.

"Again, Abarai, do not make me tell you once more."

Inhaling threw his nose, Renji ran forward and towards his opponent. There was no way he was going to just allow himself to be beaten so easily-especially by a little brat who, even with the ridiculous hair, barely reached his chest.

And like that he was gaping up at the sky, his back groaning in pain from the impact. "Ow…" He stated flatly, hiding his pain with some dull sarcasm. Picking himself up, he glared at Hitsugaya, his pride and ego very bruised.

"Get up and get by Kira…Hisagi, here-now."

Shuhei nodded before he stepped forward; ready to prove to his head that he was worthy of the white-jacket he was wearing. Placing himself calmly in front of the leader, he brought out his sword and placed a stoic mask over his face. He knew how to keep his emotions in check.

_'Don't let the enemy see your expressions-those, in turn, can become the enemy itself.'_

If he learned anything good from his traitorous captain it was battle-strategies. Tousen might've claimed he was a pacifist but he had many great lessons to teach his vice-captain.

'If you weren't such a two-faced liar I would thank you right now.' He thought before she shot forward to attack the man.

Hitsugaya smirked as he lifted up Hyourinmaru and blocked each thrust, ignoring some of the sparks that formed when the two weapons hit each other. "Not bad," He then lifted his other hand and blocked the captain's punch. "And you're learning from the others."

He then shoved the fist away and then blocked the knee aiming for his stomach.

"Still…not good enough," And then his palm slammed into the chest of the black-haired male.

Shuhei grunted in some pain, but kept on his feet though he skidded back a few feet. 'Damn it! Even I couldn't get him to move his feet!' He had expected better of himself being the sempai of the other two, but even he couldn't get one man to move.

"Come at me again." Hitsugaya commanded.

"Hai!" He cried out and ran forward once again, using all his strength to slam against the sword—wanting to just make the superior move. "HA!" He breathed out, hoping the expansion of air from his lungs will push himself forward.

His eyes went wide when his moves were stopped with just the very tip of the smaller man's sword.

"You want me to move?" He asked rather sadistically. "Alright then…" And then he picked up his foot and slammed it into the stomach of the man and sent him flying back.

"You shouldn't be so consumed with outdoing one another." He stated. "We are not enemies here…and while rivalries are healthy and will push you to becoming stronger you should not let it consume you when you are in a battle for your lives…you will need to work together…captains, up front."

The males went over before him and bowed deeply before they stood up in ready position.

"Work together and push me back." He stated as he now held onto his sword with two hands. "Even one who is powerful can become overwhelmed with many opponents. And as captains I want you to work with that, since you are new to the position working together will be what is best for you."

They nodded in understanding, holding out their swords.

"Now, attack me together."

'Together?' Rukia gasped, nearly jumping she was so excited. 'Toushirou-taichou will take on three captains at once?'

If the men were surprised they didn't show it and did as told. Instantly they all charged forward. Hitsugaya was pleased to see all of them work well together.

The three read each other's movements perfect. Izuru made him duck and Renji and Shuhei tried to make the killing move while he was down. But he used Hyourinmaru to block their attempts. He pumped his strength into his arms and shoved all of them away.

On the sideline, Rukia was in awe, "Amazing…Toushirou-taichou is absolutely amazing." She then looked over at the captains. "And their strength and power seems to be growing…this is great…" Rukia found herself unable to wait to push herself further and reach the point where she could actually fight against these men and make them struggle, to actually fight on somewhat even ground, to make those around her proud of her strength and accomplishments.

She watched as Hitsugaya took the three down in ten moves, all falling to the ground with a grunt.

"Next time aim to get me to defeat you in fifteen moves. Make me struggle more." He deadpanned, sheathing his sword. "And don't let up on your practice. Fight each other and the rest of the captains and I will show up again soon and see just how far you have progressed." He then brushed past them and went back over to Rukia.

"That was great, Toushirou-taichou!" Rukia stated, looking up at him, her eyes shinning brightly. "I can't believe it…that was amazing! Thee older captains and you didn't break a sweat!"

He smirked, "Did you learn anything from that?"

As the two talked, the three males observed them with interest, ignoring their bruised bodies and egos.

"I had no idea they were so close." Kira stated. "I mean he is being so…kind with her." It was weird since Hitsugaya had been so cold and scary just a few seconds ago.

"I can't believe they're calling each other by their first name." Renji stated, gaping a bit. "Not even Rangiku can call him by his first name."

"What made them so close?" Shuhei asked the other tattooed man. "Damn, I guess I can't make a move on her if she's _his_ woman."

"Rukia heard he was having difficulty with his position about four months after he was named the head-captain…so she began talking to him and then they became friends…I don't know all that has happened between them but Hitsugaya-soutaichou then began to train her to reach bankai and…well there they are!" He stated, throwing his hand in their direction. "Hey, wait what the hell did you just say!?"

"Oh please, don't act so surprise. Rukia is a cute chick. Nothing wrong with wanting to see what she has to offer." Shuhei smirked.

"Bastard, I'll kill you!" Renji roared, ready to start fighting all over again. His temper tantrum was stopped when he heard Rukia laugh.

The three turned to watch as the two continue to have a private conversation, totally lost in their own world. Rukia had a small blush on her face and was even playing with her hair, Renji nearly had a heart attack, since when did she know how to look cute and feminine like that? And Hitsugaya was actually _smiling_.

"It almost looks as if they are flirting…" Shuhei pointed out, blinking when they two walked away together. "Man…I have never seen Hitsugaya-soutaichou so-and is it against nature itself to say this word?-happy." He shook his head at the weirdness of it all.

"Well…I suppose they do make a nice couple…" Kira stated.

"What the hell do you mean nice couple?" Renji spat, rather protective over his friend. "Pha! I seriously doubt that. They're just good friends. Rukia don't need a boyfriend."

"But doesn't Rukia have a tendency of getting people's affections…how the little brat does it is beyond me." Shuhei countered with a sigh. "She has a pull to her. You know this Renji…who's to say her 'pull' isn't affecting Hitsugaya-soutaichou in the romantic-sense?"

"Er…" Renji was at a lost for words. It was true Rukia had a certain pull to her and that once upon a time he was interested in her romantically. But there was a huge gap between him and Hitsugaya Toushirou. There was absolutely no way the cold head-captain and wielder of the infamous ice-dragon would actually fall for Rukia.

Right?

* * *

**(Revised)Author: **In my mind I believe that Kira would wear his captain's uniform rather simply-no added spazz to make him stand out-it would be long sleeve and just draped over him-probably similar to Ukitake's.

Shuhei wouldn't have any sleeves at all in my opinion-so the white-jacket would be like Hitsugaya's but he would have no black-sleeves underneath either.

Renji would also have a sleeveless white-jacket but black sleeves…and his sun-glasses-things will be wrapped around his arm where his badge once was…just because he could pull it off.

Got a clear enough picture in your head now?

And out of those three I believe that, at the moment, Shuhei would be the strongest. He seems to have a more captain's standpoint then the other two.

Now, please don't think I am over-powering Hitsugaya…he is a prodigy and I believe he has the ability to become this strong relatively fast.

Join the HitsuRuki army!

Please review!


	9. A Woman’s Needs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking—not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Nine**

**A Woman's Needs**

To say Rukia was uncomfortable was an understatement. The females all looked starved and they were eyeing her like a piece of meat.

She had come to the Shinigami Woman's Association meeting by the Second Division's captain's request and she regretted it from the moment she stepped inside the room.

Rukia was not a social-butterfly; she could only handle a small group of people to hang out with. Her limit would probably be five. There was seven to eight around her and they were all women. She did not handle females all to well. She spoke boy better than she did girl.

And the moment she had entered the room, she had been grabbed and shoved into a chair where all the girls began looking at her…and that is where she was at the moment; sitting in her chair, fidgeting, as she fought to urge to pick herself up and run for the hills.

The looks she was receiving were terrifying.

"Uhm…" She began awkwardly, biting her lip. 'I shouldn't have come…I would rather be with Toushirou-taichou or Renji.' Was it just her or were those grins becoming all the more evil? Pressing herself against the chair she gulped. She has faced many a Hollow, Bounto, and Arrcanar, she has fought against the head-captain and her Zanpakto…but at the moment she would rather face those villains than these women.

'Damn it…why are they staring at me like that?' She shifted in her seat again, finding herself growing more and more insecure from the stares.

"Is it true?" One of them finally spoke. It was Kiyone's elder sister Isane. "It's so…amazing…"

"Eh?" Rukia blinked in confusion. "Is what true?"

"It certainly looked like it. Not to mention the new captains confirmed it." Soi-Fong deadpanned, looking over the petite Kuchiki with a sort of respect. "Of all the people…I didn't expect this."

"What?" Rukia asked, becoming more and more confused.

"I find it wonderful!" Kiyone gushed, clasping her hands together. "It is all so romantic."

"Huh?" The girl tried again to get their attention. She was beginning to feel a bit left out from what was being said. It was obvious there was a secret of sorts going around and it concerned her. "What is going on? What are you guys talking about?"

Matsumoto gave her a cat-like grin, her ash-blue eyes shinning with a mischief, "Don't pretend as if you don't know." She teased.

"Know what?" Rukia almost cried out, finding herself annoyed with this. She was not getting any answers.

"That Ruki-nee-chan is Shiro-soutaichou's lover!" The president of the association, Yachiru, squealed out.

"Gak!" The girl promptly fell over at the rather blunt exclamation. "E-Excuse me?" Where did all of this come from? They were friends—_only friends_—where the hell did they get the idea that the two of them were romantically involved?

She tried to control her heart and to push out any other thoughts. It couldn't happen. It wasn't allowed to happen. His stunning face flashed across her eyes and she blushed. She shakily pulled herself back up on the chair. 'Toushirou-taichou…'

Shaking her head she looked back up at the girls who were almost lost in their own world at the prospect of the two of them being together.

Nanao pushed up her glasses, "I have to admit you have high and well taste in men, Kuchiki-san."

"Eh?" The girl gaped. "B-but-"

Her protests were interrupted as the women continued to talk rapidly about the situation.

"So!" Matsumoto pushed. "How is he? Have you two done _anything_ yet?"

It was then Rukia came to an understanding what these girls were starving for: gossip.

"We aren't-"

"I bet he is very, hehehe, **demanding** in bed." Matsumoto teased, earning a few chortles from some females and a few rather embarrassed looks from others. "We all know he's on top!"

"On top?" Rukia repeated rather at a lost, finding herself getting swept up in the confusion of the fast-pace world of gossip. She didn't think that the females in the living world were like this. "But-"

"Aw, Rukia-chan!" The strawberry blonde laughed, "You poor innocent thing. Has your family taught you nothing of the sexual world?"

"Eh?" The girl squeaked, a rather flabbergasted look on her face. "What is goi-"

"I know he's protective and all, but he will have to explain to you, one day, about sex and what happens."

"I know what sex is." Rukia muttered, feeling rather uncomfortable at the topic.

"But what about foreplay?" Unohana asked kindly.

"Foreplay? Never heard of that…" The small girl confessed.

"AW!" Matsumoto gushed, her maternal instincts just bursting from her. She enveloped the girl in a hug, grinning from ear to ear with a blush on her face. "Rukia-chan is positively adorable! I think we know what we are going to do today, right ladies?"

Some how it seems all the women within the room knew exactly what was going on except for Rukia.

"H-huh?" She sputtered out, rather confused. She had a very bad feeling about all of this and she instantly tried to get out of the hug of the big-breast woman. No luck. The woman's grip was like iron. Now her instincts were screaming RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY, YOU FOOL!

Unfortunately, she was stuck.

"Today shall be…" The strawberry blonde sang out dramatically.

"Rukia-day!" They all cheered, finishing up for Matsumoto, earning a stunned look from the black-haired girl.

'Rukia-day? Oh…crap…' She thought with a whimper as her struggle continued.

"Now what shall we do first? Should we do the sex-gossip and learn all what has happened between the two of them?" Kiyone began, looking very very serious about the situation.

'S-Sex-gossip?!' Rukia wailed internally. 'I'M STILL A VIRGIN!'

"Or should we go on and start on the make-over?" She finished.

'Oh…hell no…' Rukia thought, now finding herself being suffocated from the breasts, she really pitied her head-captain now. She praised whatever it was above when Matsumoto released her and then looked over at the group of girls getting into the 'schedule-war'.

"I think the make-over now…" She stated.

"No, it should be the gossip." Soi-Fong snapped.

"Make-over!" Yachiru laughed out, throwing her hands in the air.

"I would think the gossip would be fun…especially since we have already started talking about it." Isane confessed rather shyly.

"Why not do it at the same time?" Nemu asked softly, speaking for the first time.

All the girls looked at each other, shrugged, and came to the agreement.

"Alright! We shall begin the make-over and gossip!" Matsumoto then turned and looked back at Rukia. "Brilliant idea, don't you think, Rukia…chan?" The seat was empty. "Our prisoner-I mean…guest of honor has escaped!"

"We must get her back!" Yachiru cried out dramatically. "Onward!" She demanded, pointing out towards the door, and all but two filed out to search for the missing member of the group.

Within the room, Unohana smiled at the lieutenant for the Squad 8, "Such festive fun, wouldn't you agree, Nanao-san?"

The woman pushed up her glasses, really pitying the Kuchiki girl who was on the run, "It's…very different. Unohana-taichou, will you be partaking in the, ah…hunt?"

"Hmm…not today. I will wait here and prepare for the return of them. Would you mind helping me prepare the snacks and the make-up?"

"Of course, Unohana-taichou." Nanao bowed slightly. 'Rukia-san…if I were you I would use all my power to escape…'

* * *

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed at Byakuya. "Is there anything you want, Kuchiki?"

The older male kept his face stony, "I wish to know the relationship between you and my younger sister."

Blushing, once again, the head-captain gave the man a rather annoyed look, "Are you insinuating something?" He hissed, clenching his fist as he tried to calm his nerves. Did he know that he felt something for the woman? Was it acceptable? Would he be rejected?

'You're the head-captain. The bastard has no right to reject you. If you want Rukia, she is yours without question.' The voice hissed.

"There is a rumor spreading all over Seireitei that you two are together." He paused for a moment and allowed the sentence to sink in. "Since this is dealing with my sister I wish to know what is happening."

Hitsugaya almost snarled. A protective and dark anger rose from the pits of his soul. How dare this man challenge him? How dare he act like Rukia didn't already belong to him? He did not like the idea of anyone standing in between him and Rukia.

"Don't want her to be with me?"

"Quite the contrary. I find you quite suitable for her and I would be very pleased to learn of a relationship. Not too mention it will finally silence the clan and their insults towards Rukia should she wed the head-captain. What I am not liking is, if this is true, that I was not informed of it first."

'I would have his blessing…' The head-captain thought in awe, something akin to hope rising in his chest. 'Should we get together we would have no trouble from the clan…'

Shaking his head he looked over at the older man, "You would be the first to learn of the relationship. It is just rumors going around, probably by a few select members of our society who have seen us together." He was going to kill Matsumoto, Yachiru, Renji, and Shuhei…

"I see…" It almost sounded as if he was disappointed over the fact that the two weren't together. "Well then, I apologize for bothering you."

Hitsugaya almost sneered but accepted the apology nonetheless, "It is alright…but nothing is happening between your sister and me." He almost finished it with 'at the moment' but held himself back. He was still trying to convince himself that he didn't want a romantic relationship with Rukia, despite his traitorous thoughts. No need to get Byakuya thinking things that weren't true.

Because he did not want to be with Rukia…he absolutely did not.

'Stop it…' He commanded, trying to control himself. 'I do not want this…I don't want to be with Rukia…damn it!' Things just kept getting difficult for him. "Now if you will excuse me…" He muttered, getting ready to go back to his paper work, perhaps that would keep his mind off this ridiculous accusation.

However they both stopped when they felt a very familiar presences coming in their direction at an alarming speed.

"Wha-" Hitsugaya began only to get interrupted by loud screaming and the door slamming open as the topic of their conversation practically exploded into the room, tripping over her own two feet.

Catching herself, Rukia slammed the door shut and looked around wildly as if she were a corner animal. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were rumpled, sweat glistened over her skin, and she was panting, gasping for air.

"Rukia!" Byakuya exclaimed, astonished at her behavior. What has gotten into her?

"Rukia?" Hitsugaya blinked, also floored at the girl's cries. "What's going on?" He looked around, sensing for an enemy that was after her, but he felt none anywhere.

"Hide me! HIDE ME!" She begged, instantly diving behind the large back of her brother, even placing her body underneath his white cloak.

"Rukia, what is the meaning to this disrespect?" He snapped, trying to turn his body around to get her away. No such luck. She was clinging to him desperately, refusing to move away from his body, which she has now claimed as a hiding spot for herself.

"Please! I'm not here!" She whispered harshly as she angled her brother so as he faced the door, making her disappear completely.

"What-" But the question was answered swiftly as a large group of women entered the building.

"Pardon us, Kuchiki-taichou and Hitsugaya-soutaichou. Have you seen Rukia?" Kiyone asked, looking around the room, grinning from ear to ear. In fact all of them looked rather ecstatic about something.

"Why?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"MAKE-OVER!" The ever hyper and happy Yachiru squealed. "We have dubbed today Rukia-day! And we are going to give her a make-over and gossip! RUKIA-NEE-CHAAAN!" She cried out for the missing female. "Rukia-nee-chan! Let's play!"

Soi-Fong brushed past the group of females, her dark eyes narrowed as she looked around the meeting room with a suspicious glare.

"Make-over…? You are chasing after her for a make-over?" Hitsugaya asked, rather stunned at the immaturity these women were showing, taking a hidden glance to the lump behind the other captain. He was finding himself very amused at the girl's behavior. It was adorable.

'Poor thing.'

Matsumoto grinned, "We think it's the perfect thing to get close to her. She is such a cutie!"

Hitsugaya sighed, he knew that there were certain times that Matsumoto would get all maternal and motherly to certain people—it seems this year's flavor was Rukia.

"You can't just barge in here like that. Kuchiki and I were holding a meeting…please leave." Hitsugaya commanded, eyes narrowed but his lips were close to twisting into a smirk. Oh how he was so tempted to just give the petite black-haired girl away and see what occurs because of it.

Though he knew for a fact the girl would be furious at the betrayal.

"We-we apologize, Hitsugaya-soutaichou…Kuchiki-taichou…" Isane stated, giving them a polite bow. "We will take our leave then."

"Hold on…" Matsumoto stated, eyes narrowed. She smelled something off, "You two wouldn't be hiding her…would you?"

Byakuya kept his face expressionless, "Would it matter if we were? Would there be anything that you could say against our hiding of her?"

"Hmmm…Perhaps not…but should we find her before we leave—in he next minute—we will be allowed to keep her."

The two men shared a look at this unusual thing playing out before them.

"This is idiotic." Hitsugaya muttered, before he gave a nod over to Byakuya.

The female-captain got the message and hurried over, "I found her!" Soi-Fong stated a twisted grin on her face as she grabbed the girl's ankle and yanked her from behind her brother.

Rukia yelped and fell to the ground, sweating at the sight of the very pleased expressions the girls, her captors, were giving her. She then gave a pleading look to the males who watched as she was dragged by her feet, her nails digging into the wood. "Why are you just standing there?! Isn't this kidnapping?!" She begged to the males, her nails leaving a trail.

Hitsugaya smirked, "I think this will be good for you Rukia…you need some females friends."

Her jaw dropped.

Byakuya nodded, "I agree…you need a break from Renji. You are a woman and should act like such." He then looked over at the girls. "Please take care of her."

And then Rukia snapped.

"YOU TRAITORS! YOU TRAITORS! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" She screeched, her threats bouncing off the walls. "YOU EVIL BUTTHEADS!"

"What cruel things to say to your brother and head-captain." Hitsugaya smirked cruelly. "Good luck with everything, Rukia." The head-captain teased earning a furious glare from the girl who then disappeared out of sight. "Well…that was entertaining."

"Quite." Byakuya said flatly. "But it is for the best. She needs female companions other than the maids and family members of the clan."

"Have you spoken to your _clan_?" Hitsugaya almost spat out the word.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "Yes I have. Unfortunately I doubt it will do anything good. I cannot do much when it concerns whispers and rumors."

"Should you hear any speak ill of Rukia…send them to me." A small twisted smirk went on his face. "I swear, after a conversation with me they will never insult her again."

At the expression on the man's face Byakuya had no doubts that anyone, after facing Hitsugaya, would ever insult his sister again.

In fact, something told him that the few who faced up against a very upset Hitsugaya, and actually were allowed to live, would forever have nightmares plague their sleep.

Had Byakuya been any other man he would've been against his clansmen being subjected to such torture and abuse. However, this was dealing with his little sister and he was not some other man.

"Of course, Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

* * *

Rukia cringed slightly as she tried to move away from the lipstick that was aiming for her lips, "Can't we please, PLEASE, do something else?"

"Now, now, this is for your own good." Matsumoto chirped as she grasped the girl's face between her fingers and forced her to look straight ahead. "Now this would be so much easier had you just stayed put."

Rukia groaned, she was tied to the chair with exceptionally tight rope that had very good knots. She was rather stunned to figure out Nemu was a very good binder with the rope. A cringe escaped her mouth when some of the bindings rubbed against her.

"See? You wouldn't be suffering if you had just stay put and allow this to happen!" Matsumoto chided, speaking as she would to a child. "Now…" She placed the lipstick against the girl's lips and traced it around. "There!" Her eyes then narrowed. "Hmmm…no-no-no…it's just too dark."

"I agree." Unohana stated as she looked at Rukia's face. "She needs a softer color."

"I don't need lipstick, Unohana-taichou…" The girl pleaded.

"Oh, Rukia…you know this is all for fun." She smiled. "Now please relax and just allow pampering in your life!"

"Pampered?" She asked only for a tissue to wipe across her mouth.

"Of course! Surely you are use to being pampered. What, with your brother and Renji, not to mention you are part of a noble family." Kiyone chirped looking over the selection of eye-shadow.

"Not really," Rukia confessed, trying to look behind her to see what Nemu and Soi-Fong were doing with her hair.

"Don't you think the braids should be thinner, Soi-Fong-taichou?"

"Hmm…you think?" The other dark-haired woman asked as she looked over her work then over at the other's. "Maybe…well they don't all have to be all the same."

"Of course, Soi-Fong-taichou…" The meek Nemu stated.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" Nanao asked, pushing up her glasses again. "I would think you would be spoiled rotten…"

"Spoiled rotten? No. I've tried to do everything for myself. And nii-sama never really acted like a brother towards me and all the other clans members really don't care for my presences at all." She blinked when her hand was picked up by Isane and the nails were then carefully inspected.

"I think a dark purple…maybe just a bit lighter then your eyes."

Were they professionals at this or was it something encoded in all females save for her? Because Rukia did not grasp how they could make something like painting the nails, putting on lipstick, or braiding hair a science.

"Ho? Is this why you are so uncomfortable when you are treated to something?" Matsumoto asked as she then began to apply another shade of lipstick to her mouth. "You're not use to the greatness of being spoiled…how sad."

Yachiru, who was sitting on the table swinging her legs, nodded, "Yeah-yeah. Ken-chan spoils me! I can eat anything I want and fight and kill whoever I want!" She chirped making everyone sigh.

"It usually comes with the privilege of being a girl." Unohana stated evenly, smiling towards the confused girl. "You see, in a man's eyes women are softer and more fragile than they are and they feel a need to be a bit overprotective…now this can also lead to a need to just spoil and baby them. My guess is, soon, Byakuya will succumb to his instincts and treat you like a baby-sister."

Rukia almost shook her head but at the pull from the two females she decided otherwise, "I doubt that. Not all the males in the world will succumb to these so-called instincts. I doubt Toushirou-taichou would either…" She then watched in mild-fascination as Isane used some tool to scrape over the top of the nails and made them smoother and shiny.

A rather smug and amused question passed the women's thoughts, 'Now why would she mention that particular name if we were talking about her brother?'

"Really? Are you positive he wouldn't?" Matsumoto asked with that grin of hers, beginning to see her captain was not the only one with a crush. "Taichou can become extremely protective over those he cares about. I would not be surprised in the least if he just becomes wrapped around your little finger and just has to treat you like a princess or a goddess. Ah, this color is much better…"

"Oh, you're right!" Kiyone and Yachiru cried out happily as they looked at Rukia's face.

"No. Toushirou-taichou wouldn't." Rukia stated back, very positive. "Not…not to me."

"Well he should! A woman has her needs!" The strawberry-blonde huffed out, finding herself now angry at her captain. "If he wants to keep your attention he needs to do something."

"But he has my attention…he doesn't need to do anything." The girl replied softly. Her attention has been on him for so long and it has only grown over the past few months. Something about him made her want to constantly be at his side. She thought about him and his scent and his strong hold and his penetrating gaze. Even just thinking about him nearly made her whimper meekly. But the idea that he would show her attention right back? It seemed impossible.

"Aw…how cute!" They gushed. "You really do care for him, don't you Rukia?"

"Of course I do."

"No…" Unohana shook her head. "We don't mean caring as in friendship. I mean something deeper."

Rukia blushed and looked away, "Why does everyone think there is something between the two of us?"

"Well, end it right here. Tell all of us truthfully that there is nothing going on between the two of you."

"There is nothing going on between the two of us." She sighed out, being very honest.

The captain nodded, "Alright…now answer us this; do you want anything to happen?"

Rukia opened her mouth then closed it; she did this action a few more times before a rather confused look went on her face, "I…well…" She struggled for words. The small woman was not going to lie; she had a major crush on her friend. But did that instantly mean that she wanted a relationship other then friendship with him?

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment as she pictured him again. He was an incredible person, his personality might be a bit cold and difficult at times but he was still so kind and gentle with her. The man was mature and strong, an amazing leader, and wonderful friend. His appearance was handsome, sensual, and gorgeous all wound up together; there was no one who could not claim they have not at least glanced at the white-haired individual.

But she had been attracted to and had a crush on both Renji and Ichigo and yet she had never really desired a relationship.

Was that because she didn't want one or were they too busy trying to survive? But why did this feel so…different?

"I don't know…" Rukia replied honestly. "I…I think…maybe?"

"If you are struggling this much it just might mean that you do want a relationship." Matsumoto said gently. "But since you have never been in this position before you can't understand what you are feeling…tell me, are you physically attracted to him?"

The girl nodded, or tried to as her hair was then tugged on as a warning. "Yes. Toushirou-taichou is incredibly handsome. He…uhm…m-makes me feel small and weak but in a good way, if that makes sense."

Everyone wondered if she understood what was meant by _physically_ attracted, but they knew she was looking at him as a woman, seeing him for the gorgeous male he definitely is.

"It makes sense, no worries. It can be a natural reaction some women have with men. You found a man who makes you feel femininely weak. Pretty much, you're swooning when you feel like that." Matsumoto grinned. "Ok. Next question. Would you like to go on dates? Have fun with just him? Do more then have conversations?"

Rukia thought for a moment, "Yes. I believe I would…"

"Would you like to kiss him?"

Now her face went solid red, "K-Kiss him?!"

Now everyone looked amused, even Yachiru seemed to understand kissing was a rather innocent action between couples and this poor girl was getting flustered as if they were talking about sex.

"Wait a minute…" Kiyone began. "Rukia-chan…have you ever been kissed?"

Rukia looked mortified and embarrassed, "No."

Every jaw in the room dropped.

"WHAT?!" They all cried out.

"But, sweetie, you're getting close to being two hundred years old! I, sorta, understand that you haven't yet lost your virginity…but you haven't lost your first kiss?!" Matsumoto looked positively stunned. Her first kiss had been, no surprise, Gin and that was when they were relatively young.

Even Yachiru has kissed, it wasn't really for romance more as to piss one of her squad-members off. But she lost it to the soul of a young boy who she may have had a little crush on

And now they were being told a girl _this_ beautiful and has been in the Soul Society for _this_ long has not lost her first kiss?

Even Hitsugaya has been kissed—many, many times—and has probably lost his virginity and he was a few years younger then Rukia.

"Oh, Rukia…" Unohana smiled. "You really are an innocent."

She sputtered for words but found herself too embarrassed. It wasn't as if she thought kissing was bad but it was just like sex-she never had time to really do anything if she ever wanted to. She was too busy surviving on the streets for one part of her life and then she was concerned about school and becoming a good reaper and then she was adopted into a noble clan where basically anything she did was a disgrace (no need to add something else into the mix) then the war with Aizen…she just never had the time or the desire to do anything!

But now…

"I…I…" Would his lips be warm and soft? Would he actually have a flavor? Should they kiss would they hold one another? Maybe he would even help teach her how to kiss since all she knew was pressing lips against each other.

Her blush grew and her lips almost felt different from the thought.

"Yes." She whispered softly as she bowed her head to hide her red face. "I want to kiss him."

* * *

Hitsugaya couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Rukia at the moment. 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that too her…' He bit his lip, hoping that she wouldn't be too furious with him over the fact that he allowed her to be captured.

He shook his head, 'No. She needs other friends. Kuchiki, Abarai, nor myself can be around her all the time…' And in truth he would prefer her to be around females and not males. The thought of her being near another male did not make him very pleased.

'She shouldn't even be around the replacement and the retard.' The voice growled. 'She needs around no other man. Mine.'

"Tch…whatever." He spat as he gathered up the papers he has finished signing and tapped them on the desk, straightening them out before he placed them down, "Hey."

Instantly the door opened and a lower rank official appeared, bowing. "Yes, Hitsugaya-soutaichou?"

"Take these papers to the Fifth Division, Third Division, and Ninth Division captains at once." He commanded as he handed the papers off.

"Of course, Hitsugaya-soutaichou!" And with that the man disappeared leaving the head-captain once again to his lonesome and thoughts.

He rubbed his brow, almost wishing that Rukia would escape and come seek him again.

With an annoyed growl he picked himself up and began pacing a bit, 'This is stupid-this is idiotic…' He gritted his teeth, finding himself unable to not think of Rukia. 'Of course. When you don't want to think of something you instantly think of it.'

That logic was true but even when he doesn't think of her something instantly reminded him of her and he was back again.

It wasn't as if he hated thinking of her, he was just frustrated and flustered. The girl did some odd things to him, mentally and physically.

His pacing speed increased, 'Damn it…what is that girl doing to me?!'

'You already know. Stop acting like a coward and admit to it. Do something about it already! I am tired. I want her. Give her to me!'

'Shut up. Just shut up.' He rubbed his head. It was pounding.

There was a knock.

"Who is it?!" He snarled, his temper, once again, rising.

"I-It's Doujiba S-Shuichi, Seat Twelve! I-I am here to announce the presences of one Hinamori Momo who wishes an audience with you." He cried out from the other side, sputtering over his words in fear of his captain.

His green eyes grew wide, 'Hinamori?…Shit.' Closing his eyes, he inhaled and then his expressionless face went back on. "Send her in."

"H-Hai!" He practically squeaked and hurried off to get the girl.

Hitsugaya calmly walked over to his desk and sat down, awaiting the girl's arrival. He didn't have to wait long as there was another knock. "Enter."

The shogi doors slid open and there was his oldest friend, her face also expressionless but she still looked positively awful. He had a feeling she wasn't resting as ordered. "Hinamori."

"Hitsugaya-soutaichou." She replied softly and evenly.

"Is there something that you need?" He deadpanned.

Her dead eyes looked over at him, "I believe you have made a mistake."

The room went cold, "Are you questioning my decisions, Hinamori?"

"Yes I am. You have made a mistake…everyone has made a mistake…"

'Oh no…' He thought, knowing what was about to come. He didn't want to face this. Not now. He had other concerns and other people. Why couldn't she just let it all go?

"Hinamori…" He warned, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you push me."

"You made a mistake! Aizen-taichou was not a bad person! Renji doesn't deserve his spot! I SHOULD BE THE CAPTAIN!"

"SILENCE!" He roared before his tone went back to the flat baritone he normally used when not talking with Rukia. "Know your place, Hinamori."

"What does it matter?" She spat. "I'm not longer part of the society!"

"I told you, you were _suspended_. Not kicked out, not executed, not exiled. Once you rest for a while and you get evaluated and get some _**fucking help**_ I would be willing to place you back in your position." He snarled, the room's temperature dropping a few more degrees. "But if you keep pushing me like this…"

"What? Are you going to give the lieutenant seat to the Kuchiki whore!?" She screeched and then there was a solid _thwack_ noise and her head snapped to the side. Gaping, she touched her cheek and looked at the white-haired male in shock. She hadn't even seen him move.

"Never…_never_…" He gritted his teeth, a terrifyingly furious look crossing his features. "Never talk about Rukia again. You…" He growled, resisting the hissing the foul words. "Get out of my sight, Hinamori. Before you make me do something I will regret."

Almost as if being woken from a dream from the slap, Hinamori continued to gape at him, "Hitsu-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Gasping in fear she spun around and ran as fast as she could out of the room and out of the building.

With a roar, Hitsugaya spun around and slammed his knuckles into the wall, making it exploded. Snarling, almost panting in rage, Hitsugaya was struggling to keep his fury down.

'Should've killed her…' It was the voice again. 'Should've torn her apart for what she said…'

He shook his head, trying to regain his cool and temperament.

"She…is not a whore…" He growled before he stormed off and out of his office.

* * *

Rukia and the other girls jumped.

"Holy crap…" Soi-Fong gasped, "That surge of power…"

Rukia blinked, a worried look etched across her face, "Toushirou-taichou…?"

Matsumoto frowned before she untied the girl, "You need to go. You are the only one who is able to calm him down when he is on a rampage like this." She winced. "I haven't felt him this angry in a long time…you better hurry before some stupid lower-official says something and gets himself killed."

Nodding, Rukia picked herself up and made her way towards the door, pausing at the entrance, "I…I had fun…a-and I hope we can do it again…" And then ran as fast as she could, not seeing the smiling faces of the girls.

Pumping her arms, Rukia looked around, hoping to find the angry head-captain soon. 'What has gotten you so upset?' She wondered, jumping up on the roofs to look around easier. 'Where…oh!' He was at their usual spot.

Now using the shupon technique, she hurried towards the area where they always met. Her feet hit the dirt and she then hurried out of the brush and found Hitsugaya pacing, almost looking like a caged animal.

She winced. He was _**pissed**_.

"Toushirou-taichou?" She asked softly, slowly inching closer to him.

He stopped and looked over at her and instantly his face relaxed, "Rukia…"

She frowned, "Are you alright?"

He looked down, his fist clenching tightly, "No…no I am not alright!"

"Yeah. That was a very stupid question on my part." She stated as she walked over to their normal seats. "You want to sit or do you need to steam a bit more?"

"I need to steam a bit more." He snapped, more to himself then to her.

"Want to talk about it?"

His face twisted in rage as he remembered what was said; _"What? Are you going to give the lieutenant seat to the Kuchiki whore!?"_

A roar escaped his mouth and his fist slammed against the ground. Rukia gasped, her eyes wide, when the ground just exploded and a large crater appeared.

'Dear Gods…' She thought, hugging her chest as she gaped at him in awe. "How can I learn to get strength like that?"

He was shaking he was so mad, "You need to be insulted."

She looked horrified and confused. Someone insulted him? Who would do such a thing? Anger swelled within her. "Were you insulted? How could someone do something like that to you?"

"No. I wasn't. You were."

Rukia's shoulders slowly eased down as she looked at him in shock, "W-what? Insulted me? That's it?" He was like this because _**she**_ was insulted?

"What do you mean that's it?!" He snarled, glaring at her. "You were called a whore!"

"I've been called worse…but…you-you are getting this mad because…of me?"

His cheeks colored, "Yes. I don't like it when you are insulted…and what do you mean you have been called worse?!"

"I was raised on the streets, Toushirou-taichou, in case you weren't aware. Believe me, I have been called worse."

Now he looked shock, "What?" He knew the Kuchiki clan adopted her but he had no idea she was a street-girl. "What district?"

"78th District of Rukongai." She answered simply.

His eyes grew wide, that was a very poor place, not to mention dangerous.

"Now…who called me a whore and why?" She asked calmly, not looking the least bit upset at the fact she was called such a degrading term.

"Hinamori." He saw her blink owlishly. "She came in upset and ranting. She then believed that you would be getting the lieutenant-position of Squad Five and then called you a whore."

"Oh…well…that is rather sad and hurtful." Rukia confessed. "I'm sure she didn't mean it though. She was just angry."

"Damn it. Don't defend her! She degraded you and-"

"I know." She interrupted. "But I am pretty sure she didn't mean anything by it."

"That shouldn't matter! She called you a whore! She basically accused you of sleeping with me and that was the only way you could achieve power and such a position!"

"But I don't have the position." She reminded him. "Nor am I sleeping with you. And no one, at least no one important to me, will believe it and look at me like a whore. They also will understand that Hinamori-fukotaichou didn't mean it either…though I am very worried…" She bit her thumb, looking thoughtful. "She must be very upset to stoop so low…"

He groaned, "Can't you be selfish for a moment?"

"I am selfish! I want all the toys and candy you get, remember?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Damn it, Rukia…you need to get angry when people do this to you."

"But if I do that then I might become blinded by anger and never give them a second chance…and I believe that everyone deserves one of those…I mean…hadn't I given nii-sama another chance to treat me better then we would never be as close as we are today." She then smiled at him. "Had I not given you a second chance after all those times at the beginning we wouldn't be talking right now…"

"You spoil me. You gave me well over twenty second-chances."

A laugh broke form her mouth, "I spoil you? Well I suppose I might. But you do deserve it. Hey, that reminds me of the conversations we had today."

Hitsugaya then remembered that Rukia was forced to undergo a make-over. He blinked now really looking over her; she had a shade of lipstick on her face, her eyes had a small amount of light purple eye-shadow, her hair had a few braids within it, and her right hand had purple nail-polish. "You…you look," He looked down, his cheeks warming once again. "You look nice…"

She blushed a bit as well now remembering this is the man she wanted to kiss, "Thank you…though I didn't get my other hand done."

He winced, "Sorry…"

"Oh it's alright!" She chirped as she picked herself up and began making her way towards the nearby spring, planning on washing her face and hand. Her face felt too heavy for some reason, despite the fact that it was only a light amount. And she didn't want to go around with just one hand painted. There was no way she could do the other herself.

Hitsugaya followed after her, "How did you spoiling of me remind you of today?"

She laughed again, "They were going on about a woman's needs and how a girl needs to be spoiled and pampered." Shaking her head Rukia continued on, "They said that males have a tendency of seeing the females fragile and in constant need of pampering. It was funny…"

"H-How was it funny?" He asked, not minding at all at the thought of treating Rukia like a princess. His face went even hotter at this fact and image of spoiling her and giving her everything she wanted. "I-I mean…I guess it is a bit sexist…"

She shrugged, "I guess…but I guess if both parties enjoy it then it's alright." Grinning at him she teased, "Do you enjoy being treated like a princess?"

He scowled at her, "Rukia…"

That smug smile of hers appeared as she leaned down at the spring and began washing her face, "What? Toushirou-hime does not like it?"

"You're asking for it." He warned.

"Hehe, asking for what?" She asked back, that same smug tone in her voice.

He smirked, "This." And with that, used his foot to push against the girl's rump and shoved her into the water. She screeched when she found herself in calve-depth water. Turning her body over and on her butt she gaped at him. "I warned you." He stated smugly.

"You pushed me! You pushed my butt! You've joined the dark-side!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You have now stooped to Ichigo's and Renji's level!"

Hitsugaya grinned, "It was well worth it." He was then splashed. "Now that wasn't nice."

"You PUSHED me!" She snapped back.

"I WARNED you." He repeated. "I told you I would do something but you had to push me…now stop splashing me and get out of there before I freeze the lake and leave you here."

She pouted and pulled herself up, shaking her body like a dog to get some water off of her.

"Oh, that was attractive." He stated sarcastically as he helped the girl up and out of the water. He then sighed, "You're soaked."

She gave him a flat look, "I am well aware of that. It's what happens when one is pushed into the lake by the ass!" She snapped, her eyes flashing. "And by ass, I mean you."

He chuckled, "You're insulting the head-captain again…" She blew him a raspberry and then stormed off, making him laugh some more. "You are such a sore-loser."

"I am not!" She wailed back. "You're the one who cheats and pulls that damn thing! 'Oh look-I'm the head-captain!'"

He burst out laughing again, "You imitation of me is terrible. I do not have that high of a voice." He shook his head again, all anger gone. "Rukia…you are adorable."

She looked at him, blushing a bit, "W-Well I'm taking that as an insult!"

Hitsugaya smirked, "You take being called 'adorable' as an insult? I wonder what I have to say to compliment you…"

"You're a bastard!" She cried out, her temper growing.

"And you insulted the head-captain again."

"DAMN YOU!"

Hitsugaya just smiled in amusement, finding himself at a true peace.

* * *

**(Revised)Author: **Yes, while Soi-Fong is not very girly she seems to get rather into the meetings and seems the type to enjoy being around girls. She would just be extremely forceful in everything they do, such as make-over.

Join the HitsuRuki army!

Please review!


	10. Of Fevers and Blushing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking—not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Ten**

**Of Fevers and Blushing**

"I'm sick…" Rukia groaned out the obvious as soon as she woke up.

Her body ached, her throat felt swollen and sore (not too mention dry like cotton), her eyes watery and glazed, her body limp and heavy, her usually rather bouncy and shiny hair flat and lifeless, her face was a pasty-white except her cheeks which were so red one would think she had a sun-burn.

'This is horrible.' A grunt escaped her lips as she shakily picked herself up and decided to blame Hitsugaya and his immature prank. She then shook her head, 'No…he would probably blame himself if he found out about this. Besides, I am so happy he did that. He is finally having some fun.'

Despite the pain, she smiled at the thought of what he did. The brat actually played a joke on her and laughed and teased. She loved that so much and didn't want to take the moment away from him.

It took her twice as long to get her uniform on and she was only able to get twenty of her vertical swings done before she fell to her knees, her stomach giving off some very unsettling lurches.

Whimpering in misery, she placed her forehead on the ground and curled up a bit, hoping to work through this nausea.

Her body was now consumed with tremors as she felt an icy-cold hit her body-one that she couldn't control or feel comfortable in which proved to her even more that she was sick.

Inhaling a few more times, Rukia felt her stomach settle a bit and then tried to pick herself up. Only to find herself incredibly weakened.

'You must be joking…' She thought. 'I can fight for three days straight against my Zanpakto and yet when I am sick I can't even lift my body?' Another groan escaped her lips as she fell to her side, her body still shaking. 'Ok…let's see…ugh…I feel awful…'

Clenching her eyes shut she wormed her body around a bit before she made it back on her knees and hands. 'Ok…now push up.' She used her hands to push and tried to pull her back up.

She had to do this four times before she was able to get on one foot.

'Alright, now the other foot.' It took a bit more time to move her other foot and for her to get into a standing position. Grabbing her sword she sheathed it, her hands shaking, and then slowly inched her way towards her door, hugging herself in trying to get warm. She wasn't use to feeling cold like this. It was very uncomfortable and, needless to say, she hated it.

Pulling the shogi door to the side, she almost sighed in relief when the heat of the sun began to beat down on her. It didn't do much, but it still felt a little bit better.

Stumbling on her two feet, she tried to control herself and appear as if she wasn't ill. Perhaps she could pull it off and not get anyone worried about her.

"Rukia? My word, you look terrible!"

Or maybe she will get caught not two seconds after she left her room.

She looked over and gave a small bow to her captain only to lurch back up and cover her mouth with her hands with an, "Ulp!" and then hurried over to the side and emptied out her stomach. She had to admit, after vomiting she felt slightly better, but now her throat didn't only feel like cotton it stung and her mouth felt gross.

"G-Good morning, Ukitake-taichou…" She moaned, falling limping on the railing, her arms almost looking like noodles in the breeze.

"Obviously not a very good morning for you." He stated as he walked over to her.

"NO!" She cried out, jumping away from him. "You're already extremely sick! I could make you sicker! I could…ULP!" She threw herself back over the railing.

"Rukia, the first rule of being sick is never get excited…it will make you sicker." The white-haired male scolded. "Now, back into bed."

She shook her head, "I'm alright!"

Ukitake reached over and placed a hand on her forehead only to pull back in shock, "You're burning up! _Now_ you are going to Squad Four instantly."

"B-but…I-I ha-ave sentry duty today! And I need to sign some papers and I was so help some lower-ranks out…"

"Not any more. You are very sick. I thought you knew better then to push yourself when you are weakened like this." He scolded, sounding like a parent. He then grabbed her wrist and gently began to drag her away from the Division Thirteen apartments and towards the medical-wards of Division Four.

"But what about Toushirou-taichou!? I can't miss my meeting with him!" She pleaded, not wanting to miss talking to him. She didn't want him to feel lonely or have to deal with the stress on his own. She didn't want to go a whole day without seeing him.

"He will understand. I promise you."

"I don't care if he understands! I want to go see him! I have never missed a meeting…" She then gagged and pulled her wrist out of his hold and threw her upper body over the railing once more. "Ugh…do you think Unohana-taichou will have something for this taste in my mouth?" She asked, giving up.

"I know she does. Now let's hurry up. And don't worry I will tell Shiro-soutaichou that you are sick and will be unable to make the meeting." He promised as he ushered her to move a bit faster, in case she fell sick again. "Now, no doddling, you need to get checked up on!"

Rukia whimpered, "Yes, Ukitake-taichou…"

* * *

Had Hitsugaya Toushirou been born more like Ichigo or Renji he would've described the feeling he received as, "I sense a disturbance in the force." But he wasn't so immature nor had he seen the epic movies as the other two had (Ichigo had forced Renji to see it, claiming a man simply cannot live-or die, whatever Renji was-without seeing Star Wars).

But the point was there was an uneasy feeling and he knew it had something to do with Rukia.

He almost slammed up to his feet at the realization but instantly calmed himself down and looked over at Matsumoto, "I want these papers finished by the time I get back. There are only ten of them, you can manage to do that."

The strawberry blonde pouted, "Yes sir…where are you going?" She had a knowing glint in her eye.

"Mind your own business and do your job!" He snapped making her giggle and give him a salute. Rolling his eyes he stormed out of the office muttering under his breath, "Damn moron…immature woman…tch, idiot…"

Matsumoto giggled before she looked back at the papers and frowned, "Aw man…I don't want to do paper-work!"

Hitsugaya looked around, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of the petite Kuchiki or someone who would know where she was.

"Oye, Shiro-soutaichou!"

A groan escaped his mouth, only one person would still call him that face-to-face, "Ukitake," He greeted, now falling at ease with his position and now only addressed everyone by their surname. He then blinked, "Ukitake!" He just realized who he was talking too, "You're Rukia's captain, have you seen her? Do you know where Rukia is?"

"Oh?" There was a knowing smile on his face. "Actually I was just looking for you on her behalf. I'm afraid she won't be able to make it to your meeting today."

He felt his heart drop. They had never gone a day without having their meeting, "What? Why?"

"I'm afraid she caught a very nasty bug. She is quite ill and both Unohana and myself believe it too be best that she stays in bed," He then shook his head. "That girl…she was actually trying to sneak out this morning to do her jobs when she has such a high-fever."

"She's sick?" He asked, the only thing that penetrated Hitsugaya's brain and then disappeared from view.

Ukitake chuckled, "Ah, young love." He then paused. "Wait-Shiro-soutaichou! I have some candy for you!"

* * *

Rukia had her arms crossed over her chest as she glared bitterly at the wall in front of her, the pillows propped up so as she could sit. She was now in a sleeping kimono and a thermometer was between her lips and under her tongue.

She was not in the best of moods.

Unohana was very amused by her pouty-behavior. "Now, now, Rukia." She stated. "You're very sick. You need to have some bed-rest. I know you like to work and help around but there are times when your body just needs a break. Now," She pulled out a small notebook and began to write within it, after a moment she then pulled out the paper and handed it to the girl. "This is what you have to do and how long you will remain in bed. I will also be sending one to your captain and brother," She almost smirked at the girl's wide eyes. "That's right…you are not escaping resting this time. Now if you just follow this you will back to almost normal the day after tomorrow. But until then you have to rest."

"Yes, Unohana-taichou…" She muttered.

The woman just gave her a small pat on the head and then picked herself and made her way out, "You will be taking a nap here and then you will be sent back to your room. And don't take that thermometer out of your mouth for another minute."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good girl." And then left to continue on with her duties.

Rukia had to admit she was very honored that the captain herself came to check up on her when she only had a cold of sorts. Hanataro could've easily healed her.

"Ah, Rukia-san!"

Speaking of Hanataro.

Rukia smiled at the male who came in, "Hey." She greeted over the item.

"What are you doing here? Are you unwell?" He asked, very worried.

"I have a virus of sorts." She sighed depressingly, "I had so much work today…I can't believe I got sick."

"Well you look awful…not as if you look really badly! You're not ugly! I mean you look sick-physically sick!" He yelped, finding himself insulting her.

"It's alright, Hana." She smiled, "I know what you mean. I feel as awful as I look. But I still don't like being bedridden." A sigh escaped her lips as she lifted her body out of the bed a bit and placed the paper on a small table next to her where her water and some medicine were.

"Well you should rest," He stated with a serious look on his face. "We can't have one of our best warriors so sick."

"No we can't," Another voice interrupted.

Rukia instantly recognized the deep voice and blushed slightly, "Hi, Toushirou-taichou…" 'I must look awful! Why the hell did he have to show up when I look so terrible?' She instantly felt very insecure and wanted to bite her lip with some nervousness.

Hitsugaya gave a very dangerous glare to Hanataro who gave off a small yelp and bowed towards him before he ran out of the room with a very small and quick goodbye to the sick girl.

The leader snorted, 'Good riddance.' He didn't care for how close the two were. He also was not pleased that he came and greeted Rukia before him. His eyes then softened up and he looked over at Rukia, "How are you feeling?"

"I've definitely felt better." She sighed. "I think I prefer how I felt after my test. The soreness was like a holiday compared to being sick."

Hitsugaya sat at the chair next to the best and grabbed the thermometer out of her mouth; his eyes narrowed considerably, "You have a high fever. And you were planning on working with you this sick?"

'Damn…' She thought, seeing that Ukitake decided to share that tidbit of information to the leader-she had to admit, he was a little on the protective side.

"Uhm…maybe?"

His frown deepened, "What were you thinking? You would've fainted before you even gotten that far!"

"I guess…"

"No, it's not a guess," He then rubbed his head. "Can you not just take a small break and rest?"

"Can you?" She countered.

"We aren't talking about me. Now," He then took away one of the thick pillows and placed it on another bed and then gently pushed her into a laying position. "You will go to sleep." He saw her stubborn look and mirrored it, "_**Now**_."

"Fine." Rukia huffed as she laid down, her arms re-crossed over chest. It was silent for a moment, but she could not fall asleep, despite the fact that she was exhausted. "Hey, Toushirou-taichou?"

"Damn it, Rukia, you better sleep."

"Well I can't just fall asleep because you command it." She snapped. "I was wondering something-"

"Something random?" He guessed a small smile on his face. "Fine…" He gave up, leaning back against the seat. "If it will help you fall sleep…"

"It might." The girl shrugged, obviously not knowing if it would or wouldn't. She just wanted to talk to him. "How is it that we are technically dead but we can still die and get sick?"

He shrugged, "It seems there are different levels of death. Once you die here we go to another level. Now if that is the final one is unknown… but we are dead but at the same time not."

"We will never know, will we?"

"More then likely not."

She pursed her lips, "Do you think…"

He knew it would be a rather sensitive question, "What?"

"Do you think that is what Aizen was trying to achieve? I mean he kept talking about a personal heaven or something…"

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment, "Aizen was a twisted man who just wanted power. Yes he wanted a personal heaven, one that he would control. He wanted so much and just couldn't have enough."

"I almost think he was afraid to die again…he didn't want to face another transition so he was trying to find something else here."

"Are you giving him excuses?" He asked, confused since this girl had confessed to him some time ago she was absolutely terrified of the man.

"No…I don't think so. I mean," She now looked at the ceiling. "I just wanted to see if there was a reason for his madness."

"There isn't always going to be logic and reason to someone and their ways. And you shouldn't question it and give him human-qualities…that man was a monster."

Rukia nodded, "I guess that is what Hinamori-fukotaichou is doing…she keeps putting up false images of him being…human when in truth he wasn't." She yawned, finding herself growing more and more sleepy.

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk about him when you are about to go to sleep." He stated remembering the fact that she suffered from some nightmares after his attack. "Now, since I answered your question, will you please go asleep?"

"Fine…fine…" She muttered, closing her eyes and snuggled under the covers and almost instantly fell asleep.

Hitsugaya watched her a moment before he picked himself up and walked out of the room, taking some time to look over and give one last longing glance to the unconscious girl.

He blushed a bit, feeling very bashful about this but said, "Get well soon, Rukia." And then went away.

* * *

Rukia looked over at Hitsugaya with a grin, "You probably shouldn't have come to visit me." She teased, laughing at the fact that the head-captain was glaring bitterly at the wall, his arms crossed, as he sulked: looking exactly as she did the day before.

"Shut up." He hissed.

She laughed, "I just can't believe that you are now sick!"

"Shut up." He commanded, glaring holes into the wall.

"Hey! You need to look on the bright side! Unohana-taichou gave you a pill so you will only miss one day! I've missed two! Not too mention you have the best bed-side partner there is!"

"And that would be?" Hitsugaya hissed dully.

"You're an ass." Rukia complained, glaring at him, "You know very well who I mean!"

"You?"

"You're grumpy." She stated, pulling her covers up to her nose. "You should feel lucky that nii-sama demanded that I stay in the medical-ward or you would be here all by yourself." She pouted, "Poor Toushirou-taichou…all alone in the medical-ward."

"Rukia…" He warned, growling at her.

"Yes?" She batted her eyelashes at him, earning a snort from the male. "Oh come on! We're together and that is most important!"

Hitsugaya now looked at her, blinking at her sentence, "Most important?"

It was then Rukia heard the implications of what she said and her face went bright-bright red, "W-Well…of course its very important…I mean-it's great that we are together…" She began to nibble on her lip in mild embarrassment.

A heat began to grow within Hitsugaya as he watched what she did to her lip, his breath hitched slightly when she paused and she licked them before he turned the other way, his own face very red. "I-I guess it's important…" He shifted slightly, trying to get the image of her nibbling on her bottom lip out of his mind.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them.

As the seconds passed they found their blushes growing more and more.

"I-I…"

Both were drawing a blank on what to say. They didn't know how to handle this rather uncomfortable situation and in truth, neither really knew why they were so uncomfortable and fidgeting.

Rukia opened her mouth to speak again, but as before she couldn't say anything. 'Something…come on…think of something-say something!' She did not want something to break between them and for their relationship to become strained.

Nothing was entering her mind. Not even anything random.

And still, neither of them could stop the blushing.

'It must be the fever. I'm only like this because of being sick.' He thought, trying to control his heartbeat-the speed was picking up. 'Think of something to say before things strain even more! You stupid fool-THINK!'

"I-I'm…sorry!" He yelped out, tripping over his words, his blush growing.

"Huh?" Rukia now looked over at him, blinking.

Hitsugaya was still facing the opposite direction to keep his huge blush hidden, "I said I'm sorry…I pushed you into the lake and-"

"How did I know you were going to blame yourself for this? And you call me a scapegoat…though I guess I can see where you got the idea…I just don't think I got this from being in the water for a few moments. I probably am one of the first who got this epidemic." She snuggled in more into her bed.

"So you have now caused everyone to get sick…thanks a lot."

Rukia laughed, "Well, if it is true, at least we got this over with."

He groaned, "But if there will be a, as you say, epidemic there will be such a stack papers."

She frowned, "Do you have to do paperwork for every single thing that happens?"

"Pretty much…it's annoying."

"Well no wonder you were so stressed out! You should just hire some people who will only do paperwork and nothing else."

"Heh," He seemed amused by that. "I doubt anyone would be willing to do that."

Rukia seemed to be contemplating something and then nodded, "Too true…I have done some paperwork for Ukitake-taichou and it was not fun in any way."

Hitsugaya then stiffened and let out a groan, burying his face into his hands.

"What?" She asked, confused about his reaction.

"Ukitake…ugh…it will only be a matter of time before he comes in for a visit…"

Rukia then laughed, "Oh, yeah…once the news gets out that you are sick in the medical-ward with me he will be here," she snapped her fingers, "like-"

"Shiro-soutaichou!" A familiar voice sang out happily and loudly, they guessed he was at the very front of the Division Four medical building. "SHIRO-SOU-" Unohana must've intervened and silenced the rather hyper man.

He looked over at the girl, "Like _**that **_you mean?"

"Whoa…I'm good." She thought aloud.

They shared a look and then counted down simultaneously, "Three…two…one…"

And then he appeared, looking very happy and cheerful, "Shiro-soutaichou! Rukia! How are you two today?"

Rukia smiled brightly at her captain, "I'm feeling much better than yesterday…Toushirou-taichou on the other hand…" She looked over at the male who had gone back to sulking.

"Well! It's a good thing I came! I have the perfect thing to make you two happy!"

The smile on Rukia's face grew. She was getting something too!

Ukitake then handed her a black rabbit plushie with a white ribbon around its neck and then she let out a sound Hitsugaya never heard from her; a loud ear-piercing squeal. The girl grabbed the rabbit and hugged it to her chest, gushing, actually bouncing in the bed happily.

She looked adorable as she hugged the stuffed-animal to her chest, "Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!"

Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile gently at her and her happy face. Maybe he should give her something so he could be on the receiving of that smile and gratitude.

He was so consumed with looking at her face that he didn't see Ukitake reach into his sleeve and then shove something into and up against his face. Only once the soft material was pushed up on his skin did he jump back in surprise. Looking over he gagged, "You must be kidding me."

Rukia smiled, "We match!"

Up against his face was a white rabbit with a black ribbon. "Oh…please tell me that you're kidding me."

"Of course not! Now here you go!" He placed the rabbit down on his lap. "Now, I have to go. I was told I can only stay here for a little bit so as I don't get sick. So, farewell!" He laughed and ran off.

"I think he took some medicine to fight off this sickness. He has a tendency of getting a bit…hyper after he takes something like that." Rukia explained as she hugged her bunny.

"Hmph," He snorted, not too pleased before he tossed the rabbit over to her. "Here. I don't want it."

"Aw, you're no fun!" She stated as she picked up the creature, frowning as she dusted off the bunny and then hugged it. She then smiled at it, "I think I am naming this one Toushirou!"

He growled at her.

"And this one will be…er…oh!" She smiled at him and tossed the black one over to him. "That one will be Rukia!"

"A-A-Are you kidding me!?" He yelped looking at the bunny, now actually seeing the girl within the toy. "I'm not keeping this!"

"Why not? It will be fun! And if one day, if we have a mission, we can still talk to each other!"

He gave her a flat look, "Hell no."

"Well I am not taking her back. That one is yours now." She then grinned down at the white-rabbit. "And don't even think about giving her away."

"Since when did you get so bossy?" He snapped, close to flinging the rabbit back at the girl's head. "You do know I have my pride and dignity? I won't be seen with this…I don't want this."

She sneered, "Fine! I'll take her!"

"Here…" He tossed it back over to her, earning an immature gesture from the girl. "Remember the last time you stuck your tongue out at me?" In a flash it was back in her mouth, glaring daggers at him. "Just because I don't like stuffed animals does not mean I deserve your anger…you're being very immature, Rukia."

"Hmph," She pulled the two of them to her and then fell back against the pillow. She was now feeling just a bit dizzy after that bout of anger. "Ugh…I hate being sick."

"It's very…depressing…" He stated with a sigh, finding the word perfect for their situation.

"I almost wish Ukitake-taichou brought us some candy…I'm getting hungry." Rukia confessed, moving her new toys on opposite sides of her and covered them up with her covers.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes before he answered, "I'm getting a bit hungry myself but I doubt Unohana would've allowed us that. For all we know Ukitake did bring us some but they were confiscated."

Rukia sighed, "Probably…do you prefer chocolate of vanilla?"

"Rukia," He groaned. "I seriously think that talking about food when we are hungry is not the best of ideas…"

"I guess…but I want to know."

"Fine, chocolate." He muttered giving up. "I really don't like either of them but if it had to be between the two it would be dark-chocolate."

"Really? Huh, for some reason I pictured you as a vanilla type." She shrugged. "But that's what I am…vanilla or white chocolate. But it's definitely vanilla."

"Hm…and I would take you for a chocolate person." He retorted making her laugh a bit. "Alright…now add something else; caramel."

"That's tough…I think I still might prefer vanilla. What about you?"

He grinned at her, "It is very difficult, but I think I do prefer caramel…I know, it's shocking." He stated to her rather surprised look. "I don't like candy or sweets all that much but if I am ever in the mood then it would be something bitter like dark-chocolate or just a bit of caramel."

"Well…I guess it isn't as surprising when you add the word bitter or a bit…you don't seem like the biggest sweet-fan. Even before you claimed that you hated them you always did give off an air of a person who didn't enjoy them that often…what about ice-cream?"

"Isn't that still sweets?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For a female, no. It is a whole different category."

"Uh-huh…and what would that be?"

She grinned, "Comfort food…it is a very big category for us. I remember when I was at the school with Ichigo one of Orihime's friends was dumped by her boyfriend. That day we all huddled around her during lunch and had nothing but what they said was the comfort food. Which is basically something girl's are allowed to eat when depressed, mad, on our period, so on and so on…Orihime actually gave me a small lesson about it."

"I thought you said Orihime didn't know about powers and position for a long time…?"

"Well…she didn't connect it that it was unusual for a regular girl to not know this and just taught me." She stated with a smile, remembering the orange-haired girl. "She said that I need to eat a certain food when I feel sad or any other emotion."

"So basically you eat a certain thing according to your mood?'

A wave of laughter escaped her lips, "That does seem like the case, doesn't it?"

"Very peculiar." He replied with a small grin. "But let's change the topic. I already told you this isn't a good thing to talk about when we are starving."

"I can't help but agree…do you know what we are allowed to have?" She asked, wincing at the thought of having some bitter and rather foul tasting food.

"I'm almost afraid to see what it is…" Hitsugaya confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

They gave each other a rather sympathetic look, "This is hell."

* * *

Something might've been altered that day when the two of them were stuck next to each other for eighteen hours straight. They did argue a bit, but mostly talked like they normally do. If anything they became closer then ever and both were beginning to see something was…different.

Neither could tell what it was but they were both coming to an understanding that something was forming between them and it was not friendship.

And it came true; it was an epidemic. Rukia and Hitsugaya were the first to get the stomach-virus, now everyone was beginning to fall victims to the sickness.

And two weeks after the two were stranded together in the medical-ward, they found themselves together again.

"We knew it was coming." Rukia stated with a small smile towards the head-captain.

The sulking man said nothing as he glared at his desk.

Rukia shook her head before she placed her hands on her hips, "Well we at least know Matsumoto isn't skipping out of this and going on one of her drinking binges…she's in the medical ward along with forty others!"

"Hn." He growled looking at the towers of papers. "Forty this week, twenty last week and then fourteen the week we were sick…" He did not look pleased as she glared at the stacks. "Look at all of this!"

"When do you need this done?" She asked.

He growled, twitching all the more. "Tomorrow morning."

Rukia nodded before she rolled up her sleeves, "Alright, let's get to work."

Hitsugaya looked at her, "What?"

"What?" She repeated right back, finishing up rolling her sleeves a bit. "You have a lot of work to do; this will take all day and all night. You need some help to get this to meet the deadline."

"But you have training today. You said you couldn't miss anything so as you can reach bankai." He stated.

She trained everyday, a few hours with her captain, a few hours with her brother, and a few hours with some other people, and though while he couldn't always get away from his work, he would try to spend time with her and talk.

He adored talking to her and he was pleased that she was dropping everyone else for him, but he knew how important training was too her. "It is essential to you to reach bankai…"

"It is essential and important." She stated as she made over to the desk, trying to see where she should begin.

"If it's as important as you say then-"

"As I said, it is essential and important. But this is _**more**_ important."

Hitsugaya looked rather taken aback and floored, his cheeks reddening slightly at her kind words and actions. "B-but-"

"Look, Toushirou-taichou…I'm not just going to leave you here with all this work and no help. I might not always be the best with paper-work, but I can help in some way." She gave him her famous stubborn look. "I'm staying here."

His heart-speed began to pick up again, he was almost sure that she could hear the loud thumps. Swallowing, his face still a molten red, the head-captain nodded, "A-Alright…thanks."

She smiled, "Don't mention it. Ok, where should we start?"

Walking over he sat on his desk, nodding over to another chair, "Pull that over here and I will tell you what to do…"

Hurrying over she picked up the chair and placed it next to him, her arm brushing against his. She blushed a bit before she sat down. "Ok…"

He handed her a paper, "The ones I am giving you are the ones on who is ill and who will be out and who will be taking control for the short period of time. I need you to look over the names. If you believe that everything is in order all you need to do is use this stamp," He showed her the stamp that had the imprint of the Squad One design. "And press it here," He then pointed to a signature line. "Understand?"

She nodded, "This seems simple enough…what are you doing?"

"Something only I can do," He sighed out. "Unfortunately you can't sign them or write anything on them…"

"Well, the moment I am done with these I want some more to help you out. Deal?"

"Fine, fine…" He tried to sound grumpy and uncaring, but he was smiling as he began his work.

"I've been meaning to ask you this," Rukia began as she picked up her first paper and looked over the contents. "Squad Ten and Squad One just…switched?"

"Yes." He nodded, not taking his eyes off his own paper as he furiously scribbled over them. "Yamamoto retired and his lieutenant took over…once I took over our Squad names just switched."

Rukia then pressed the stamp against the paper and picked up the next one, "Have you heard anything from Yamamoto-taichou?"

"Aa…I've heard from him…I'm not all that sure what he is doing, but he seems happy wherever he is. I would not be surprise if he came back for a visit." He then finished his own first paper and placed it down and picked up the other one.

"I can almost picture him in retirement…" She laughed.

He smirked, "The current living world's idea of retirement?"

She grinned, "You could say that. Somehow I can picture him wind-surfing." There was a small bang and she looked over and laughed. Hitsugaya's head was against the desk, his shoulders shaking. "You dead?"

"About…" He laughed, trying to control his breathing. He had actually pictured the old man wind-surfing and in a one-piece suit with blue and white stripes. "Don't…don't you ever say that again…I can't take picturing it again."

His friend laughed, "Sorry. I don't know where the image came from."

He picked himself up and shook his head, "That had to be the most random of thoughts you have ever said yet…"

"Tch…most random? I doubt that…but I guess it could be the funniest." She countered. "I have a question; did you ever have a crush on Matsumoto?"

He stiffened and looked at her, but then shook his head. He was not going to question the girl's thoughts. "I did think she was beautiful but I have never had any feelings for her. It's like me asking if you ever had a crush on Byakuya."

"Ah…yeah, he is very beautiful but he is just my brother."

Hitsugaya was about to tell her they shouldn't talk, that it was distracting when he looked down and noticed that he actually had a nice large stack going on.

Maybe talking with this girl wasn't such a bad thing when working…and even if he did get distracted and fall a bit behind somehow he wouldn't mind so much.

* * *

They had stayed up all night working on the papers and talking…and when morning came Hitsugaya was almost upset that it had to end.

Sighing, he rubbed his shoulders trying to get the exhaustion out of his body before he looked over the large finished stack of papers. They had done it. All the papers were finished despite talking almost non-stop the entire night.

Looking over, his eyes softened when he came across the sleeping Rukia, her head on his desk.

Hitsugaya allowed his emotions to control him once again; he didn't question himself as he stripped himself of his white cloak and placed it over her figure. He then allowed his fingertips to brush over her smooth cheek and gently fingered some of her black hair.

"Rukia…" He breathed out, now allowing his knuckles to brush against the skin, 'What are you to me? Just what are you doing to me?' He paused in his thoughts and shook it off before he commanded a few to take the papers where they were needed.

In her sleep, Rukia buried her face deeper into her arms and whispered out the name of the man who had just left the room.

* * *

**(Revised)Author:** This chapter was just fluff piled on fluff with some more fluff as a topping. I love fluff.

I also like the Unohana/Ukitake pairing. The doctor and the patient is just an adorable concept for me. So there might be some mentions of that pairing…because it's both fluffy and angsty all wrapped into one.

And I could just so see Renji and Ichigo, but especially Renji, say; "I feel a disturbance in the force." He seems like the kind of guy who would just turn into a complete nerd for Star Wars. And HOORAH for Star Wars nerds! May the force be with us all! No, no force for you Hitsu-chan…you're not a nerd like the rest of us.

Join the HitsuRuki army!

Please review!


	11. Little Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking—not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Eleven**

**Little Green-Eyed Monster**

It has now been seven months since the rather odd friendship of Rukia and Hitsugaya formed. And it was going wonderfully despite both parties suffering from heart-thumps and red faces around one another.

And it was because of this relationship that Seireitei was in a place of balance and peace. The newly appointed captains were falling into their respective place, a new political system was starting to build, and the formerly grumpy leader could almost always be found in a (relatively) good mood.

Sadly, not everything could be easy. Hinamori refused to show her face around most everyone who was once close to her. She was starting to fall deeper into a secluded life style of shame and self-pity. Hitsugaya was at a loss; does he accept her apology despite the fact he couldn't let go of her actions and attitude? Could he ever forgive her for degrading Rukia?

He found he simply couldn't. Not yet, if ever.

All of Seireitei had learned from Hinamori's mistake; do not insult Kuchiki Rukia.

But despite the hiccups and bumps of personal problems, everything was quiet in the world of the dead. But the same could not be said in the world of the living.

Upon his throne, Hitsugaya kept his trademark expressionless façade as he glared down at the group of captains. "Does anyone have any ideas as to why there have been so many Hollow appearances?"

None answered.

"I see…" He trailed off. "I have been told that the apperances of Hollows have risen at least twenty percent. And all in a very familiar location. It seems very suspicious that there could be thirteen Hollows or more located and destroyed every couple of days in Karakura town alone."

"Is it perhaps they are attracted to that location due to the concentration of power? Some of our strongest allies all live in that small vicinity. Maybe Hollows are heading there like insects to light?" Kira asked.

Hitsugaya looked thoughtful, "While it is a consideration, we can't think that Hollows are always incapable of learning. All that have come to the town have been obliterated by our shinigamis and allies and yet they keep coming in droves."

"And though the city has some of the highest concentration of power in Japan, it is not the only location wit powerful warriors and mediums." Byakuya said. "Kira-taichou's suggestion would make more sense of the other locations of power had an extra wave of Hollows. But they have not."

"No. It is like all the Hollows are being called to Karakura." Hitsugaya confirmed. "To me, this feels like the possibility of an enemy."

"Great. Close the door on one only to have another one appear." Soi-Fong grumbled.

"I would even go to say that it might be the same enemy we just defeated." Hitsugaya reported.

"Aizen? Come now, soutaichou. We can't possibly be so paranoid to think that Aizen is the cause of everything." Mayuri scoffed.

"Watch your tone." Hitsugaya hissed, a dangerous look crossing his fingers. "I am not insinuating that Aizen is alive. But we cannot underestimate him. He always had a backup plan. How do we know he didn't have something prepared on the off-chance he was killed?"

"The man was a sociopath. It is hard to believe he would consider his own downfall." Mayuri tried again.

"But that does not mean he was not a genius. He was able to achieve so much in his life and had centuries to prepare for his victory. How can we safely say he didn't have anything prepared in case someone did beat him? I can't see a man like Aizen accepting defeat. He must always have the final say. And we all witnessed his power."

"But why now?" Unohana asked, also unsure about him reappearing after such an end.

"I can't say. _If_ it is him, he would've wanted to wait. But," Hitsugaya shrugged. "If he really is gone, how could we say he is in control over anything? Perhaps this is happening before he would've liked it to. But we can't overlook the idea that he had enough time to infiltrate Karakura and perhaps implant something that does exactly what Kira suggests."

Kira looked surprised, "You mean, he might've created something to send out a beacon to Hollows?"

"Hmm…now that is an idea I can back." Mayuri smirked. "That is not an impossible idea."

"But if he or someone else has done something like this, it still comes back to why. It is dangerous and annoying, but it doesn't feel like a set up for another epic war." Kyoraku brought up. "We know that the town holds a lot of important people, but what could all of this possibly do?"

"It could keep our attention away from something else." Unohana stated. "Perhaps something else is happening at another location."

"Or that dipshit wanted to give us as big of a pain in the ass as possible." Kenpachi snorted. "Not even sending good opponents. Just mindless monsters that take no sweat to kill."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "The location seems too personal to be a coincidence. My guess is that it is a trap. Whoever set this up wants a reaction and for a certain someone or group to make an appearance."

"You think it's yourself?" Byakuya brought up.

"It's a consideration. It could be someone else. But Ichigo and myself seem like the perfect candidates. And Ichigo is already in Karakura and the infestation has not stopped. I have to assume that they want someone else to appear."

"As the most powerful, it would make sense they, whoever they are, would like him to show his face." Ukitake agreed. "It is no longer rumors in what our soutaichou can accomplish. Many would see that as a perfect challenge or, if it is someone associated with Aizen, look to express revenge."

"Unfortunately, until we make a move, I don't see how we could possibly figure it out. The assault on Karakura town is something that calls for attention, but it doesn't give up any answers nor many clues."

They all seemed to agree with Hitsugaya's thinking.

"That is why, I will take a week leave to go and find out. If it is a challenge, we will be able to discover who it is. If it is just a beacon, we could find it. And if it is Aizen, I want to be the one to rid the world of it. Either way, something should be resolved if I was the one to go." Hitsugaya paused and looked around. "Does anyone have anything else to add on?"

"It seems risky to have our soutaichou leave his station again." Soi-Fong said.

"I know. But I can't just sit back and send all of you out to handle business. Perhaps it was a mistake Yamamoto made is giving the position to someone so young and who cannot sit still." Hitsugaya huffed. "But I am not going to sit here and handle the paperwork of this mess. I want this resolved."

"I actually agree with soutaichou." Ukitake inputted. "Yamamoto, while a good man, became a bit impersonal after a few years. I think the new Seireitei will do good with a leader who takes part in this sort of business. Especially so soon after an end of a war he helped end."

Hitsugaya nodded in gratitude.

"I agree as well." Byakuya stepped in. "I think the issue will be resolved faster with Hitsugaya-soutaichou taking charge. We have already sent out many other shinigami, even third seats, and there has been no resolution."

"True." Soi-Fong had to agree. It was just different to not have a leader push out orders and instead took charge and did so much himself. But if this was a dangerous situation, it would be best to go on and send the strongest and resolve the issue before another costly war broke out.

"I plan on leaving tomorrow morning. Ukitake, I want you to be in charge in my stead. I will update you daily on what is happening. Unless I say otherwise, just continue running Seireitei as normal. But I would appreciate you to be on guard. All of you."

"Yes sir." The other white-haired man nodded. "Sir, perhaps it will best if you bring someone along with you. I am sure all of us would feel comfortable if you did that."

Hitsugaya nodded, looking thoughtful before some hope and excitement bubbled from his chest. "I will do just that. I already have in mind who I will bring."

Ukitake tried not to smile, "Rukia?"

"Yes. Out of everyone in Seireitei, I believe she has the best knowledge of the town. She has jumped exceptionally in power and her instincts are some of the best. Though she is not of the position, I feel her power equals to that of a lieutenant. I can take her and not risk removing a captain or lieutenant who is needed here."

Kenpachi scoffed, "He just wants to bang her."

His words were rewarded with a tower of ice appearing beneath his feet and slamming up into the tall ceiling of the meeting room.

"Anyone else wants to comment on my choice?"

No one said a word.

No one felt brave enough to face Hitsugaya's temper.

"Uhm," Kyoraku cleared his throat. "Will you be seeking the alliance of Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Hitsugaya had to swallow down a growl that wanted to erupt from throat. 'Damn replacement…'

"I believe that is a wise decision. He must already be aware of what is happening. He would be a bigger idiot than I gave him credit for if he isn't. But his makeshift team would be a powerful asset to have. There would also be a better chance of locating the source of this problem." He stood, bringing everyone to attention. "Keep this to as few of people as possible. I don't want rumors of Aizen spreading and causing panic."

"Sir." They saluted.

"I need all of you to work together and have plans set up in case things do turn sour. I don't want anything left to chance. If you have an idea on how we will have to face another situation caused by Aizen or whatever we are up against I want to hear it. Is everything understood?"

"Yes, soutaichou" They called out.

"If there is nothing else to be said this meeting is dismissed. We will have another one shortly after I arrive so we can discuss what is happening and how to handle it."

He waved them off and the body of Kenpachi plummeted back down to earth. "Go on and get to work."

They bowed and left, Kenpachi limping with a grin. Hitsugaya could hear him mutter excited plans to challenge him to a fight to get fun revenge.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes again. Another thing he would have to be prepared for.

"Matsumoto." He called out and the strawberry blonde woman appeared, giving him a bow, she knew this was a serious situation. "When I am gone I will leave our squad in your hands. Although Ukitake will be my replacement I don't want him taking on too much. You will need to assist him." He walked down the steps from his throne, his face grave. "Prepare yourself as well. I don't want to risk anything."

"Sir, why do you think it might be Aizen?"

"I don't know. I worry that it is paranoia and that I can't get over my hate for him." He sighed deeply. "But I just have an uncomfortable feeling. The timing is too close to his death. It has been less than a year so it feels suspicious to have something else happen that does not concern him."

He went silent for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

"I want everything ready. It will also be up to you to give some information to the lieutenants…I just want you to say there might be some trouble coming up. I don't want you to lie but I don't want anything to really be said about the situation at hand. Understand?"

She nodded, her face grim, "I understand. But sir, what about…uhm…what about Hinamori?"

His face went cold as a small sneer escaped his lips, "She has no right to know about anything that is happening. She is the last person who should be made aware of the possibility Aizen still has some life."

"Yes sir, I will do as you asked."

"Good. Now I need to make a few arrangements, so please hurry and see to everything is done."

She bowed before she disappeared from his sight.

'Now…I just hope she says yes.' He thought as he lifted himself up and left the room, hoping to finish everything quickly so as he could ask his choice of partner to escort him to the living world.

* * *

At first glance one would think he was asking her for a date instead of something that deals with the dangerous Hollows.

Both had a small blush spreading over their faces as they tried their best to keep eye contact and appear serious. But the moment was breaking as the two of them looked at each other bashfully and would stutter over their words.

"T-there are Hollows appearing in the living world…" He tried to look as if he were the leader of the powerful reapers but with his blushing and sputtering and looking away from her face he looked more like a shy teen.

"Oh yes," Rukia nodded. Her heart was about to explode from her chest. Everything that has happened between them had made her crush grow tenfold. It was getting difficult to be normal around him anymore. "Nii-sama and Renji said that…and they also mentioned that you were growing a bit concerned and decided to go check things out to form a plan from a more personal standpoint," She smiled. "Very smart."

His throat almost began to close up as his cheeks practically glowing, "I will be taking another with me," He gulped. "You…you're coming with me."

Now she blinked, eyes widening somewhat. "Huh…?" It then clicked what he was saying and her face went even warmer then his. "I-I'm…ok…uhm…yes, sir!"

"You still need to be trained and I have taken it as my responsibilities to be your instructor. This might take a week or a little bit more and it wouldn't be good should you be separated from me too long-you might lose your focus and loosen up on your training. Besides I need too see how exactly you handle yourself in the living world in case I do need to send someone there. You will be a very smart partner for me during this mission."

A very embarrassed smile went on her face, "Ok. Do I need to be fully aware of what is happening?"

He nodded, "Yes…and I will brief you later on in a more private area…" His face went right back to being red. "So as we can talk about the mission without being overhead." He quickly explained, not wanting her to jump to conclusions.

"Of course." She nodded.

'That's right. She isn't the most knowledgeable about sex.' He gulped, wondering when exactly he became so aware of how pretty the girl was and how everything seemed like a sexual invitation.

Or how much he wanted the sexual invitation to be accepted.

In the shadows away from the couple four sets of eyes watched the two talk.

Matsumoto sighed, "When will these two cut to the chase and just sex each other up?"

Renji groaned in misery, "I don't need mental images like those two going at each other. Rukia still doesn't need a boyfriend."

"But we all know they want too! Hitsugaya-soutaichou has gotten very close to the little Kuchiki." Ikkaku pointed out. "Really; _"it wouldn't be good should you be separated from me too long…" _yeah that's not possessive _at all_. I'm surprised he hasn't yet used his authority and commanded her to take off her clothes and get down on all fours."

"Ikkaku!" Renji spat. "I just said I could barely handle Matsumoto say for them to sex each other up-ugh…I have such a terrible mental image in my head."

"Really? I think the little Kuchiki looks rather sexy in my mental image." He stated only to get slapped upside the head.

"You disgusting-"

"Shh!" Matsumoto hushed, glaring daggers at the two males. "Should Hitsugaya-taichou catch wind of what we are talking about we are dead! Not too mention this is a conversation between just the two of them…if caught…oooh," She shuddered in almost terror at the thought. Her captain despised his moments with the black-haired girl interrupted-very, very, very much.

"Right-right…but he wouldn't make any move yet, right? I mean he wants to protect his little Kuchiki's innocent ears." Ikkaku snorted a bit in laughter.

"So I want you to come to the meeting room this evening and I will explain the situation to you." Hitsugaya stated.

"I understand. This is starting to sound serious if you can't talk about it in a more public place." Rukia noted, her face worried and grim. "Is it…?"

Reading her easily he shrugged, "It just might. I'm not sure. But no more talking about it now."

Ayesgawa sighed wistfully, "I must admit hey make such a beautiful couple. Ice controllers and their looks are opposite from one another…white and black, purple and green…they clash marvelously."

"And how their looks are opposite to what they actually are…Hitsugaya has white hair yet is much darker than Rukia and she has black hair yet has a soul as pure as snow." Matsumoto also sighed, the small romantic in her coming out. "Hitsugaya will take her under his dark wing and protect his angel…"

Now both her and the rather effeminate Ayesgawa gave off many dreamy sighs at the thought.

The other two rolled their eyes at them.

"Anyway, I doubt he's going to shove her up against the wall and take her right now _so_…I'm off." Ikkaku stated with a snort and mock salute. At least he tried to go off only to find himself stuck, "Huh?" Looking down he squeaked in terror-ice was wrapped around all their feet preventing them from any escape.

A silent scream escaped their mouths. All their voices lodged in their throats as terror swept over them.

"I will meet you at the gate in the morning. Do you understand the mission?" Hitsugaya stated, ending the conversation.

The four began panicking instantly trying to get out of the hold.

Renji tried to lick the ice, Ikkaku tried to stab it, Matsumoto tried to plea and flirt with it, and Ayesgawa had actually fainted.

Rukia nodded before she bowed and turned and hurried to get prepared. After a moment, the captain turned his head towards the hidden group and gave them a terrifying sweet smile.

And they all know if he has a sweet smile on his face it meant certain death for the receivers of that horrifying expression.

"Now, what is it that you all were talking about?"

They all squealed slightly and their struggle for freedom doubled.

"Something about me and Rukia?" They could see the veins throbbing. Hitsugaya was _pissed_.

They all saw their lives pass before their eyes.

"N-n-n-n-n-now t-taichou…" Matsumoto tried, "Don't take offense! We-w-w-we're just concerned that you and your relationship with little Rukia isn't progressing!"

"Well, thank you for that," He chirped. Renji swore right there at this moment he lost all bladder control as the dangerous man inched closer to the trapped individuals. "But you know what I would really appreciate you doing?" He asked as he pulled out his Zanpakto.

They all gulped, now all the closer to screaming out in terror.

"A-a-a-a-and wha-what is t-that t-a-taichou?" She asked, fidgeting as she prayed to whatever it was above to look after her soul and forgive her for all she has done.

"Well, Matsumoto…I would appreciate it if you…MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" And the ice-shot out and everyone could hear the screams from miles away.

A good distance away from the violent scene, Rukia paused and looked around, "Was that…screaming?"

* * *

Ichigo never saw the foot aiming for his head coming. It slammed against him and he flew into the wall, leaving an Ichigo-shaped crater in his wake.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He roared, pulling himself out of the wall and then spinning around getting ready to face the assaulter, only to blink. It was obvious he was not expecting to find his long-lost friend just standing there with her arms crossed and a familiar smirk on her face. "Rukia…!"

Her smirk grew, "You didn't sense that?"

He scowled, "Nice to see you too, brat. What the hell are you doing here?"

She pouted, "Not happy to see me?" She beamed up at him before she promptly stomped on his foot. He wailed in pain, which gave her so much more joy. "That was for giving me such a crappy greeting. I would've expected something else after not seeing you for eleven months."

"Like yours was any better, bitch!" He snapped as he pointed to the golf-ball size bump that was swelling more on his head. "A hug, a bro-fist, you know something reasonable!"

"And that was for not coming to the society to visit. You know I have to have _permission_ to leave." She countered.

He looked rather sheepish as he rubbed the swelling bump, "Well…I thought I needed permission. And I got school!" He rubbed the back of his head. "But sorry about that. So, what are you doing here, if you need special permission?

"Are you this dull-witted?" A voice the orange-haired male recognized instantly snapped.

"Tch. What the hell are you doing here brat? Coming off your throne little onACK!" Ice had shot out from nowhere and slammed into his stomach. "Owwie…"

"That is Hitsugaya-soutaichou to you, substitute." The white-haired male hissed out dangerously.

"Substitute!?" Ichigo snarled. "Why don't you come up here and say that to my face, half-pint!" He grinned as he stood up straight pointing to his chin. "Come on then shrimp. Oh can't do it without standing on your wittle toes?"

"Insolences, you dare-"

"Guys." Rukia warned. "This is not the time for you two to argue like this. And men call women emotional." She rolled her eyes.

Both gave each other another glare before looking over at her.

"So, what is this about?" Ichigo asked.

"We are here because there have been reports of many Hollows around the area." Hitsugaya explained, looking up at the orange-haired individual. "Please tell me you were aware of it."

Ichigo blinked, "What…? I mean, yeah there have been a few more than usual. But why does that need both of you?"

"Cause, strawberry, it seems like all Hollows in Japan are heading in this general direction for some reason." Rukia explained. "We were thinking that this is the aftermath of Aizen." Looking over at the white-haired male she asked, "What do you think? Still might be him?"

Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest, "We can't leave anything to chance. Aizen was no fool. He looked at all the outcomes for everything he does. He probably had something figured out in case he was defeated in the battle. This just might be something of his…and while I have always doubted Kurosaki's abilities as a shinigami I know he is still a target for all of this. I still feel that something is wrong with all of this."

"But why almost a year after we defeated him?" He asked as he counted the months. Eleven, it had been eleven months since the war.

"We can only guess. Toushirou-taichou has a few ideas on what all of this could be, if it is Aizen of course. There are other possibilities." Rukia continued. "Like a new enemy or he wasn't planning on it to happen so soon."

Hitsugaya smiled, happy to have her talk about him so much. "I feel like if it is Aizen he might've placed a beacon of sorts here before he passed; perhaps to cause as much trouble as possible even after death. Rukia and myself are here to search for the cause of why so many Hollows are swarming this direction." He looked at Rukia, pride swelling in his chest at how on top of everything she was.

Ichigo began looking between the two. Was it just him, or was the _great Hitsugaya-soutaichou _extremely close to Rukia? "Has anyone been left in charge while you're gone?"

"Ukitake-taichou has." Rukia answered.

"If this is a cause by Aizen I want to be the one to face it." Hitsugaya continued.

"It would probably be for the best that he be the one anyway. As the head captain he is the strongest and we do not want to give this any leniency." Rukia stated for her captain.

Ichigo watched closely as the face of Hitsugaya color slightly at this.

'You have got to be kidding me…this little brat has a crush on the other little brat?' He almost grinned at this. Payback would be _**sweet**_**. **Oh so friggen sweet.

Reaching over he gave Rukia a pat on the head; "I bet you're glad your brother wasn't left in charge…because I can just imagine sweet old nii-sama sitting on the throne with a whip in hand as he enslaves all." He chortled making a small bit of laughter escape the girl's lips. "You can picture it as well, can't you?"

"Ok…maybe I can…" She laughed and shook her head. "But that is just terrible, Ichigo."

Hitsugaya frowned as he resisted using his sword to cut off the man's hand. Who did this substitute think he is? How dare he touch her and mess up her hair?

'Why the hell is she laughing?' His face twisted into a scary snarl. 'The bastard said nothing funny. He is just being a useless idiot.' His fingers clenched, the bones popping, all he wanted to do was take the man down.

A noise like a growl nearly escaped his lips when Ichigo's hand moved from her head to her shoulder, touching her tenderly as they continued to laugh and talk to each other.

'She only does that with ME. She can only be touched by ME.' He felt something spike in the back of his mind but he didn't pay attention to it.

All that mattered was that another man was touching Rukia. She was being flirted with.

Hitsugaya didn't accept this at _**all**_**.**

"Anyway," Hitsugaya hissed out as he slapped Ichigo's hand away as he came in between the two. His chest turned to the man, his muscles flexing and rippling as he suppressed his need to take the man down. "We are here to give you the warning and for you to meet us at our current residence. Bring the rest with you." He ordered, handing Ichigo a paper with the address and grasping Rukia by the wrist and dragged her away.

"Uh, Toushirou-taichou?! W-wha-" Ichigo didn't hear the rest at the two disappeared.

'_Toushirou-taichou_? What happened to _Hitsugaya-soutaichou?'_ He grinned as he planned so many different things to make the runt steam.

"I-CHI-GOOOO!" Keigo cried out as he latched onto the back and shoulders of the tall male, looking around rapidly. "Was that the sensuous voice of Rukia-chan?! I haven't seen her since she transferred out of the school! Is she here for a visit?"

"Heh, yeah…" He then elbowed the male in the chin and then in the gut sending him flying down the hall. "And I think things have gotten very amusing…"

* * *

Rukia was rather shocked at Hitsugaya's behavior. He was in a very bad mood. She began to nibble on her bottom lip as she watched him swing his sword to vent out steam, it was the only exercise he could really do. He couldn't release his full power in the living world.

"Toushirou-taichou?" She began, frowning. He looked close to killing something. "What got you upset?"

"Tch…nothing. That damn bastard just annoys me."

"Ichigo has the talent to pull that off." She agreed. "But you just seemed…really…upset. Oh…"

He stiffened, 'Does she…? It's not like I am jealous…he was just annoying me…I wasn't jealous of that substitute!' His fist clenched as his heart began to thump against his chest. 'Don't think I'm jealous…I'm not…'

"Was it because he didn't seem to take the Hollow situation seriously?"

"I'm not!" He cried out making her jump.

"Not what?" She asked, blinking at him in confusion.

His face went a solid red in embarrassment. One could barely see his eyes, nose, and mouth all the red just bled together. "N-nothing…" He sputtered, now looking at his feet in embarrassment. "Yes. It was because of that."

"Well, at least he knows now. Now we can get all of this settled, yes?" She said as she cocked her head to the side, her black hair falling slightly, his hands twitched slightly to brush it away and feel the softness of her again.

In fact his whole body burned to just touch all of her and some of the most impure of thoughts kept pounding into his skull. His skin burned to be pressed up against hers. The sensuous image of her under him…he almost felt ashamed.

His breath hitched, trying to steady his emotions. 'We're alone with her…no one could stop us…' He licked his lips at the thought. 'She could be mine.'

He then shook his had and then sheathed his sword. This weird voice within his head was getting annoying and dangerous. At first he thought it was just hormones, like the shoulder angel and demon. But after this voice urged him to take up his sword and kill Hinamori…and now he was being urged to do _something_ to Rukia.

His head almost began to throb as well as his heart. Something just felt off within his body and mind. What was wrong with him?

"Toushirou-taichou?" She now looked worried, "What is it?"

'Gods…those eyes…that skin…those lips-STOP IT!' He roared, now almost beginning to shake.

"Aizen?" She guessed making him almost jump.

"What?"

"Are you worried that all of this is the cause of Aizen?"

"Uh…oh, uhm…yeah," He looked down, feeling guilty about lying to her-but he did not want to tell her what he was really thinking of. "It's mostly about Aizen…if this is his doing I want it stopped."

Rukia frowned, "If it is we will. You and Ichigo defeated him before; anything that he has set now can't stop you. Besides you've gotten twice as strong since the time you have faced off against him."

"Hmph…I still don't like the idea of anything of Aizen being alive."

"I know he hurt Hinamori-fukotaichou real badly…" Rukia stated softly.

"That's not it!" He spun around in defense.

"Huh?" She blinked, almost jumping back in surprise.

"Hinamori is nothing to me other than a friend!"

"I-I know that…" Rukia stated, surprised at his defensive behavior. "You've told me before she is just a friend to you…I wasn't insinuating that you two were together. You two are best friends…" Her tone was a bit sad and tight at the words. "I know I would want to destroy Aizen had he done something like that to Renji…"

"Yeah…_**Renji**_…" He sneered out the name. "Can't forget him, now can we?"

What was with this attitude?

Hitsugaya paced a bit. His face didn't look welcoming. But after a few moments he began talking to her again. "In truth I am not sure I am friends with her anymore…I have been at my wits end with her and her insulting you was the last straw."

She bit her lip, "Sorry…"

He sighed, "Rukia…" His voice held a warning; he did not want her apologizing for something that was not her fault.

"Oh, right." She looked apologetic but didn't say anything. "The annoyance should be here soon…"

Hitsugaya sneered at the thought of having to see that substitute again. But as long as he stayed away from Rukia he wouldn't be _as_ annoying. "All of them should be here." He pointed out.

She nodded.

"Including Inoue-san…" He continued on with his point.

"Oh…" She muttered, shifting a bit. "She will be."

"Are you planning on doing anything?"

Rukia remembered the conversation the two of them had all those months ago. "I guess. You did give me some good advice that I don't want to waste." She then nodded. "Yes, I plan on doing something to ease whatever we have."

He nodded back in agreement, "Good, but put that on hold until we have discussed what is going on. I'm afraid you working out your friendship with Inoue-san pales in comparison to what is happening at the moment…" He then looked rather ashamed, as if he insulted her.

"I know that, don't worry." Rukia smiled. "I'm only going to tell her we are going to need to talk and we need to meet sometime soon. And I will do that at the end of this meeting." She then brought her knees up to her chest, and looked up at him from her position on the couch.

A very small smile went on his face at her understanding nature.

"Hey! Tonight let's order some pizza or get a hamburger, like what we talked about." She pleaded, finding herself craving some living-world food.

Hitsugaya shrugged, "That is acceptable."

A humored smile went on her face, "Such a mature answer to something about dinner." She wiggled her toes a bit, very tempted to reach over and turn on the TV. Television fascinated her.

"No." He commanded, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. "They will be here soon. I do not need you to be distracted."

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine. But let's watch something tonight."

He rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, knowing when he was defeated. Rukia had a rather long winning streak when concerning getting what she wanted. Maybe he did spoil her. "Fine-fine-fine…we'll watch something tonight and eat some disgusting human food-happy?"

A small grin went on her face, "Very."

Another roll of his eyes, "Immature brat." He chuckled when he saw her angry and insulted face. "You really are too cute."

Her cheeks warmed and she began to nibble at her lip as she began to regress to a shy female. She peeked up at him through her lashes as she tried to calm her rapid heartbeat, "Why did that sound like an insult?" She sneered to the domineering male.

That coy and playful smirk went on his face. "Maybe you just took it wrong."

"Or maybe you actually meant it to be an insult."

"That too."

A glare and growl was sent his way, while he might be unable to say no to her but he could always win when it was concerning an insult-battle.

There was a sharp knock at the door to their temporary apartment followed by, "Oye! Let us in brats!"

"Ichigo is here." She stated the obvious as she picked herself up, smoothing off the front and back of her blue dress before she hurried to the door. "Keep your pants on, Ichigo!"

Hitsugaya snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he followed after her, not looking forward with seeing the orange-haired bastard. 'The bastard better stay the hell away from her…'

Watching over her as she opened the door and four, actually five, familiar faces appeared.

"You little moron. You were the ones that invited us. You should be at the door before we even knock. Or were the two of you busy with something?" He raised an eyebrow.

It completely shot over Rukia's head at what he was getting at, but Hitsugaya got it and was not happy at all.

"We were discussing about this Hollow business and the fact that it could indeed be Aizen behind it all." Hitsugaya snarled.

"Heh. I see someone is in a bad mood." Ichigo stated as he moved by Rukia and faced down the shorter man. "What's up? Why is the little one cranky? Feeling frustrated? Or perhaps insecure since I'm sure you're as small as you are tall." He was slammed to the ground by a foot.

"Ichigo!" Rukia snapped. "This is not the time for you to be your normal obnoxious self! And you should give Toushirou-taichou some respect." She grounded her heel into the back of his head, passionate about defending her head captain.

Hitsugaya smirked, "Thank you Rukia. Now, you moron, we need to figure out a plan about this problem."

"NEEEE-CHAAAAAN!" The lion-plushie squealed out and jumped on the girl and buried his face into her chest. "The sweet valley of the Gods has returned! Ahhh!"

A dangerous and rather animalistic growl escaped Hitsugaya's lips as he stormed over to the girl and the living stuffed animal, making sure to step on the tall teen who was still facedown on the ground. He then just ripped the creature from the girl's bosom and gave him a ferocious glare, "Don't-touch-her."

Rukia blinked and watched as he dropped Kon to the ground.

"Uhm…"

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime chirped looking at her with a smile, but she looked almost apprehensive of touching the girl and giving her a hug. "It is good to see you…"

Rukia took a small glance over at Hitsugaya who was watching over her from the corner of his eye as he kept Kon at bay by using his foot. She then looked back at the girl with the big eyes and smiled back, "Hello Orihime-san. It's been a very long time."

'One step at a time…' Rukia stated to herself, knowing she wanted to be friends with this girl but knew she wasn't prepared to just go out and do anything yet.

"We need to begin. Get in here, now." Hitsugaya commanded as he reached over and grasped Rukia's wrist and began to drag her away from the group and into the other room.

Picking himself up, Ichigo watched with a grin, 'Hehehe…possessive much?' Cracking his neck to get rid of the pain the petite shinigami brought forth to him.

"I see what you were talking about." Ishida stated as he pushed up his glasses. "The relationship has certainly…_progressed _between the two. I wonder what has happened that has lead for this to occur."

Ichigo grinned, "Guess we have to find out."

* * *

"Patrolling? I've been doing that!" Ichigo huffed.

"Stop whining!" Hitsugaya spat. "You haven't been doing enough if it hasn't occurred to you that there is a problem! And we're not looking for Hollows. We are looking for whatever is calling them to this location."

The two glared at each other and the rest sighed, "They're worse than when Renji and Ichigo meet up…" Rukia sighed, wondering if this was a talent that Ichigo had because when most meet up with him they become his rival and argue about anything and everything.

Though she had to admit, at the moment, Hitsugaya was in a rather bad mood. He was extremely impatient and snappy with the 'substitute' shinigami. Everything that came out of the man's mouth instantly infuriated the head-captain.

Not too mention if Ichigo moved to close to her Hitsugaya would stiffen and give him a very scary growl and warning sounds would escape his throat-Rukia now wondered if the bond between Hitsugaya and his Zanpakto was more than a wielder and weapon…he seemed too animalistic at times for them to be a completely separate entity.

Ichigo and the others took notice too as they would inch back whenever those noises came forth. Well, most of them would. Ichigo would keep poking and prodding wanting more reactions.

"So we just need to keep a close eye on things around here since this is extremely suspicious." Ishida deadpanned, looking very thoughtful. "I have to admit this is very upsetting. Hollows constantly being called here? This location? It doesn't sound random. And while it doesn't seem possible for so many, of different intelligence levels, to be on their way without an outside force involved.

"And none of those outcomes are very welcoming…" Chad stated flatly.

"No way! No way!" Orihime cried out, shaking her head rapidly. "All of those are so scary!"

"I guess we are going to have to report back to Seireitei with the possibilities Ishida-san has thought of." Rukia said. "If the Hollows are evolving, we would have no choice but to send word to Mayuri-taichou…" She, Ishida, and Hitsugaya sneered at the name. "We would have to study them and their power of evolution. If it is possible that is." She rubbed her head as she thought over what was being discussed. Hollows evolving? That was a rather frightful thought.

"And then there is the Aizen factor…none of us wishes to face that bastard again." Ichigo snorted. "And count in the fact that he would still be alive after we practically butchered him is no comforting thought."

"An Aizen-zombie?" Orihime cringed. She was not one for hating someone, but Aizen and a good portion of his followers didn't exactly win over her affection.

"An immortal Aizen." Chad corrected.

"_Neither_ image is comforting." Ishida sighed out. "And finally a new opponent, one we know nothing about and how to defeat…absolutely nothing is a happy thing."

"Does it have to be any of those?" Orihime whimpered.

"It doesn't have to be those, and it's not like we have a choice anyway." Rukia explained calmly to the girl. "These are the only options we can think of at the moment…there just might be something else. But these are the only things we are able to think of at this time."

"Oh…" Now she looked much calmer. "I can't think of anything else. Can you guys?"

They all shook their heads.

"This is annoying…damn it…" Ichigo moaned, rubbing his own head as he felt a headache begin to form. "Let's just say this is a one-time deal…that this isn't something that is a cause for alarm."

Hitsugaya glared, "It would be better for us to be alarmed and be prepared even if it turns out none of it was needed."

"Better safe than sorry." Rukia summed up for him. "It would be much better for us to be prepared for Aizen and end up with a simple random Hollow than prepare for a Hollow and end up with Aizen."

"Rukia-nee-chan is so smart!" Kon squealed, making a dive for the girl only to meet up with the palm of Hitsugaya and then was slammed to the ground.

"I said; Don't-touch-her." He then tossed him away.

"How dare you?!" The lion huffed as he shot back up to his feet, pointing an accusing claw at the leader. "How dare you interfere with me being around my precious nee-chan for a second time?!" Kon roared.

"Big words for someone who is walking back as he talks and is pressing himself up against the wall…" Ichigo sneered as he watched the coward move away from Hitsugaya in terror. He then grinned and looked over at Rukia and Hitsugaya, 'Little jealous head-captain…how cute.' He thought sarcastically as he allowed his grin to grow.

Hitsugaya caught the look and his eyes narrowed. 'What the hell are you thinking, Kurosaki?'

Almost as if he knew he was being asked Ichigo threw the shorter male a coy look, 'Just watch and see, brat.'

"Rukia?"

Instantly the temperature began to slowly drop. Already the participants in the meeting could see their breath.

'You bastard…don't you dare…' His lips were pulling back into a snarl.

"You want to come visit the school? Everyone misses you. And then afterwards I can take you out for some burgers. I remember how much you enjoyed them."

Rukia beamed, looking excited about that.

And Hitsugaya's anger spiked. 'That's my smile! He can't have it!'

"I don't see why n-"

"I will be taking her out." Hitsugaya spat. "And we have other important matters we have to attend to first. She has no business running around with you."

Rukia looked at him in surprise. "Toushi-"

"Tch," Ichigo snorted. "Being rather stingy aren't you? Why so uptight, little brat-soutaichou?" He teased, and then reached over and gave a pat to the girl's legs, his grin growing. "She is my friend; I believe I have the right to spend some time with her."

'Ichigo, you fool…' Chad and Ishida groaned as they moved back a bit, pulling Orihime back with them.

"You dare…" Hitsugaya began, the voice returning. 'He dares touch what's ours-what's _mine_…kill him!'

Ichigo stopped and blinked. Was it just him or did those green eyes flash a glowing blue? And then he was implanted in the ceiling.

"Save your flirting for later, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya commanded his voice even and flat as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This is a serious matter and we have no time for any of this. And I am the head-captain now. You will give me respect."

The ice-claw dispelled and Ichigo fell back to the ground with a loud _bang_. Most everyone cringed as his body bounced.

"YOU BASTARD!" He roared, pointing an accusing finger to the other man. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! THAT HURT!"

"I suggest we keep ourselves open to any attacks. We have to also look at this as a lure." Hitsugaya explained.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"A lure…?" The Quincy repeated as he cupped his chin. "Yes. That would make perfect sense. All of this could, indeed, be a trap just to get all of us out here in the open."

"That actually seems more logical than the Hollow-evolution theory." Chad stated.

"It does…" Hitsugaya agreed, leaning back. "So our guard will have to remain sharp. And it would probably be best if none of us were left alone. Inoue-san, I think it would be best if you stay with Urahara for the time being. The same with your Sado…Kurosaki and Ishida will be fine since both of their fathers are fighters."

"I suppose that is reasonable." Chad replied.

"I guess…" Orihime looked unsure.

"I also suggest walking home together if possible. If needed both Rukia and I will escort you for the trip to and from school."

Ichigo, once again, didn't look pleased.

"Don't need no damn babysitter…" He grumbled like a kid.

"It's for the protection of all of us, Ichigo." Rukia explained. "We all are going to have 'baby-sitters' for the time being. We have to be cautious since this is looking more and more like a trap."

"If this is one we are probably already being observed. Probably have been for the whole day." Hitsugaya stated calmly, though made a subtle movement in inching closer to Rukia. "They would want to see who was sent to see to this mess and then plan accordingly to who shows up. If this is because of someone and not a random fluke they are probably not in the least bit surprised to see me here…"

"So we don't have that edge on our side." Ichigo sighed. "Alright…anything else?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment," Hitsugaya looked over at Rukia and the others. "Anything you would like to add?"

They all looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What about the Arrancars?"

"They will exist even without the help of Aizen now. But should he still be alive he just might have another army forming with them…and for all we know he might be able to get the help of other creatures."

"Hollows and Vizards you mean…" Rukia looked at her head-captain. "I remember there were a few during the final battle."

"Maybe even Bounts. Aizen is a very manipulative and powerful person. He would be able to get anyone to join his side with enough pushing and power." Ishida put in. "We cannot leave anything to chance-as Hitsugaya-soutaichou stated. There are too many what-if situations and none of them are very pleasant to think about."

His green eyes closed momentarily, "I want you two to inform your fathers of all of this. Explain to them everything we have discussed this evening and get plans and opinions from them. I want to be prepared for this…understand?"

His voice and demeanor at that moment made everyone nod and almost salute in respect. It was obvious he was a born leader.

Rukia found herself almost swooning despite the seriousness of the situation.

"We will meet up everyday and discuss this…Inoue. I want you to spend the night with one of them tonight. I will later inform Urahara of what is happening and then tell him to prepare rooms for you and Sado." He then looked at the Hispanic male. "That goes for you as well…either you bunk with Inoue this evening or with someone else. You all can discuss it on your way back to your homes."

They all picked themselves up.

"Then we will meet again at the shop tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"Yes…we will give you word at what time and we might meet up with all of you sometime during the day but the meeting is final." He nodded. "You can let yourselves out."

Ichigo sneered and stormed his way towards the front, "KON! You little shitbag, get over here!"

"Can't I say goodbye to my lovely nee-"

"NO!" Ichigo and Hitsugaya roared.

"Well then…uh…have a pleasant evening and I will see you both tomorrow." Ishida stated as he bowed. "It was great to see you again, Rukia…though I can't say the same about the situation."

She smiled back, "Hopefully, one day, we all will be able to meet up without some serious problems."

Chad simply bowed, giving the girl a small curve of his lips before turning away.

"Bye-bye!" Orihime chirped, also bowing, and hurrying to the front.

Hitsugaya gave the girl beside him a nudge.

"Huh? Oh right! O-Orihime-san!" Rukia cried out as she followed after the girl.

"Hm? What is it Kuchiki-san?"

"Uhm…I-I…I would like to spend some time with you, if that is ok…" She sputtered out.

"Uuuh…"

"I mean," She cursed in her head. It almost sounded like she was asking for a date. "Tomorrow…c-can I stay with you and just…hang out?"

It was silent for a moment before the taller girl burst into a wide grin, "Oh I would love that very much! Please, please do come over to my home! We can have a slumber party! Oh what a great thing! I'm sure Urahara-san wouldn't mind you staying with me…or maybe we could just be at my house since we will be together like Hitsugaya-soutaichou's ordered!"

"T-That would be fine…" Rukia stated back. "I look forward to it."

Orihime smiled, "Me too…see you then, Kuchiki-san!" And then followed after her other friends.

"That was smooth." Hitsugaya teased as he came up behind the girl, making sure the door was locked and secure, despite the fact it was irrelevant. "I almost thought you were asking her out."

"Shut up, Toushirou-taichou! I was a nervous wreck! I have never done anything like that before."

"Trust me, it was obvious." Dodging a fist he walked over to the phone and began dialing a number, "Anything you want?"

"Huh?"

"Pizza, moron. You said you wanted some and I don't think either of us knows how to cook all that well…what do you want?"

"Oh…uhm…a supreme…better get two."

"Pig."

"Baby." She shot back and knew that despite the circumstances of this week and the reasons as to why they were there, she would be enjoying the time she would be spending with her head-captain.

* * *

Rukia was fast asleep, her head on his lap, her face straight up and directly at his. He found himself having no control over his hand as it reached down towards her face and gently began to stroke her face and her hair.

"Rukia…" He breathed out looking down at her with longing. This was the girl who has done so much for him. She gave him light after so long of solitude and darkness. She gave him a reason to smile and laugh and forget about work for just a few minutes.

Every day, she would put all her attention on him and him alone. He was made special and not because he was the soutaichou or a prodigy. He was special because he was simply Hitsugaya Toushirou, an irritable short man who had an infamous temper and need for perfection.

And she accepted and enjoyed that part of him. She accepted who he was and every heavy weight he came with. She had obvious feelings for him because he was Toushirou.

She would give up anything for him. She would spoil and lavish him with compliments and comforts. Almost every move she made was a way to please him and make his own life easier. She sought to make him proud and earn his respect and smiles.

He's never had something like this before. Even back when things were comfortable at Granny's and Hinamori wasn't lost in self-pity. He now always felt energetic and ready to face the day. He didn't mind the idea of playing a childish joke or cracking up over random nonsense.

And it was because of his imperfect, insecure, wonderful, stunning woman curled up at his legs.

She did something to him no one else has done. She made him feel and want. She unlocked so much within him, parts of him he wasn't aware existed.

"Rukia," He repeated, leaning down to take in her sweet scent. Even with all the scattered pizza boxes around, he could make out her natural scent that sent his mind into overload and his body started to shake.

Everything was perfect and everything was right in the world when she was by him. He felt balanced and calm and so very happy.

"I think I love you."

* * *

**(Revised)Author:** This chapter, so far, has been the most revised of the story. A lot has been added that I think adds on to the story and doesn't seem so rushed or so set up.

I honestly like it when guys get jealous in stories. I find it easy to make it funny and dark-possessive (something I strangely melt over).

Join the HitsuRuki army!

Please review!


	12. Slumber Party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking—not knowing the change in destiny she makes for them both.

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Twelve**

**Slumber Party**

The morning had started off awkward.

After waking up and finding themselves tangled in each other in intimate holds, neither Hitsugaya nor Rukia could look at each other without blushing and becoming tongue-tied.

As they prepared for the day, on opposite ends of the room, they kept catching each other taking a glimpse. They would instantly turn away, becoming shy and unsure. Did the other feel angry or did they enjoy being held? Was this moving too soon or were things going just right? Were they supposed to pretend it didn't happen or talk about it?

Both were lost in their thoughts and doubts.

For Rukia, she felt she had done her soutaichou wrong. She had done an indecent thing that was out of her place or rights. She was a lowly street girl rejected by her own adopted family. She shouldn't take the time to enjoy how she felt wrapped up in his arms and lost in a wonderful dream of a happy ending with him. It worried her; she would find a way to tear down everything she had for him if he saw how she truly felt under her friendly laughter.

For Hitsugaya, he was very aware of how Rukia and himself felt. He understood she responded his feelings and the thought made him soar. But how does he go about all of this? How did he speak to someone like his princess? She was a delicate girl when it concerned her confidence. He feared she could break and misinterpret something as wrong and she was the cause of it. He didn't want to string her along but he also was afraid he if went as fast as he desired he would frighten her.

So how do they move on from this little embarrassing stumble?

It was actually extremely annoying. They were so use to being comfortable around each other and now because they simply hugged each other in their sleep made them like _this_ was unsettling. It wasn't a big deal and they shouldn't be acting like this.

They would be living together for the week, who's to say they won't accidentally walk in on the other when they are showering or changing? Something like falling asleep together and holding onto each other should not cause this much nervousness.

Rukia groaned, 'Ok…I have a choice right now. Face this awkwardness head-on and talk about getting food or just run away from it and go hungry.' A look crossed her features. 'Yeah, like that's a hard choice…' Spinning around she took a deep breath and went after Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou-taichou?"

He jumped slightly when the girl called for him, looking over, his cheeks red. He hadn't expected her to make the first move in this. He thought she would be too shy and scared. It was just another little surprise that he found himself enjoying. His girl was tough and always wanted to face her challenges, even if she wasn't ready.

"What?"

"Hungry?"

He smiled a bit and shrugged, "I guess."

"Then let's go out and start our patrol and pick something up to eat. We need to get started on this anyway." She remained steady on her feet, starting at him face on. It was a difficult task but one she managed.

Hitsugaya nodded and grabbed their supplies for the day before he approached her. Both of them had a moment of a face off.

They could read so much in each other's eyes: lust, hunger, gentleness, happiness, shyness, and love. It was so overwhelming that it was almost too hard to remain staring.

Rukia broke contact first and looked away from his passionate eyes. She feared she was reading too much into his stare. She wanted, oh so desperately, to believe that all the feelings she had in her was mirrored from him…but those self-doubts continued to gnaw at her spine and hope. It was hard to think a man like Hitsugaya Toushirou would want someone like her.

Hitsugaya looked at her gently. It never ceased to amaze him how stupidly blind Rukia was. How could someone who was as amazing and strong be so insecure and frail?

He shook his head, "Let's go."

"Yes sir…"

* * *

Both looked over the school from the tree, "Doesn't seem ominous…I don't see or sense anything." Rukia pointed out, looking around to see if there was anything set up for those within the building.

"Last I heard the Hollows are coming in from all sides." Hitsugaya explained calmly, his eyes shifting around to catch any enemy that may try to harm them.

"Surrounding us." She guessed. "Sounds pretty organized for a group of Hollows being tempted by a simple beacon."

He nodded, "Yes. Very suspicious. We must find what is triggering all of this. Luckily, the Hollows aren't impressive and should we face them it wouldn't take much work or energy to destroy them."

"Unless it is a lure. And the Hollows are just the tip of everything, as suspected." Rukia finished with a frown. "So…we have now taken the bait, what do we do now?"

Hitsugaya frowned as well, crossing his arms as he stood up tall, his face in his impassive expression. His muscular chest pressed against his shirt and outlined his biceps and stomach. His old living-world clothes were not doing very well in keeping his body hidden from greedy eyes.

'Don't nosebleed. Don't nosebleed. If there is any mercy in this good earth please don't nosebleed.' Rukia begged.

"We wait out this week. I will not be staying over my time limit and neither will you." He gave her a sharp glare, almost daring her to ask permission to stay with Ichigo. "If there is an enemy behind this, we will not play into their hands. I won't have my world run by some unknown coward."

She placed a hand on his shoulder when she saw them beginning to stiffen and shake in anger. The man was so protective over those he cared about and deplored the idea of someone playing with him. All of this must be getting to him and opening up old scars.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Toushirou-taichou. It just might not come to anything bad. Try to relax some. If we can't do anything till they make a move and we don't have much to worry about the Hollows, why don't you allow yourself a small vacation?"

He gave her a look, trying his best to get his temper in check. "A vacation?"

"Even the great Hitsugaya Toushirou-soutaichou deserves a break." She gave him one of her sweet smiles that would hit him hard in the chest and trigger so many emotions, both pure and unspeakable. "We won't do anything wrong. But why not have fun as we do the patrols?"

"Like what?"

Rukia shrugged, "Arcades, movies, window-shopping, some food, the park…things like that?"

He tilted a brow, a sensual smirk on his face. "You asking me out?"

And her white cheeks turned red. "I-I didn't say that! I-I just…t-thought we could have fun together!"

"Alone?"

"W-Well…erm…e-everyone else is at school."

"It's a date." He teased.

"I-I never said that!"

"You didn't have to. It is written all over your face." His smirk grew into a grin. If she wasn't going to admit it, then the poor thing would have to suffer a bit. He had never claimed he wouldn't be a bit of a sadist with the girl. It was fun to see her squirm and blush because of him. "My, my. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I-I d-didn't!" She whined, feeling close to throwing up her own heart.

"Well, I will accept your offer. After we talk with Urahara."

Her shoulders slumped, "You're cruel to me."

"And you're too shy to admit you love me."

"Stop saying stuff like that!" She begged positively mortified. 'Please tell me he is joking. Please tell me he is joking. Oh good gods, why the friggen hell is this day turning out to be so horribly embarrassing?!'

He smirked and leaned down, blowing into her ear. "I look forward to your confession."

"Y-You aren't getting one!" She shrieked, jumping back. She tried to not show the truth in her emotions. She tried to not show she was hurt because she felt it was all flirting between friends. "Let's go talk to that idiot a-and get this all over with!"

"So bossy. I thought I was in charge."

"Hmph!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're pouting." He grinned. "That is too cute."

Her ears and neck were as red as her face. He just wanted to nibble on them and see if they could grow even redder. Oh how sweet and tempting her skin looked.

But doing that would probably give the poor girl a heart attack.

So for now, Hitsugaya would show her some pity and move on. "This and our date won't take too long. You will have time to get ready for your sleepover." He huffed, now regretting giving her permission to do this. It was taking away more of her time away from him.

"I-It's not a date." She whimpered, trying to maintain her fierce glare. "And…uhm…I guess." She sighed, "Toushirou-taichou, I'm sorry I made these plans. I know I was following your advice, but my timing is off. I should've waited. We're in the middle of something that is very dangerous. It was stupid, irresponsible, and selfish of me…"

"Rukia…" He growled, a small warning tone in his throat. "You did as I told you. You need to get this thing over with and since you might not be able to again any time soon it might as well be now. It's fine as long as you don't lose sight of our mission here."

She frowned, "Are you sure?"

He gave her a look, "Rukia, don't question me."

"You have control and power issues." Rukia muttered earning another smirk from her partner, and then to infuriate her he gave her a pat on the head. "Hey!" He had a tendency of doing this at times just to make her steam. She was older then him but she was smaller and weaker and he just seemed to relish in that fact.

"I can see why Hinamori enjoyed doing this to me. It's very entertaining."

Another glare was sent his way as she tried to slap that hand away but he just continued petting her. "You are such a jerk."

He smirked but in truth he loved the feel of her hair between his fingers. It was soft and he had to say he loved the shorthair look on her. She still looked so feminine and pretty.

'Ok…' He stated with acceptance. 'You've accepted things. You have made moves. You're even flirting. But now what? What if she doesn't understand or remains too shy?'

'Just make her show her emotions.' His darker voice cooed. 'Show domination. Show her you are her male and you won't accept anything other than her.'

Finally Rukia reached up and grasped his hand.

Both stiffened when their skin met, but neither could let go of the other. A moment passed and their grips on each other almost seemed to tighten before they released their hold.

They both looked away, trying to get their heartbeats steady and slow.

"W-we should go-o see Urahara…" Rukia whispered as she picked herself up.

Hitsugaya nodded, "We should." They took off, Rukia leading the way. Watching her move the head-captain smirked slightly, 'So shy. Rukia, what am I going to do with you?'

His hand twitched to hold onto her again. 'Rukia…_my_ Rukia…' He liked the sound of that. Perhaps this mysterious voice was right. Maybe he wouldn't force her, but he could coax her as hard as he could, try to help her see that she was not alone in these emotions.

'Why did I fight this so long?' He wondered, keeping his gaze on the woman. 'Everyone else, even Matsumoto, saw and accepted this before myself. I should be ashamed.'

He knew it was because he had been so afraid. His relationships had always been rocky and after his broken heart from Hinamori, he just wasn't willing to open himself up to anyone.

But why let that stop him? Why would he think that the two of them would be unable to have a happy life together?

'It's because I'm a coward.' He thought as they jumped up on a roof of an apartment-complex. 'I'm afraid of being hurt again…that happiness is unable to stay with me for very long.'

Looking at the back of Rukia he sighed, almost imagining a life together with her. 'No…she would never hurt me…she would never leave me. Rukia is better than that. She is perfect like that. She wouldn't leave me alone.'

'We wouldn't allow her.' The voice returned.

Hitsugaya shook his head, planning on looking more into this voice once he returned to the society. 'Rukia…you promised me that you would find my happiness…something that would make me smile…' His eyes darkened slightly. 'I want you…you're my happiness…'

Coming to a decision he looked longingly at the girl, 'As soon as this mission is done,' He promised. 'I will make you _mine_…'

* * *

Urahara blinked, "Huh…you don't say." A thoughtful look crossed his features as he waved his fan under his chin. "Well all of this sure is a problem…"

Rukia sighed at his nonchalance behavior, "It is. And if this is a trap we wish for everyone to stay close together, which is why we are asking if Orihime and Sado will be allowed to stay here for a short while."

"Hmm…" It was silent for a moment. "But of course!" He then laughed out.

'Why the hell did you have to pause?' The two thought with a twitch, wondering what exactly he had planned or if he actually had to think about helping his friends.

"So tell me," He began leaning back on one of his hands. "Do you actually suspect him?"

At his serious face both ice-controllers sobered up.

"At this point in time it is difficult to say. Suspecting Aizen just sounds like paranoia and obsession as if I am unable to let his death go." Hitsugaya stated with that expressionless face.

"Toushirou-taichou…" Rukia whispered. "It is not paranoia or obsession. You know more then anyone how intelligent he was. He could very well have thought of a back-up scheme. It is responsible to think like this."

Hitsugaya smiled and his cheeks slightly reddened. It still touched him how she was always there for him. Such a sweet and loving girl. He whispered softly to her his gratitude. His voice rough and sensuous, speaking volumes in how he felt for her and her actions.

Behind his fan the shopkeeper smirked, 'Interesting pair…not even in my wildest dreams would I have placed these two together. I do wonder how this transpired.' His smirk grew. 'And it seems now our esteemed leader is getting on with the seducing.' Urahara tried his very best to not start cackling diabolically. 'I wonder what Hitsu-soutaichou would pay for me to keep this under wraps from her big brother?'

Rukia was blushing at his husky tone.

The shopkeeper had to bite his lip to prevent himself from chuckling, 'I don't know how Rukia is going to handle seducing. The two morons who had feelings for her were…well…morons. Seducing was not in their agenda.' It was getting harder and harder to not let out noises of amusement. 'Poor, poor innocent Rukia. Her big-brothers have done an amazing job in sheltering her from the life of sex.'

Byakuya, Renji, even Ichigo never allowed the girl to really get the feel of romance.

"We want you to be on the look out as well." Hitsugaya commanded, glaring at the blonde male who was known for being a bit of a 'hands-on' sells-man. He gave a slight movement to Rukia, clearly sending his message to the blonde.

Do. No. Touch.

Urahara almost gulped at the glare, 'Whooo. That is one scary man.'

"I understand my leader!" He chirped, giving off a mock salute to the white-haired individual. "Now can I interest either of you a great deal on this great, fantastic, and perfectly safe growing pills? That's right my adorably small friends! You too can grow tall after just three weeks of taking these!" He grinned as he held up the box as if he were in a commercial. "And its sibling here," he held up another box, "can make _anything_ bigger…"

Urahara's sells-mark was answered with two fists into his gut.

He fell back in a steaming pile of pain.

"We're not little!" Rukia snarled.

"Disgusting pervert!" Hitsugaya growled.

Urahara whimpered in pain his face bruised and swollen, "T-that was so cruel…" He lifted himself up as he looked at the couple. "Now that was very uncalled for."

"The hell it wasn't." Hitsugaya spat as he crossed his arms over his chest as he glared daggers at the blonde male.

"What? You don't have a small one?" He was slammed through the wall this time.

"BASTARD!"

Rukia looked rather lost, "Uhm…"

"You don't need to know." He said gently though in truth he was furious and insulted. 'Where the hell does he get the gall to…to…and in front of Rukia!' His fist clenched tightly prepared to go in after Urahara and beat the life out of him.

"Well," Rukia began. "At least we know Sado-san and Orihime-san are welcomed here." She said, trying to distract her love-interest from killing one of their allies. "Should we continue patrolling?"

He looked over at her and sighed, all anger melting away, "Fine. It would be best that we set up a perimeter and place up a ward so we can sense when we are being attacked. And I thought we were calling it a date."

She glared, "Y-You s-stop that!" She hissed slugging his shoulder; peeved it didn't do much damage. Huffing she looked back to the near unconscious shopkeeper. "Sado-san should be here tonight, but not Orihime-san. She will come over tomorrow."

"Come along, Rukia." Hitsugaya pulled at her, no longer caring about the man. "Let's go."

"Bossy, bossy, bossy. Fine! But stop calling it a date."

He smirked as they left. "But that's what you made it out to be."

"I-I did not!"

"Ugh…" Urahara groaned in misery, withering in pain as he tried his best to pick himself up before he was caught by a certain man who liked to experiment with products.

"Hmmm…"

He was caught unfortunately.

Looking up he shuddered and whimpered when he came across the large figure of his assistant standing over him. 'Please don't suggest any medicine…please don't!' He prayed and once again it went unanswered.

Tsukabishi Tessai looked down at the man. "You are quite injured." He then nodded as his glasses took on a glint. "I have the perfect remedy for such bruises. You just need to ingest these pills here and you will feel good as new…hm?" He looked around when he didn't find his leader around. "I wonder where he went."

In the bathroom, Urahara was shaking. "Dear beings above…please do not allow him to find me and experiment on me…"

"Urahara-sama, there you are." Tessai stated as he ripped the door open and grasped the collar of the blonde and yanked him out.

"NOOOO!" He wailed, "WHY GODS?! WHY?!"

"Now, now Urahara-sama. This remedy will be good for you."

"The last time you said that I was unconscious for three days and was in the bathroom for two!" Urahara squealed as he tried his best to escape the hold of the large man. "And before that I had a fever for a week! And before that I had boils popping up in the most uncomfortable of places!"

"It won't happen again."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID THE OTHER TIMES!"

* * *

"How can you eat so much?" Hitsugaya wondered allowed as he looked at Rukia in amusement. She had a triple-bacon-cheeseburger with everything, a large vanilla shake, two orders of fries, and what was a small rectangular fried apple-pie. And he knew the girl could eat it all, after all when they had the pizza he only had four slices, the girl ate a pizza and a half on her own.

"Hm?" She had a few fries in her mouth. "Oh…" She swallowed them before she looked a bit thoughtful.

Once they finished with a quick patrol, Hitsugaya urged for their date to start up. And despite her shyness and need to act uncaring, Rukia had agreed. She felt this could be her only chance in having a moment like this with him and wanted to take the opportunity while she had it.

That and she was starving and demanded some more unhealthy foods.

Hitsugaya looked down at his barely touched meal. He was the sort who preferred healthy, real food. Not over the top processed where he wasn't even sure the patty was really meat.

He was going to need to talk to her about her eating habits. This could not be good for her.

Hitsugaya blamed it on Ichigo. The orange-haired bastard was the one who introduced her to all of this. It was his doing she now had an obsession with it.

'Like it will be easy to say no to her.' He thought, smiling in good humor at the situation.

"Well…I don't know how I can eat so much." She then poked her stomach and shrugged. "Renji is the same as well. We eat a lot but we really don't gain weight. Been like that since we've been on the streets."

"Ah, now I get it."

She blinked at him, "Get what?"

"One reason why you were so sensitive about how people could waste food easily in this world…remember it was our first conversation we had together?" He looked at her rather stunned face. "What?"

"You…you remember that?"

"Of course I do." He whispered, blushing a bit. It still sounded so corny to him whenever he said romantic things. "It meant so much to me and it was the first time you talked to me." The sappiness level was growing by the second. How could he tell her that he practically had all of their conversations memorized? That after each day he would go to bed thinking about what she said and face a new onslaught of emotions after each visit?

In front of him Rukia looked very touched, her cheeks bright red in embarrassment and happiness, "That really…that really made my day." She confessed with a smile. "I mean…" She fidgeted a bit, slowly regressing to a shy and rather romantic schoolgirl. "It just made me very happy."

Hitsugaya smirked, loving how flustered she was getting. It was adorable. And then he decided that he would go on and take his seducing to a different level. Reaching over he allowed his fingers to brush up against the side of her face.

Rukia looked like a statue, her face a solid brick red.

Some people around them were talking to themselves about how cute the couple was. Many girls were glaring at their boyfriends for not being as soft or as romantic as the handsome white-haired male.

The girl had no voice to even ask what that was about-her cheeks felt as if it was burning but not painfully…it actually felt really good. 'I-I just had food on my face and he was getting it off…that's it…that's all. H-He…I mean…' She was blushing bright red.

Hitsugaya grinned rather devilishly. It was fun to put the girl in this situation. 'Such a fun little a creature she is.' The voice purred. 'What, oh what, should we do with her?'

"You're adorable." He cooed huskily, watching as she fidgeted.

"Ah, t-thank you…" She looked at her lap, trying to steady her heartbeat. How could he be so calm after saying something like that?

He smirked more and then reached over and grabbed her shake.

"Uh? He-hey!" She cried out as he took a sip. "That's m-m-m-" Her voice was frozen in her throat when he pulled the straw from his mouth and then slowly licked the ice cream from his lips. He had an expression that fit the description of a hungry predator and it made her shudder and her stomach knot.

So much blood was rushing to her cheeks she was almost fearful of having a nosebleed-what was this man doing to her?

'So easy.' This time he couldn't tell if it was him or the voice.

"Now," He took a bite of his food as he set the drink away, "What time are you planning on going to Inoue-san's house?"

"Uhm…I think around eight." She said as she went back to eating, hoping to distract her from her rather bashful behavior. What was wrong with her? 'Better yet, what is wrong with him?! What was all of that about?!'

"I will be picking you up rather early so we can get back on the rounds. I will be arriving with Kurosaki so as he can stay with Inoue-san." He continued, acting as if he hadn't just flirted with her.

'Stay calm…stay calm…Toushirou-taichou…he was…uhm…' Rukia had no idea what he just did or how to logically dissect his actions. The way he had looked at her and what he did with his tongue on his lips…she started to tremble again. Her body was burning. Rukia was lost and had no idea how to find her way out. And it seemed the handsome man before her was the only one who knew the answer.

And it didn't seem like he was going to open up his tantalizing lips to relieve her confusion and embarrassment any time soon.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime squealed out happily as she opened the door. "You're here!"

Rukia entered the apartment with a frown, "Wasn't Ichigo and Sado-san suppose to be here?"

The orange-haired girl blushed in a shameful manor as she led the girl into her room. "Oh, they left a little bit ago…"

"Orihime-san!" Rukia groaned. "You can't allow them to leave you here by yourself!"

"But they needed to go…" She said softly.

"It doesn't matter." Rukia said gently but firmly. "We just might be targets and no one can be left alone. Especially you." She walked over and sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. The taller girl obliged with the action and sat by her looking quite upset. "You are a very powerful woman, Orihime…you are a target."

"Oh…I-I'm sorry…"

"I…just don't want anything to happen to you, you know? I mean…you are one of my best-friends and I just can't…imagine you getting hurt again." She blushed. She was sounding like she was confessing her undying love to the girl.

Rukia rolled her eyes, finding her behavior very weird and degrading, 'I don't love Orihime I love Toushi-' she stopped short her eyes widening. 'What…? No, no…l-let's not finish that sentence or think about it ever again. You can't Rukia. You just can't. We've gone over this so many times. Loving the soutaichou is not right. He is out of your league.' She clenched her eyes shut and tried to steady her breathing. 'Don't set yourself up for heartbreak.'

"-ki-san…Kuchiki-san…Kuchiki-san?"

Hearing her name being called a few times she looked over at the other girl, "Huh?

Orihime looked worried, "Are you alright?"

Rukia blushed bright red, "Uhm…yeah-yeah…so will you promise not to be alone again?"

She nodded a bright smile now on her face, "Hm! I promise, Kuchiki-san!" She then looked around. "But what about Hitsugaya-kun, oh I mean Hitsugaya-sama? He shouldn't be alone after dropping you off."

The girl sighed, "I know he shouldn't! But he wouldn't listen to a word I said. He literally picked me up and dragged me here and then left me at your door."

Now many will call Orihime thick and rather stupid but she was a major romantic and while most of the time she was wrong there were those few moment she was correct in her sensing. And this was one of those moments. She knew there were feelings between the two and felt her happiness grow for her friend.

A smile went on her face, "Kuchiki-san really cares for Hitsugaya-sama…"

Rukia froze and then her face went bright red, her voice almost felt lodged in her throat, "Y-Yeah…I do…"

"Do you love him?" She asked only to wail, "OOH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SO INSENSITIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ASKED THAAAAT! I'M SO SORRY, KUCHIKI-SAN!"

"Rukia."

The orange-haired woman stopped her crying and looked at her friend, "Huh?" She sniffed.

"I want you to call me Rukia." The shinigami smiled. "We're friends and I think you should call me by my first name, if you would please."

Orihime blinked as the words entered her mind before she burst into a bright sunny grin, "Yeah! Thank you Rukia-chan!"

Rukia smiled, "I'm really happy you're still you."

"Hm? What do you mean, Rukia-chan?"

"After you were taken to Hueco Mundo I was afraid that you would never want to be your old self again…" She looked down at the floor. "It's my fault you were dragged into everything…you followed after Ichigo to save me and because of that you were dragged into the dangerous world and oomph!" Rukia slammed her hands over her mouth, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She had done it again.

"Rukia…?"

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm trying to work on not being a scapegoat! I've been really annoying Toushirou-taichou with it and I swore to him that I would stop. I also swore to stop apologizing…" She sighed. Breaking this habit was hard business.

"But…do you actually blame yourself?"

Another sigh escaped her mouth, "At times I really do. I don't mean to…but…well I…just can't help but see it like that."

"Oh." Orihime whispered not really knowing how to comfort the girl, it seems that Hitsugaya was already doing that. Once again…she found herself unneeded and useless. "I…think we both have a problem with ourselves, Rukia…I-I always feel so-so useless and you always take the blame for things."

"Just because you can't do things directly doesn't make you useless."

"And just because some things are connected to you does not make you the one at fault."

Rukia looked up at Orihime, rather stunned at her words. "Well…I guess so…" She looked down a bit before smiling, "Thanks Orihime-san…that was really…well, helpful."

"Really?!" She gasped out in happiness. "Wow…thanks…oh, I mean you're welcome!"

"Now…uhm…" Rukia scratched the side of her face. "What does one do during these sleepovers?"

"Oh! You have so much to see!" The beautiful woman squealed. "Let me show you!"

* * *

Hitsugaya inhaled and exhaled as he sat in the middle of the apartment complex he and Rukia were sharing, his sword displayed in front of him as he straightened his back and fell into the meditation stance.

Closing his eyes he controlled his thought process and instantly found himself in the dark and secluded corners of his mind to think and in hopes of controlling these strange thoughts and impulses. There were many things he needed to go over with himself and the sooner he faced them the better.

He already accepted he wanted something much more than friendship with Rukia and now it was time for him to ask the other questions. Many, he felt, he needed to answer so as the both of them could be prepared for when they got together.

And he already decided it wouldn't be an _if_, it was a _when_.

"Am I possessive?"

That was the first question he wanted to ask and get out of the way. And the answer came to him instantaneously, yes.

He was fiercely possessive.

The man had always known he was protective but he had never had an inclination that he was this possessive and jealous. But each time he thought of his precious butterfly in the arms of another, a rage he hadn't tapped into in his life sparked. He wanted blood and desired to chain the woman up so only he had the right to see her.

"Will this be a problem?"

He concluded that it was a big possibility. Romantic possessiveness he felt she might enjoy and would even tease him about or take part in herself. But this raw emotion, this dark need to keep her at his side and to kill…that she wouldn't.

Besides, she was a pretty independent woman. Rukia would probably be insulted if he clung to her 24/7 as if she could break if an acorn fell on her.

But hopefully she will get over it and come to acceptance that he was very territorial and it didn't seem like that was going to change any time soon.

However, what was he to do about his homicidal tendencies? He had actually wanted to kill the substitute with his bare hands.

"He would've deserved it. Touching what is not his to touch. What belongs to me."

Hitsugaya froze. The voice had returned and it was clearer than ever. "Who are you?"

"Please don't drag this into a cliché conversation…you know very well who I am."

"…You're me." Hitsugaya answered as he began to come to a level of realization that he had an alternate personality of sorts.

"Tch…alternate personality? Not entirely."

And then he was swept away from the black abyss of his mind and into a very familiar world.

That same plain of pure ice where the horizon of white just went on and on and where everything around was dead. The plain of ice from his dreams, the place where he died, and the place where he first met his Zanpakto.

What was he doing here?

"Where…how am I here?" He wondered allowed, he hasn't seen this place in decades.

"This is your Spirit Realm, of course." The voice was so much clearer. It was as if he was standing right behind him. Hitsugaya stiffened. There was someone behind him; their back was pressed up against his for support. "No need to fret, Dragon Lord…I have no desire to kill you…at least yet." There was a cackle in his voice, obviously very amused about something.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Didn't we cover this? You already know who I am."

Green eyes narrowed in annoyance and impatience's, finally turning around he finally looked at his counterpart and was floored; it was him.

The male facing him had his face, body-structure, and hair. But his mouth was sharper, revealing dangerous canines and his eyes were glowing a demonic blue. The pupils looked like slits, almost reptilian.

But the reitsu coming off from the mirror-image of him was that of a Hollow's, "How…is this possible?"

Those lips twisted into a sadistic grin, "Heh, how pathetic. You don't know? You didn't know that a Hollow can form _inside_ a shinigami? That because of power and dark thoughts within your own Spirit Realm," He moved his hand to show the vast amount of icy-plain, "A creature like me will be born?" His lips twisted into a cruel grin. "You now have the same power as that fucking substitute."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him, "Kurosaki…" He did remember the final battle between Aizen and how the orange-haired man had altered. After calling out his bankai a mask formed on his face and his power changed, he hadn't thought about it till now. During the battle he was too busy fighting to pay attention to it and ask questions and then afterwards they were both placed in a coma and then he was given the head-captain's responsibilities.

He was kicking himself for not studying more up on it.

"Yes. A mask is given to show the control of the Hollow," And then in the male's hands appeared a white mask of a gargoyle like dragon with icy-blue, black, amber designs. "Whenever this goes on your pretty face I'm the one in control." He then tossed it over and Hitsugaya caught it with barley moving a muscle.

'So…I'm a Vizard of sort.' He eyed it with some ill-contempt before tossing it over his shoulder, "What is the meaning of all of this?"

"Ha! As if you didn't call this meeting yourself. You were the one wanting to know what was happening and I just told you." His murderous grin grew, "You now have more company in your unstable head and I have the power to take over."

"When I'm fighting or angered." Hitsugaya corrected, staying calm as he faced the Hollow. "I've heard you speak to me, but you haven't taken over. Only when I get angry do I notice something different."

The other-him shrugged, appearing very nonchalant about the situation, "For now yes…but I do have plans of getting this body for my own. And then everything is mine; your power, your position, your gorgeous little pet…" He opened the palm of his hand towards Hitsugaya and then a large ice-crystal formed and began to chip away until the body of Rukia appeared.

Green eyes dilated with fury, "Rukia?"

"Such a pretty little thing, our butterfly is…" He cooed softly as he looked at the ice-figure he had formed. It appeared she was sleeping and that her body was limp as she hovered over his palm. He had even gone so far as too make her nude. His fingers traced her small figure tenderly, stroking over her hips and legs. "There are going to be many things we disagree on. But the one thing I know we hold the same position on is our want for this creature."

Hitsugaya had to grind his teeth together to keep from lashing out. But a part of him also wanted to agree, and eat that perfect woman. He wanted to make her as his own. He wanted to go and find that stunning woman and touch her, feel her soft flesh under his fingertips.

"This girl is _ours_, Dragon Lord." His other's eyes were serious; there was no play or mischief in them. "She must not leave us, she must not go to another man. She will not have any freedom that we don't give her…"

"Rukia can do whatever she wants. We have no claim over her freedom."

"We have plenty of claim!" The other him snapped. "She belongs to us! Do not even try to fool yourself by playing the pure hero. You know that's not what you are. You are not that weakling named after fruit." His lips pulled back into a snarl as a maddening look took over his eyes. "She's ours! Our pet! OUR PET!"

Hitsugaya groaned his head beginning to pound and the environment began to quiver. It melted and moved and started to darken. He wanted to agree. He wanted to confirm that everything that was spoken was truth. He wanted to say Rukia belonged to him and only him.

It made sense for her to only be his. To remain at his side. For him to cut her freedoms off to make sure she never leaves him and never gets hurt.

He began to pant as he struggled with pushing these thoughts aside but he couldn't.

"See?" That grin was back on his other's face. "_See_? We are two-halves of the same whole. What I want is going to be what you want and vice-versa. I'm only like this because YOU are like this." He looked back down at the figurine, "You shouldn't even try to deny it…facts can't be altered." His tongue then came out and licked the ice slowly, obviously wanting to do it with the real Rukia.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down and think about the situation at hand. Did he have any choice or any right to deny all of these things? It was true, as revolting as it was, shouldn't he just come out and admit it?

"We're not alike." He said, hoping what he says is true. "I might want her, as you say, but I want to keep her happy. I don't want to be so aggressive that I hurt her and scare her."

"Hmm…" The other-him gave another lick to the body, "And you don't think that little escapade today scared her?" The other-him then just waved off the sentence before he could answer. "No matter, you may seduce her if that will help her come to us willingly. But if it begins to take to long nothing will stop me form being, as you say, aggressive. We need to make her _ours_."

Green eyes looked at neon-blue. There seemed to be a mutual understanding. They didn't need to speak to understand what will be done about their woman.

"I will," Hitsugaya nodded. "I won't just sit and do nothing. My feelings for Rukia will be made clear. And if we need to be aggressive, fine, but not till this issue is resolved."

"So you have accepted me then." That sarcastic grin of his other was annoying.

"Hn," Hitsugaya snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hardly. But if you are indeed a part of me then no tantrums will change it. I don't want to waste energy on it when there are so many other things that are more important. If I can get rid of you, so be it. If not, oh well and I'll work with you." He shrugged.

His other was silent for a moment before he smirked, "You already know what I can give you."

"I've felt the power change. I'm expanding faster in power than ever before. It makes sense it would be due to you."

"Greedy bastard." The other chortled in sadistic amusement. "You want my power."

"Yes."

The Hollow grinned at the blunt statement, "Had this taken place before you were given the position of the general you would have been denying and fighting me…the stress and power went to your head. You've become dark," He licked his lips. "This will make things all the more easier for the two of us. I believe we can have a great partnership, Dragon Lord."

"Hmph…if that is all I will go back now."

"Do that won't you?" He chirped like a twisted child as his finger traced over the curves of the doll he made. "And why don't you check on our little butterfly while you're at it?" He licked his lips again as if he had tasted something wonderful. "I don't like being away from her for so long. Doesn't do my heart any good."

Hitsugaya gave him a hallowed look, "Don't act like a spoiled idiot."

The Hollow shrugged in good amusement, "At least your dumbest side is still smarter than most of the population of shinigami and Quincy."

Hitsugaya couldn't deny that.

"Whatever. I don't want you to think you can just push me around."

"Such a whiny brat. You just can't let anyone win." The other yawned.

"Is this all we need to cover? I'm a strange schizo?"

"With unlimited power and who needs to get a certain woman into bed as soon as possible. Can't forget that." The other smirked. "But if you are so impatient to be away from your better half, please go."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, knowing he would need to speak to Unohana about this. It was a concern for the leader of Seireitei to have such an instability going on within his head.

"With plea-" Hitsugaya stopped short as something new surged through him. "W-What? No…damn, not him. It can't be him."

The other him snarled like an animal, the reitsu was pulsing around, playing with each of them…as if he knew they both were there.

"No…impossible. This is impossible!"

"Haven't you learned, Dragon Lord? There is hardly anything that isn't possible…damn it! That bastard!"

The white-haired male ignored him as terror seized him, "RUKIA!" And like that he was out of his Spirit Realm. In fluid motions he grabbed the gigai-pills and popped it in his mouth and hurried out of the homestead and towards where his precious woman was.

"Hold on…don't you dare do anything reckless. Just hold on for me."

* * *

Rukia stiffened and shoved Orihime to the floor just as the windows exploded and shards of glass streamed into the room. Both girls winced when some of the glass embedded itself in their skin.

Grunting, Rukia flipped herself to her feet and picked Orihime up and flew out of the house. Grabbing her friend's hand she led her away from her home.

"Ah!" Orihime cried out before she placed up a shield to protect the two of them as a large piece of building came crashing towards them.

"Oh-ho! Pretty-prettys we have here!"

The taller girl gasped, "Rukia…A-Arrancars!" She pointed to the creatures cloaked in white and with bone-like structures placed some where on their body.

Rukia growled as she grabbed the pills and popped one into her mouth, instantly she was ripped into two forms. "Chappy, please move Orihime-san back a bit."

"Okie-dokie, pyon!" The other Rukia chirped as she grabbed Orihime and hoisted her above her head and moved back a bit.

"A-Ah! Wait! Wait, Chappy-san!" The buxom girl cried out.

"Don't make Chappy-chan bweak your arm!" She sang out very well prepared to do what she did to Ichigo when they first met. "Rukia-sama wants you out of the way for her attacks. Pwease do as told, pyon!"

"But…" Orihime looked at the body of Chappy. She was bleeding from the glass. Rukia had taken most of the hit.

"No buts!"

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia cried out and her sword transformed into the gorgeous one of pure white. The long ivory ribbon floated around her almost protectively.

"Oooh, the pretty-pretty has a pretty-pretty sword."

Rukia growled at the five Arrancars, one of which was eyeing her and Orihime with a very disgusting look. She would not have a low life look at her in such a way! Failure or not, she was still a Kuchiki and would not be stared at like a feast! And no one messed with her friends.

These bastards were going to feel her wrath.

"Let's play then pretty-pretty!"

Holding herself in a ready position, she prepared herself for the attack that was now charging for her.

And then a sturdy back appeared in front of her.

"Sōten ni zase!" A dragon formed of ice shot forward with burning red eyes and slammed for the Arrancar. He dodged the attack only to have a linked chain with a crescent shaped blade at the end wrap around his neck.

"T-Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya gave off a snarl, this vile creature was going to attack HIS Rukia, and then pulled the chain and with the help of the ice cut the head off smoothly. Playing it safe he called for Hyourinmaru and made the creature slam into the falling corpse and freeze it. He then forced the ice to shatter along with the body, enjoying the site of the corpse.

Rukia blinked in shock. That kill had taken less then ten seconds and was rather gruesome, at least for Hitsugaya's standards.

Then again, she looked at him with some worry, she hasn't seen him battle for many months. She knew he had changed since facing Aizen and she had never seen him fight in a long time.

Her heart was pounding against the bones of her rib-cage as she heard him growl under his breath before he turned around and grasped her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" He began to look over her body for any injuries. "Rukia, are you alright? Did they touch you? Were you harmed at all?"

"Uh…n-no."

He heaved a heavy relieved sigh, "You had me worried…" They both stiffened and they jumped up on a roof and out of the street as more pieces of building began to shoot towards them. "How many are there?"

"There were five. Four now!" Rukia answered back.

Then four arrows made of blue-electrical light shot down the path of the street and towards the enemies.

"Tch, about time they arrived." The head-captain sneered, making Rukia sigh.

"Oye! What's the verdict?" Ichigo called up to them as he held Zangetsu on his shoulders. Behind him Ishida and Sado were by a rather pale Orihime and a bouncing Chappy.

"He's taken one down. There are four left!" Rukia explained as she jumped down, Hitsugaya close beside her.

"Arrancars? Shit!" The orange-haired male swore. "I had hoped these bastards died along with Aizen!"

A sick familiar cackle, it sounded sick and smooth like spoiled honey. "And who's to say that I was killed that day?"

A horrid chill swept over the group, nausea pooling in their stomachs as they looked up to the sky and gaped in horror.

"S-So it **was **you I sensed…" Hitsugaya hissed under his breath as hate and wrath began to bleed their way into his eyes.

Above them were the four remaining Arrancars were there and one of them had the familiar twisted face of Aizen Sosuke.

"Did you all miss me?"

* * *

**(revised) Author: **

Join the HitsuRuki army!

Please review!


	13. Monster Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

**_Conversing the Dragon_**

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **General/Romance/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking--no harm can come from that, correct?

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Monster Return**

"Arrancars? Shit!" The orange-haired male swore. "I had hoped these bastards died along with Aizen!!"

"Heh, and who's to say that I was killed that day?"

A horrid chill swept over the group, nausea pooling in their stomachs as they looked up to the sky and gaped in horror.

"S-So it **was **you I sensed…" Hitsugaya hissed under his breath as hate and wrath began to bleed their way into his eyes.

Above them were the four remaining Arrancars were there and one of them had the familiar twisted face of Aizen Sosuke.

"Did ya miss me?"

"_**AIZEEEN!!**_" Hitsugaya roared--it was a horrifying sound and even the other Arrancars were chilled.

"Ho? So frightening, Hitsugaya-kun--oh, pardon me. I mean Hitsugaya-_sama_." He gave the white-haired man a mocking bow. "Congratulations on your position, great general of Seireitei."

"How is this…possible?" Ichigo gaped at the sight, feeling something within him almost crack at the appearance of the man. After all that work, all that death, all that struggle--he faced countless of battles and heartbreaks and those horrible mind-breaking images…all of that…and still nothing?

The man wouldn't admit this but he almost wanted to cry at the unfairness of this situation.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He screamed towards the brunette.

"I have returned--is it not obvious?" The Aizen-Arrancar replied, that same smile on his lips. "Though I guess not, I shall explain it to you shortly…however," He snapped his fingers and the three Arrancars attacked Orihime, Ishida, and Sado.

They cried out as they were forcefully separated from the three.

"There…that should keep them busy for a while." He was still just floating in the air, looking as if he ruled all. "I must say I was surprised in the end and the outcome. I had thought of the possibility of being defeated, yes, but like that?" He shook his head as if he was disappointed. "It almost seems as shame that someone as loyal as Gin had appeared should do that to me…"

They frowned--while none of the three really liked Gin they were open to the possibilities that he had been good from the beginning. And it was because of his sacrifice they were able to defeat Aizen without getting killed themselves.

Though now his sacrifice seems to be in vain now seeing as the bastard was right there in front of them.

"But no matter--I had made plans just in case. When my shinigami side died I was able to transform my soul into this. Now it took all this time to do so and to get use to it but in the end I believe it was well-worth it--don't you?" He then looked down at Rukia. "I don't know how you did it but you seemed to have changed the Hougyoku."

The three looked rather surprised at this.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo snapped as he and Hitsugaya moved over and placed their bodies in front of the girl.

"I'm afraid that all that happened would be far to complicated to explain in detail but in short because of being within the little Kuchiki for so long a sort of mutation happened--now, how it happened or what made it happen is unknown but I not only could create the Arrancars from Hollows I could also mold my soul into one should I be defeated."

The three gritted their teeth--it sounded impossible and completely insane, but there he was. He was right there in front of them as living proof.

"So--after I died my soul became a dormant Hollow within broken fragments of the Hougyoku and slowly formed into what you see now. That was three months ago…I've taken the time to slowly rebuild my fallen army and gain back my power." He smiled at them, it was cold and calloused.

"What…what do you want?" Rukia spat, gripping Shirayuki tightly.

"What do I want? I want Heaven, little Kuchiki!" He held up his hands to the sky. "I want the power to create my own Heaven, to build up my own society where I rule--where I am law! Once that _King_ of ours is dead and gone I can have it all!"

"Insane bastard!" Ichigo grunted--he could feel his own Hollow pushing at the boundaries of his mind to take control.

"Insane? Hmmm…perhaps. But I care not about my mental-stability--I care only for my plan." Aizen then looked down at the three. "And I am extending my hand towards you young men."

"Excuse me?" Hitsugaya growled dangerously from the back of his throat, his eyes burning blue.

"I want you to join me in making this Heaven…it's especially an invitation towards you, Hitsugaya-sama." He grinned. "You're power intrigues me very much…join me and reach the top! Get into a Heaven and have anything that you want!"

Hitsugaya's and Ichigo's eyes darkened, "You think…after all you have-have done to us that we would just join you?!"

"Everyone wants power…and I can give it to you." He cooed out. "All you need to do is take my offer and anything you want is yours."

"Your offer is rejected, asshole." Ichigo snapped as he held Zangetsu in front of him, "BAN-KAI!!"

"Getting serious already?" Aizen asked as if he was disappointed. "I'm afraid I'm not here to fight…only to extend my invitation. And," His eyes locked with the furious green ones of Hitsugaya, "to have a conversation with the current general…if you two will be so kind as to leave us alone?"

And before any words could be said more Arrancars appeared.

"What?!" The orange-haired male gaped.

The male with long black hair and the bone piece going across his nose grinned, "I'm nicknamed Scapegoat," He grinned and then twelve more of him appeared. "The perfect shield for Aizen-sama…nice to meet you, loser." They all stated before attacking.

Rukia was facing off another set of him as well, cursing at the fact that Hitsugaya was now alone with the man.

Growling, Hitsugaya flew up so he was to the eye-level of his opponent--he wanted to protect his comrades and his Rukia but he needed to talk to this man--and by the sound of it Aizen didn't want any of them harmed yet…he would just have to be the Head Captain for now instead of a worried friend.

It was a hard and disgusting choice, but one he had to take.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren!" Rukia stated as she prepared herself for the second dance, stabbing the ground in different places. The ribbons of ice danced around her and then five of the twelve Scapegoats were frozen. Hissing she wasted no time in making the ice crumble and then shatter, along with the bodies.

More appeared in their place.

'Damn it…we have to kill the original to stop the copies!'

"The little Kuchiki has certainly grown in strength." The brunette commented earning a snarl from Hitsugaya. "I must say I am surprised at how close you two now seem." He grinned as he placed himself in a relaxed position. "I do wonder what happened."

"That," Hitsugaya stressed out, feeling his anger push the power of his other-him. "Is none of your business."

"Ah, you're right--I apologize, Hitsugaya-sama." He stated with a bow of apology.

Hitsugaya took this time to attack--their swords clashed together with a firework of sparks.

"Now--that wasn't very nice or honorable." Aizen laughed as he pushed the sword away.

"Why hold any honor for a monster like you?" Hitsugaya snarled as their swords met once more, the smaller male pushing against Aizen's sword, not allowing him to push him away.

"A monster, hm?" He sounded quite amused at this insult. "How intriguing…I find you rather monstrous myself. So dark and cruel…you are just an animal." He grinned when a rather animalistic noise of fury escaped Hitsugaya. "See?"

Not answering, the Head Captain made a swipe for his throat--Aizen dodged it and made his own attack back, grinning when it was blocked. The power of the man had indeed grown since they last met.

"You have become stronger--" He dodged a swipe to his head. "Stronger indeed…I wonder if this is power from your training or…if it is your want to protect that which is most important to you?" His eyes strayed over to Rukia who was still struggling a bit with the Arrancar.

He then grinned when another thrust was made at him--another block was made and more sparks rained down. "So you have been watching us…"

"Yes, to no surprise. I've watched you two and how close the two of you have become…you want her, don't you?"

Hitsugaya didn't answer.

"You want her…you want her in every aspect possible. You want her to be only yours."

In a brief moment emotions washed over Hitsugaya's face; shame, regret, lust, anger, hunger…so many dark emotions before his expression went blank again--masking his turmoil.

"You could have her you know--there is no need to be ashamed about it. You could have her." The brunette stated. "Should you join me and allow me to push you to getting that power you could have her all to yourself."

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, "I…see you still have you influential hypnosis."

"My word, you **have **gotten stronger if you are able to notice what I am doing and fight it off with such ease." His look darkened into something sinister. "Unfortunately for you, I too, have gotten stronger since that day…at the very least I have doubled in power thanks to this transformation."

A grunt escaped the white-haired male's lips--Aizen had been able to casts images…he's never been able to influence a person's thoughts like this.

"I could give her to you--you wouldn't have to share her with anyone." Aizen almost smirked when he saw the man's eyes widened and dull somewhat. "No Renji--no Byakuya--no Ichigo…Just Hitsugaya Toushirou."

A warning growl escaped his lips as he tried to shake off all that was being said…why was he actually being tempted like this?

"Can't you imagine, Hitsugaya-sama? She would be all yours…" His voice was becoming hypnotic.

The white-haired male's breath hitched slightly, "…a-all mine…"

"Yes--all yours. All you have to do is come with me. I can full unleash the Hollow within you, but instead of becoming an Vizard you will become something else, something with more power…and you can become the strongest being in existence…once you and that Hollow become one you will be like me; not an Arrancar, not a Vizard…something else entirely."

Hitsugaya stiffened as he listened to this.

Rukia looked up and gritted her teeth together so tight that her gums began to bleed--what was the bastard doing to him?

'Toushirou-taichou…why aren't you fighting back anymore?'

If only she could hear what they were talking about…

She gave off a curse when Scapegoat's sword inflicted a deep wound into her side.

"One shouldn't concentrate on anything but the enemy!" He scolded with a grin.

'Fate has a twisted sense of humor.' She thought as she held her side tightly--of course she would be fighting one nicknamed Scapegoat. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she felt the blood run down her hip and leg. 'I'm still weak…'

"Some no mai, tsukishiro!" The circle of light appeared underneath her feet and the feet of her many opponents. Three were able to jump back in time but the six others were encased within the pillar of ice. Rukia didn't bother to watch it break apart as she blocked the attack of the others--she had been down to three…it was back up to ten.

Her violet eyes strayed up to Hitsugaya once more, wishing desperately to be able to do something--anything--to save him. 'Toushirou-taichou…' She was hit with another attack, making her wince in pain.

Aizen looked down at Ichigo--while in his bankai form he was not getting touched or harmed but he was unable to get to Rukia or Hitsugaya because of the sheer numbers the powerful Scapegoat had on his side.

Perfect.

All he needed was a few more moments and he would have Hitsugaya Toushirou.

He saw the man try to fight his hypnosis more--but it mattered not. One can only last for so long with being tempted with what they truly desired, only a few had such will power or such purity that they couldn't get tainted and dragged into the selfish world of want. So far he's only seen one person like this; Inoue Orihime…unfortunately, Hitsugaya was not like this.

The grin grew--just a bit more and Hitsugaya would snap. "With that power you could forever rule Seireitei…it would be a place designed by yourself…for anything you want. It would make a perfect palace and safe-haven for your little Rukia."

Hitsugaya was almost panting, his eyes going from dark emerald to sea-foam green to a neon-blue as he heard the voice within him push forward, urging the thought process--either his Hollow was affected as well or actually wanted to jump at this opportunity.

'She could be all ours, Dragon Lord…and with that power Kurosaki will die…no more sharing…' The other-him purred sadistically, obviously very excited at this prospect. 'She would never talk about him or any other male again…her thoughts, her very _life_, would be around us…'

He almost moaned at this--it would be like how the other-him had the ice-Rukia in his palm. Protected, almost encaged, and all his…

A twisted grin was spreading over his face as the Hollow within him began pushing out and taking control.

Aizen smirked, 'Almost there.'

"You can imagine it, can't you? Seireitei as your domain--your kingdom…and with your power with mine we can take down our esteemed King and everything is ours. I just need your help to do this and once it is over with everything you say is law! It can be a Heaven…and Rukia will be by your side."

"Mine…" She would be all his, he licked his lips hungrily at the thought.

"Toushirou-taichou!! TOUSHIROU!!" Rukia cried out, what was going on? For a while Hitsugaya was attacking Aizen relentlessly and now he wasn't doing anything. "What did he do to him?!" Her question went unanswered as she was backhanded hard into the ground by her opponent. She then screamed in pain when the sword of Scapegoat embedded itself through her thigh and into the ground.

"You are pretty weak…and stupid." He shook his head. "We already covered the fact that your attention needs to be on and solely on your opponent." He then began to twist his sword around making her cry out; she tried her best not to begin screaming at the feel. "If Aizen-sama hadn't ordered your survival you would've already been dead."

Rukia groaned in misery, 'That's true…ngh…I'm still so weak that I was taken down this easily.'

Scapegoat grinned, "The little bitch can't do anything for her lover…how sad." He then jumped back when she stabbed at his chest. "Oh-ho! She still has some fight in her!"

Grunting, Rukia pulled the sword out of her leg before tossing it aside--blood oozed out of the wound.

'What can I do?…How--How can I…save him?' She clenched her eyes and bowed her head in some shame, almost appearing as if she surrendered.

"Good little bitch. If you be a good girl and stay down you won't be hurt." Scapegoat grinned manically as he pointed a sword at her throat.

"Rukia!" Ichigo grunted through gritted teeth as he tried to get to her. "Snap out of it!"

'I want to protect him…I want to be with him…why can't I? What is holding me back?' She growled. 'Why the hell…what is wrong with me?!' "Bankai…" She whispered.

"Hrm?" Her opponent raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" A few more of him appeared. "You need to speak up little bitch." The said simultaneously.

"Bankai…"

"Bankai?! _**You**_?! HA!" He nearly choked on his own spit. "A weak little no-rank like you obtaining bankai? That is a laugh!"

Her face twisted in pain, "Bankai…please…"

"How pathetic. So weak and desperate…you're actually begging for your bankai to release…you aren't even worth killing."

Something within her was beginning to boil as her determination began to grow. 'I don't care if he's right…I don't care if I'm pathetic…they accept me…they love me…but I will not fail them. I don't care how pathetic I am--I will not let them die!' Her eyes snapped opened and they almost glowed as she glared at him. With amazing speed she reached up and grabbed the sword ignoring as it cut into her palm and blood began seeping out of the wound and on the ground.

"Whoa…hey! What do you think you're doing little bitch!?" Now all the swords of his clones were pointed at her. "Don't you go growing a backbone…just stay still and weak and just be a good little bitch."

"I'm not weak." She spat. "I'm not pathetic." Her vision was beginning to change and everything seemed to be swaying in front of her--it almost felt as if she was growing a fever but the likes of which she has never suffered from. "It's not my fault…" Rukia said determinedly.

"You're fault? What the hell are you going on about!?"

'I was always blinded by my faults and weaknesses. I always wanted to be at fault because that's what I was use too. Winning was just too new to me and I didn't want it. I hit you that time Shirayuki…I won…the real goal of that test wasn't to push me physically but mentally. I've been so weak in the mind.' She gritted her teeth. 'I accepted my defeat. I failed because I hate myself and I'm afraid of actually becoming something I always believed I could never be. A winner…a someone.'

She could almost feel Shirayuki grinning in pride.

'I deserve bankai…I'm ready for bankai.' Her hand slid deeper as she began to push herself forward ignoring the other weapons pointed at her and Ichigo's worried look. 'I know I am ready for it.'

_'And if you're not?' _The sword asked.

'Screw if I'm not! I don't care! I want to help them…I want to save him…I…I love him.' Her eyes were now glowing as her resolve strengthened. 'I love him. I truly do…and I will be DAMNED if I just stand here and do nothing while he is in trouble!' She looked up at him and knew it was true--she didn't have a crush on her head-captain, it was far deeper then a crush. And she will protect the one she loves with her very life.

"TOUSHIROU!!" She screamed out for him and then she knew she had to say it--it was time, she was ready, "**BAN-KAI!!**"

It seemed as if her sword and ribbon exploded into a blizzard of snow and then wrapped around her like a cocoon.

Hitsugaya spun around from Aizen, instantly breaking from the man's hypnosis, and looked on in horror, "RUKIA!!" He cried, not knowing what was going on.

What felt like hours was only a few seconds as finally the ice dissipated, spinning around her like a whirlwind.

Her outfit had changed to that of a white kimono, much like the one she wore when she was a prisoner. The sash around her waist formed into a ribbon behind her--the ribbon holes long and almost forming a pair of butterfly wings--they seemed to glimmer with soft purples, blues, and white. There was another ribbon tied on her hair, much thinner then the other, and spiraled out like the antennas of Shirayuki. She was barefoot and Shirayuki was secured on her hip, prepared to bring out for a sword battle. There were ice and snow particles fluttering around her being making her appearance glow.

She looked angelic.

Gasping slightly, not expecting the bankai transformation to feel like this, Rukia kept her body still for a moment in the air--gathering her thoughts and composure.

"Rukia…" Hitsugaya breathed out in awe. He was floored at her appearance and power. No words could be conjured up within his mind as he gaped openly at the beautiful ice-butterfly before him. She looked like an angel.

Finally her eyes open and she glared at the brunette, "Leave him alone."

"My…" The man stated, also in awe at the angelic appearance the little woman had. "Well I shouldn't say this is a surprise…you are the owner of one of the most beautiful swords, one would think that your bankai transformation would be equally as beautiful or more so…"

"Leave him alone!"

"You are in no position to make demands, little bitch." Scapegoat snarled. "I'm still your opponent."

Growling, Rukia glared at him before he was slammed in the gut and sent flying away from her. The other loose part of the sash that formed her wings hardened and spun around her, cutting down all the clones around her.

She then held out her palm towards Ichigo and the Scapegoats around him and then a wave of needle like icicles shot out and pierced the enemies like bullets.

'So you have more then one attack in your bankai.' Aizen thought as he watched the girl easily take down the miniature army. 'Very interesting…very interesting indeed.'

The real Scapegoat cried out in pain as he was shot down, the clones around him wavered in appearance.

Now able to see the real one Ichigo nodded to Rukia to go on.

With a small nod back she flew up towards Hitsugaya, her hand on her sword as she glared at the sinister traitor. "Leave him alone!"

He smirked, "Such tough words coming from such a little opponent. Are you sure you are ready to handle a battle of this caliber if you are just now releasing your bankai?"

Green eyes narrowed, Aizen spoke the truth, unfortunately. Once one releases their bankai for the first time it will leave the wielder weaken, their body not use to the new power pulsating within them. Ichigo and Renji, the same with all the others who have released their bankai, had to call off the form once released the first time so as their body would be use to it. Their first fights were never with when they instantly released the power. "Rukia…stand down."

She blinked in surprise. "B-but Toushirou-taichou…"

"You could get hurt if you try to fight now, you need more training before you are allowed to fight." He then moved around so that his body was in between the two, glaring at the brunette--he had actually begun to consider the offer.

"If I can help then I don't care if I get hurt."

"No!" He snapped towards her, not pleased that she was going against his order and that she was alright with getting hurt. "As your superior officer I am ordering you to stand down!"

A hurt look crossed her face.

"Aw--getting so cruel to your little Rukia…"

"You stay the hell away from her." Hitsugaya growled, his pupils becoming slits. "You come near her and I will **_rip you apart."_ **

Rukia looked surprise at this and at the fact that he moved back so that her body was pressed against his back--if she tried to move a bit a low warning growl issued from his throat and he would move back with her. It was obvious he wanted her touching him.

"Heh--let's see you try." And with that flew towards them.

Gasping the two ice-controllers broke apart and separated. Rukia cringed slightly when she saw that Aizen was aiming for her, 'No choice!' She thought as she brought out her sword and held it up, blocking each attack as she moved backwards.

Growling she flew up, 'Damn it…I don't know how long I can hold onto the bankai.' She knew Toushirou was right, she needed training before she could fight--but at the moment she couldn't release the form or she would die. And even with bankai she knew she was no match for Aizen.

Her reitsu was depleting fast, with another curse she moved back as he made another attack only this time he kicked her harshly against the stomach sending her flying back.

_"**BAN-KAI!!" **_Hitsugaya roared, a claw of ice shooting forward and catching the girl. His icy-angel wings flew towards her. She was close to falling unconscious, but she fought it as she struggled to lift her body out of the dragon's claw.

He was at her side in a second, "Are you alright?"

"Uhn," She nodded, holding her stomach; she looked woozy, disoriented, and close to falling asleep. "A few broken ribs but nothing serious." That was a flat out lie. One of her ribs was puncturing an organ and it was hard to breathe. Her stomach was probably seriously bruised and maybe even ruptured--at this very moment acid just might be spilling out and dissolving her insides.

She was also so weak and found herself wanting to call off her bankai and go to bed.

But hopefully Hitsugaya wouldn't notice this.

"I-I'm fine--" It was in that moment that she coughed up blood.

The white-haired male stiffened as he looked at the red-liquid coming out of her mouth. His body began to quake with surpassed rage his fangs began to grow more prominent and his pupils became slits and his eyes glowed an eerie neon-blue.

A snarl escaped his lips as he glared at the Arrancar. "You…you," His fist clenched tightly. "You…touched her." His lips pulled back in a fearful snarl. "You harmed her…you…"

"T-Toushirou…?" She whimpered, pushing herself up shakily Rukia watched as the man slowly began to lose control. She made another move to get up when the claw actually began to close slightly around her. It was a sign to not move, "Taichou…" She made another movement, only for once again the ice to close around her slightly, this time she was pretty much trapped.

"Stay down," He growled out as he moved towards the traitor. "You…you…**DIE!!" **And flew towards him.

"Toushirou!" Rukia cried out, unable to move because of the ice. "Toushirou!" No matter how hard she struggled she could not escape the hold. "Toushirou--you need to calm down!!" She grunted in pain as more blood erupted from her mouth. "Ngh…" A few raspy and deep-chest coughs resounded from her and thick blood came out of her mouth like an endless waterfall--she felt her bankai form disappear.

She was blacking out, "No…" And like that her form altered back to her normal shinigami attire, it had taken to much energy to transform and then fight for the first time. "No…" She tried to reach for the man who was disappearing, "Tou--shi…" Her eyes closed and she fell limply in the hold of the ice.

"Ah, your little one has fallen," Aizen mocked, avoiding the hit easily. He now knew his first plan had backfired and that he would have to move to plan B. The man understood he needed to make this quick--an angered Hitsugaya was not something he really wished to face at the moment.

"You're anger is blinding you Hitsugaya-chan…you little woman will be alright. But before I leave I must tell you, head captain, I will destroy Seireitei from the inside…my power has tripled since we last fought…I will make tempt everyone within their dreams…let's see how long it will take before they all begin to waver."

Aizen's smirk grew, "My offer will remain for you, Hitsugaya-chan…you join me and I will give you the power you need to rule it all and to have Rukia. Should you disagree it all will be mine and you will come to me anyway," He looked over at the unconscious girl. "If needed I will take her away from you--just so as you will join me."

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH HER!"

"Heh. If you just join me willingly there would be no danger placed on her…I will be seeing you soon!" He laughed out as he disappeared from sight.

"NO!!" He roared, he was supposed to defeat him. He was suppose to destroy that bastard--but like before he had failed, just like when he first discovered that he was a betrayer. He wasn't supposed to be weak, he was now the head captain and yet… "Rukia." Spinning around he flew towards her.

She had been hurt--she had been stricken down because he was too weak to protect her.

"Rukia…" She was unconscious in the claw. Gently scooping her up he made the ice disappear as he fell back to the ground, gently cradling the girl. "Thank you."

If it hadn't been for her going into the bankai he just might've snapped and actually taken the offer. He was going to have a hard time to resisting Aizen when he was using his hypnosis and offering him such a tempting and tantalizing offer.

'Mine…' He purred as his glowing blue eyes looked down at the girl. 'All mine…'

* * *

"Sorry that our time together was so short, Orihime." Rukia apologized. Thanks to Orihime her internal bleeding had been stopped but both her and Hitsugaya had to return to Seireitei to get her checked on and warn everyone--it was time again to prepare for battle.

The orange-haired girl sighed, looking very sad and down.

"But the moment we finally take care of this we will have a sleepover. A real one." The girl finished, hoping to cheer her friend up.

Orihime gave her a watery smile before she hugged Rukia, "Be careful, alright Rukia-chan?"

Rukia nodded before she said good-bye to her other friends, as she was saying farewell to Chad Ichigo went over to Hitsugaya, glaring down at him.

Hitsugaya met his glare and the taller male almost shuddered, he could feel a change has occurred within the male. Gulping he continued, "Take care of her."

The head-captain sneered, "I will never let anything else touch her."

"Aizen is going after her, isn't he?" Ichigo asked. "She means so much too too many people. Rukia could definitely be the key to destroying the society."

"Don't you think I know that?" Hitsugaya hissed. "I will tell the captains of this and everything else. We will have someone watching her constantly."

"Honestly--I would feel better if it was you who was watching her constantly." The teen confessed. "You two have feelings for each other, even the princess," He nodded over to Orihime, "Can see it. I believe you will protect her better then any of the other goons."

Green eyes stared at him a moment, unwavering before he brushed past him and to Rukia. "We need to go now."

She nodded before she said one more final goodbye to the group before allowing Hitsugaya to pull her away and towards the shoji-door. They waved to each other until the wooden frames closed and the door disappeared from sight.

A heavy silence wrapped over the group before Ichigo took control, "I want us to continue Hitsugaya's plan. I don't want anyone without the company of another. Chad you and Orihime are going to be bounced around a lot."

"Will he still try to attack?" The Hispanic asked.

"It's best not to take any chances." Ishida stated, agreeing with Ichigo. "This is Aizen we are talking about--a man we thought to have killed before. We need to stick together and make the capturing or killing of any of us less likely." He pushed up his glasses. "I suggest we all meet up at Urahara-san's house this evening."

"Dad too?" Ichigo guessed.

"Yes. We all need to go--now just being out in the open like this is uncomfortable." He confessed as he looked around. He couldn't tell if they were being watched or if the fear was making things seem darker and scarier then it actually was.

Orihime held herself, shaking. She wasn't one for hating nor was she one for wishing death or pain on someone but she couldn't help but wish that Aizen had stayed dead and would leave them all alone. She didn't want to go though all of this once more.

Sado placed a hand on her head, "Don't worry," He soothed. "We will win this."

She bit her lip and nodded slowly--winning almost sounded impossible.

"I will take her home." The tall male deadpanned in his deep, soft voice. "Call us there when you are on your way to the shop."

The two nodded and moved out of the way so as Sado could take the shaking Orihime home. Once out of sight they began talking, "She can't handle another battle." Ishida noted with a sigh.

Ichigo nodded sadly, "She's too traumatized from the last one. She has no choice, she has to stay behind or she can't go into the front lines."

"She's going to be upset."

"I don't care. I've been lenient with her and her passion about fighting too often and in the end it always turns out bad. She can't kill…I'm going to have to be stick and blunt. Orihime will only get in the way." He ran a hand through his hair. "She will only be on medical-duty and protection."

"It is for the best." The Quincy agreed as he crossed his arms over his chest. The girl was way too soft and if she ever did kill it would shatter her already fragile mind--there were only two options; she will be in the medical team or she is left behind.

He shook his head, black hair moving slightly as he pushed the thought out of his mind for now. "Hitsugaya-sama…something has happened to him."

"His eyes changed colors." Ichigo said. "And a bitterly cold feeling washed over…it reminded me of when I transform but something felt…off." He confessed, thinking. "I can't explain anything about it. But I just know that Hitsugaya has changed or is in the process of undergoing a major change…and I don't think it's gonna be a good thing."

* * *

Rukia sighed as she allowed Hitsugaya to carry her--she could sense that he was upset and that arguing probably wasn't the best thing to do right now. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "Are you going to be alright?"

He looked down at her, his eyes softening a bit, "I honestly cannot say. I had prepared myself for his return but…" Hitsugaya stiffened when her hand touched his cheek softly, obviously trying to comfort him. Even her touches weren't doing much.

He had actually thought about taking that deal. His hold on her tightened. "Rukia…Aizen said that he now has the power to influence people through their dreams. He will tempt everyone to get them to join him or to at least waver their loyalty to me."

Rukia looked rather stunned, "What?"

"He will find what each person wants and will say he can give it too them. And even despite a warning Aizen will be able to use his power and make them actually want to take it."

"But how can he control a person's emotions and willpower?" She asked, that familiar bubbling of fear growing. Had this nightmare actually grown like this?

"I don't know. He confessed to me that he has at least doubled in power because of his transformation." Hitsugaya shook his head, all of this seemed insane. He didn't know how to control himself and how to think clearly about what is happening and what exactly this situation means.

His adrenaline was pumping and his anger kept growing.

'Just take the damn offer, Dragon Lord.' His Hollow-self stated, grinning manically. 'Take it and then kill the bastard…then everything will be yours.'

'Tch,' Hitsugaya sneered. 'He knows that's what I will do. He's up to something more. Besides the thought of the bastard sharing power seems impossible to me.'

'Hmm…' His other-self sighed, 'I suppose you are right. But the bastard is overestimating himself. We just need to crush him when given the chance.'

'Now we're overestimating ourselves.' He looked down at Rukia who also seemed lost within her thoughts, but she did appear close to falling asleep. She was so worn out from the experience of fighting and using her bankai and then getting hurt. "Go on to sleep." He whispered. "You're exhausted--I'll wake you up a bit later."

The girl didn't argue as she leaned up against him and almost instantly was unconscious.

He sighed in relief and then kissed her head before he could stop himself--he was going to protect this girl with his life. Nothing was ever going to harm her or take her away from him. Nothing…**nothing** was ever going to take her away from him**.**

* * *

"What?!" Matsumoto cried out. "The bastard is still alive?!"

Sitting on his seat, the now awake and healed Rukia standing next to him, Hitsugaya nodded, "In a matter of speaking--yes. He has now become an Arrancar of sorts. It seems when he died he had something planned so that his soul would turn into a Hollow and in such an Arrancar."

The meeting room went silent at this.

Everyone had known things were serious when Hitsugaya returned with a knocked out Rukia in his arms and then demanded that they all get ready for a meeting. He didn't answer nor look at any one as he had taken the girl to the medical-ward.

Less then an hour later the meeting had been called and Hitsugaya had entered with Rukia and then gave them all the news.

"And that is not the worst of it," The leader stated, coldly. "His powers have at the very least doubled. He now has the ability to influence our dreams."

Everyone shifted, gasping in terror at this.

"He has claimed that if I don't join him willingly hewill break down the society from the inside. He will tempt everyone with something they desperately want and using his hypnosis he will then able to weaken our mind and resolve easily. He did so with me."

Eyes went wide at this confession, they knew that out of them all Hitsugaya hated Aizen the most--even Byakuya who wanted to peel the bastard's skin off and give him a thousand years of death for harming his sister paled in comparison.

"You were actually tempted?" Kenpachi asked.

"Aa. Which is saying a lot."

They all knew it would not be easy to break the mind of Hitsugaya.

"Had Rukia not called out her bankai I just might not be here." He gave her a small gentle smile in thanks and in pride, making her blush modestly.

The newly announced captain Renji gaped before he punched the air, "I knew you could do it!!"

Neither Hitsugaya nor Rukia seemed to have heard his outburst as they stared at each other for a moment. They then broke eye contact--or Rukia did, unable to keep looking at the heated stare her head-captain was giving her. It was too much and her face was very red.

He smirked, "I have seen the power she has and since I have been personally training her for the seven months and I have decided that she will be the lieutenant for captain Abarai."

"What?" Rukia gasped as she moved her head so fast to look at him she almost got whiplashes. "What?" She repeated, gaping at him.

Many others were gaping at him as well.

"HELL YEAH!!" Renji cried out happily. "The best duo is back in business!"

Byakuya did not look happy and it was obvious the two of them would be sharing a conversation in the near future but the head-captain was not worried, he had his reasons and he was strong in them.

"Toushirou-taichou…are you sure?"

"Yes. I am very sure."

Neither of them seemed to notice some grins being passed around. Everyone was pretty much rooting for the two of them to get together. They found Rukia good for their head-captain and the only one who can control him when he loses complete control--which happens from time to time, considering his temperament was rather unpredictable.

"He didn't even snap at her for questioning his thoughts. Ah, young love." Kyoraku was hit in the head by a block of ice.

"Back to business," The leader hissed.

"You were the one who paused in this to flirt," The man with the pink kimono jacket muttered with a pout. He was hit with another block.

"Now, now…" Ukitake said.

Growling, Hitsugaya continued, "He is going to tempt all of us within our dreams and then control us to probably attack one another to get what we want."

The room went serious once again.

"We are going to have to be weary and constantly check up on each other--especially should a captain fall. If needed we are going to have to confess to each other what it is that we want…perhaps we will be able to prevent each other from being tempted."

He hoped it wouldn't have to come to that--he really did not want to tell someone he was being tempted with the ownership over Kuchiki Rukia.

The only one he would probably trust to not tell and not beat his head in would be Ukitake. But even then it would be awkward and embarrassing--not too mention he would feel ashamed. The ownership of Rukia? She was not a possession…

'Ah, our little butterfly…' The voice of his other-self cooed out. 'She **is** a little possession. She is one and she is all ours.'

He gritted his teeth to stop himself from doing anything rash.

"I want this explained to each of your squads as soon as possible. For all we know he is going to start tonight. We cannot waste any sleep and lose focus and strength--he would use that to his advantage. Is everything understood?"

"Hai!"

"Dismissed."

They all walked out leaving the two ice-controllers and Matsumoto alone.

Hitsugaya gave his lieutenant a short message--seeing as they were short on time, the morning was fast approaching them which meant they only had a day to prepare for the nightly-assault of Aizen. "Matsumoto--I want all of this explained to the squad instantly. This is high-alert. We, under no circumstances, can underestimate this opponent."

The woman nodded, saluted, and then bowed before she ran out of the room. This was no time to be goofy or lazy.

Now it was just Rukia and Hitsugaya.

"You want me to be a lieutenant?" Rukia asked, still looking shock. "But I just got into my bankai."

"Lieutenants normally don't have bankai--you will be the only one other then Ikkaku. Besides, Abarai didn't come into his bankai until you were captured." He picked himself up. "You have had a ranked position in strength for some time--you should've been a third seat from the beginning, but because of Kuchiki-san's protective issues you were placed lower at the fifth seat."

She blushed modestly, "What about Hinamori-fukotaichou?"

"She is still suspended and right now we need as many positions filled as possible. Besides, should she get her position back I don't want her in the same squad as before. She hurt them to much and I don't think she will be mentally strong enough to lead the group Aizen once did. Once she is better she will be with Kira." He then grabbed her hand and stood up. "Besides you and Renji would make a better partnership."

Hitsugaya wanted to kill the red-head.

"You're childhood friends, you can read each other, and you will probably work the best together." He seriously wanted to kill the man for being so close to his Rukia and for being best suited for the lieutenant position. "The only other one who would probably do as well for the position would be Matsumoto but that is impossible at the moment." Though he did make plans to talk to the strawberry-blonde about her being Renji's vice-captain and Rukia then becoming his. "But I have no doubts that you are best suited for the position as a lieutenant."

Rukia's blush grew slightly at compliments. "Thank you…I promise I will not disappoint you."

"Hm…Are you ready?" He asked as he made his way out, ushering the girl to keep up with him. He wasn't going to bother telling her about her 'disappointment' thing again.

"Huh?" Hurrying up to his side she looked at him in confusion.

"For your training for your bankai." He replied simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rukia paused a bit before answering, "Uh…yeah!!"

He smirked, "I will not go easy on you."

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "I don't want you to!"

"Good. If you don't want me to regret my decision you will put up a good effort and fight." He opened the door and walked out--the setting sun made him glow slightly and with his serious face and warrior physique he looked like a true leader.

Rukia was almost thunderstruck by the sheer power and beauty the male had.

When he turned to look at her she had to look away, a blush on her cheeks.

"What?"

"Ah! N-nothing! And I won't make you regret this at all! I will be the best lieutenant there is!"

He smirked, "That is a pretty big promise--do you honestly think you can?"

She nodded, looking very serious.

He chuckled, the girl was adorable. "Alright--I'll hold you too it. Now come on and stop wasting time, we have to get started on this."

"H-hai!!" She saluted as she ran after him.

* * *

"Good…much better." Hitsugaya stated as he easily walked around the girl like a predator. She did look simply gorgeous in her bankai form.

'Ah, our butterfly is such a pretty little one, eh Dragon Lord?' His Hollow licked its lips. 'Perfectly ravishing.'

Ignoring it he continued with the training, "The reason you felt so drained before is because it was your first time. When you first reach bankai your body alters slightly so as it can contain the power. Everyone is trained and they release their bankai during the training period--since you released it during an actual battle you were easily defeated."

Rukia nodded, understanding what he was getting at.

"It takes about ten years for one to control their bankai completely."

"Except for you." She commented.

He smirked, very smug. "I'm not called a prodigy for nothing. It is why I was deemed a captain so young and why I am the head-captain now."

"Don't be so modest, Toushirou-taichou…" She muttered bitterly and sarcastically. She knew that he was a bit of a glutton for power and for acknowledgment.

That same smirk of his, "Don't be so happy for me, Rukia."

"Tch. You are such a…a…butthead!"

"Oh that was mature."

"Shut up!" She shifted a bit as she looked down at her outfit--she hadn't expected it to change or for it to be this. She wasn't use to fighting in a simple white-robe. Looking back she looked at the wing-shaped ribbons around her. And then to her feet--she was barefoot. "This is a very…unorthodox outfit for fighting."

He shrugged, "So far I believe, after Kurosaki and Abarai, you are the only one whose appearance changes."

"Hey--you change. You have a dragon and angel-wings."

"It's just ice. You're entire outfit changes. When it concerns those other two it's just their tops that change." He continued to stalk around her, eyeing her body up and down in appreciation. "It has something to do with Shirayuki. She's a butterfly after-all--your appearance has been altered to fit something similar to her."

"I guess…but why no shoes?" She looked down at her toes, wiggling them slightly. "I know I can fly but I might want to run for an opponent."

"Do I look like I have the answer as to why you have to wear a costume?"

"If I didn't know better I would say that you just admitted that you didn't know something." She smirked at him. "Is that even possible?! Next you know you will be admitting that you are wrong!"

He growled at her, "Don't push me butterfly."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm pushing dragon." She yelped and squealed when she was pounced on and pushed to the ground--he had transformed into the bankai. "Oh that was mature." She mocked, making him grin.

His icy-wings encased them as he kept her body pinned.

Rukia looked around, "Wow…so this is what its like?"

"Aa…it is something like this. To really appreciate its power you have to be within it during battle." He confessed.

"It's amazing regardless…" She said, craning her neck to look around. She then looked back and blinked, "Do your eyes turn blue as well?"

"What?"

"Your eyes…they're blue…no wait--they're back to green." She frowned, that was weird. "Is something wrong?"

He had been eyeing her white neck with a fierce hunger--had his eyes actually changed? His breath caught his throat, had she taken noticed? Did she know what he desired?

But at the sight of her eyes he knew the answer; no.

Hitsugaya shook his head, "No--nothing. Maybe they do from time to time. It's not like I look at myself in the mirror when I transform, you know."

She stuck her tongue out at him, not noticing how the eyes snapped back to the glowing blue.

"It's late…" She deadpanned, not really noticing how long he has stayed atop of her.

"Yeah…We will do this everyday…the training." He quickly said, seeing the position they were in.

Rukia laughed, "Alright." She went back to her normal attire and picked herself up. "I guess I will head back…" She shifted a bit, her face red. "Thanks for all of this." And then reached up slightly and gave him a peck on the cheek, close to his lips.

The both froze before Rukia bowed and ran as fast as she could away.

Hitsugaya watched her go in shock, his own face red as he gently touched the spot where her lips had contact with his skin. He then smirked, if that was the kind of thanks he got when he did something for her he planned on giving her anything she wanted.

Though he did hope that there would be more then a kiss of thanks soon.

"Butterfly…" His voice was breathy as he too released his hold on the bankai. "My little butterfly…"

* * *

**Author: **Yes, Aizen is a wee bit insane. I don't know the full details of what he wants, I only know what I have read on Wiki--but I got the bases of it and was able to use that and I molded it just slightly because he is rather insane (because of the change), so is that ok? And I know about that trident-golden…key thing…screw it…I know about it alright! Just ignore it for now!

And I hope that her bankai-transformation isn't too corny or cliché for everyone's taste--I just wanted to do it this way. I also hope I made sense when I talked about needing to take a small break once transforming into the bankai-mode.

And wow…it took me some time to decide what exactly she should look like. I had many pictures in my mind and even now I don't know if this is the best one, but I just went with it! And to let you all know I am a nerd for those magical-girl transformations. XD I always find them so much fun.

It also seems Hitsugaya is a bit insane as well. Uh-oh! I wonder what that will mean for the future!

It has also been decided, by nicholexjanel and myself, that Hitsugaya's Hollow shall be named...HOUSHIROU!! Original and amazing huh? Yes siree! His name is Houshirou! WE LOVE YOU HOUSHIROU!!

Join the HitsuRuki-Army!!

Please review!!


	14. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** General/Romance/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary:** Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking--no harm can come from that, correct?

**Warnings:** Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Warning:** Sexual implications/scenes/tension, darker chapter then usual

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Nightmares**

__

'She could be all yours.'

Rukia was on his bed in a sleeping white kimono, the kimono loose but was hiding everything from his view. She was curled up in a little ball above the covers, her long black lashes on her smooth white cheeks, her black hair forming a small halo.

Hitsugaya moaned slightly as he inched towards her.

__

'Wake her up and take what is yours to take…'

A growl escaped his lip, "Mine…"

__

'Rip that off of her and just take her.'

"Mine…"

She shifted slightly in her sleep and that was when he noticed that her hands were bound with a comfortable silken sash, loose enough so she could move them easily, but it was enough to show she was trapped. She looked so small and fragile on his futon.

__

'You want her…right?'

He shuddered as he allowed himself to succumb to his wants, "Yes…gods _yes_…"

__

'Then why not take her? Why not make her scream your name--make her know owns her? Your Rukia is ready for you…take her. TAKE HER!'

Hitsugaya was panting as he slowly made his way towards the beautiful woman. "Mine…mine…"

__

'If you don't take her…Ichigo-kun will.'

Hitsugaya stiffened, "He can't have her…he will never have her."

__

'Really? Take another look.'

He did and let out a frightening roar--Rukia_, his _Rukia, was still asleep but the orange-haired shinigami was now by her, pushing off her kimono.

__

'It looks like the one who has saved her…the one who has the power…is the one who gets her.'

The head-captain began trembling in rage, panting now for a different reason--neon-blue was bleeding into his eyes as his lips pulled back in a snarl. "Get the hell away from her."

Ichigo looked up and smirked; come and make me. And then pulled the kimono away and her breasts were exposed.

"NO!!" He screamed, "GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!!"

"No," Ichigo stated with a growing grin as his fingers danced along the girl's body, going to her stomach before up to her soft, small breasts. He reached down and kissed her on the cheek before he began to make his way down.

Hitsugaya's mind snap.

"RUKIA BELONGS TO ME!! SHE'S **_MINE_!!**" The captain roared, bringing out his sword and running for the bastard.

Their swords clashed, Ichigo smirking while Hitsugaya snarled--slowly becoming an animal. He began swinging rapidly, not letting down. "DIE-DIE-DIE!!"

"Heh…face it, Whitey-chan…she's mine."

"FUCKING **_DIE_!!**" Hitsugaya roared, before he tossed the sword away and grabbed Ichigo by the throat, ignoring any slicing made by Zangetsu, ignoring the screams made by Ichigo, and ignoring his own animalistic snarls as he strangled the man. He ignored it all--his only thought process was killing this man with his own hands, to actually slowly choke the life out of his eyes. "DIE!!"

__

'That's it…one should never touch another man's property…'

"Yes…" Hitsugaya purred, no longer aware that he was killing Ichigo--the man he fought along side with to defeat Aizen. "No one touches my property…no one touches my butterfly…my Rukia…mine."

__

'That's right…she's all yours.'

His shoulders began to shake as a dark and psychotic laughter broke from his lips, his eyes glowing blue as he smirked widely. Finally Ichigo went still and limp. "All mine…all mine…ALL MINE!!"

__

'There…it's all done…your Rukia will be very pleased.'

The man with white-hair paused, "P-Pleased…?" Rukia would never be proud of him killing someone, especially like this, especially Ichigo, and especially if it was because of her. She would be distraught and sadden.

The white-haired man fell back, looking at the figure of Ichigo and then to the still sleeping Rukia. He then looked at his hands then back to the girl in the white gown.

He was tainted--he was impure--he was dark. And now that he's killed Ichigo…could he ever touch Rukia? He would forever taint that whiteness, that purity…

Now panting in rage, it hit Hitsugaya what was happening as his mind slowly began to clear up.

"AIZEEEEN!!"

* * *

Rukia gasped as she looked around, she was sitting in an empty tea house a pile of sweet dumplings and dango on a plate in front of the table she was at and two steaming cups of tea. "W-what?"

"Good evening, little Kuchiki-san."

She stiffened and snapped her head foreword, a place that had been empty moments before, "Aizen!"

"It is nice to see you too. Now-now…" He stated seeing her ready to attack. "That won't do you any good. We are in your dream after all."

"Uh…my…dream?" She looked around in confusion only to instantly snap her attention back towards the man--she should not take her eyes off of him for a second.

But he hadn't moved, he was still there smiling.

"Yes. Your temptation dream…or what would be your temptation dream if there was anything I could tempt you with." He sighed. "I must say, you are quite a spectacle--very out of the ordinary. Only Orihime-san has been like this…and I thought she was the only one. But I was proven wrong." His smile widened. "It is no wonder as to why he practically worships the ground you walk on…"

"Who--"

"Now that is not my place to say. He is very shy despite the growing feeling…he would feel so embarrassed should I be the one telling you this." Aizen was appearing charming--it was making her hate him all the more. "Now, onto business…"

"What is going on? How is this a temptation dream?"

"Were you not listening? I couldn't find anything to tempt you with. You want things, as do we all, but you want to obtain them on your own. I would offer you love and respect from your clan but you don't seem to want that anymore. Or I would've offered you power, but you, with the help of Hitsugaya-sama have reached that point…ah…how about that?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

"What if I give you Hitsugaya-sama?"

The girl blinked in shock, looking very taken aback at his blunt statement. "Ex-excuse me?"

"You love him, don't you? And don't bother lying; you know I only ask things that I already know the answer to." He placed his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers and placed his chin up against them.

"You have a twisted sense of humor." Her purple eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Rukia did not like being toyed around with.

"Would you mind answering me then?" That pleasant smile was becoming rather frightening and annoying at the same time.

She inhaled, "You already know the answer but fine--to get this thing moving along; yes, I love Toushirou."

"As I suspected. Now…wouldn't you love to call him your own?"

Rukia blinked, "My own? You can't own a person."

Aizen chuckled in amusement at her naivety, "I apologize. I worded that wrong. Wouldn't you love to be with him?"

"I won't lie--of course I would. I would love to be with him and to spend the rest of my life with him." She almost choked in pain as she admitted this. She truly wanted this, she wanted to be with him and have a life with him.

He sighed, "And that is the reason I can't tempt you with him." He sighed again. "Really now, do you not understand the concept of lust or possession?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My point exactly. This is why I am able to tempt him so easily…he adores you and loves you…but he also dreams of the day he will be able to take you to bed…to call you _his _woman."

"Who?" She asked again growing tired of going around in circles.

"Oops! Said too much."

Rukia had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, "What is the meaning of all of this? If you can't tempt me--why this?"

"Just want to talk." He reached over and grasped a cup of tea, taking a sip. "You are very interesting…and very pure. I am here to extend and invitation to you to come into Heaven."

"What are you talking about? I am not pure…I have killed--"

"As we all…I do believe that Orihime-chan has killed as well." He shrugged. "Maybe not. But its not killing that is making you pure or the fact you are a virgin." Her face went aflame and he chuckled. "It is your attitude. You are very fragile and everyone around just wants to protect you. You are a light--you have the ability to stop a person's rain."

She blinked, she remember how Ichigo once said that it was because of her his rain had stopped.

Pursing her lips in confusion she glared at him.

"I had thought that only those with power should be allowed into my domain. But after today and I saw the pure angelic ways of you...not to mention you _**do**_ have power…I was surprised that you didn't die after I took the Hougyoku out of you…and not only that you were fully conscious! That is a feat within itself. So I want you to join me, little one."

She shook slightly, it was just occurring to her that this was the man that had struck terror into her being--she had just been so angry with him at first for all that he has done to her friends and Toushirou that she had forgotten what he has done to her as well.

And here she was having a conversation with the madman of a murderer.

"Did you know that I had wanted you before Hinamori?"

Dark lilac eyes grew wide at this confession, "What?"

"Yes--it was between the two of you. You had such strength and potential…and Hinamori-kun had such a weak mind and was already smitten with me."

"Don't you DARE insult her! It is your fault that all of that has happened to her!" Rukia snarled all of a sudden feeling very protective over the girl. Hinamori hasn't meant anything she's said or done, she's just lost her mind because of this twisted bastard. This man in front of her physiologically abused the brunette and molded her into a toy and when he was bored he tossed her aside and watched as she shattered.

"And to Toushirou as well." He stated with a smirk. "You're more upset that the man you love has been through so much pain because of that whore."

Rukia growled, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Her anger was going to blind her if she didn't calm herself down soon.

"But in the end she won, obviously. You probably wouldn't have become so absorbed with me nor would you have been so easily molded."

Her hands were clenching tightly in anger.

"The fact that you wouldn't have attacked Hitsugaya-sama because of a letter is poof enough."

Her teeth were gritted together--he was using the head captain to hurt her and make her emotional. "What is the point of all this?"

"I am so sorry--I seem to keep straying off track…I believe you, as well as Hitsugaya, and a few select others, are worthy to be apart of my Heaven."

"By Heaven do you mean army?"

"No such thing! I am talking about a place of absolute rule--where there would be no need for an army. Where peace and happiness for all of its residence--"

"You are not a pacifist…you don't want that. You want to rule it all. You want your own world where everyone is your plaything." Blood was seeping from her fingers, her nails digging into the skin of her palm.

"So cold. Your words wound me…"

"What is the point of this!?" She cried out, finally snapping.

"I can't have a simple conversation with you? How hurtful." He then smirked, "I just think its best of you to know that I will have Hitsugaya--he will be mine."

She growled, "Touch him and I will kill you."

"You won't be able to…I know exactly how to get him to do as I say. And you, little Kuchiki, are the key." He smiled at her confused look. "Have a pleasant evening."

And like that she was shot awake, gasping for air, a scream lodged in her throat. Looking around wildly she found herself in her room, her body shaking in terror. Everything felt cold and her body was drenched in sweat.

Rukia hugged herself as she tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. She had talked to him; she had actually conversed with that monster.

"Toushirou…" She picked herself up and hurried out of her room--she needed to be with him, she had to be next to him, he could make everything go away. Her terror pushed her speed and within a moment she was at his room, reaching over to open the door only to stop.

She would be bothering him--this was not the time to panic and get over-emotional and run to a man's room just because she was scared. The girl was not this weak nor was she that selfish--she could not load her problems onto the man who was probably facing his own troubles.

Turning heel she was about to hurry back to her room, when she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back into the room.

"T-Toushirou…!" She didn't hear the door open nor did she sense him. Turning around she gave him a watery look before she finally succumbed to her desires and hugged him.

His eyes were dark as he looked over her, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "What is it?"

She bit her lip, "It…the dream…"

"You had one as well?"

She shook her head, "I didn't have a temptation dream. A-Aizen came into my dream personally."

"What?" He hissed.

The girl looked down, "He…he brought me to this tea-shop and talked to me." Her eyes went wide. "I…I was alone with him…" She whispered to herself, shuddering slightly. It was beginning to sink in at how alone she had been--the monster could've done anything to her and she wouldn't had been able to lift a finger against him. Her tremors returned.

The statement was meant only for her but Hitsugaya heard it as well, "Did he touch you? Did he do anything to you?"

"No…but he scared me and infuriated me to no end. He kept insulting Hinamori and he said that originally…"

"Originally what?" He wrapped his arms around her tightly, so close to burying his face in her hair. The dream was haunting him--he had wanted all of that. He had wanted to kill Kurosaki, he had wanted to not sleep with the girl…he wanted to fuck her and hard. He had wanted to taint her, to make her all his own.

'We still can, Dragon Lord…she's here…she's all alone…she's in our arms.'

"Originally what?" He repeated, he was not in a patient mood and now that he has been told the person he cared most about had been alone with his sworn enemy did not cheer him up at all.

"He wanted me as his lieutenant." She felt him stiffen. "But he went with Hinamori because in his view he found her to having a weaker mind." She grasped onto him. "He kept insulting her…"

"Did he want anything else from you?"

She blinked, wasn't he mad about Hinamori? "He…said he wanted me to be apart of his Heaven. He said I was…pure and powerful. I didn't die when he removed the Hougyoku from my chest--I wasn't even unconscious."

He snarled and was unable to control himself as he buried his face into her hair, "He won't take you."

Reaching up she grasped the back of his sleeping kimono, whimpering. "He wants you. He wants you to be apart of the Heaven as well…he says I'm the key to it." She buried her face against his shoulder. "I don't understand that…but I'm sorry…I don't want you to join Heaven. Please don't join the Heaven."

He paused at this, "I won't…"

"You promise?" She whispered, sounding like a child.

"Yeah,"

'Mine-mine-mine!' The being within him cackled.

He smirked into her hair, "I promise."

* * *

Everyone in the meeting seemed on edge, Rukia noticed as she stayed by Hitsugaya's side--his commands, he didn't want her to far away from him. No one in the room could look at everyone in the face; obviously they all had been very tempted to take the dark hand of Aizen.

Whenever he felt Rukia was straying a bit too far the leader would reach over and grasp her sash and pull her back towards his throne.

If anyone took notice of his actions they made no comment.

"By the feeling of this room I take it that each one of us has been tempted."

"If Yachiru hadn't woken me up I think I really would've accepted it." Kenpachi growled, his arms crossing over his chest. "His powers have certainly grown…"

"So each of us was tempted?" Renji stated looking very perplexed about the whole situation.

"No." Their leader deadpanned, earning their attention. "Rukia wasn't. Aizen came to her in the dream and talked to her--basically a form a mockery." He growled, but calmed down when he felt Rukia's comforting stare.

"What did he say to you." Byakuya almost snapped--it was obvious this was a demand and not a question.

Keeping her composure Rukia looked towards Toushirou--he nodded--she inhaled as she faced the group. "He came to me to…he said to talk. He kept insulting Hinamori-fukotaichou and about how easily he corrupted her. He stated that…he originally wanted me as his vice-captain."

She winced--she could feel the anger radiating off many in the room.

Many really cared for the tiny girl and were quite protective over her. She was their leader's woman, they all knew this, Byakuya's younger sister, Ichigo's and Renji's best friend, and a daughter/little sister figure too many others.

To go after Kuchiki Rukia was not the wisest of decisions.

"He stated that I was…pure and that he wanted me to be apart of his Heaven, which I thought was an army of his." She paused a moment. "He stated that he only wants the most powerful to be accepted into this. Which is why he is going after Toushirou-taichou. But he might be after the captains as well."

Everyone contemplated this.

"So the dreams will continue, I imagine." Unohana stated with a sigh. "Well…I will then set up a sort of therapist section within Squad Four. All will be allowed to come in, in fact I highly urge for everyone to do so."

Hitsugaya nodded, once again reaching over and bringing Rukia closer. "That would be for the best. And no it won't be urged it will be ordered. Everyone will have to talk to someone and if they are not from Squad Four then someone you trust and I will need to know who it is you want to confide in. No one can keep this to themselves."

His eyes trailed over to Ukitake who gave a small nod in return. "Since it seems both myself and Rukia are the priority-targets for Aizen we will be sticking close together. If I am ever away I want a captain by her side." He gave a look to Renji who saluted in understanding. "If everyone understands I want you all out and give the orders to your squads."

All of them bowed before they hurried off, preparing to sound an alarm to bring their squads to their designated meeting areas.

"Rukia…" He had to control himself and not just purr out her name. "Go with your brother. You might be the one he needs to talk too…and also see if Abarai wants to talk to you as well. And until I come for you do not leave the side of either of them."

"Hai!" Rukia hurried after him, hoping to give the two some comfort.

"Matsumoto…go."

The strawberry blonde nodded, "Your orders will be carried out." She disappeared with a flash.

Ukitake sighed as he looked at the white-haired male, "I take it you wish to share your temptation with me."

Hitsugaya looked nervous, "Yes."

The other man was silent for a moment as he studied his leader. "It's Rukia, isn't it?" He finally asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"Gods, yes." He moaned, his head falling back. "It was only one night and I nearly took it."

"What happened?" The white-haired man took notice of the other's internal struggling. "I'm not here to judge. We all were tempted and you said so yourself that all of us needs to talk to someone about this…what happened?"

"She was on my bed." Hitsugaya growled, "She was in a sleeping kimono and it was loose…" A hiss escaped his mouth as he remembered it all; he wanted to pull his hair in frustration. "She was tied with a silken sash…a voice…my voice, I think, kept urging me to--to take her."

Ukitake nodded looking very grim, "Go on."

"Then…_**Kurosaki**_ appeared." He spat out the name. "He began touching her." Outside the temperature began to drop rapidly, an icy-cold wind picking up. "He began touching what is _mine_…"

Ukitake's eyes widened as he saw those glowing neon-blue eyes. He could now see his breath within the room.

The general was snarling like an animal as he continued to replay what had happened during his dream. His anger and primal-possessiveness instantly returned and his reitsu began to expand even more. "He _touched_ what is **mine**!"

It was now a storm outside, raging and screaming and wailing--even if one was inside they could feel the sudden drop in temperature.

It was obvious; their head-captain was pissed off to a terrifying level.

"I killed him…I killed him with my own bare hands--I choked the life out of him and I _**enjoyed**_ it." He lifted up his hands with a small chuckle as if he were amused by the death he had brought upon with them.

"What made you stop?" The other whispered, actually scared of the young male. He's never feared Hitsugaya--yes, the power the young man had was awe-inspiring and the fact that he was so intelligent could be seen as a terrifying combination but he's never actually felt fear towards the prodigy personally.

"Rukia did…my butterfly," His fist clenched tightly as he tried to get control over himself. "I know she would be upset if I did that. How could I touch her--her pureness with bloodstained hands?"

'Gods…' Ukitake gasped. 'He's…he's lost it…'

Hitsugaya almost slumped and began gasping, "This…this is what I am talking about…I lose control like that…I almost black out and just talk like that…" He had to take a few moments to compose himself by taking many deep breaths. "I have a Hollow…I'm like Kurosaki."

"What?"

"The voice I was telling you about…I wasn't positive if it was mine or his or not…but I believe it was. I have a Hollow…I've met him." He continued remembering the incident where he spoke to his other, darker, self. "Aizen is after me and Kurosaki because we're Vizards." He then paused for a moment.

Ukitake was stunned speechless, 'Hitsugaya…is a Vizard?'

"No…Aizen said I could become something more then a Vizard." He shook his head. "I do not fully understand the situation but I have a similar ability with Kurosaki and Aizen wants me for that."

The other man gulped, "Ichigo-kun's power at least triples when he-he transforms."

Hitsugaya's attention was caught.

"If Aizen is more interested in you…I-I can only estimate that once your Hollow is unleashed your power will…will…" He almost shuddered before finally saying it, "at the very least be seven times as much as it is now."

The greed and power-hungry-lust that shone in the younger man's eyes made the other want to step back, something within Hitsugaya Toushirou had definitely changed.

It went silent once more in the large throne-room.

"He's going after Rukia to get you." The Thirteenth Squad captain deadpanned, watching as Hitsugaya's fingers formed into a tight fist. "We will have to keep her safe…at all costs." He was horrified at the thought of what would happen should anything happen to her.

He didn't even want to imagine the destruction a distraught and enraged Hitsugaya would cause.

"Hn." The leader huffed, closing his eyes to get control over his temper. "What should I do now?"

"I would suggest talking to Rukia. You need to go slower then you want, but she is a rather naïve girl and should you move to fast you might startle her…you will need to confess your feelings soon. She just might return your them."

Now he looked like a hopeful young boy. All anger and darkness seemed to have left him at the thought of her being his. "She will return my feelings." He said, happily--he knew she loved him back. Once he told her his feelings she will come to him and be his.

"Should that happen…you wouldn't be tempted…correct?"

"No…no I wouldn't…" Toushirou thought for a moment before it seemed he came to a decision. He gave the other a small smile in gratitude, "I will. Thank you for your advice." And then he ran out of the room, looking for the girl who he desired more then anything.

Ukitake was grim and serious as he watched him leave, "Toushirou…what has happened to you?"

* * *

"He promised me Hisana." Byakuya answered honestly. "He promised that he would bring her back and that he would allow the three of us to be a family--he said that he could give me my wife back and allow you to get to know your sister."

Rukia almost felt tears gather. "He can't you know. He can't bring her back…and if he could…it wouldn't be her. Hisana is dead. And even if he could bring her back I doubt my sister would want this…not to mention I wouldn't want her back like this. I don't want you to betray Seireitei."

Her elder brother was silent for a moment, "I promise you that I will not accept his offer. I lived with Hisana for over thirteen-years--though I desire more I know that it is now the past."

She smiled at him, "Thank you…"

He smiled softly back, "I promised myself that I would never hurt you again. I know that if I break down and accept that I would be hurting you."

"Thank you so much, nii-sama…" She then looked at her lap for a moment, before out at the window. "Toushirou-taichou must be furious about something…"

"Aa. I have not seen the weather like this for some time…Hitsugaya-soutaichou has better control then this. Something must be angering him terribly if the weather has become this severe."

The girl looked very concerned as she continued to look out the window. "I hope he is ok."

"Ukitake-taichou stayed behind--I believe Hitsugaya-soutaichou is confessing to him about his dreams."

Now Rukia looked hurt, she had almost thought he would come to her with his dream.

Seeing her hurt face, Byakuya instantly help her out, "It might be something that…he wishes to discuss with a male. It might be something that only another male would understand."

"I guess…" She still looked hurt, they had become so close--she had admitted that she was in love with him, she had shared her problems with him and so much more. 'I want to help him out…'

"Oh," Her brother stated dully. "The weather is easing down…"

Rukia stood up, bowing towards her brother before she ran out only to get grabbed by her elder brother. "You have to wait for him to come pick you up." She pouted and Byakuya almost smiled, 'It almost reminds me of us, Hisana…'

"I will take you too him."

Rukia appeared a bit sheepish at her behavior before she bowed, thanking him.

"Hm…I can sense that he is on his way here. You may go out and meet him."

Her face broke into a grin and she bowed once more and ran out of the door.

'Toushirou…' She wanted to talk to him, about anything--about everything. 'Toushirou…' She wanted to confess to him, to finally tell him that she loved him. 'Damn it…I'm…not ready…' "Oomph!" She grunted when she slammed into another person running. "Ah--sorry!"

"Rukia…" That voice purred out, arms wrapping around her so as she wouldn't fall.

She blinked before she looked up with a smile, "Toushirou-taichou! I was just coming to see you--the weather was terrible…are you alright?"

"Why aren't you with a captain?" He asked softly.

"Oh, nii-sama felt you were almost here and said I can go out to meet you. So…are you alright?"

He smiled down at her, keeping his arms around her, despite the fact she was no longer in danger of falling.

"Aa. I am." He wanted to bury his face within her hair, to bring her back to his room and ravish her. 'No…Ukitake-taichou is correct…she is too innocent. She has been sheltered by Byakuya and does not understand this concept.'

"Byakuya thought you…you were talking to Ukitake-taichou about your dream."

"I was."

She bit her lip, trying not too appear hurt, "I'm guessing it was bad." She looked around, avoiding his eyes. "That was one of the worse storms…I don't think I have even seen a storm caused by you."

"You're upset that I didn't tell you about the dream." He noted, reading her like a book. He almost chuckled when she blushed and began ranting, trying to deny it. "You do know you can't lie to me, correct? Gods, you are just so easy to read."

Rukia glared at him, "You can't read me at all!" She denied.

Hitsugaya chuckled, "Really? Alright then. You are hurt that I didn't come to you first about the dream because we have told each other everything first, you always know what is going to happen during captain's meetings before hand, we have always talked about different things and you are at a lost as to why you aren't allowed to help me in this situation." He smirked smugly at her shocked face. "Right now you want to talk to me about something private but you don't know if you are quite ready to talk about it."

"A-ah…" She sputtered out.

"And you wondering how I can know all of these things--is it your eyes? Your mouth?" He wanted to brush his lips over them--he wanted to press his lips against her own.

Her face colored before she looked away in embarrassment and in defeat. "Fine…so you can read me easily."

"I've been able to read you easily since the first day of our conversations." He reminded her. "You're just being bratty."

"Hey!" She shoved him playfully. "Bratty? That's mean, you know that?"

He smirked. "So the truth hurts."

"I should kill you!" Rukia snarled.

Hitsugaya's smirk grew and he decided to be an even bigger pain, "I can read your face that you don't really want too." It was now obvious to him that Rukia had strong feelings for him, how strong he was still unsure about, but he knew that should he play his cards right the two of them will be together without too much trouble--they would be getting together anyway but he would prefer to do the transition as easy as possible.

"You…don't…you…"

"I basically know all there is to you."

A blush went on her face but she came off it like it was a joke, "You're sounding like a stalker."

'I am one…' He thought, 'I will follow you anywhere and everywhere. I want to know everything there is about you…I need to know everything there is about you.' "Hmph…for all you know I am one."

Rukia blushed all the more, "Well that is just plain creepy!"

He laughed a bit; it seemed neither of them noticed that they were still locked in an intimate hold.

They then fell silent for a moment.

Hitsugaya took this time to really look over the small woman. She was gorgeous. He knows that to many she would pale in comparison to many women like Matsumoto, Orihime, Unohana, and even Hinamori. But to him, 'Perfect…just perfect…'

She had smooth features and still had a bit of a baby-face to her, her eyes were large but he could see that they were also heavy from all that she has seen and experienced. He wanted to know everything that was troubling her and he wanted to be the one to destroy all those troubles.

Rukia was mature and level-headed but childish and innocent. She was strong and independent but also fragile and soft. She was clean, honorable, and noble but she was not afraid at all to get dirty to help those she cares about and there were times she would just go wild and act completely like a girl from the slums.

She was girl full of contradictions and he loved it all.

His eyes were heavy as he looked at her, 'I love you…' He thought, hoping she would be able to read his thoughts and he prayed she would return his feelings. He wanted to hear her say 'I love you too'. He wanted these words.

"I believe we need to talk…" His voice was breathless, his eyes strayed down her face to her neck--he wanted to sink his fangs into that white skin.

He then felt his lips pull into a smug smirk.

The girl had been looking over him as well.

While Hitsugaya Toushirou might not have been tall, though he now had an inch or two over her, he had a gorgeous handsome face and physique. It wasn't noble or regal like her brother, or like a scholar like Ishida, nor did he have a rugged or wild beauty to him like Renji or Ichigo.

His features were indescribable and positively breathtaking. His voice was a deep baritone that was like silken chocolate to one's ears--even before the two of them became so close she still thought he should've been stabbed for the safety of passing women. With his looks and voice he could make anyone faint.

He had a warrior's body--and she could feel all his muscles and strong form. He was sturdy and powerful, she knew that no matter how strong she became she would never reach his level. He was a prodigy after all and, as Aizen had stated, he has the ability to continue to grow in power.

She loved his silvery snow white hair that looked soft and silky, unlike her rather coarse hair, and his eyes were almost like a glowing sea-foam that will change to a dark emerald if his mood changes--and recently they will change to a neon-blue. His skin was tan and perfect, even with some of the scars of past battles.

His attitude was rather cold and smug. He had a rather high and mighty personality and was a bit of a cold-asshole. But he was also very gentle and protective when the time called for it. She had seen how stiff and rude he could be with others but to her he was always kind and teasing.

Though she felt a bit guilty, she was very happy that she was the one receiving this special treatment.

"Yeah…I think we do…"

He then scooped her up and ran towards his room.

* * *

"Toushirou-taichou…how personal have we gotten in our conversations?" Rukia asked as she made herself comfortable.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow as he pulled his white captain's robe off of him. "We've gotten pretty personal. Why?" He then stripped himself of his shirt, almost grinning when Rukia squeaked and openly gawked at him. It was silent for a few seconds and his smirk grew, "Rukia…you're staring."

"I am not!!" She sputtered before sighing. "Alright, I'm staring. I'm a female damn it and you are very…" She couldn't say any more. She shook her head as her face went brick red--she had just embarrassed herself. "I was wondering if I can…learn more about you and your past."

He blinked, "I don't see why not. I want to hear things from you as well. You told me you were from 78th district."

"I was raised there. My sister, Hisana had no choice but to abandon me and later on she married nii-sama. That's why he took me in--it was a promise he made to her."

Hitsugaya made his way over to her before he sat down beside her, his arm brushing against her own. "You're sister married Byakuya?"

She nodded, "Yep. On her deathbed she made nii-sama promise that he would find me and adopt me into the family. I was taken into a great lifestyle…But in truth, I had fun on the streets--I never wanted to be a soul reaper, even if it meant a better life. But things seemed to get worse. Struggling became harder and even though me and my make-shift family had fun and lived together we saw some terrible things."

Instantly his arms wrapped around her.

"Renji and I saw all of our friends die." She shuddered slightly and nuzzled against him. "I saw a woman get raped,"

He stiffened and pulled her in closer.

"I saw so many of the kids I also lived with die by the hands of adults. I've been beaten countless of times when I was caught when I was pick-pocketing and stealing." She could feel him shaking. "After our final friend died Renji and I couldn't take it any more--after…gods…I don't know how long on the street…we cracked and decided to enter the school."

Rukia sighed, "We were instantly pushed away by the majority of our peers. Our attitudes and beings were rough and outgoing. We spoke our mind and stood up during class. We would argue and voice our opinions loudly, especially Renji." She chuckled in amusement. "We annoyed so many people simply because they didn't understand where we came from."

She sighed, "Then I was adopted and I was separated from the one person who understood me. And for the longest time I was alone. Then I was placed in the Thirteenth Squad under Ukitake-taichou…and that is where I first met Kaien-dono, the lieutenant. I looked up at him and his wife…I adored them with my very being because I wanted that relationship and that confidence…"

Her fist clenched tightly, "Then one night his wife went on a mission and a Hollow killed her and all of the others in the group." It was getting harder to speak. "But no one knew that. We all thought she was unconscious but she was being controlled…" She bit her lip as pain filled her body; it had been so long since she last talked about this. "Kaien-dono went after it…something happened a-and…he became a Hollow himself…"

Now her teeth clenched as she tried not to cry, "He attacked me…and I killed him. I killed him…" Her head bowed. "And he thanked me for it!" She laughed out bitterly. "I didn't do it for him…I was so sacred for myself and I killed him…I didn't deserve thanks…I deserved death…I deserved that execution…"

"NO!" he snarled, grabbing a hold of her shoulder, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You will NEVER speak like that again!"

"Uh, b-but--"

"That is an order!! You will never even think like that again!" He commanded, terrified that the love of his life actually thought she deserved death. He then pulled her in close to him, "You don't deserve death. You have never deserved death…"

"I killed him…"

"You had to. He was attacking you and was no longer Kaien…you had to defend yourself and he wanted death. You had no choice."

It was obvious she didn't believe this.

"I've…been having trouble accepting this point of view. Everyone tells me it. Ukitake-taichou, the siblings of Kaien-dono, and Ichigo…" She almost yelped when his hold tightened to an almost painful grip.

"Don't mention his name around me…"

She blinked, "Ichigo's?…Why?"

"Just don't…." He sounded angry, like he was pushing back all of his rage.

"Wh--…alright…I'm just saying so many people have told me this and yet…" She sighed, "I just can't."

"You will…I never want to hear any of this again, understand?" She was silent. "_**Understand**_?" His voice was much more forceful.

"Yes, Toushirou-taichou…"

He groaned, he had almost expected that she would call him Toushirou-sama…just the thought of that made him hard. 'Don't notice…don't notice.' He pleaded.

"It's just--"

"Don't…alright. I can't stand the thought of you actually wanting death…is that what you were thinking about when you were in the tower?"

Her silences answered him.

"Gods, Rukia…" He would not let her go. The thought of her all alone in that tower as she contemplated her death and actually thought she deserved it…it was too much for him. "You never have to have these thoughts again…I will protect you."

"Uh…Oh," That as extremely touching. "Thank you…"

It fell silent for a bit, Hitsugaya refusing Rukia to get out of his hold.

"I never wanted to be a reaper either." He confessed. "But I knew I was different and I knew I had a power…so it was obvious to me that one day I would have to go. I just never had any real desire to." He paused to sigh.

Hitsugaya took notice that Rukia was listening attentively and it made him smile.

"I lived with an old woman everyone called Granny. She took in a few kids and gave us a happy life. But I was pretty much an out-cast." He shrugged. "Everyone could feel that I was cold--I had an icy-aura around me. It didn't help that I have a rather terrible attitude and that I actually looked like ice."

"So they just…pushed you away?" Rukia asked.

He smirked in some amusement, "In truth they were terrified of me."

She blinked and looked at him in confusion. Some warmth spread over him at her disbelieving face. It was as if she couldn't understand how anyone would be afraid of him. He found this sweet and extremely naïve. It would be smart to be afraid of him.

"Then my power got out of control and was making Granny sick…so I came here." He gave her another small smile. "Why are you getting upset? You're story is sadder then mine."

"But…that is…"

"I'm telling you its fine." He tugged at her hair playfully. "But…I am very glad that I was able to tell you about it and you in turn told me about what happened to you."

Rukia gave him a watery smile, "I'm happy as well." She then sighed. "I…I didn't tell you everything…about my dream."

He paused, and looked down at her, "What happened?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with anything…but I'm sorry for leaving it out. He kept saying that someone…worships me, I think."

Hitsugaya's eyes shot opened wide, but didn't release his hold.

"Someone…adores me and wants the day he can take me to bed and call me his woman."

'No…' He was almost shaking as he prayed that Aizen didn't confess for him and didn't do it like this.

"I haven't noticed anyone like that--do you think he was just trying to scare me?"

If he didn't have such control he would've kissed her senseless in gratitude that she was a bit dense.

"I don't believe so…I know there are many who are probably like that."

Her head snapped up, her lips so close to his, but she didn't seem to notice, "Really?"

'Don't snap!' He roared to himself. "Yes…"

She blinked, "Am…I attractive?" It was then that she noticed how close she was to his face and pulled back a bit bashfully, looking away.

Hitsugaya found himself mildly relieved that she moved back, other wise he just might've kissed her. And at this moment in time kissing her will probably lead to something much more intimate.

But then the question finally penetrated his skull. Now he looked shocked, "Excuse me?"

"Well…this is just making me think that he was just doing this to mess with my mind…I'm not attractive…" Rukia confessed. She had never once found herself attractive. She was rather plain

He groaned in misery, "Idiot…"

"Hey!! How am I an idiot?!"

Did this young woman honestly did not see she was stunning? She honestly had no clue that she was absolutely gorgeous and that she made him gape? How could she be this blind?

"Jeeze you moron…"

"HEY!!"

* * *

**Author: **Some of the stuff that Rukia talked about with her past has probably been said in past chapters but now she is going into detail. So some things have already been mentioned to Hitsugaya and some things not. She's just telling him the whole story, got it?

So things are coming together--sort of. And no, no confession yet...damn it.

Join the HitsuRuki-Army!!

Please review!!


	15. Emotional Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

**_Conversing the Dragon_**

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** General/Romance/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary:** Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking--no harm can come from that, correct?

**Warnings:** Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Warning:** Sexual implications/scenes/tension, darker chapter then usual

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Emotional Night**

Toushirou was not looking forward to going to bed--but at least he had a large amount of paper work to distract him.

"I should've told her…moron!!" He nearly slapped his head on the desk. He had a perfect opportunity to confess his feelings and he didn't--instead of calling her beautiful he called her an idiot. This time he really did allow his head to fall on the desk.

"Mou…haven't seen you this depressed in a while." His strawberry-blond lieutenant teased as she walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"Go away, Matsumoto…" He growled out making her grin.

"You didn't get any lovin from Ruki-chan?" She laughed when he glared daggers at her. "Just go tell her!"

"Hn." He grunted and placed his head back down.

"She loves you as well. Her feelings are more then obvious…you know it."

"I know she has feelings for me." The man said as he picked himself up and rubbed his forehead. "But I want to make the moment right so she feels at ease in saying it back to me." He was growing impatient. He really wanted to get a move on and be with her.

Matsumoto shook her head, "It's just amazing."

"What is?" He spat.

"That! Taichou you're impatient with everyone…except Rukia. It's just amazing to me. I don't think I have ever heard of your raising your voice at her."

"I've raised my voice plenty of times at her." He confessed feeling a bit guilty.

"Was it because she did something like forgot paperwork or was it more serious like dealing with her insecurities? Because, taichou, you must realize that she is a bit of a child at heart. If she believes something she will believe it as a child would. If she believes she is a worthless waste of space then she will believe with it with all her being." Matsumoto flicked some of her wavy hair from her face and back over her shoulder. "You have to be stern when dealing with occurrences like that…now tell me…have you ever raised your voice against Rukia for being late?"

Hitsugaya paused before he blushed slightly, "No."

"See? Do you see how amazing that is? I mean you snap at everyone!" She then giggled and placed her hands under her chin and propped her elbows on his desk, grinning cattishly at him. "You need to tell her."

"Hmph." He grunted, trying to ignore her.

"Come on! Be a man and go to her, sweep her off her feet, shove her up against the wall and just screw her senseless!"

"MATSUMOTO!" He snarled, appalled at her perverted behavior.

She sniggered evilly, "Just go to her," She then snatched away his papers. "I'll handle this--you go see your pretty butterfly."

His cheeks colored slightly as he glared at her.

The woman noticed this and grinned, "Only you allow to call her that? Well…to bad! Until you two are together or at the very least you confess I will call her whatever I want and you won't be getting ANYTHING back." She held up the papers above her head as she smirked down at her still shorter-then-her captain.

"Damn you."

"Ohohoho!" She chortled. "You will be thanking me later! Now, off you go!!" She pointed towards the door.

He growled and stormed off only to yelp when she slapped his butt for good luck. "MATSUMOTO!!"

"I know that's Rukia's property but I can't help it! You're about to be taken and I wanted to smack it at least once!"

"GET LOST!!"

Matsumoto cackled evilly and hurried away, planning on telling those in the Woman's Association about being able to molest quite possibly the hottest man in Seireitei.

Hitsugaya growled before he too left the office, feeling just a bit violated.

* * *

Rukia blinked in shock at who was at her door. "W-What…Hinamori-fukotaichou!" She cried out in surprise, unable to form any other words.

The brunette still looked exhausted and sick but Rukia had to admit that she looked better then she had seen her in a while.

"Kuchiki-san…may…may I please come in?"

"Uhm…oh! Sure!" She moved out of the way so that the girl can move into her dorm easier. She shut the shoji-door before looking at the brunette, finding herself in a very awkward position.

"Heh…you actually let me and sh-shut the door after you." She whispered with a small humorless laugh. "Ever since we've been told Aizen-taichou is still alive everyone completely distrusts me."

"Can you blame them?" Rukia asked seriously.

"No." She said with a smirk, "I really can't."

It went silent for a moment.

"You got the position of lieutenant." Hinamori noted.

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "Are you going to accuse Toushirou-taichou of giving it to me because I've slept with him or something?"

The brunette winced, refusing to look at her in shame. "He told you about that?"

"He was furious, Hinamori-fukotaichou. It took him a little while to calm down. And to be honest that hurt me a lot." Rukia inhaled and exhaled. "Do you really view me as a whore?"

"No." She answered honestly and instantly. "I don't. I was…so jealous and upset. Not only have I lost Aizen-taichou, my friends, and my squad I was now losing Shiro-chan."

Rukia swallowed her jealousy and anger at Hinamori's nickname for him. Her nails sunk into the sleeve of her kimono before she glared at her, "You really hurt him." And that was unforgivable in Rukia's eyes. How could anyone want to hurt Toushirou?

"I know. And not only him…damn it," Rukia has never heard Hinamori curse. "I've hurt all of Seireitei!"

The Kuchiki girl nodded, "Yes. You did. And I really want to punch you for that."

"I would deserve it." The taller woman confessed.

"I will not deny that." Rukia sighed.

"Shiro-chan has already slapped me." She touched her cheek with a small sigh. "I felt…awakened after the slap."

Rukia blinked and nodded in understanding, "It's because we've been treating you with kiddy-gloves. We all wanted to treat you as if you were made of glass. That was a mistake on our part. We should've just worked and beaten you down to wake you up from it all. You've gone basically eleven months with nothing but your insanity."

Hinamori grimaced at the girl's blunt words.

"For about a year you've been depressed and hung over a traitor. I can understand that you love him and that it is hard…very-very hard to believe anything other then what your loved one says," She wondered if she could ever be able to listen to anyone else over Toushirou. "But after everything that has happened…all the evidence…hell the scar on your stomach…you should've known better!"

The woman was silent.

"You deserve someone better, Hinamori-fukotaichou." Rukia finished.

Finally the girl looked at her. "W-What?"

"You are kind and loyal…just a bit too loyal and very close-minded. You don't listen to the sanity and words of your friends, people who would and _**have**_ sacrificed so much for you. But everyone knows you are a good person and that's why they are still helping you. Toushirou-taichou still hasn't given up on you…but everyone is at their wit's end! It feels as if you hate us!" Rukia scolded, glaring at the girl.

"We could understand for the first few months into his betray why you were still loyal to him. But then the war started and he slaughtered hundreds…thousands! He wrecked the lives of uncountable people…and you still believed in him blindly. You-you…you just infuriated everyone!"

Hinamori was silent once more as she listened to the girl's words.

"Everyone was worried sick over you! And then when he died…Gods…" Rukia shook her head. "It's amazing that you were loyal to the person you loved to this extent. But enough is enough. You now have a choice…either accept what he truly is and come back to us…or go to him. We can't continue on like this."

The words hung in the air for a moment.

"Do you know at the beginning of yours and Hitsugaya's relationship," Rukia took notice that she wasn't calling him 'Shiro-chan' "I…had actually wanted Aizen-taichou to actually be what everyone claimed he was…and kill you?"

Rukia almost took a step back at the former lieutenant's words.

"I wanted Hitsugaya for myself. I want him to comfort me, him to lead and guide me, him to just think of me."

Rukia inhaled through her nose to calm her anger at what Hinamori was telling her. She wanted to bring Shirayuki out and shove her out of her room. But she continued to listen.

"I was just so jealous that his attention was moving to you--that he could actually have happiness without me. Everything was beginning to cloud over and I went to him and accused you of being a whore. He slapped me…and I wanted to die." Tears were beginning to gather, "There were so many times I found myself in my room, a blade to my wrist as I prepared to kill myself."

Rukia looked horrified.

"But I couldn't do it. I could not kill myself and atone for all I have done. But Gods…I just wanted to die. I hurt people I cared about, I accused you of being a whore, I betrayed and abandoned my squad, and I killed some of Hitsugaya's spirit…I deserved to die." She bowed her head in shame.

"You're an idiot."

Hinamori's head snapped up, "What?"

"You haven't changed. You are still looking for pity…you're not accepting your sins and faults and mistakes. You are here for me to pity and comfort you. You want Toushirou-taichou or something to continue babying you. Well sorry, Hinamori," She didn't bother with the -fukotaichou right now she didn't deserve it. "I will not give it to you."

"Do you have any idea what I have been through?! What I'm still going through?! I've been marked as a traitor! You have no right to say I'm coming here, to _**you**_, for comfort! I'm here to apologize and try to get my life back on track…You have no idea what I've been through!"

Rukia slapped her.

"That is enough. Do you even hear yourself? You're saying 'I' and 'Me' in every single sentence that spews from your mouth." She placed her hand back down. "You're still a selfish child, Hinamori. You should not accuse people…you will look like a fool in the end."

Hinamori was panting in rage, her hair disheveled and her face flushed, as she held her throbbing cheek.

"It's good that you want to get your life back on track. But you have to do that yourself. You can't expect pity any more. Nor can you expect instant forgiveness. You now have to do this on your own and think for yourself. The fact that you wanted to kill yourself shows that you are a coward who does not want to face what you have done."

"I'm still here aren't I?" She spat.

"But is it because you actually want to work to get your reputation back or is it that you believe you can just butter yourself up to everyone and earn their forgiveness easy?"

This time Rukia was slapped.

The girl slowly turned her head to look back at the enraged Hinamori. "You know that it is true. And you thought I just might be one of the easiest people who would forgive you…or I'm practice. You have to understand what exactly is going on. We will no longer forgive you so easily. You have to prove yourself back to us."

"All of you hate me…"

"Damn it--NO WE DON'T!" She roared, finally losing her composure. "I wouldn't be screaming at you this moment if I hated you! If I hated you I would've refused you entrance into my room! I would be doing something other then trying to wake you up from your selfish and childish views! I-I wouldn't be near t-tears because I'm so-so frustrated and worried about you if I hated you!!"

Hinamori bit her lip as she looked at the girl in some shock.

"The fact that we aren't accepting you so easily any more is because we do care about you. Of course we will accept you back--but only once you show us you will come back! Stop pitting yourself and begging for pity in return…it's just sad."

"B-But--"

"Hinamori…you're weak. You've weakened yourself and have warped your own mind into thinking everyone but you are at fault. You have not woken up yet. You still need a break." Rukia heaved a heavy sigh. "Life isn't fair, Hinamori…just because you're kind or whatever does not mean that you will have an easy life. You can't seem to grasp that bad-things can easily happen to you as they can to others."

The brunette gulped a bit, "I-I…just d-don't know w-w-ha-what is-is wrong w-with-ith me…" She confessed and finally she found she had no strength in her legs and collapsed to the floor sobbing.

Rukia looked at her with some sympathy and sorrow filled gentle eyes. She moved over to her and squatted down before her. "You can no longer take the easy way out and it is very scary. But…I think you will be fine." She placed her hand on her head as Hinamori continued to sob. "You need to apologize to Toushirou-taichou."

"I-I know…" She hiccupped. "B-But…h-he won't accept it…" Hinamori knew this. Her friendship with the head-captain has fallen and it was all her fault.

"It doesn't matter. You're not apologizing right now to get forgiveness. You're apologizing to start over and to show that you are changing. Apologizing is the right thing to do and you are sincere. He will come around eventually." Rukia inhaled a bit. "But once you apologize to him…go to Kira-taichou."

"Kira…? W-Why?"

"Because he is one of the only ones I know of who has continued calling you 'Hinamori-fukotaichou'. He cares for you a lot. He will comfort you after you apologize…he probably wouldn't even ask for an apology."

A small bitter smile crossed the brunette's face, "T-That's true. The s-stupid idiot." She sniffed as she wiped her eyes, nose, and mouth. "Somehow it feels as if I would prefer him angry with me."

"He's very sympathetic towards you. Both you and he lost your captains that you looked up to so much. He's dealt with the darkness you've been facing, the sense of weakness, the loneliness…he will more then likely welcome you with open arms."

"Kind of like what you did…" Hinamori wiped her eyes. "T-Thank you for that…and for the slap. But…I guess I'm not…finished yet." She sighed. "I…I will talk to Hitsugaya." Looking up she continued, "And I will talk to Kira-taichou."

Rukia helped her up remaining silent for a moment, "This will all work out eventually."

"I-I want to believe that." Hinamori whispered. "But from this point of view I really don't see how it is possible."

"It is. Don't worry--it will take some time but it is possible." There were probably many who would not accept the girl's apology for awhile but there will be some. And for now it seemed that was all that mattered. Rukia gulped and then walked over to the girl and pulled her into a hug. "You'll be alright."

Hinamori stiffened--she hasn't received such an intimate and caring hold in such a long time. It was most welcomed. "Thank you."

Rukia gently nudged her out and pointed towards Hitsugaya's office--she knew for a fact that workaholic was still up--and said, "Go. You need to do this."

The girl inhaled and exhaled and gave her another smile of gratitude before a determined look crossed her features and she hurried off.

The Kuchiki girl watched her go with a small heaviness on her heart. Would anything happen between her and Toushirou? The man had said he did not feel anything more for Hinamori but there was always a chance.

She felt sick at the thought of thought of them getting together and her throat closed up and her eyes watered. Quickly shaking the thought from her mind she went back in her room and towards her futon, suddenly finding herself exhausted but determined.

As she snuggled under the covers, a bit weary of what dreams she might faced, she swore to herself, "I will tell Toushirou-taichou the next time I see him. I will tell him that I love him." Her eyes were getting heavier as she placed her head on the pillow. Smiling she went on and practiced, "I love you Toushirou…"

* * *

"I love you Rukia."

There, he said it aloud and to the wind. He was very sure of his feelings for the girl so what now? Where exactly was he going?

Hitsugaya could feel his heart thumping loudly against his chest as he slowly made his way to the Thirteenth Squad dormitory. Was he really about to confess to Rukia?

No…was he really ready?

'What is this sudden cowardice, Dragon Lord?' His Hollow asked, rather annoyed. 'You made a promise, Hitsugaya. You would obtain her as soon as you arrived back here. You have had a day…I want my woman, NOW.'

Hitsugaya sneered, 'We will get her. But something like confessing an emotion such as this is not what one would call easy.' He retorted back, not pleased at the voice within his head.

'Tch, you are pathetic. Why use words? Just do what the lieutenant said--shove her up against the wall and fuck her.'

The head-captain's cheeks colored a bit, he wouldn't admit it but he actually enjoyed the idea. He quickly shook his head, 'No. Rukia deserves a confession.'

The Hollow gritted his teeth, 'Fuck it. She will be getting a wonderful and pampered life--she doesn't need a confession.'

Hitsugaya snarled, he really disliked this creature. 'We are going to talk about it.' He spat. 'I will not just treat her like a whore.'

'Do NOT ever say that I have accused her as a whore!!' The creature roared. 'She's pure and all for ME!! Do not insinuate she has been with another FUCKING MAN!!'

Hitsugaya growled, as if he wanted to think about it either. And that wasn't the point of what he said--he wanted to treat Rukia with dignity and respect, his Hollow was too consumed with possessing the girl and nothing on her feelings.

His thoughts were being split and controlled--it was getting harder to just think as clearly as he once could. Shaking his head he inhaled before he continued towards Rukia's dorm in the Thirteenth Squad territory of Seireitei.

It was finally time to tell her.

'We will have her.' He stated in an almost comforting manner, more for himself then to his counterpart.

Hitsugaya stiffened and his expression darkened, he stopped in his walk and looked dead ahead of him. "What do you want?" He spat hatefully.

Hinamori emerged from the shadows before him, looking down at her feet and her fingers locked together. "I came to apologize."

"Hn, a little late for that. Move aside I have more important matters to deal with." The head-captain sneered.

The girl looked down shamefully, "I know you do. But…I have to tell you. I will be making up for all that I have done to everyone." Inhaling she looked up at him and Hitsugaya almost allowed emotions to run over his face; he hasn't seen her eyes this clear in almost a year. "I've been a selfish and shallow and just over all childish. I was an awful person and there is no way that just saying 'sorry' will be enough." Her fists clenched tightly. "I will make it up to you."

"Don't be surprise when I say I don't believe you." And then brushed past her.

"I really am sorry!!" She cried. "I really am!!" She fell to her knees behind him, pleading up at him for his attention. "I…I don't deserve forgiveness--I know I don't! But please…please know that I am serious!"

He glared at her for a brief moment, his eyes lifeless. "I'm sorry to say, Hinamori…but I don't believe you are serious. Your words mean nothing to me."

She looked heartbroken but she shook her head, "I-I…" Hinamori inhaled before she exhaled calming her nerves. Rukia had prepared her somewhat for this cold and calloused response to her apology--she knew that Hitsugaya would take time and the only way to prove her seriousness of her regret and apology was to constantly use the time.

To him her words were shallow, it meant to him as much as a dime meant to a millionaire--she has to use her actions. That was the only way she would ever gain his forgiveness.

She bowed her head, placing herself in a very humble position, her face serious, "I understand, Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

Hitsugaya paused at her words but then continued on with his steps, he had an important goal that he must meet.

Hinamori watched him go before she curled up on the ground and sobbed for what she has done to him. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Hitsugaya was a bit confused at what had just happened--he honestly had not expected that from Momo. He had truly thought she was forever gone…but perhaps this was a glimmer of hope?

He sneered, 'I will not waste any hope on her. Only once she proves herself will I believe it.'

But now since his courage has been interrupted the leader found himself nervous once more. He was pacing a few yards away from the Thirteenth Squad dormitories trying to put together the best words--because Rukia deserved the best.

Exhaling he leaned against the wall and rubbed his forehead, his heart was hurting. "I can do this…just go there damn it and say it…ugh…" He allowed himself to slide down the wall before he sat on the ground. "How the hell am I suppose to say it?"

"Say what?"

The handsome male jumped before looking up and blushed in mild embarrassment at being caught in such an undignified position, "Ukitake…"

"You seem troubled…what's wrong?" He placed himself by his head-captain, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Hm." Hitsugaya grunted as he placed his head on his knees, he almost felt sick he was so nervous. "I-I--"

"You're going to confess." The other white-haired individual noted. "Hmmm…so you're a bit nervous I take it." His answer was a groan and Ukitake chuckled. "Just take deep breaths and you will do fine."

"I don't want to do _fine_. I want to do it _perfectly_. How can I possibly tell Rukia my feelings? What do I say? How do I say it? I honestly have no idea what to do! How do I put what I feel for her into words?"

"Easy, easy," Ukitake soothed as he rubbed the younger man's back. "Take a few more deep breaths…you're going to make yourself sick." He shook his head. "I have never seen you this worked up…I will hate to see you on your wedding day."

"W-W-EDD-ING DAY?!" Hitsugaya squawked and nearly fell over.

Now the Thirteenth Captain burst out laughing, "Maybe just a bit too soon to talk about that. Now…I really think you should get up and go talk to her. We've already discussed that she has feelings for you so rejection doesn't seem to be a big concern…why are you so fidgety?"

A sigh, "I don't know. I honestly don't know. I'm just…terrified."

"That's love for you. It's probably one of the scariest things you will face." The man grinned. "But once you face it, it will probably become the best thing of your life."

Hitsugaya bit his lip as he looked over at where her room was located.

"Can you imagine your life without her?"

"NO!" Hitsugaya cried out in horror; he never wanted to imagine that. He is still unsure how he remained intact without her for so long, how there was a life before Rukia.

"We are in a war, Hitsugaya-soutaichou." Ukitake said is all seriousness, even speaking to the man in a very respectable manner. "Each day could be our last…are you willing to take the chance that one of you might not return and never once saying your feelings?"

The younger man almost looked sick at the thought, "I won't let anything happen to her."

"What about you? You were critically injured the last time you faced Aizen! You were in a coma for, what?, almost two weeks? What if this time you aren't as lucky? Can you imagine leaving Rukia behind without telling her your feelings? Or giving her the chance to tell you hers?" The sickly man looked at his head-captain, "I know this is hard and scary but during this time you will have to overlook that to reach your happiness. Your happiness is right over there," He pointed in the direction where Rukia is located. "And war is only weeks away…maybe even days or moments. You sure are wasting time here with me."

A moment of silences passed before the green eyes of Hitsugaya looked up at him with gratitude, "Thank you."

Ukitake grinned, "Don't mention it, Shiro-taichou!" The man chirped, pleased at himself for being useful. "Now…go forth and proclaim your love!!" He pointed forward dramatically, instantly ruining the moment. "Oh!! And here is some candy!!"

"Why the hell is it always me?" He grunted as he picked himself up and grasped the candy, knowing that Rukia would enjoy it. Placing it in his pockets he took a step forward and then froze.

"Huh?" Ukitake took note at how the man's tan face went considerably white "Hitsugaya…what is it?"

His eyes were wide as his chest began to heave slightly as he looked forward, "Ru…RUKIA!!" And then ran towards the dorm.

* * *

"Hm?" Kira toweled his wet platinum blonde hair as he looked at the door, someone was nearing. He then paused and his blue eyes grew wide before the towel dropped the floor and he pushed open the shoji door and ran out to meet her. "Momo!"

The brunette looked stunned at how fast he met up with her before a small smile went on her face, "I keep forgetting you are a captain now…that you now have the power to sense me so easily." Her face was stained with tears but she looked happier then he's seen her in a while. "Remember when we were younger how you could never sense me? Even if I didn't really cloak myself?"

He smiled back at her, "Of course. You were the best at the magic and you had a good amount of knowledge about stealth." The captain then winced when he realized they were talking in past-tense. "Come inside…"

"Thank you…I hope I'm not bothering you. It's late." She noted.

"Captains don't sleep all that much, at least now when there is many problems. I'm just now getting out of the shower." He blushed a bit at this confession; he will always be a rather modest boy at heart. "Is there something I can do for you? I see that you have been crying."

She grinned, "I talked to Rukia-san and had one hell of a wake-up call, pardon my language." Hinamori said bashfully. "I then apologized to Hitsugaya-soutaichou but he didn't accept it and in truth I am glad he didn't. That would've been too easy and after all I have put everyone through I wouldn't want it."

"Momo…"

"I heard from Rukia-san that you were one of the only ones who kept calling me as if I still had the position of lieutenant…thank you. I am very…touched that you still viewed me like that despite my disrespectful ways."

"I really can't deny that. You have done some very pitiful things." He winced as if he hurt him to say such things. "But you can make up for it. And trust me, while it might take time everyone will accept your apology."

She inhaled and exhaled, "I am going to ask Hitsugaya-soutaichou to allow me to fight in the war."

"What?!" Kira cried out. "NO! You have been ill for months now, you have been released of your position, you have lost so much strength, and I don't believe you are ready to face Aizen!"

Hinamori shook her head, "I will now only have one chance to face him. With Hitsugaya's anger and hatred and power I do not doubt that Aizen-taichou will face his demise. I have to let him go and I have to understand what he has become. I wasn't apart of the first war…I never once saw first hand what he had become after he stabbed me. Maybe had I fought I would've let go…so even if I am weaker I will be doing my part." Her face held a familiar stubborn look."

"Momo…I can't accept that. It seems we are just getting you back and I don't want to lose you in this war."

She smiled at him, "You might lose me physically but I promise you, you will never lose me mentally again. I will never see," She closed her eyes and exhaled. "Aizen the same way again."

Kira paused and stared at her before he smiled at her proudly, "You said his named without _taichou_…congrats."

The girl held her chest as if it took a lot of work, "I…I never thought I would be able to. It's weird how hard it is to simply stop calling him Aizen-taichou and only call him Aizen."

"It has to be done. He doesn't deserve the position…nor does he deserve any emotion from you, Momo." He said gently as he pulled her into a hug. "He doesn't even deserve your hatred. After all he has put you through he shouldn't be worth any of your thoughts."

Her face grew warm before she reached up and wrapped her arms around his torso, "I don't know if I ever will be able to fully push him out of my thoughts."

"I will help you. I…I can give you a life…a life where you won't have to think of him anymore. I can make you happy."

She looked up at him with a smile, her eyes spilling out tears, "I would love to live in that life."

He looked happy that she accepted him and that she returned his feelings.

"But not now."

"Huh?" Now he looked heartbroken.

"Izuru…at the moment I still don't feel I deserve to be in the living, let alone deserve to live a happy life with you. I want to feel as if I deserve you and you…you deserve to have a better person." She looked determined. "I will become that better person."

"W-What do you mean? You don't have to! I--"

"Izuru," She interrupted. "Does it make you happy to make me happy?"

"Well…yes." He sputtered bashfully.

"Then let me get to the point where I can do the same. Making you happy is something I'm not sure I can accomplish right now in my current state. I want to fully heal so I can give you a wonderful life as well." Hinamori blushed a bit. "I know this is selfish of me…b-but would you wait for me? I know right now it seems I am just using you for comfort...an-and maybe I am but if I am I want to make sure you have a happy life as well. I-I want to take care of you and make you happy. E-Even if I-I don't love you now...p-please...w-wait...wait for me."

His blue eyes looked down at her before closing with a sigh, "Of course." He then smiled gently down at her. "Take as much time as you need…I will be waiting for you."

The tears could not be stopped, "Thank you." She buried her face in his chest as she began to sob in happiness when she came to realize someone would always be there waiting for her. "Thank you so much."

* * *

She was in pain and scared. He didn't bother to question how he knew this; all that matters was him getting to her. He skidded in front of her door and almost tore it apart to get into her room. "Rukia!!" Hitsugaya called into darkness. "RUKIA!!"

Ukitake was on his heels, but jut barely. By the time he reached the door Hitsugaya was already inside, not caring if he was attacked or if it was a trap of sorts. He was going to get his love safely in his arms.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Ukitake cried. "Do I need to sound the alarm?!" He ran in after Hitsugaya and paled. "Rukia…"

The girl was asleep, safe in her bed.

But she was shaking in her sleep, her mouth open in a silent scream as she withered around as if she was in pain. Finally she scrunched up in a small ball and screamed loudly.

Ukitake swore as he called his third seats. Already having heard the scream and were awake they arrived in record time and found Rukia unconscious screaming in pain as she was cradled in the head-captain's arms.

"Go get Unohana, NOW!!"

They didn't even bother to salute as they shuponed away.

"W-What's wrong with her?!" Hitsugaya cried out, shaking as he tried to awake her. "She won't wake up!"

Ukitake placed his hand on her forehead, "She is burning up and seems terrified…I-I don't know…but she is really sick."

"T-Tou-shi…" She gagged out before she began screaming in pain once more.

"I'm here…I'm here…w-wake up…please!! Rukia--wake up!!" He pleaded as he pulled her closely to him. "Please!!" He was so scared; he didn't understand what was happening to her. All he knew was that she was in pain and that all he could do was hold onto her. "Rukia…please!!"

"Jushirou!" Unohana came in. "What is going on?"

"Retsu," He breathed out in relief. "It's Rukia…something is terribly wrong with her."

The Fourth Division captain hurried over to Hitsugaya's side and looked at the girl, giving her head-captain a small comforting smile at his terror-stricken face. The ingenious woman took only a few seconds before she had her conclusion, "Night terrors."

"Night terrors?" Ukitake repeated.

"She is having a nightmare…one so bad that she is getting sick and is actually feeling the pain." They all shared a look and anger swept over Hitsugaya.

"Aizen," He growled as he held on tightly to the girl. She was once again being harmed by that sick bastard.

"Hitsugaya-soutaichou, you must remain calm." Unohana stated as she placed an hand on his shoulder. "He is doing this to you. He is trying to get you angry, to lose control. You cannot allow him to control you!"

"He's using the woman I want for a wife against me! He is torturing her in front of me and I am unable to do a damn thing and he knows it!!" He snarled loudly, looking like a wounded animal.

"I know," She said softly, trying her best to calm and soothe the man. Should he lose control the results would be disastrous. "It is a horrible situation and one that Aizen will surly pay for later on…but right now you must remain calm…for Rukia."

That was the magic word and instantly the temperature began to rise back up as his tremors lessened, his look was still cold and his body held minor shakes as he held back his fury and tried to control his fear.

The woman reached over and gently touched Rukia's face, she was pouring sweat and her fever was still rather high. "I'm…afraid that there is no medicine or spell that can release her." She bowed her head in apology. "She is at Aizen's mercy."

Hitsugaya was almost panting in rage.

"Hitsugaya-soutaichou," Ukitake began, trying to distract him a bit. "Should Byakuya and Renji be told of this?"

The head-captain stiffened before he thought out what should be done. "Yes. Tell them the situation and that I am taking care of her." He then picked himself up, keeping Rukia in a bridal-position, treating her as if she were made of glass. "Tell them not to worry but I won't allow anyone to see Rukia."

They nodded.

"Unohana, I want you to begin looking up information. I want you to try and find something about night-terrors and spells concerning them. Aizen just might do something like this again--I want to be better prepared." His voice was cold and hallow. "I will be taking Rukia back to my room and will be watching over her."

"If you wish, Hitsugaya-soutaichou, after telling Byakuya and Renji I will make rounds to the captains and tell them of this occurrence and for them to be on the look out for those who are suffering any similar symptoms." Ukitake stated.

"Hm, I doubt there will be but it is a good idea. Yes, tell them what has happened and to make rounds in their squads." He gentle maneuvered Rukia, holding onto her as she stiffened and let out another scream. "My room is isolated so her screams won't bother anyone."

"Take care of her." Ukitake whispered, not really caring if it sounded too insulting. He knew the green-eyed male would but that girl in his hands was like a daughter to him, he could not stand losing her.

"Don't worry. I will." And then Hitsugaya disappeared from sight.

"We are in deep trouble if that girl dies." Unohana stated rather bluntly, looking down at the futon sadly.

Ukitake pulled her in for a hug, "For the moment let's not think of that…just the mere thought of what her death would do to that boy is enough to make me want to cry." They were silent for a moment, content with being in each other's arms before both simultaneously pulled away, their faces serious.

Time to go to work.

* * *

Hitsugaya's face was emotionless as he pushed the shoji door away and entered his room. His movements were stiff as he felt his anger take its toll on him.

He needed to kill something.

Gently placing her down on the bed, he covered her up before he quickly stripped down and placed himself in his sleeping kimono, never taking his eyes off the unconscious girl. Redressed, he placed himself next to her in bed, pulling her trembling form close to him and began whispering comforting words into her ear.

She seemed to tremble less when he held onto her.

"I got you," He soothed, hoping that she could hear him and would wake up. "I won't let you go…I'm here…so just wake up." He buried his face into the side of her head, the smell of her hair calming him slightly. At the very least she hasn't released one of those heart-shattering screams of pain since he's left her room. He didn't think he could take hearing another one of those.

'Kill him.' His Hollow deadpanned.

'We will. We will crush his fucking face for everything he is putting her through.' Hitsugaya kissed the side of her face gently. 'Any pain she is feeling now will be returned to him a hundred-fold. He will suffer for this. I want to keep him alive and torture him every fucking day for this.'

'Good.' His Hollow was not normally this calm, he too was so angry he couldn't fully release it.

'I will be telling her about you when she wakes up…and I will be telling her my feelings. Then we will be together forever.' Hitsugaya sighed in happiness at the thought. "I will be marrying you…I will. I love you so much, Rukia…so wake up and let's be together."

"T-Toushirou…" She gulped for air as she began to struggle to awaken.

"Come on…come on butterfly…wake up for me. Wake up." He urged her, trying his best to help her in anyway possible.

Finally her eyes shot open with a loud gasp and she picked herself up, heaving for air. Seeing what was about to happen he picked her up and helped her to the toilet where she vomited. He gently rubbed her back, knowing she was getting sick from fear.

It took a moment for her calm down, but she was still shaking terribly.

"Are you ok?"

She swallowed as she closed her eyes for a moment, "I-I will be once I brush my teeth," She gave him a very weak and tired smile, she looked haunted.

He tried his best to smile back at her attempt at humor but found it too hard. "Rukia…"

"I don't suppose you have an extra one? I'm being serious…my mouth and throat are burning and they feel really gross."

Now a small smile went on his face as he helped her to the sink and handed her an unused toothbrush and some mouthwash. She thanked him before she used her shaky hands to quickly brush her teeth and clean her mouth. A few moments later she let out an, "Ah" in relief.

"Thank you for that," She then looked around. "Where…am I?"

"In my room."

"Oh." Now that her head was clearing she could see that they were indeed in his room--she's been in here before. He grabbed her hand and led her back in the bedroom. He sat her down on the futon and looked down at her with a serious and exhausted look.

"Rukia." She looked at him. "You were suffering a night terror. You wouldn't wake up." His head bowed slightly as he shook. "You kept shaking and screaming and you wouldn't wake up…why…w-what was happening? What did he do to you?"

"Toushirou," She then found herself wrapped up in his arms. At his trembling form she hugged him tightly too her, "I-It's ok…"

"No it's not!! What did he do to you?!"

"He…" She bit her lip and looked down as tears began to gather.

"Rukia…what did he do to you?" He gripped her hair and disallowed her to stray away.

"He…" She choked as sobs began to rack her body. "I don't want to say! L-Let's just forget about it! It was a dream anyway…n-no big deal!"

"God DAMN IT!!" Hitsugaya shoved her onto the futon, straddling her as he glared dangerously, trying to control his anger. "What happened!? I-I need to know!! Please…"

"Why do you need to know?" She whimpered, hiccupping over her tears.

"I-I don't know really why I need to…but I just need to. I need to know what he has done…what happened when I was unable to protect you." He saw her bite her lip as the tears poured down her face.

'We also need to know what he did so we can get a better idea on how to rip his spirit apart.' The Hollow stated sadistically, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. 'Don't worry, my pet…he will feel all the pain and fear you are feeling very soon. We will get revenge for you.'

"He…he…" She hiccupped as she clenched her eyes shut and broke down crying. "Touched me…"

The temperature plummeted, "_**What**_." He hissed out.

"H-he…he," She choked a sob. "T-touched m--m-me…" She broke down sobbing, almost screaming. "I-I…w-was so scared…ngh, I-I'm sorry…b-but…I d-don't…I c-can't…" She wailed as she covered her eyes with the palm of her hands.

"Shhh," He hushed as he wrapped her up tightly. "It will be alright…I will make everything alright." He nuzzled himself in her hair as he stroked her back gently, pushing her gently to nuzzle against his neck. "Take deep breaths…it will be alright…I will make everything better."

Holding onto him as if her very life depended on it, she cried into his black attire, "I…I k-kept c-c-calling f-f-for you…a-a-and h-e--he-he…kept la-laughing…" She couldn't stop her wails.

He moved her onto his lap, cradling her gently, "I'm here now…it's alright…it was just a dream."

"H-he-he s-said t-that if y-you d-don't join h-he w-will do i-i-it in f-front of you…"

'Stay calm…stay calm…' He commanded to himself, but knew it was a losing battle. 'I will kill you Aizen--I will fucking kill you with my bare hands!' Hitsugaya buried his face into her hair, trying to calm his homicidal rage, 'She needs me right now…I can't lose control…'

"It won't happen…I will never allow that to happen…"

"I-I was a-a-all alone a-and s-s-so scared a-and…I-I kept s-seeing f-flashes of-of people s-saying I-I d-deserve it…"

"You didn't--you don't…" He rubbed her back, taking notice how hard it was for her to breathe. "It's alright…it won't happen and I am here…alright? Just stay calm…nothing bad will ever touch you…"

The petite girl was still shaking terribly as she hugged the man. "I-I wa-was so scared…"

'You will pay, Aizen…**_you will fucking pay!!_**'

* * *

"Momo…may I please ask you something?" Kira began as he held onto the girl tightly.

"Hm?" She looked up at him with a blink. "What is it, Izuru?"

"What did Aizen tempt you with in your dream?"

She stiffened before she bit her lip and looked down, "He…he didn't tempt me with anything."

"What?" He looked down at her in shock. "You didn't have a temptation dream? You had something like Rukia?"

"No," She replied softly. "I didn't have any dream last night. I…I was totally forgotten about. I have no more use for him in anything…he probably believes me to still be dead but that I would be under suspicion so I wouldn't be able to provide much help for him…f-for some reason it really hurts."

"Well…being overlooked and underestimated can hurt, even if it is by such a horrible person. But you are just now getting healed, for something like this to happen is just even crueler. Actually, he probably did think of you and just wanted to break you all the more."

"Oh…" Her fingers began to play with each other, a sign of nervousness and shame. "He just…did it to hurt me more…t-that sounds like the Aizen you all keep describing."

Kira looked down, "I'm sorry. You really don't deserve this pain…"

Hinamori inhaled, "No. It's good that it happened. Last night I still hadn't changed much…I hadn't been fully woken up like I am today…had it happened who knows what I would've done?"

"You would never have gone." The Third Division captain stated strongly.

"I honestly can't believe that, Izuru." Hinamori looked up at him, her face grim. "I was insane. Even I know this. I had completely lost myself and I needed attention and comfort…I wanted to be babied and for the world to be fair and centered around me. All he would've had to do was call my name and open his arms and I would've come running…that's the kind of pathetic state I was in only hours ago."

He gave her a bitter smile, "You are showing a good deal of strength now. If this was only hours ago and you are now like this then…I find myself speechless."

"I owe it to Hitsugaya-soutaichou, Rukia, Renji-taichou, and you…you all have done so much for me. You've comforted me, then slapped me around a bit, and is just…well…you all are doing everything right." She kissed him on the cheek. "And I think you for that. I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

He blushed bright red and he tried to sputter out some words, "I-If there is-is anything you need j-just tell me…I-I will always d-do anything for you."

She blushed as well, "That means a lot…now, let's go to bed."

"T-Together?!"

She smacked his shoulder, "Not yet you moron!" Hinamori laughed, her face bright red. "Not yet…but I don't want to be alone tonight so…can we just…" She looked like a young girl as she fidgeted around shyly. "Snuggle?"

The blonde chuckle, "T-That sounds nice. Snuggling sounds fun."

They both laughed a bit at their bashfulness, finding themselves very happy at how bright their relationship seemed to be becoming.

* * *

'Someone tried to taint our butterfly,' The voice growled out--it sounded like an animal. 'Our butterfly…only we can taint her…'

At the moment Toushirou couldn't help but agree, "It's alright…" He comforted. "You can let it out…but I promise you nothing like that will ever happen…I will never allow it to happen."

Rukia nodded as she hiccupped and gasped for air. "C-Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." He kissed the top of her head. 'I wasn't planning on allowing you to leave anyway.' He thought to himself before he inhaled and exhaled. "Rukia…would you ever fear me?"

"What? No!" Her head snapped up and she looked at him. "Why would I ever fear you?"

Hitsugaya used the palm of his hand to smooth some of her hair off her face, "When I told Ukitake this he did feel fear, and I will understand if you feel the same…I just beg that you don't hate or leave me."

Her purple eyes looked at him, "I would never hate or leave you."

He gave her a small but breathtaking and loving grin, it made her heart ache and soar, "I am a Vizard of sorts."

She blinked before she reeled back in shock once it entered her mind, "What? R-Really?"

"Yes…I have a Hollow." He sighed. "Aizen," He bit his tongue at his stupidity for saying his name when he saw her flinch, "I'm sorry…I won't say his name again for the rest of the night."

"It's ok…he touched me and…made me sick and scared…but in the dream he didn't rape me." She swallowed. "He said that he would save that for later…so it would literally be the first time."

Hitsugaya took a sharp breath in as he tried to steady his emotions, but he was fighting a losing battle. The man had really lost his sanity, he could never picture the brunette as a rapist--he would probably throw girls into a group of hormonal men as torture but he would've never done it himself.

"So…what were you saying?"

"He wants me because of this. He claims my power is different and he could use it in the army of his." He stroked her hair some more as he tried to calm himself. "The Hollow is powerful and I sometimes can lose control over him…"

"Oh, it's alright! Really!" Her hold on him never loosened. "I would never be scared of you!"

His eyes softened. "You are too accepting of me. You really do spoil me."

Her cheeks colored prettily, "I-I do not."

Burying his face in her hair he knew he couldn't hold it anymore, he needed her--he needed all there was to her.

"Will you stay with me?" He breathed, almost pleading. "Please stay with me…"

"Huh?" Rukia blinked, unsure of what just happened. He just hugged her out of nowhere and is now asking her to stay with him despite the fact that she had already asked to stay the night with him because of her fear.

"Stay with me. Be with me…" His grip went tighter. "I will give you anything and everything you want if you will just stay with me."

She paused at this, her heart speeding up, 'Don't jump to conclusions…its not that…you don't deserve happiness like that…he's just talking about friendship.' Gasping slightly in pain she nodded, "You don't have to give me anything…"

"I can't…take it anymore…" He moaned. Pushing her on the futon he towered over her, glaring down at her. "I need you."

"You…need me?"

"Gods…please let me have you…I can't survive another night. I know I can't."

"What?" Her mind was starting to swirl, she couldn't keep up with him on top of her staring at her like that. He's given her these looks before but this is one of the strongest looks she's received--she felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her lungs.

"Damn it, Rukia!" He snarled before he pushed her down and covered her mouth with his, his tongue darting in and moving around sensually. "Why the hell do you keep making me say these things…I love you--I fucking worship you. And _**you** _are what Aizen keeps tempting me with."

It was silent for a moment as the confession slapped Rukia in the face. "W-What? You…you what?"

"I love you." He whispered. "I think I have loved you since our first conversation and I was just unaware of it." He began to kiss her face, tracing ever centimeter of skin with his lips--memorizing everything there was to her pretty face. "I love everything there is to you."

Tears began to gather, it was her first confession and it was from the man she loved with all her heart. Every thought of Aizen, the dream, the war, any other problems left her instantly and she was swarmed with such happiness that she found herself crying. "R-really? You…love me?"

"Yes, damn it."

Her cheeks warmed and some tears streamed down her face, "I love you too." She cried. "I've loved you for a while now too…"

"Not Kurosaki, not Abarai…" He stated, looking down at her.

"I-I love them too but just as I love nii-sama…they're just my brothers…y-you…" She looked down. "You I have never seen as a brother…"

Happiness washed over Hitsugaya as well and for once he too felt emotional from an overwhelming sense of completion and joy. His fingertips gently touched her face, "You're mine…all mine now, right?"

Rukia blushed bright red and nodded shyly.

"Good," He growled before he kissed her again. Aizen wouldn't tempt him now--he had her, there was no way he would be tempted now.

Kuchiki Rukia was now all his.

* * *

**Author: **Err…this whole chapter was a bit awkward. I don't know why but the writing of this was very…blargh to me. This was suppose to be an emotional and romantic chapter but I thought it was too…well…yucky and sucked a bit. Damn it!

It's weird. I really enjoy Kira and yet I dislike Hinamori but I really love them together. But now that this chapter has happened I beleive I like her better in my story at least.

And I decided not to let them confess in the "I love you" and "I love you too" type. I dunno--I didn't really picture the two of them saying it at this moment. I believe Kira understands that Hinamori doesn't yet fully love him and he doesn't want to pressure her in saying it back.

And GOD DAMN it took them fifteen friggen chapters to finally get together! FINALLY the pairing has happened! They are TOGETHER!! The reason the HitsuRuki fans have read this story has finally happened!

Now two things; the story is not over with. I told my good friend CrazyOnDisplay (READ & REVIEW HER AWESOME STORIES DAMN IT!!) that this has the possibility of being twenty-five chapters long. So yes, this isn't over yet, ladies and gentlemen! I also don't really like stories that end once they confess. I mean if done right they are good but there is always a whole different story once they're together! Why deny the public of that?! Besides Aizen is still being a butthole and needs a timeout.

Secondly, ahem…er…next chapter will be the reason this story is rated M. Yes we have language and sexual hints and humor and dark things…but the next chapter, I believe, will be smutty. It will have a lime in it so prepare yourselves.

Join the HitsuRuki-Army!!

Please review!!


	16. Of Love and Lust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** General/Romance/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary:** Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking--no harm can come from that, correct?

**Warnings:** Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Chapter Warning:** Smutty/Lime, there is mentions of sex in this chapter

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Of Love and Lust**

Their kissing was passionate and a bit clumsy in their haste of feeling one another. They were impatient as they finally released their feelings for each other through this one kiss, after holding it in for what has seemed like an eternity.

Rukia pulled back slightly to gulp in much needed air but Hitsugaya followed right after her and disallowed her from straying away from him for too long.

The man began to nibble and lick her lips in a slow but hard sensual manner, demanding to be allowed in so he can spoil her mouth with his natural talent. The girl had no choice as she allowed him access. His tongue shot in and proceeded to take the breath right out of her. A small squeak escaped her throat in shock at the feel, never had she been kissed like this.

Never in her **_life_ **(of being dead) has she experienced something like this. She really was a virgin in every sense of the word. The girl had never been curious about sex and after having to painfully watch that woman get raped when she was younger really scared her off the thought. Then being adopted into the Kuchiki clan she was too consumed with pleasing them, then became distraught and withdrawn after the death of her beloved lieutenant and concentrated on only power so as she can please and protect. Then she met up with Ichigo and had a constant battle and hardship after another…she has never had time for this.

Needless to say this was extremely overwhelming for the girl.

Another little noise escaped her when he dragged his tongue across the roof of her mouth. It was painfully obvious that Hitsugaya knew exactly what to do and has had experience.

Rukia then froze; what if she was too inexperienced? What if she didn't do something right? What if she does something stupid and wrong and made Toushirou mad?

She squeaked again when he chuckled and pulled his lips back--Rukia gasped in embarrassment when a strand of their salvia was connected to their mouths. Her face grew hot and she slammed her eyes shut on instinct. The man above her chuckled huskily again before he licked his lips, severing the tie--it fell on her chin, neck, and upper chest.

He grinned wickedly before he bowed his head at where it landed, right at where the swell of her breast began and began to follow up the trail with this tongue.

Not expecting this, Rukia's dark eyes snapped open in shock, though she regretted it as he came back up to her face, his dark green eyes instantly hypnotized her and refused to allow her to stray away as he began to nibble on her lips once more.

Then he kissed her on the tip of her nose and then on her forehead, then he moved to the side of her face and kissed each cheek--it took her only a moment to get what he was doing.

He was comforting her.

It seems he had felt her insecurities, worries, and fear and was trying to calm her down.

"You will do fine." He purred as he nuzzled himself against her ear, breathing hotly into it and making her squirm. "Just follow me and your instincts and I know you will do everything perfectly." Hitsugaya then began to kiss the shell of her ear. "It will be your first time…just let me do all the work." His hands came up to her sides and gently began to run up and down along her soft curves.

"B-But…" She sputtered, unable to concentrate well; her head was growing heavy, her body hot, her breasts were tight, her eyes heavy, and everything was sensitive. What was happening to her?

"It will be alright. Just relax…" Hitsugaya kissed her again, his tongue gently playing and worming around with her own, slowly coaxing it to play back. Easing into it, Rukia began to follow his movements and kiss him back.

As his teeth, tongue, and lips distracted her, the head-captain began to untie the knot that held her sleeping yukata together. Finally it was undone and he easily slid the tie apart and away from her--now nothing was keeping it together.

He then shuddered as it finally smacked him in the face at what was happening between them; he was about to make love with the woman he cared for the most.

A groan of ecstasy escaped his lips and he began to rub his body up against hers.

She dragged her mouth away with a cry, "W-What a--are you doing?"

"Showing you what we will soon be doing without the restriction of our clothes," He explained gently as he began to thrust his arousal against her slowly but with plenty of force. He watched with heavy eyes as she gasped and arched her back, she had never felt anything like this.

"Ngh…" Her eyes clenched shut as her sensitive nerves began to jump around in her body. She began to tremble and then she let out a small little mewl.

Hitsugaya groaned at the sexy sound--he wondered what other noises she would make during the long night that was ahead of them. He closed his eyes and listened to her soft moans and gasps, her body withering beneath his own.

He then stopped and laughed in amusement when she made a small whining noise.

"Hush now," He nipped at her lips playfully. "You will get all the pleasure you want very soon." His eyes were growing darker with lust as he tried to hold himself back from being too rough and too impatient. 'Gently…gently…' He scolded himself, knowing this was a very new experience for Rukia.

'Hmm…' His Hollow nodded in agreement, seeming to be in a high of pleasure at finally obtaining the girl. 'Yes, be soft with our fragile pet…I don't want her harmed.'

'And I don't want to have a conversation with you during this.' Hitsugaya sneered, earning a smirk from his counterpart.

'Don't worry,' The creature cooed. 'You won't be hearing a thing out of me for the rest of the evening.'

And then Hitsugaya found himself alone in his mind. If he wasn't too consumed with the lust and love he had for Rukia he probably would've questioned what just occurred but he was too busy with the girl for such thoughts.

He began pushing back the yukata only for Rukia to squeak, "W-What are you-you doing?!"

He gave her an amused look, "You need to be naked for this, butterfly."

Her cheeks colored, "D-Do I really have to?" She tried her best to clamp the outfit shut in embarrassment. Being bare in front of the handsome head-captain made her very anxious and nervous--she didn't like the idea. She was beginning to get second-thoughts.

"It's ok," He cooed gently as he kissed her forehead. "You can trust me, Rukia."

She bit her lip, nibbling at it to show her fear, as she looked down. Rukia trusted Toushirou with her life, but this was just very freaky.

Another kiss was given to her.

"It's ok," Hitsugaya repeated as he stroked her black hair comfortingly. He then peeled the garment apart and then removed it from her completely.

Rukia slammed her eyes shut as she felt the cool air.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god,' Rukia chanted. 'What am I doing!? I'm naked--I'M NAKED!!' Her whole face burned red. 'I don't know what to do! I've never been in this situation before! The only thing I really know of is from those magazines Ichigo keeps under his bed!'

"Take deep breaths," He chuckled. "You're going to pass out if you don't breathe." His green eyes looked down at the petite body and purred loudly. "You're stunning."

Her eyes snapped open in shock, "H-Huh?"

"You really need to be told that more often, love." He kissed where her pulse was, feeling it pulsating against his lips. The poor thing was terrified. Inhaling he looked down at her, "We don't have to do this today--we just got together. If you are this nervous--"

"I will probably always be nervous…a-at least until…it happens." She blushed more. "I-I want to-to," Rukia gulped. "B-Be with y-you…p-please?"

He gave her a warm smile, "Alright. But you've got to keep breathing. I know this is a very…different situation for you but you can't suffocate yourself."

The small humor earned a sheepish grin.

"Now," He leaned back on his knees and stripped himself making her squeak and close her eyes once more. "We're going to need to work on that."

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Now…" He leaned over her, his body heat warming her up slightly. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You're not supposed to answer with a question, love." He teased as he actually licked her lips making her shudder. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Ye…Yes…"

"Good girl." He gave her anther loving kiss then pulled back before he slammed his mouth over hers once more, his tongue pushing its way past her lips and began spoiling her like he had done moments before. Pulling back he kissed the corner of her mouth, then her jaw, and then down her neck.

He found a sensitive spot that made her wither when he passed by it. Pausing he went back and began to suckle on it making her squeak. He gave her a nip and then began to lap at it with his tongue before once again he sucked the spot.

It was more then obvious that it was going to bruise.

Going down her bare shoulder, then back up to her neck. Gently tracing her collar bone he trailed up to her throat and under her chin.

"Gods you are perfect." He gave her chin a little lick before he brought himself down.

"W-Wait…I-I don't think y--your mouth is suppose to go THERE!!" She shrieked when he drew her breast into his mouth. A whimper escaped her lips in embarrassment and then in pleasure. "T-Toushirou…I-I'm not s-sure about this…"

"It's alright," He purred above her right nipple.

"This is embarrassing." She cried, her face bright red.

He looked at her gently, "It does feel awkward the first time."

"So you've…"

"Yes," He replied honestly.

"H-How many?"

"Three."

"W-Who?"

He gave her a small smile, "One time a girl from Squad Four and the rest from my squad…but most of the times I was drunk thanks to one woman who shall remain nameless. And don't worry--these were years ago and all of them had been with someone before me and they are with someone now."

"I still feel a bit…jealous that I wasn't your first when you are mine." She think squeaked at how that sounded. "I-I mean when you are m-my first!"

He grinned at her sentence and gave her breast a little nip making her yelp. "In truth I honestly never planned to be with anyone. I did feel something for Hinamori but that really pales compared to how I feel about you. I wanted to be with her but honestly I never planned nor really desired to be with her for the rest of my life…I'm living without Hinamori…I can't live without you."

Her cheeks warmed--that really touched her.

"Now, may I continue?"

She still appeared uneasy and very embarrassed but nodded. A smile was given to her before he went back to her breasts. Rukia cried, clenching her eyes shut as she gave off a shaky gasp of air as she held on to the man's white hair desperately when he did something with his tongue. "O-Oh g-g-gods…"

He moved to the other one, his hand molding and massaging the other.

She bit her bottom lip as she shuddered. "P-Please…"

"Hang on…let me prepare you just a bit more." His fingers trailed down to her stomach and her sides--running up and down along the skin before dipping over her hip bones and back up to her tummy. Bending down, his tongue swirled around her belly-button and he earned a noise that was twisted between a giggle and a moan.

"W-Wait, w-why a-are you going t-there?" She interrupted again, paling when he looked up at her and gave her a rather sinister grin.

"W-W-Wa-ait," She panicked only to let out a loud pleasurable cry. "AAAHH!!" Her hands slapped over her face and she began to wither around. "Oh no! Oh no!! Please--_OH GOD_!!" She screamed, her back arching before falling back and then continued to squirm around.

Hitsugaya gripped her legs and pulled them over his shoulders and held on tightly to them to keep them still.

"Ngh," Tears were beginning to gather and her head was swarming and everything was in a haze. "No…oh no, not there…Oh, oh, oh PLEASE!!" She wailed, her chest heaving.

And then he pulled back and she couldn't help but let out a loud whine of displeasure.

But the displeasure was instantly forgotten when she suddenly found herself filled with a finger. Rukia gaped at him and what he was doing to her.

"It-It's…it feels we-weird."

"It will feel better in a moment." He kissed her mouth and she noticed he had an unusual flavor to him. "You need to be…prepared." His finger began to gently pump themselves into her. He added one more finger into her and she gave off another cry. "Shhh," He nuzzled himself into her neck and then pulled them out. "This might hurt."

Rukia gasped when she felt something begin to enter her--and it was different then what was there before.

He kissed her soothingly, "I love you." And then he entered her completely. He held onto her as she screamed into his shoulder.

"Now," He stressed out, finding it hard to control himself. "Let's make love."

* * *

Rukia snuggled in closer, fast asleep against the naked chest of her lover.

Hitsugaya pulled her in closer, inhaling her scent--after wanting her for so long he finally had her. "Mine…" He stated happily, nuzzling into her hair.

Now he could always protect her and always keep her happy.

The night had been better then he could imagine--she was warm and welcoming. She had become his home. He needed only her to be happy, to be sane, to have power.

Her breathing over him made him feel clean.

His hands went to her hips, gently brushing over the skin and running over the soft curves--he remembered that his mouth, tongue, and hands had just worshipped her body during the night, following all the curves and patterns, giving her as much pleasure as able.

She had even fought against his dominate personality and had tried to take over once she finally had succumbed to her emotions and shredded herself of most of her shyness.

It had been magnificent.

He then groaned--they would have to wake up soon. He had to see if there had been any damage done during the night.

"Rukia…" He purred, nuzzling against her ear. "Come on love…"

The girl moaned in defiance, not wanting to wake up from the warmth and comfort.

He groaned back wanting to stay under the covers with his arms wrapped around the girl and sleep, "I know you don't want too…but we have to get up, butterfly."

Opening her eyes, she pouted slightly with another moan in misery before she did the immature thing and buried her face back into his chest. "No…"

Hitsugaya chuckled, "Come on, you know we have to."

"Ok, ok…" She rubbed her eyes as she picked herself up; unaware of the hungry eyes tracing her curves. She gave off a small yawn.

"Did you have another dream?"

"Hm?...Oh…no." She shook her head. "No I wasn't bothered by him." She pulled her knees up to her chest, not looking at his form--it was obvious she was a bit shy about looking at him. He smirked as he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, nipping at her neck playfully. "Toushirou!" She yelped.

"Hm?" He began sucking gently on her neck, purring in happiness.

"I thought you said that we have to go…"

"We will. Besides I said you had to get up," That rather sinister grin returned as he eyed her naked form openly "I said nothing about going." He growled out huskily before he kissed her on the lips, pulling her down on top of him as he fell back against the bed.

* * *

"Rukia!!" Renji cried out as he ran to her side, pulling her into another one of his bone-crushing bear-hugs. "I was so worried!! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Calm yourself Abarai," Hitsugaya sneered as he pried his arms off of the girl. "She is better. You have nothing to worry about."

"What happened?!" Renji stressed, glaring down at his head-captain. "I was told that she was attacked in her dreams by Aizen and that I had to look at everyone in my squad to see if anything happened."

"Then you already have your answer as too what happened." Hitsugaya then grabbed Rukia's hand gently. "The Captain's meeting doesn't start for another hour you may continue with your rounds."

Renji was rather struck at just how cold the head-captain was treating him. Rukia gave him a small comforting smile and a farewell wave as she was tugged along, her fingers interlocked with Hitusgaya's.

"Ah…" The red-head grinned as he watched them walk away. "Bout time those two got together. Wonder what happened last night…" He sniggered at the thought, his worry etching away as he saw that the head-captain would be protecting his small friend constantly. As long as Rukia was with him she would be perfectly protected.

"How cute." He chuckled again at the sight before he turned back getting ready to tell his lieutenant of the meeting only to walk five steps and froze as he remembered, 'Oh yeah, Rukia IS my lieutenant…damn, what am I suppose to do for the next hour? I don't want to do paper work!' He whined, finding the position of captain not all fun and power-games.

Back with the happy couple; Rukia looked up at the white-haired man, "You seemed very impatient with Renji today."

"Hmph," He huffed, knowing what she said was true--he didn't like him touching her. They were together now, they had made love, he should be enough for Rukia. And Renji should stay away from his territory.

In simple terms; Hitsugaya Toushirou does not like sharing.

Knowing she probably wouldn't be getting anything else from him Rukia changed the topic, "Do you believe anyone else had the same thing happen, like me?"

He looked down at her now, not pleased at remembering what had occurred the night before--before they became one that is. "I doubt it. Aizen's main target, it seems, is me. And he will be using anything to hurt me, to warn me, to get me…I care about you the most. Because of that you are the one he is going to harm." His hand tightened around her own.

"Oh…" She looked down.

Hitsugaya kissed her head, "I won't let anything else happen to you."

She smiled at him, "Its ok."

"It will be ok," He nodded. "I will end this as soon as possible. I will make sure he is dead this time."

"Toushirou," Rukia tried. "Let's not talk about it, ok?" She fidgeted a bit as she looked down at her feet. "It just feels really…wrong to talk about him right now."

"Sorry," He apologized as he softly nuzzled his nose into her hair over her ear making her squeak and pull back; it tickled a bit. He smiled when she laughed a bit when he did it again--it was very warm. He felt so warm when he was by her and being with her, despite the fact that both of them were quite cold in power and aura (and he in personality and looks). But once he had her hand in his and he got into their flirting he found himself so very warm…and it was nice.

"When are we going to tell nii-sama?"

A groan escaped his lips at her innocent question. Despite the fact that her elder brother wanted them to be together, he thinks so at least, it was still very unsettling--facing Big Brother Byakuya was still not something he was quite prepared to face him.

Especially if he ever finds out he's slept with his sister two minutes after they got together.

Hitsugaya visibly shuddered at the thought should the captain ever discover this little tidbit of information. Head-captain or not, Hitsugaya would be pissed-ass scared if he was chased down by that man who was very protective over his little sister.

"We'll tell him before the meeting." He answered as they entered the meeting hall. Plopping down on his chair he brought her down on his lap and continued to nuzzle against her, sighing at the content feeling that enveloped him.

Combing his fingers through her hair, he sighed and tried to think of the perfect way to break the news to the brother of his lover and what he was going to talk about during the meeting. He doesn't know what to do about this Aizen-situation. He wanted to crush the bastard's skull with his own hands--but he couldn't do that yet. He was the head-captain, he had to act like the leader of Seireitei and not put his personal feelings into this.

"Ooohohoho!"

The two ice-wielders knew that chortle from anywhere and nearly groaned. Why did they have to be caught by her?

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya grunted as he opened one of his eyes and glared at the busty-blonde.

"I apologize if I am interrupting you," She had a Cheshire-cat grin on her face as she looked at the two love-birds who were cuddling up against each other happily, looking a bit sleepy. 'Hehehe! They had a rough night I see.'

The woman was ecstatic. She has been rooting for the two of them to get together for some time now.

Matsumoto takes a moment for herself to squeal like a fangirl.

"You don't sound sorry at all." Her captain sneered as he pulled Rukia closer to him by holding by the waist. "You are going to pay attention, right? You are in charge of the lieutenant's meeting."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "This is a CAPTAIN'S meeting. Should your little snow-bunny be present?"

A frosty glare was sent her way as he brought Rukia even closer to him making her squeak.

"You know she can't come to every meeting," Matsumoto teased. "Not like I don't want you here, sweetie." The woman comforted to the girl. "But he has to learn how to allow you to breathe. He is such an overprotective brat. If he had his way he would lock you up in a nice safe and padded room." She grinned up at the two; both of which looked embarrassed.

"Bite your tongue," Hitsugaya hissed.

"That's his sophisticated way of saying shut up." Matsumoto continued, her grin growing larger by each passing moment in time. "And by the way, Ruki-chan, you're boy has a perfect ass!"

Now both of them were blushing bright red.

"How would she know this?" Rukia looked at him, more so wanting the story behind it then feeling jealous (though Hitsugaya has rubbed off on her; she was feeling a bit territorial).

"She decided to slap it for good luck." He gave a glare to his lieutenant who still had that twisted grin on her face.

"You were actually molested by her?" Rukia giggled in amusement at the situation. Leave it to Matsumoto to do something that would normally be suicidal and make it come off as a perverted-joke.

"I know he's yours now, Ruki-chan you lucky-lucky girl." The strawberry-blonde stated. "But I promise to try my best to keep my hands off him. Though it will be hard, raaawr." She growled out sexily to her captain.

Rukia laughed again, "Yeah you better keep your paws off of him."

Seeing Rukia was joining in her teasing Hitsugaya huffed and leaned his chin on her shoulder, pressing his cheek up against hers. He didn't want his sweet and shy and weird Rukia to be corrupted by the woman before them.

"Oh don't you give me that look, taichou!" The woman chirped. "I know you love you some Rukia-butt."

"New topic." Rukia squeaked.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" Hitsugaya purred teasingly.

"Bite me!" She snapped as she jumped off his lap to show her displeasure at his teasing. He chuckled at her cute behavior.

"Alright, alright, I'm done teasing." Matsumoto sniggered. "Now!" She clapped her hands together. "What do you say we all share a drink in celebration before this place turns all dark and depressing?" And then she pulls out a bottle of sake and three cups balanced on top of each other, her grin placed on her face.

"Where were you hiding those?" Rukia blinked.

"Don't ask." Hitsugaya grunted, already knowing the answer. How the woman was able to fit all of that inside that shirt with that much breast was beyond him…hell it was beyond physics! It wasn't physically possible but don't tell that to Matsumoto who was able to pull it off.

"Anyway, you are not drinking. You will not get drunk for any meetings taking place today."

"Oooh," She whined.

"No." He grunted back.

Rukia smiled at the relationship the two had, however she nearly jumped and squealed when she felt a hand graze against her bottom. She turned to glare at Hitsugaya but he was looking at his lieutenant with a rather serious and grumpy look.

But she could see that small smirk on his lips--he knew what he did and that he was a pervert. And he did it without being caught by Matsumoto…the bastard.

"You…" She hissed.

"Hush now, love--no need to draw attention to ourselves." He whispered back to her so that only she could hear. He smirked all the more when she growled--she was just so easy to tease.

"I am very pleased that you all are having fun."

Hitsugaya paled greatly as he looked up and gulped. 'Tell me he didn't see. Tell me he didn't see. Tell me he didn't see.'

Byakuya entered the room, giving the man a respectable bow before he walked over to his designated spot.

Hitsugaya then cursed when he realized he was in DEEP trouble. Rukia's brother was not the first one told of them being together. True neither of them technically told Matsumoto or Renji but they were very obvious with holding hands, nuzzling, and flirting.

Inhaling he was going to have to now tell the Sixth Division captain that he was with his little sister.

He opened his mouth to speak only to stop. 'No.' He should be coming to him, not the other way around. Picking himself up he walked over the tall black-haired individual and looked up at him before he bowed deeply. "I am now with your sister."

Rukia and Matsumoto blinked in surprise that the prideful Hitsugaya was bowing.

"I wish that you allow us to be together and for me to take care of her. I hope for your blessing."

Now the two girls' jaws dropped--he was BEGGING for something? Hitsugaya never begged! Hitsugaya took what he wanted or he worked for what he wanted…he did it on his own, he didn't like help and he certainly didn't like begging.

What was going on?

"Am I the first to know?"

"No, you are the first being told but not the first to find out. I apologize for that."

"Who else knows?"

"Abarai and my lieutenant. They are the only ones. You were the only one told."

"And did they find out the same way I did?" He asked throwing the younger male off.

"I don't understand, Kuchiki."

"Did they find out because you couldn't get your hormonal hands off of her?"

Hitsugaya paled, 'Shit. Shit. SHIT!! He saw me touch her!' And it wasn't a romantic kiss on the lips or cheek nor was it holding hands--hell he would've preferred it if he had walked in when she was sitting on his lap. Big Brother Byakuya had actually seen him _**grope**_ her.

'Oh gods, I'm dead.' He thought as his cheeks powdered with a fiery red-blush.

Rukia blushed bright red as well, 'Ni-Ni-Nii-sama s-s-saw us!!' Her brother was not really one for public affections--this was probably very dishonorable for him. 'What if he doesn't accept us being together? Wh-What if he demands that we break up?' She did not want to separate from Toushirou; she would rather be disowned from the clan then be forced away from the head-captain.

"Rukia," He grunted as he looked over at his sister who was making her way over to them. "Does he make you happy?"

She blinked at the question before nodding. "Yes. I'm the happiest with him."

"Hmm," He nodded. "And you will be protecting her?"

"I will give my life for her." Hitsugaya answered in a serious and honest tone.

It was silent for another moment as the man looked over the two. The lovers gulped at his appearance and his concealed expression.

"If you would keep your hands to yourself in public places then this relationship will be accepted by myself." Byakuya stated emotionlessly.

Hitsugaya and Rukia looked very stunned that that was all it took to get him to agree.

"Really?" Rukia asked, looking up at her big brother excitedly. "Really?! Toushirou and I can be together?"

"Yes."

Rukia cried out happily and threw her arms around Hitsugaya happily before she then threw her arms around her brother in gratitude, "Thank you! Thank you!" She then went back to Hitsugaya, very pleased.

He gave her a smile and held on to her before looking back at the captain, "Thank you."

"Just take good care of her and don't _**touch** _her in my presence and everything will run smoothly." That was a threat that he didn't even bother to hide.

Hitsugaya nodded, "U-Understood, Kuchiki."

One of his rare and rather small twisted smiles of his appeared. "I'm very pleased that we are at an understanding, Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

He gulped, "I am pleased as-as well…"

Byakuya was an evil-evil man.

* * *

Less then an hour ago the meeting hall had been filled with laughter and teasing with some threats and some congratulations.

Now the air was stiff and tense as all the captains lined up in their designated order.

It was obvious that it had been another trying night for everyone.

The head-captain had to wonder if there would be some betrayers, even within the Gotei 13 there was a chance, despite all they have seen the bastard do, they would take the offer. Their minds were weakening because of his power and what he was promising them.

'No, I'm not being fair. Everyone before me is strong, and a majority of them have been hurt by Aizen in some personal-way or another. No one here takes true betrayal lightly.' He knew that these warriors, though all vastly different, would banned together and fight off someone like Aizen.

"You all have heard what has taken place, correct?" There were some acknowledgement of his question but none dared to say anything in fear of what would happen. Rukia had been personally attacked; their head-captain was on edge and could snap in anger very easily. They only felt a little eased with Rukia, who could control him, being there. "We should have expected this. With this power he has and that twisted mind it was only natural for him to do something like heinous."

Despite sounding calm they could sense his anger.

"Unohana," He began as he looked over at the Fourth Division captain. "Have you any plans on what to do about this situation?"

"Since it is concerning the mind and dreams, at that, it is very difficult to do anything solid for one psyche--especially it being on such short notice." She stated evenly. "There are some drugs that can be made to help those who often suffer night-terrors be in a state of sleep that there are no dreams present. However there are side-effects and since these nightmares are brought on from the power of another it might not work in the end."

"And I don't want to take the chance for any type of side-effect during this time." Hitsugaya sighed, not even bothering to hear what they were. "Continue."

"Yes sir," She inhaled and exhaled. "The most I can think of at the moment is a shield. But that is something that would take training and meditation; in other words time. Which is something we just don't have. I apologize sir, but in the end there is nothing that can be done at this very moment in time. I will have to continue studying."

He nodded, though it was obvious he was a bit disappointed in the outcome--he wanted something solid to protect Rukia and his people with. "Understood. Please continue your research after this meeting is adjourned."

She nodded.

"Detailed rounds will have to be made within your own dormitories. I'm afraid that we will need to add even more onto guard duty to watch over…" He paused. "No, I cancel that. We need to take the chance that Aizen is just planning this so as everyone will be exhausted and weak. I want everyone to be in groups of four and room with each other. Should one have an attack three others will be warned." Another calculating look crossed his features and he looked back to Unohana once more. "Is it possible to have one person from your squad in each of these groups?"

"Hm? No sir--not if there are only four."

"How many will there need to be in each group?"

"I believe twelve would be the most logical of number. While it might seem like much I need a good portion on hand at the Fourth Division in case of emergency and to aid me in research."

"Agreed. You all will tell everyone in your squads to get into a group of twelve and then share a room. I understand that the rooms are small but this isn't a sleepover. They will be sleeping and sleeping _**only**_. Also those from Squad Four will be protectors and **_will be in charge_.** No harm will befall on them." He gave a hard look to Kenpachi. "This is a matter of health--it's incredibly serious. We are at war and at the moment there can be no teasing or bullying."

"Hmph, fine." The big grizzly-bear of a man grunted.

He was given one more glare by the head-captain before the meeting continued. "By the looks of it we have no one who will betray us. None want to join Aizen which is very good but Aizen would have expected this…he will probably be making his move very soon."

"While he is one for patience he could only wait for so long." Kira stated, earning attention. "I believe it will be a week…maybe two. A month would be pushing it but it is Aizen that we are talking about. Had he seen some major weaknesses and a chance that a few would join him it would've been a while. So this is a double-edge sword. While it appears there are none who would betray us that leaves us a very short time to prepare."

"Correct." Hitsugaya nodded.

"He just might continue on with these dreams for awhile, keep us all on edge and attack…he will bring the war here, I should imagine." Komamura stated.

"If we don't have the war here he will at least do something here." Renji grunted. "And I'm gonna go on and say it. It will probably be an attack centered in on Rukia."

The girl flinched a bit but Hitsugaya reached up and grabbed her hand soothingly.

It was a touching scene and though they remained serious those, or most of those, within the Gotei 13 were very thrilled at their relationship.

"Sorry Rukia." The red-head apologized. "But it has to be put into the open and the sooner the better. Hitsugaya-soutaichou is the target," He cried out loudly and in a leader-voice. "But Aizen is not always one who will just go in straight for the primary target because he knows it would be too much of a draining process. Hitsugaya-soutaichou would never join him, not under any circumstances…unless Rukia is involved."

Hitsugaya frowned, not liking how he was being talked about when he was right there in front of them. Not too mention it was sounding as if he was the only one who was likely to betray the Society.

"Please don't be insulted." Shuuhei stated for his comrade. "Abarai-taichou is meaning no insult. But this is a time where we cannot be soft when concerning anyone's feelings or relationships, even yours, soutaichou. We now know that you two are together--that is a weakness Aizen will be looking for."

"I know." Hitsugaya hissed, not liking the idea of Rukia being harmed in any way…especially if it is a way to get to him.

"Yes." Byakuya agreed. "That makes sense. But we must take into account that Aizen will not always take the most obvious of choices. There just might be a chance that he is using Hitsugaya-soutaichou as bait for us so we will concentrate on him while he looks at others."

"Kuchiki-taichou makes a point," Rukia stated, earning everyone's attention. "He has been saying that he wants certain people…now while this is true or just another ruse is uncertain it most likely has a lot to do with everything. I believe that he wants more then Hitsugaya-soutaichou--he will be looking at many."

Kenpachi nodded, "The little Kuchiki is correct,"

"When will people stop calling me that?" She muttered under her breath.

Hitsugaya's heavy green eyes gazed at her, 'Once you become my wife.'

Ukitake shook his head, "But I have no doubts that he is after Hitsugaya-soutaichou. While anyone else he talks about might just be a ruse I truly believe that he is extending his hand towards our general. Should he gain control of Hitsugaya-soutaichou he would have the ability to become incredibly powerful. There is a good chance he could lose if he opposes him. Aizen will try to get Hitsugaya-soutaichou to join him to make things easier and smoother."

"That's very true too." Soi-Fong noted with a frown. "We just cannot be sure when it concerns Aizen. Bu if he wants Hitsugaya-soutaichou then he will go for him from all sides…he will first go for what he cares for…and at all costs."

Hitsugaya grabbed Rukia's sash and pulled her back towards him, remembering the dream that she had suffered from. He needed her in close proximity at all times.

'He will try to steal her from us, Dragon Lord. We cannot allow anything like that to happen to our butterfly.' The voice of his Hollow snarled before looking hungrily at the woman they had slept with the night before.

"So will he need to be placed under protection?" Rukia asked.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea for him to have some company, at least used as a shield." Kyoraku answered.

"I volunteer then." Rukia stated.

"You most certainly will not!" Hitsugaya hissed to her, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I agree with Hitsugaya-soutaichou," Renji and Byakuya stated. "Besides you are a target yourself. It would be for the best if you and Hitsugaya-soutaichou were protected together but you cannot and will not be the one to protect him."

Her cheeks colored in anger at that.

"I can take care of myself--I thank you all for your concern. I suggest you all just keep a look out for any suspicious actions or characters--that is the only protection I need from any of you." He gave his woman a furious glare. "So remember that you will divide your squads up into groups of twelve where there will be one Squad Four member present. Unohana will be researching on ways to prevent and fight off the nightly attacks." He inhaled and exhaled. "Mayuri."

"Yes, Hitsugaya-soutaichou," The scientist grunted, showing as little respect as able.

Green eyes narrowed, "Watch your tone."

"I apologize, Hitsugaya-soutaichou."

"You will be working with Unohana. I want you to think of ways to avoid this as well…but please refrain from using as many live human experiments as possible."

Mayuri sulked a bit--he didn't like working with others and he didn't want to not use humans.

"Right now I just want you to think of an idea. No experiments as of yet." The general knew that he was going to have to allow the brilliant and sadistic scientist to have his way with some things, at least for the moment.

"A plan is all that is needed?" The man asked.

"Yes, please have one for tomorrow. Then if I find it acceptable or useful I will permit you to begin working on getting it. Now, there isn't too much else we can do for the moment except to constantly be on guard and prepared for the inevitable war we are about to face. We will be having meetings at least once everyday from now on. I want everyone to think of plans, strategies, anything that we can use now and/or when we are facing this threat." He was silent for a moment as this order sank in. "Is there any other pressing matters?"

"No sir."

"Then you all are dismissed." He stated, watching as they bowed and left. He shared a look with Byakuya and nodded in understanding; there was going to be a serious talk in the near future. "Matsumoto," He began, his anger prickling at the base of his neck. "Go the lieutenant's meeting. Tell them of everything except of what Unohana and Mayuri are doing. I trust most of those lieutenants with my life--but the few new ones I don't have any personal feelings for. I know while none of them would betray us I would still feel more comfortable if that part was told to them later."

"I understand. I will have the meeting underway in a matter of moments." She then ran off after bowing, leaving the two alone.

Finally his anger and frustration was released, "A shield!?" He spat as he set a glare upon her.

Rukia glared back at him, "Yes. I protect those I love and care about--I volunteer for it."

"You will not sacrifice your life for mine. You will not be a shield for me."

"I want to be of some use for you!" She hissed, not liking that they were having their first emotional argument.

"This is not a debate, Rukia." He said in a solid voice. "This discussion is over; you will not risk your life for mine."

"But you are allowed to do it for me?" Rukia snapped, very hurt and a bit insulted. "I love you, I would die for you--" She was cut off when he grabbed her and brought her on his lap and slapped his lips over hers. "Ngh," She tried to clench her lips tightly together to deny him entrance. "TouSHIrou!!" She shrieked when he began to nibble on her, demanding entrance. "No! We need to talk about this! It's a serious issue that we need to solve!"

"It is solved." He whispered. "I will not tolerate such sayings from you…I never want to hear anything like that again." He then kissed over her face and neck, his fangs scraping over the skin sensually. "I won't allow you to do this--it's an order--therefore this is solved."

"I--I want to-AH-help out…"

Shit, he was way too good at this. He was planning on using sex to get her too dazed to argue with him. And damn it, it was working.

She was supposed to be a tough, strong-minded, independent girl! How dare this man control her like this!

'I won't let him! I can fight him! I can fight him! I can oh god,' She whimpered when his fingers began pulling at her pants and his tongue found that sensitive spot on her neck--she was weakened instantly. 'Damn it.'

Kuchiki Rukia had lost.

"Here?" She whimpered. "B-But someone--" Her thoughts were cut off when he kissed her, open-mouthed. A small moan escaped her as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on her knees on his lap.

They both gave off groans when they rubbed against each other and then their kissing became all the more passionate and hungry--Rukia was barely able to keep up with the man who almost seemed desperate.

He then grabbed the girl's hips and brought her down roughly against him.

She pulled her lips away and her head fell back gasping, "Oh…gods…Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya kissed up along her exposed throat, grunting, "Bed?"

"Please…"

Wrapping his arms tightly around the girl he hoisted them up, her legs wrapping around his waist--their mouths never separating, and disappeared for his room.

* * *

"I hate you, you know." Rukia grunted bitterly.

"Really?' Hitsugaya teased as he gave more of his talented kisses to her neck. "Just a moment ago you were screaming aloud how much you love me."

Her cheeks colored before she sighed, "Alright damn it--I love you. But we really need to work on your controlling issues. And you can't always do this to me every time we have a disagreement. We need to work on the communication a bit." She held on tight to him, feeling very tired.

"Perhaps," He teased as he kissed her forehead. "But the disagreements will probably be over missions and those things that would endanger your life."

"And I am going to go on those. I'm a lieutenant--I will be helping out."

He smirked in victory, "The lieutenants mostly are cooped up in an office doing paper work--the same with the captains. It's the fourth seats and below that go out into the field. Those above stay behind and are only used during wars or for special cases. And after this Aizen case is settled I will make sure no more like this happens."

She gaped at him. "You placed me as lieutenant so I wouldn't go out into the field?!"

Hitsugaya did not look in the least bit guilty, "That's right. It's one of the reasons your brother agreed with me without much fuss. He knows that third seats and above do more political work and are only used for things such as this or when Ichigo," He sneered out the name. "Appeared."

Rukia gave him a growl, "You…You…I hate you!"

He smirked, not paying any mind to her little pout, "Hmmm…" He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you…" He kissed her again. "I simply adore you…I," He kissed her on her cheek. "Can't get enough of you," another kiss, this one on the lips. "I can't live without you…mine-mine-mine!"

The girl gasped when she felt his movements again, "Toushirou…!"

"Rukia…" He purred out lovingly, his mouth gently caressing her face, neck, and breasts. "Mine…"

"Y-yours…" She breathed back, holding onto his neck. They shared a passionate and loving kiss, their movements fast and hungry. "Toushirou!!" She whined out his name, all anger forgotten as her peak of pleasure was met.

He growled huskily as she cried out his name, "Oh Gods…" He moaned out as he kissed up along her shoulder, his eyes and teeth clenching tightly as he followed after her and reached his own peak of ecstasy.

Both panted for air, the room and air was still and quiet except for breathless noise.

Finally he nuzzled himself on top of her, burying his face into her neck, feeling a bit sleepy. Rukia held on tightly to Hitsugaya who was a few moments away from drifting. Sighing, she snuggled into his shoulder, hoping this would last.

"I love you…Rukia," He purred as he looked at her, "Marry me."

* * *

**Author:** Well…I don't know what I have done but hopefully it was acceptable! God this made me blush. How do I write this stuff?

But damn Hitsugaya! I am so proud!! You are always the damn uke! Now you are finally the seme!! I knew you had it in you! You always seemed like the dominant type and not the crybaby-submissive type as every doujinshi, fanart, yaoi-thing, hetero-thing, and most everyone makes you out to be!

And HA!! It's sexy and lime-ish but it is not illegal here!! I have seen more detailed lemons here so mine is perfectly FINE. Ok?

This chapter was a bit of a fluffy-filler, hopefully it wasn't real bad. But I guess that since it had a point it wasn't a filler then…we see that they are together now, they love each other, they have hormones like teenagers, and that Aizen is still on everyone's mind.

Alright, something is about to happen. Either next chapter or the chapter after next something will occur and then we will be going on a real fast-pace thing. So be prepared!

Please review!!

Join the HitsuRuki-Army!!


	17. Costly Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

_**Conversing the Dragon**_

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** General/Romance/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary:** Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking--no harm can come from that, correct?

**Warnings:** Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language

**Dedicated:** This is dedicated to evilmoose who is celebrating her 20TH BIRTHDAY Saturday!! Everyone wish her a happy birthday!! May your day be filled with love, happiness, gifts, your smexy boyfriend, and HitsuRuki-ness!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Costly Mistake**

"I love you…Rukia," He purred as he looked at her, "Marry me."

She blinked up at him in surprise, shaking her head as if she hadn't heard him right. "M-marry you…? You…want to marry me?" Her eyes were watering at this--did he actually just propose to her?

"I don't want anything else. I want you…you are my sanity. My precious treasure…" He kissed her cheek gently. "Please…marry me and be mine…"

Rukia blushed bright red, "You…don't think it's too soon?"

"Rukia, my little love…we confessed to each other yesterday and made love. Normally one would wait a while for that." He smirked went she blushed bright red and he kissed her. "I've known you now for over a year…I know your likes, dislikes, your faults…everything…I want to be with it all…I can't live without it…"

The girl looked a bit overwhelmed, 'I want to spend the rest of my life with him…and nii-sama would force us to marry if he ever got word we've been together.'

A life with Toushirou sounded too good to be true. It was almost like a fairy-tail, her heart was pounding--she had no idea that one could be this overwhelmed from happiness.

Looking up she smiled when she saw how nervous he was.

'Was it too soon to ask her? I know we've only been together for a day at most…but…I love her…' His cheeks colored as his heart began to pound rapidly against his ribcage--had he made a mistake and scared her off by being too fast?

Rukia grinned before she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, "Yes."

Hitsugaya looked down at her, "…R-Really? You will marry me?"

The girl nodded, "Yes…but I think that we should stay fiancées for a while first. Marrying each other so soon will probably be…too immature."

He couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face, she agreed! They were going to marry each other! He felt like a child, the happiness was overwhelming. He wanted to laugh and sing--he as going to be with the girl he loved the most.

Throwing his head back he laughed--a deep ad husky sound that made Rukia tingle. "Oh gods…I don't think I've been this happy in a log time…" He sighed in relief as he nuzzled himself at her neck, "Thank you…love you, love you, love you…." He whispered over and over, unable to stop himself. "We won't get married until this business with Aizen is taken care of if you think--"

"It's very soon…probably too soon," She sighed "But we are dealing with Aizen…and so many things could happen. Most would find this irrational and too fast but we can get married soon," She stroked his face and he leaned into the touch. "We're going into war again…"

Hitsugaya nodded in understanding, "We need to tell your brother and then we will be married."

Rukia cringed a bit, "I was honestly shocked when he took the news so easily…but how do you think he will handle the idea of marriage?"

A sigh escaped the white-haired man's lips. "He's a smart man--he will come to an understanding very quickly that we've slept with each other already. After maiming me he would more then likely usher us together so that way you don't get pregnant before marriage."

The idea of her getting pregnant before entering into Holy Matrimony obviously hadn't crossed her mind as he saw her face pale, "W-We've already done it! W-What-What if I'm already pregnant?!" Her violet eyes were wide and she looked like, as the humans say, 'a deer caught in the headlights.'

Should she become pregnant before she is married it would be seen as a sin to such a high-class clan--even if she is carrying the child of the Head Captain.

Hitsugaya frowned as he nuzzled his nose and lips against her neck, soothing her down. He was already addicted to her--it would be extremely difficult to be cut off from sex with her. "Then we might have to get married sooner then expected."

Whimpering she looked panicked at the prospect. Rukia wanted to be with him for the rest of her life but going into something like marriage too soon could be considered irresponsible.

But she adored him, she loved him more then her life--more then the life of anyone else. She planned on getting married to him one day eventually. And, as Hitsugaya guessed, Byakuya would push them together if he ever figured out they were sleeping with each other.

With how uncontrollable Hitsugaya seemed, Rukia had a feeling she would be carrying his child by the end of the year; married or not.

Besides, they were in a war with the most feared and heartless enemy ever known. It's expected for many to die again. The first battle it was only luck that no captain or vice-captain didn't die. It was going to take more then luck to pull this miracle off again.

Either one of them could be dead within a month's time, this made Rukia cringe. If they don't marry now there is a chance that they never will.

Looking up at him, she gulped a bit with nervousness, and nodded. "We'll tell nii-sama today."

"Today? You want to tell him already?"

She nodded, "We are facing a war, Toushirou…you were in a coma last time for three weeks…"

"I've gotten stronger." He said softly. "Nothing will happen to me…nor will anything happen to you." Hitsugaya looked down at her with a frown.

'Just tie her to a bed and disallow her from participating.'

'Look whose back.' Hitsugaya sneered at the voice of his Hollow.

'Did'ja miss me?' The creature chortled mockingly from within the confinements of the Head Captain's mind. 'We can have an oh-so-wonderful and happy reunion after you do what I say--she is to not leave this room until the war is over. I will not allow her to go out there and fight.'

Leaning down Hitsugaya began to nuzzle against her some more before he fell beside her and wrapped his arms around her--acknowledging that she needed a nap before they went back to any duties.

The girl held on to him and was out a few seconds later.

Hitsugaya began to stroke her hair sensually before he closed his eyes and was dragged into the snowy realm, facing his Hollow. "Do you know how much anger we--_**I**_ will receive if I do that? She is insecure; the moment I tell her not too she will think it's because she is too weak to do anything to help. She will make herself sick with worry and training. Also she has a 'hero-syndrome'; she is going to have to use her power to protect her friends and those she cares about, like me. To disallow her to fight with everyone else, and protect those that mean so much to her, would be a terrible insult."

"Screw it. She could get hurt easily. I will not allow her to go out there and face Aizen and get herself killed. She has no chance--when she faced Aizen the first time a few days ago she was beaten before she could strike at him. Even with our training she won't be ready in time for the war. Lock. Her. Up."

He inhaled and exhaled a few times--he wanted to do what his Hollow wanted, he had no desire t allow her out into the battlefield. "I can't."

"God damn it! She needs to be protected!!" He roared, his face scrunching up into an expression of fury.

"And we need as many fighters with bankai out in the battlefield. When concerning this I cannot play favorites--even with her. She has to come out."

The creature looked positively infuriated, "Our butterfly could get killed…and you're thinking of politics?!"

"You know for a damn fact that's not what I am thinking of!" Hitsugaya snapped. "Reaching bankai is not something that many will achieve. We will need all those who can use it during the war lest we want to take the chance of that fucking bastard winning! And if he wins then there was no point in protecting Rukia."

"Hn, your sense of reason is idiotic. She belongs to us--we have to keep our property protected."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest, "You are the one who is being idiotic. I would sacrifice everything for Rukia--however, at the moment I don't have too. She will be coming to the field to fight but she will not be leaving my sight."

"That still isn't good enough. She shouldn't be there in the first place." He grunted.

The white-haired individual grunted, "It's as good as it's going to get at the moment. So far the only way I can think of Rukia not getting dragged into it is if Aizen suffers a heart-attack and dies."

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Dragon Lord," The Hollow said with a smirk. "It's so unbecoming. You're making me look bad."

"Hn," Hitsugaya sighed, a headache was starting to form by talking to the monster before him.

"Don't act like that," His grin began to grow. "And stop believing me to be a monster. Besides, if I am the monster what would you be called?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Green eyes narrowed.

"You created me after all…what is the one who created the monster called, hmm?"

A frown marred Hitsugaya's face as his brows pulled together in confusion. "Your tone is throwing me off, Hollow…"

"Hmph…" He shook his head, his inky black hair moving along with him. "You figure it out. You're a smart boy."

The Head Captain shrugged, not all that interested in the creature's riddles. His internal alarm-clock was ringing; it was time to get up and get back to business.

"See you later, partner." The black-haired Hitsugaya sneered as he waved off the original one.

Green eyes snapped open before narrowing, 'I really hate you.'

'Good to know.' Was his answer.

Grunting, he picked himself up before looking down at his beloved. The poor thing was still past-out asleep. Instantly his anger and annoyance was forgotten at the sight of her gentle sleeping face. Reaching over he began to stroke her softly, not wanting to leave the room.

He yawned a bit, it felt as if he only slept for five minutes but he knew it was longer then that. Rukia hadn't been the only one worn out from their activities.

Leaning against one of his knees the man began to think. 'I suppose I will tell Byakuya of the engagement next time I see him. And that will be one problem taken care of…but,' He hissed. 'Aizen…no matter what I think about I cannot come up with a solid plan to defeat him. Last time I had Kurosaki and while he will join with me once more…how can it be enough when it didn't do the job in the first place?'

He clenched his fist, 'The answer is more then obvious--but…how? How exactly do I reach the power Aizen is after? Ukitake said I could become several times stronger then how I am now…but damn it…HOW?!'

"Toushirou?"

He stiffened and looked down at Rukia who was looking up at him with concern. "Did I wake you?"

She frowned, "Your reitsu flared…I had thought something was wrong…" Hoisting herself up into a sitting position the girl looked at him in concern. "Aizen."

"It's obvious."

"More then obvious. You always have the same expression on your face every time you think about him." Rukia placed her head on his shoulder. "Can't think of a way to beat him?"

He smiled down at her, "You can read me quite easily…"

A smile spread across her lips and I was like he was falling in love all over again--Hitsugaya adored her smile, it warmed him and made him feel calm and as if the world was balanced. His arm snaked around her head and pulled her closer, bending down and kissing the top of her hair lovingly. "You bring me so much happiness."

Now her cheeks colored at the emotional statement. "You do as well…shit, I'm tearing up. I didn't think these cliché moments made you feel like this." She sniffed as she wiped her eyes, trying to keep her tough-girl persona.

Of course she had lost that quite a while ago--at least to Hitsugaya who sees her as a rather delicate thing he had to protect at all cost.

"You'll think of something," She comforted as she kissed him gently.

"I keep getting distracted by you," He growled as he nuzzled himself against her neck, giving her a sweet little love-bite. Rukia squeaked and tried to jump back giggling. "No you don't," He shoved her to the futon and covered her mouth with his.

Rukia moaned and opened her lips to him and his kisses. Her hands went to his chiseled chest and began to run up and down over the skin, smirking every time he grunted when she brushed over his nipple. 'Heh, well…at least there is one reason why boy's have them.'

Feeling her smugness, Hitsugaya's own hands trailed down to her breasts making her arch--their mouths were now wet with each other's saliva.

Hitsugaya brought her legs up around his waist and positioned himself when the alarm rang off.

The two froze and shot up and then there was a large explosion sounding off in the distance. Their clothes were placed on instantly and they scooped up their swords and hurried to the shoji doors.

They gaped at the sight.

"When…How…"

Seireitei was being overrun by Arrancars and Hollows. Many Shinigami were just exiting their posts to run towards them to defend their home.

It was a surprise attack.

"Aizen…but it seems too soon!" Rukia cried out as she looked around. "How did they get in?! What happened to the barrier? We should've had more warning!"

Hitsugaya growled, "We should've…what the hell has…" He froze. "Mayuri!!" He grabbed her hand and began to drag her off, "Stay with me at all times. Never lose me from your sight and stay in my range at all times as well, understand."

"Yes, I do…but what about Mayuri-taichou?"

"He betrayed us! Only he would be able to bring the bastard in without any of us knowing. It would be easy for him to tap into the barrier or come up with something so that it fell the moment Aizen appeared." He snarled, his heart pounding as he began to shake. He had not expected a betrayal to happen when he was the captain.

His pride and trust hurt--he wondered if Yamamoto had felt like this when he had first learned of Aizen's betrayal.

"Toushirou…what do we do?" Rukia asked as she pulled out Shirayuki, prepared to battle.

"We must send word to all allies. We need them here. I also need to send messages to all captains and vice-captains to ready their squads." They took a sharp turn and then jumped up on to the rooftops bounding forward. "I also need to have that traitor arrested."

"Please don't make rash decisions--what if he is not the cause of this?"

"He's been against me from the beginning and to me he's just seemed off lately." Hitsugaya sliced a few Arrancar from their path. "And out of all the captains he is the one most likely to betray us…to be tempted. Had Aizen not been able to tempt everyone in such a way I do not doubt that Mayuri would've stayed loyal…however due to this influence my bet is Aizen offered him a deal that Mayuri just could not refuse. He has a strong mind but it is weak at times."

"TAICHOU!!"

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya roared when he saw his lieutenant bounding towards them. "Matsumoto, get messages out to all captains--attack and kill. The battle, it seems will be taking place here." He ordered to the woman who jumped beside the man, opposite to Rukia. "Send messages to all our allies; Urahara, Kurosaki, and anyone else you would be able to think of…and have Mayuri arrested."

"Arrested?! Why?!"

"I believe he has allowed a way into Seireitei--he's betrayed us for Aizen." He snarled. "I want his squad with mine--they are to follow your orders. You will lead the battle."

She nodded, "And you…"

"We'll be going after Aizen." Hitsugaya spat. "Send off the messages, now. There is absolutely no time. We have already been overrun. I leave everything up to you and your judgment--you are now calling all the shots."

The woman nodded again, her face cold and serious; murderous. "I understand. Good luck, to the both of you." And then took off to do as ordered.

"Change of plans…what are we doing now?" Rukia asked.

"I have to come up with a plan to face off against the fucking bastard. I believe the only way is to channel into my Hollow's ability like Kurosaki but," He grounded his teeth together. "I have no way of knowing HOW."

"It almost seems different then how Ichigo obtained it. I honestly don't know the whole story in detail…but he first got it when training with Urahara…it was a way to transform him into a Soul Reaper…but then he tapped into it again fro power when he fought my brother…I don't know what he did during his training…" She confessed, finding herself not being much help.

"It's tied into emotions, it would seem. The first time he was scared and the second time he was desperate to save you." The man's frown deepened. "But I am already wound up and furious! I don't know what else to do!"

"Then don't concentrate on it!" Rukia snapped to her lover. "There is no time for you to think about it any more. We need a more direct assault. Maybe once Ichigo arrives you can see how he does it and learn from that--I would not be surprise if you only need to see it."

"I've already seen it though."

"That was almost a year ago, you didn't have the ability, and you were then knocked out for three weeks! And just forget about it right now!! Think about it a bit later--it will be plan B or C--WE NEED A PLAN A!"

His woman made sense. It did little good to get stressed out over thinking of a strategy that was going no where when he needed one right then.

"You already have Matsumoto taking care of the battle…why not get see if any of the captain's will come with us in facing Aizen directly…or everyone who has bankai? Aizen is the head of this snake--cut him off and we will win."

That made sense--but brining all those with bankai to face one person when there was a war going around seemed too much. "We must bring the captains' fights closer to where I will be facing him. That way if…when I need help they will be there. There!! KIRA!!" He pointed when he saw the blonde in the midst of battle.

The two jumped down, "MAE SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!" Rukia cried out as she brought her sword. "Tsugi no mai, hakuren!!" She called out the second dance, stabbing the ground before her before the wave of ice shot forth.

"Kira," Hitsugaya began. "I need you to reach Matsumoto--I need you to tell her a message."

The blonde gritted his teeth as he held his stance against an opponent, "I don't think it is possible, sir! I am needed on the frontal assault."

"This is a direct order!! You have to go and tell her where the captains are needed and where those who have bankai must be!"

"I understand sir, but--"

"I'll go."

Hitsugaya looked over and narrowed his eyes, "Hinarmori."

"I will go and tell Matsumoto-fukotaichou the message. Kira-taichou is needed here. His power is needed right now during a fight…I will go and tell her the message." Her eyes softened at his obvious distrust. "Hitsugaya-soutaichou…please…I will not fail you again."

"Toushirou," Rukia ushered. "Trust her…she is swift and will be able to get the message to Matsumoto. Kira-taichou is needed here."

He growled as he glared at his former friend, "I trust's Rukia's word…not yours. Get to Matsumoto with the message."

"I will sir!" She said with a salute as she brought out Tobiume

"Your sword had been confiscated--"

"I got it back." She replied as respectably as she could during this situation. "I thought the time called for an illegal act. But I will not raise it against any of my comrades…any of you. Please give me the message!"

"Fine," He told her the message. "Get going!" He ordered.

"HAI!" And with that took off.

"Hmm…it's hard to trust her." The white-haired general confessed to Rukia and the other captain. Around them were the bodies of the Arrancars.

"She won't fail you." Kira said with confidence. "She won't."

"Hm…Sōten ni zase!!" He cried out, his sword transforming and released the wrath of Hyōrinmaru. "We need to go."

The two nodded.

"Kira, if you see any one with the power of bankai tell them to look for me or Aizen. I will need their help in defeating him. And should you see Mayuri and he is on his own…detain him. He is being arrested under the suspicion of betrayal."

"Yes sir." And then took off to do as his captain commanded.

"Be on your guard." Hitsugaya said to the small woman beside him.

She squeezed his hand comfortingly, "I will…you be safe."

A small smile was returned, no words were needed to express their love or their concern for each other. Nor were any words needed to show that they wanted to come out of this alive…

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of one of the many buildings Aizen smirked. 'Though considerably weaker I have been able to produce so many more Arrancars then before.'

He leaned against the wall as he heard the sweet music of his destruction playing out. 'Aaah, if only it can continue.' Closing his eyes he found himself loving the sound that was all around him; explosions, screams of pain, terror, wrath, and death, the clash of swords…the downfall of Seireitei. 'But it is time to move to the second scene of this fine play.'

"Sir," An Arrancar appeared before him bowing. "We are taking over Seireitei as you commanded."

"Good, good." He grinned. 'Excellent cockroach. My parasites are doing their part perfectly.'

"We are ready to begin the second part of the plan, Aizen-sama."

"Most excellent news!" His brown eyes were hallowed and insane. "You know what to do…prepare for the next step. I will be making my move in a matter of moments."

"As you wish, Aizen-sama." He said before disappearing out into the chaos--the world that Aizen longed for.

'So close…so very-very close…I just need my key…and the real play will begin.'

* * *

"RUKIA!!" Hitsugaya screamed in a panic. "RUKIA!!"

He had just taken his eyes off of her for a moment…and in that moment she had been swept away by the chaos surrounding them. "RUKIA!" He cried out, avoiding any attacks enemies made. "RUKIA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Seireitei was burning down around him, many rookies were screaming in terror at the sight. They had thought that Aizen would attack in another week or so, not two days after hearing of his return.

'God damn it!! I got careless! I was so consumed with myself and Rukia that I underestimated Aizen and the situation--I thought I had more time, Aizen would never give us more time!' His eyes were a glowing blue, his lips pulled back into a large beastly and terrifying snarl. Even some of the Arrancars faltered in their steps in getting to him.

And then, after seeing the destruction he got too comfortable with Rukia by his side and Aizen no where in sight.

He's made many sloppy mistakes as a general this day.

"RUKIA!!" He screamed again. "RUKIA!"

He wanted to cry--worry was making it hard to breathe. He had lost the person he cared for the most. "RUKIA, PLEASE ANSWER!!" He was shaking and his bottom lip actually began to tremble--during war. 'Stop it…s-she…she will be fine!' He hadn't cried in years and now he was about to collapse because he was separated form the girl.

It was as if he was nothing more then a pathetic child, weak and emotionally stressed, without Rukia by his side.

"RUKIA!! RUKIA, GOD DAMN IT, PLEASE ANSWER!!"

He got an answer--but it was one that made him nauseated and weak.

A scream of terror and of pain.

His green eye flew open wide as he ran towards where the scream came from. He didn't even notice that the captains and those with bankai were following him.

"Sir…Sir….SIR!" Renji screamed to get his attention. He honestly didn't know if he heard but the red-head continued, "Sir, the Arrancars and falling back. They are heading in this direction…Rukia…that was Rukia's screaming…"

Hitsugaya's eyes were shadowed--he was angered but terrified. What had happened to her? What had happened to her when he had been distracted, when he wasn't protecting her?

His chest constricted, 'Rukia…please…please be ok…'

His head snapped up when, they were close--he was near her…

"Rukia…" He skidded to a halt and looked up only for his blood to run cold. "N-No…No…NO!!"

In Aizen's arms was Rukia.

"LET HER GO!"

Aizen smirked, "Why, there he is! See, little Kuchiki? Your lover got here quite quickly. Faster then I expected…"

The girl cursed--she hadn't even been able to fight the damn bastard. One moment she was next to Toushirou and the next she was alone and in the arms of the brunette.

'I'm so goddamned WEAK!' Rukia tried her best, she really tired but Aizen's hold was strong--too strong. "Toushirou!!" She cried out as she watched him try to fight and push his way threw the group of powerful Arrancars. "NO!! LET ME GO, DAMN IT!!"

His eyes were a neon-blue, his fangs sharp and his face twisted in a rage, "GIVE HER BACK!! GIVE HER BACK!!"

Aizen grinned when he saw the white, blue, and black particles begin to appear on the male's face--a mask slowly taking form. The man didn't even notice it, too consumed with Rukia. 'I knew it…this girl is the key to him tapping into that power. Once I have her his potential is great…and once I have him I have the world.'

"I think not…if you want your precious lover back get stronger and meet me at the ruins of Hueco Mundo."

"I will not be used as bait!! Unhand me!!" Rukia snarled, clawing at his hands as she tried to reach her Zanpakto. "LET ME GO!!" She had trained, she had reached bankai and still she was unable to fight off against Aizen--she was once again getting captured.

"BASTARD!!" Hitsugaya screamed as a wave of ice shot forward and decapitated a few opponents and impaling others. "SHE'S MINE--GIVE HER BACK!!"

Aizen just continued on smiling that twisted smile of his, "No, no…there would be no fun if I just handed your prize back over to you." He then sighed when the girl continued to squirm around in hopes of escaping. "Excuse me, Hitsu-chan…you're little woman is such a wildcat." He then grabbed her by the scruff of the neck.

Her purple eyes met her lover's terrifying blue ones, knowing this could be the last time she would see him. 'Toushirou….' A sharp pain hit her abdomen and she slumped unconscious.

"There--now she is much quieter."

'He hurt her….he touched her…' His eyes went even wider--the traitor had actually struck Rukia with the butt of her own sword.

"Now…you want your lover back? Fully release that Hollow within you and come at me…better bring some friends--I'm better prepared then last time." Behind him a black portal opened and he waved a goodbye. "Better hurry. I don't know how long I will be able to keep my men in check--you have a pretty little woman to call your own…I would hate to find her being touched and ruined by one of my men…" And with that jumped in, bringing along Rukia.

"NO!! _**NO!!** _RUKIA!!" Hitsugaya roared as all the others disappeared along with their master. "_**RUKIA!!**_" The mask was framing half of his face; it was in a shape of a twist gargoyle like dragon was white with blue and black designs over the eyes and scales.

"Rukia…" Byakuya whispered in a slight pain, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking at the homicidal Hitsugaya. Turning around he called out, "Get ready for battle! We are going up against Aizen once more!" Instantly everyone began to run around. "Ukitake, Matsumoto, Renji, Kenpachi--help me subdue Hitsugaya-soutaichou…" Looking back over to the male who was now snarling, looking more animal then man. "He's lost all control."

"RUKIAAA!!"

Matsumoto choked back tears, 'Gods…he has lost it. Oh, taichou…'

'Aizen, you fool…do you have any idea what you have just unleashed?' Ukitake thought wincing as he felt the power release, he almost felt sick at the feel.

Hitsugaya was on the ground, his claws digging into the ground as so many thing broke apart and crumbled around him, "My butterfly…my Rukia--my precious little woman…he stole her…HE FUCKING STOLE HER!! HE STOLE WHAT IS MINE!!" A loud roar escaped his lips that rocked the very foundation of Seireitei.

Everyone gasped in terror at the feel, trying to steady their feet.

The man had lost control--the thing that had meant the most to him had been taken away. Aizen's first goal had been accomplished.

He's won the first battle…

'But at what cost?' Ukitake looked at the insane man. 'Aizen…I believe you have made you have sealed your downfall…Hitsugaya is distraught…and…and I don't think even you can handle him like this…' He bowed his head. 'You've created a monster.'

__

**"RUKIAAAAA!!"**

* * *

**Author:** Before you say anything I really think Shinigami can have children--how else can they have clans like they do? Yes, there can be members of their family in the human-life that die and are then accepted into the clan but to me it also seems like they can have children; Byakuya was a child and his grandfather was the previous Sixth Captain. So yes, babies are a possibility…to me at least…and don't you DARE try to change my mind or there will never be any little Hitsugaya's and Rukia's running around.

And DAAAMN. I didn't even really start this chapter until today and I finished it literally only four minutes ago! Oo How I managed to complete it is beyond me. But sorry if it was a bit short! Next chapter should be a bit longer! Only a few more chapters till its over with…

If done right the cliché-girl-being-kidnapped-thing can be good…now I only hope I can pull it off well enough. Don't worry though, Rukia a regular damsel in distress? Please…but this is for plot-purposes, ok? So no complaining! I do have a plan!

Please review!!

Join the HitsuRuki-Army!!


	18. Tears of the Broken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach!

**_Conversing the Dragon_**

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** General/Romance/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking--no harm can come from that, correct?

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Tears of the Broken**

The world was bleak and dark…the air was stale and cold…blood…there needed to be blood. It needed to fall like rain onto the ground, spattering everything in that glorious rich red.

"Hitsugaya!! HITSUGAYA!!"

"Taichou!! Wake up!!"

"Soutaichou has lost control, EVERYONE GET BACK!!"

Voices were blurred but the words could be made out. However within the black void they were superficial and not cared for--nothing was important, nothing except shedding blood and getting back the most important thing; the light to this void.

Rukia.

Precious little Rukia.

She needed to be returned--she was the light, the happiness, the purity…

Hitsugaya was panting, completely lost in his world of madness. Without Rukia around to anchor him he found himself having no control over anything--his thoughts were consumed with finding her and mutilating the creature that stole her from him.

"#61,Rikujōkōrō!"

Hitsugaya gagged when he felt something slam into his gut, Byakuya had used the incantation of the binding spell 61; rikujōkōrō--the Six Rod Light Restraint.

He growled and began to fight it off when Kenpachi roared out, "Bakudo, #one, sai!" And Hitsugaya's arms were locked back behind him. Though Kenpachi was not one with talent when concerning Kidō he could at the very least do the first restraint.

The captain fell to the ground with a hiss, the two restraints were holding him down perfectly but it could only hold this man consumed with wrath for so long. Hitsugaya had incredible power and uncontrollable and inconsolable rage…it would not be much longer till he was freed.

"Bokudo, #9, geki!" Matsumoto cried out, her eyes narrowed towards her insane captain. He roared in disdain when he was wrapped up in the number-nine binding spell. She watched as he was consumed in the red light that should leave his body paralyzed. 'I'm sorry taichou…I really am. But you cannot…I can't let this happen to you!'

"RUKIA!!" He cried out for her obsessively.

The strawberry-blonde woman choked when she saw that tears were gathering in the young man's eyes as he screamed for her in desperation.

"W-We'll get her back," She tried to reach him. "Toushirou…" The woman whispered soothingly as if she were talking to a wounded animal.

Though at the moment he had the mind-set of one.

"We will get your Rukia back…"

"M-My Rukia…My Rukia…" He rasped out.

"Yes, your Rukia was stolen. She was taken from you…but we will get her back. I will see to it that you get your Rukia back…so please…calm down."

He clenched his eyes shut, his body trembling, "R-Rukia…"

When he was young and abandoned, when his grandmother said she accepted him leaving, when he discovered her death--never did his eyes water. When Hinamori attacked him or when she was hospitalized, when Matsumoto was severely wounded, when the war ended and everything was happy again…never did Hitsugaya shed a single tear.

Crying was too weak for him; he might feel a need to cry, he might be crying on the inside, he might have to take a moment to control his emotions and prevent himself from shedding any tears…but he's never cried.

No one has seen the Ice Dragon, their fearsome and cold leader, broken…until today.

Right now he was on the crumpled on the ground sobbing, crying out for the black-haired girl who had been taken from him, for the girl he couldn't protect.

His fear, his wrath, his agony, his sadness had taken control over him and left him a weeping mess.

Kenpachi appeared above him, "Sorry…" He winced before he drove the butt of his sword down against the neck of the white-haired man, rendering him unconscious.

"Take him to the medical ward, now!" Byakuya ordered. "And barricade him in--sedate him as well! Do not allow him to wake until we ware set for battle!"

The woman watched as the unconscious man was picked up and hurried off to the Squad Four.

'He really loves you, Rukia…' Matsumoto sighed. 'And I think that was his undoing…'

* * *

Rukia glared daggers at Azien, "What have you done?"

"I believe I have stolen the woman of one of the most powerful beings in existence." He replied honestly as he smiled pleasantly at the girl. "You saw his face…you saw the wrath and the monster he was slowly becoming."

"Toushirou is not a monster." She hissed. "You're the damn monster! You ruin people's lives!! Y-you could've done something else! You weren't killed…you could've had a happy life--had a second chance…and you do this!!" She threw her hands up, her anger getting the best of her.

"Hush, hush…" He cooed making her shudder. "You need to be a good little captive and be quiet."

"You're insane." Rukia spat, her violet eyes narrowed as a cold chill swept over the room. He was using her as bait for Hitsugaya--he was planning on hurting the man he loved more then anything.

If this bastard ever dropped his guard for one second Rukia would rip his spine out; No one hurt Toushirou.

"I have been told this. Now! I must be going and prepare for your lover's arrival. I'm afraid he won't have much…ah…sanity left and with his power that is a very scary combination." And with a bow he left the room.

She watched him leave with a poisonous hate in her eyes before her anger got the best of her.

Screeching Rukia slammed her fist into the wall, yelping when she was thrown back. On her back and staring at the ceiling she had to give credit where it was due--Aizen was insane and he was evil but he was smart as hell. Her whole room was covered with a protective-ward. She needed bankai to break free and even then it might not be enough.

But Shirayuki was taken from her and placed in another room and to make things all the more difficult her reitsu was sealed.

The girl hoped that was all that had been done to her pray when she had been unconscious.

Huffing she crossed her arms over her chest, not bothering to pick herself up--laying down helped her think calmly. It's the position she would place herself in when she had been locked away for execution.

'So…let's look at the situation; I'm weaponless, I'm powerless, and my whole room is coated with a powerful ward.' She groaned and used the heel of her hands to rub her eyes. 'I promised myself I wouldn't be captured again…what happened to that promise?'

Staring up at the ceiling for a moment she frowned, her heart throbbing painfully in her chest, 'Toushirou…'

Gods, did she miss him terribly. She wanted to be back with him, she wanted to be near him--back within his arms, safe, warm, and protected. His emerald green eyes gazing longingly and lovingly at her, giving her a sensual gaze. His white hair that felt like silk, it was thick and she liked to tug at it. His lips were soft and loving as well, they felt wonderful against her own and when he traced over her skin. Though he did not have a big body it was larger then hers and she always find herself rather easily dominated by him.

"Ngh, now is not the time!" She hissed before she picked herself up she tried to think of a plan, 'Ok…you aren't weak Rukia…but you are in a very compromising and sticky situation. Aizen will do everything to keep me sealed off…if I do escape it would more then likely be because he wanted it to happen and then I need to be on guard…'

Sighing she fell to her knees and regressed back into her mind.

_'Not too mention he has the power of hypnosis…'_ Shirayuki's soft voice bounced within her head.

'I know…this-really-sucks.' The girl sighed, her head was pounding. She was now a lieutenant, though she has not yet had her training. It's only been a few days since she was assigned the position.

Hell, she's only had one evening of training with her bankai--recently she's been a bit preoccupied with her head-captain and his very talented mouth.

Whimpering, she blushed a bit, 'Why am I acting like this? I need to think of a plan--I am acting like a teenager!'

_'You love him…you just simply adore him so your mind is constantly going back to him. Besides you've become one recently…'_ Shirayuki answered.

'ACK!! Don't talk about it!' Rukia cried, her face bright red. 'It's embarrassing…and really not the time.' She felt ashamed of herself for thinking of only Hitsugaya when he was probably taking care of everything like a head-captain back at Seireitei.

_'I wouldn't be too sure.'_ The butterfly answered.

"Huh?"

_'He has lost control over himself. Others will have to take charge--his thoughts will be on you and only you. And maybe how to destroy Aizen for taking you. The war, the lives…nothing else matters to him.'_ Shirayuki sighed. _'Did you see his face? That mask? His eyes?'_

Rukia winced, 'Yeah…I did…'

Shirayuki replied solemnly. _'I did. Rukia, you have to come to terms that you are in love and set to wed a mad-man.'_

'He's not a mad-man.' Rukia defended.

_'Rukia, sweetheart…his mind has completely snapped with you being taken away. I have to wonder if Aizen has finally made a fatal error in his plan--he's not one for underestimating others…but he doesn't seem to be taking into account what madness can do to a person and their power.'_

'What do you mean?' Rukia picked herself up and looked at the encased room; maybe she didn't want to hear what her sword and partner meant.

_'Aizen stole you--Aizen stole his heart. He's become a monster because of this. His filled with emotions that he won't be able to really control. His furious, he's terrified, he's beaten down, and he's distraught…'_

"Stop it…I don't want to picture him like that." She said aloud. "He's strong…"

_'He is. But everyone will have their emotions stretched to the snapping point sometime. You know this…and you know he has a Hollow within him. He's told you so himself.'_ The motherly creature continued. _'This isn't making him a bad-guy…but he holds his feelings in…and now everything is coming out in waterfalls.'_

'But all because I was kidnapped? I'm like a prime-target for kidnappings! It-It shouldn't be that big of a deal!'

_'Please don't make light of this situation. What is going on here is something that you have to accept is serious. Yes you might be a magnet for trouble but just because it is mostly you who is kidnapped does not make this situation even easier…especially for Hitsugaya who is facing your being kidnapped for the first time…at least when you now mean so much to him.'_

It made sense but Rukia didn't want to think about it. 'I shouldn't be talking about this--this is pointless. W-We need to think of a plan. I have to think of a plan on how to escape this…t-then maybe he won't have to act like that.'

Knowing that her wielder needed some time alone Shirayuki regressed back away, leaving Rukia to her thoughts.

'Think…come on…you might not be the strongest…but damn it you are not the weakest! You can think of a way to escape this!' But it was a quite scary. Shirayuki was right; she was in a very serious situation

'I know the layout to Hueco Mundo only by so much…it was a maze from what I remember and now that it has been obliterated a good deal and now, from appearance, has been rebuilt…it could be a totally different layout.'

That led to the a few choices; wait to be taken from her room and lead to Aizen or to the battlefield. She could memorize the layout then make her escape, or go on and escape then. But unfortunately there was a chance that would never happen.

So it would probably be better to make her escape as soon as possible.

But she had no idea where her sword was. Nor had she any idea what she should do.

The room seemed to be closing in on her--why was it getting so hard to breathe and think?

Rukia groaned, she knew this feeling; panic. It was the moment when fear and terror wound around her being and drive to the point of madness. She wouldn't be able to think, fear would cloud her mind and adrenaline would crush her.

It reminded her a bit of when she was faced with the controlled Kaien.

She cringed; she honestly didn't know what to do. At the moment, even after being looked in the tower, never had Rukia felt so alone.

'Toushirou…' She slammed her palms over her eyes when she felt them begin to mist. 'NO! I won't cry! I will not cry! I can make it--I can survive on my own! I won't be a damsel in distress! I won't make him worry have to endanger himself to rescue me…I WON'T!'

But even as she said this the tears were dripping down her face and hitting the ground.

She was scared and worn out and felt very alone.

'What should I do…?' Rukia hissed at her weakness. Picturing her goal, her Toushirou, her determination was resolved. Even with the tears pouring she looked sure of herself. 'Shirayuki…we're going to escape this place.'

* * *

Unohana looked over the unconscious Hitsugaya with worry--his vital scenes were well enough though his blood pressure was through the roof. He was emotionally unstable and had to be tied down to the bed with a special type of sealed-locks.

The moment he was awoken she was afraid of his mental-capability.

Would he wake up to be their normal grumpy soutaichou or would he now be nothing more then an animal--a Hollow.

The woman was almost afraid to find out.

"Retsu." A voice greeted from then entrance.

She looked over and gave the white-haired captain a small smile, "Jushirou…you look exhausted."

The man sighed as he entered the room, "I have felt better." This day had taken a toll on his health. Attacked, Rukia being kidnapped, then his head-captain went insane with agony…he was winded and felt a need to sleep.

He had already coughed up a decent amount of blood before he had made his way over to check on Shiro-chan.

"You need some rest."

"Of course you would notice this." He chortled weakly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You just concern yourself with our head captain…how is he anyway?"

The woman sighed, seeing that he was changing the subject, "Still unconscious from her kidnapping. His system suffered a terrible shock and then mental break down. At the moment his psyche is spiraling out of control." She pulled out some paper and flipped through it, charts and numbers filled the pages. "These figures…I don't think I have ever seen anything like it. They are mildly similar to Kurosaki Ichigo's but not by much." She rubbed her head. "Hitsugaya-soutaichou has a Hollow…he is a Vizard like Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"Yes," Ukitake sighed. "He told me about it a few days ago…I wasn't sworn to secrecy but I didn't feel it in my place to tell anyone about it."

"Hmmm…it was more then obvious that something has been really amiss with him. For awhile now everyone has noticed that he's felt…unbalanced. He hasn't shown any obvious signs, however, it is a disturbing and cold feel. Being around him was actually terrifying."

"Yes." The white-haired male agreed as he finally sat down beside her. "I did not ever want to admit it but I am terrified of him…his power is incredible…but his mental-state is something all the more worrisome. How Rukia became his light in such short of time--I mean I know she has that ability. People are naturally drawn to her and feel a need to protect her…but this was…well…I guess it was love." He ran a hand through his hair. "Aizen made a mistake…taking Rukia away from Shiro-chan was a mistake that he probably won't live to regret."

Unohana nodded as she placed the file on her lap and folded her hands over it. "It was indeed an ingenious mistake. Taking Rukia is the most logical choice from any standpoint. She is the key to Hitsugaya-soutaichou's heart and his sanity and his power. Take the way the heart and the man will become a monster…a monster that will be willing to do anything to get it back." Her back was straight and her face was cold. "I care not for the end that Aizen will soon be facing. It is obvious that the outcome of this war will be our victory again. No one will be able to survive up against Hitsugaya's fury and the army that we and Kurosaki Ichigo will form."

"However…" Ukitake urged though he already knew the answer.

"However he will be so consumed with Rukia and saving her that everyone and everything will be seen as an enemy. If anyone, even his friends, gets in the way…he will mutilate them. If possible I want to get him waken up once we are closer to the battlefield…I'm afraid what will happen to Seireitei if he is released now." The black-haired woman confessed as he looked at the sleeping male.

"We have to give him some benefit of the doubt--we have to have some faith in him, right? This is Hitsugaya we are talking about. He wouldn't destroy all to get what he wants…besides," He sighed. "Deep down he would know that Rukia would be distraught if anything happens to us. He will hold any killing intentions he has for us for her."

It pained him to admit this, but Hitsugaya would probably only spare them for the moment because of Rukia…he knew that once the young man awakens he will be lost to the madness and the need to find his most precious possession.

Ukitake looked over at the male, gazing at him for a moment before wincing and picking himself up. "I, like all of us, have things to do before we go off to war. I also plan to go see Mayuri before we leave and see if Hitsugaya's accusation was correct…"

"Then I am afraid we probably won't see each other for a bit. I will not be looking into those accusations--I'm needed here."

"Do you think…?"

"…." Unohana looked down. "I don't want to think we have been betrayed by yet another captain…I really don't want to think that…but I cannot say without doubt that I trust Mayuri and his loyalty towards us."

It was silent, "Yeah…"

The man looked over at this unconscious friend. 'You will spare us for Rukia…' He walked out the door, feeling a bit ill. 'I just really hope that's the case. That he knows that you would be sad…otherwise we all will be in some serious trouble.'

* * *

"Let me take over…let me get her back…she should be here…she needs to be here…she's mine…MINE!! WAKE ME UP!! I HAVE TO GET HER BACK!! I WILL GET HER BACK!! SHE'S ALL FUCKING MINE!!"

And neon-blue eyes snapped open.

* * *

**Author: **I know, this is late. I am really sorry. But this was a Holiday week and the week during summer where my uncle was able to come to visit. I don't see him all that often (but YAY! He's being stationed in Oklahoma! He can drive down to Texas and see us over the weekends!) And with all of that…I'm sorry. But I am not sorry I chose to not finish it in place of seeing him. So…you all will just have to accept that.

Something like this will probably happen again, but it won't be often. But there are some things in life that will come up that I will have to choose between working on this to meet the deadline or doing that.

However, LUCKILY, this story is drawing to a close so late updates might not happen again. However…it's drawing to a close! ;; Well…there will be probably two more HitsuRuki stories I will make, at least. So don't you worry about that!

I also plan on reading and reviewing those other stories that have been updated.

Now, to the story itself.

Holy. Fungly. Shit.

This chapter SUCKED!! It was short as hell, NOTHING happened in it…it was a filler!!

This is my least favorite chapter. It was a bitch to write. I couldn't concentrate on it at all, I couldn't write it smoothly, and it took me forever to get it just FINISHED. I hate this one.

Luckily though this is only my first/second chapter that has given me trouble--which is a lot less then the other stories I do. And…GAAAH!! No, it is wrong!! Please forgive me…this must've been just terribly disappointing. I will NOT let it happen again, I swear it!! I won't have another terrible chapter like this one again--I PROMISE!!

So please, PLEASE don't give up on this story!! I am really sorry about how terrible this chapter was!!

I sort of forgot how you recite the Kidō. I know the formation; incantation, category, number, and name (I got it from Wiki) but I just couldn't find what the incantation was…luckily, Byakuya doesn't really need to say it.

But thank you Kimihaine and youshallnotpass (taichou of the Sexy Sixth Squad)!! Thanks for the help on that!!

Join the HitsuRuki-Army!!

Please review!!


	19. Dragon’s Wrath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

**_Conversing the Dragon_**

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** General/Romance/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking--no harm can come from that, correct?

**Warnings:** Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language.

**Dedicated:** This chapter is dedicated to youshallnotpass. She has been helping me with this story--but not just with it. She's also been helping in pretty much everything ELSE in this Gotei 13/HitsuRuki-Army thing. Ahem….THANK YOU YOUSHALLNOTPASS!! YOU ARE THE BESTEST, BEST, BEST, BEST!! You've been helping me so-SO-SO very much!! This chapter is for YOU!! YOU. TOTALLY. ROCK! It was because of her I got the idea of what to do with Mayuri! YOU TOTALLY ROCK!

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Dragon's Wrath**

A smirk crossed over handsome features as blue eyes glared up at the ceiling--he was out. After what has felt like years he was the one in control of this body, he could move these hands; he can be the one to kill.

It was spectacular. Having control over this body--knowing he had so much power. Picking himself up he rubbed his neck, popping out the kinks that had formed after being rendering unconscious for a few hours.

"Hitsugaya-soutaichou!" Unohana gasped when she saw him pick himself up, she hadn't expected him to wake up so soon. She hurried over to his side, "Are you alright?"

"Hmph," He growled, his voice deeper and seemed to have a husky rasp to it. "I have been better. Fuck'in bastard…he allowed my woman to be taken away."

The healer blinked and was pretty much shocked at his tone of voice and his words--this didn't sound like her head-captain. "Sir?"

"Toushirou has been a very pathetic boy, hasn't he? So consumed with giving Rukia freedom. Well," He sneered as he got of the bed, watching in amusement as the black-haired woman took a step back on instinct. "Look at where it got our sweet little Rukia…captured by that disgusting freak."

"Y-You…you can't be…w-where is your mask? A-And your eyes--they should be amber…Hollow's all have the same colored eyes. It's been proven!" She sputtered, shaking slightly at the sight of him. "Kurosaki-san has his mask whenever the Hollow within him takes over…y-you…why don't you have your mask?!"

He smirked, "Is it not obvious, Retsu-san?" He began to stalk towards her. "It's not? Oh dear, well…I should save that as a surprise for later. I am more consumed with getting a war started and getting my woman back. Now," A frightening and wide grin spread of his features, bloodlust shinning over his neon-blue eyes. "Where the hell is that bastard, Mayuri?"

* * *

Rukia tapped her knuckles against the wall, pursing her lips and her eyes narrowed. So far there are no weak points within the shield surrounding the walls that were confiding her.

She snorted, "This is just…crap." She had been over the entire room and so far she has not found one area that was weaker then the other--even by a small amount. The whole place was evened out perfectly. Though she should not be surprised, this is Aizen after all.

A snort escaped her, 'Damn it…there has to be some way out of this.' She was beginning to feel claustrophobic. It probably had only been a few hours, a day at the most, but it felt like it had been years. Time seemed warped for her within this room.

She bit her lip, "Toushirou…" Everything seemed to be dragging in a torturously slow pace without him. They haven't been separated for a long time now…when they had begun to talk with the other she never had missions outside of Seirietie so she could always see him and always sense his presence.

Now…she was nowhere near her precious Toushirou.

And she found that breathing was torture.

Groaning she covered her face with her hands and leaned against the wall and slowly fell to the ground. "What should I do?"

"Talking to yourself already milady? You did not survive long." A voice sneered sarcastically.

Rukia's head snapped up and she glared daggers at the Arrancar that was entering the room. Her fist clenched over her clothing, trying to keep her temper steady and from lashing out and finding herself in deeper trouble then she already was in. "What do you want?" She hissed dangerously at the creature.

"What? I am not allowed to visit the Kuchiki princess?" He purred.

"No, you're not." Her expressionless mask was thrown over her face as she continued to glare at him.

"Smart-mouth little bitch." He growled. "You should feel honored that I--"

"I have no interest in hearing about you, your name, your past, your ambitions, or anything else about you. Go. To. Hell."

The male-Arrancar hissed a warning at her, "Bitch--"

"If you have no reason for your coming here other then to provoke me then leave." She interrupted, now sitting on her knees, her back straight, her face calmed and composed--she looked like a noble, she looked a lot like her brother.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times the male looked very thrown off at her composed attitude. She was supposed to be emotional and teary-eyed. She should be waiting around like a little princess and worry over about her predicament and those who are trying to rescue her.

He was told that's how that orange-haired princess-girl acted.

This girl, this bitch, was strong and stubborn.

Aizen was right--as usual--this girl was different from that other woman. She was a warrior who has been trained to handle herself during situations like this. Her eyes were glazed over to hide any fear and pain, just showing a cold indifference. She was not going to be intimidated easily.

He had also be told that for a good while this girl seemed to be bordering on suicidal thoughts, at least in Aizen's old "partner", Gin's, opinion. After the death of someone called Kaien she had been very depressed and found that she deserved to die. This added into her calm face when she had been facing death.

But she is still emotional and can be startled--she cares for those around her. Not to mention, he has been told, that she now has a very _special _reason in wanting to live.

The newly appointed head-captain Hitsugaya Toushirou.

She would want to live for him. But she was so good in hiding her desire for life and her fear of dieing very well.

"Well?" She continued, acting like he should consider it an honor that he was graced with her presence.

"Aizen-sama wishes to have an audience with you." The unnamed Arrancar continued, his fingers itching to wrap themselves around her pretty thin pale neck and watch as the life was choked out of her.

The girl stiffened and frowned before she then sneered in anger, "Oh? He wishes this does he? That cowardly fool."

"Watch what you say about Aizen-sama!"

"Oh, fuck off." She spat, no longer caring about keeping her Kuchiki-Princess-Façade. She was pissed off and the whole world was going to know about it. Aizen had another thing coming if he thought she wasn't going to give him any trouble.

Springing to her feet she glared heatedly at the Arrancar who nearly shrank back, "Take me to him, NOW."

* * *

Everyone was gaping and trembling as the creature who inhabited their head-captain's body strode by. There was no one who did not feel a twinge of fear from seeing and feeling the Hollow.

Even Kenpachi's excitement was toned down by the overwhelming and malicious darkness that was enshrouding Toushirou.

He knew it to not be the time to demand a bloody-challenge.

His stalking was quiet in sound but loud in power as he made his way to the place where the suspected traitor was being held.

Many were looking forward to Mayuri's reaction when he saw the head-captain. Whether he did this or not, it would be awesome to see a bastard like himself face true and gut-twisting fear. Too see there were monsters worse then him out there in the night.

And this monster was ready to feast on him in fury.

"Has he spoken." The controlled Hitsugaya asked, though there was no question in his voice.

Kira, who had been placed on as a guard, gulped and shook his head. "N-No sir…I don't know if we sh-should take that as a sign of guilt or innocence's…he's just so indifferent."

"It doesn't matter," The Hollow smirked, his thumb brushing over the hilt of his sword tenderly--by this sword he would have his woman returned to him. And he was about to make his first step in getting her back--and once she was beside him, where she belongs, the girl would _never_ leave his sight again.

Renji, who had been right behind the two, nearly slipped over his feet in fear. This new Hitsugaya was frightening and he found himself more then happy that he wasn't the one on the receiving end of this malicious anger. He gulped and felt a large wave of pity for Mayuri gather…the dragon was furious.

His territory has been crossed in the most insulting of sense; they took his precious mate.

There is no god in the world that could stop the punishment for such an offense.

Hitsugaya grabbed the doors and opened them--Renji and most everyone else thought that it would've been torn off or incinerated--and entered the dark cell.

"Hitsugaya-soutacihou," Mayuri began when the white-haired male entered.

"Wrong. I don't go by the name." He tapped his finger to his chin, "Though I suppose no one has yet to give me one. Hmmm, I am Toushirou yet not…everyone is making speculations of me and having a mask so I am called a Hollow…let us go as simple and cliché as possible. I shall be called Houshirou. Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance, you traitor." He said with a mocking bow towards the rather taken aback scientist. "Now…shall we get to business? I am very pressed for time, you see, something important of mine has been stolen and I must get it back."

"O-Oh yes, Kuchiki Rukia. I have heard about her being captured. Terrible thing."

"Very," Houshirou glared towards the man behind the bars. "But you see Mayuri…my partner--who is asleep within the depths of our mind--" He tapped the side of his head, "has come to a very surprising conclusion. Now, if he is wrong, you simply _**must** _forgive the poor boy. He is so distraught and emotional. His mind since yesterday has been all about Rukia and needless to say when we were attacked he simply **_had_ **to think of something that happened."

The sickening sweet and polite way he was talking made everyone cringe. It made this situation all the scarier…he has so much power, so much insanity; add intelligence and poise to that equation and you have yourself a monster hidden within the sheep's clothing.

"You see, the Dragon Lord believes that you are the cause that the barrier around Seireitei seemed to have…failed when Aizen decided to make an appearance. With someone with your brains and technology at your disposal it would be more then easy for you to accomplish this." He began to walk back and forth, as if he were pondering--but he seemed to have everything figured out; he was acting out a play it seemed. "Now…if this is true…you have just had a hand in Aizen stealing _**MY**_ woman."

The heart that many questioned the Twelfth Division captain had skipped a beat in fear at this statement.

"Now, please, Mayuri-taichou…please tell me; were you or were you not apart of this treason?"

Mayuri gulped at this, inhaling and exhaling through his nostrils, "How sure are you that there was a traitor?"

Houshirou's lips twisted into a smirk, "I am quite sure that there is a traitor in our midst. You must find this true as well. After all there are so many within the Soul Society and Aizen is no simple-minded fool. There would be at least one person who has taken his hand…but the question is; who? Who would be foolish enough to do this?" A cold smile went on his beautiful face. "Now…I believe in a few things--which one is true even I do not know!"

"Please, do allow us in on your beliefs." The imprisoned captain coaxed.

"You are brave--foolishly brave. I am not one for letting something like this go--but since it is a first offense and I am pressed for time, I will overlook it. The first thing is, of course, you are this traitor and you have either fucked up and got caught, you had no plans of escaping, or you wanted to get caught."

"Aren't the final two the same?"

"Oh no--they sound the same but they aren't. You either planned to get caught and executed--so as the tie to Aizen is killed--or you are here awaiting to initiate a second part of a plan. You just might lead another assault on this fine place while everyone else is fighting off the true villain of our tale. Now, all of these could very well be true--could it not?"

"That is correct. All of these things could be true--it could happen."

"Exactly. But…what if you aren't the one? What if it is someone else?" Houshirou shook his head. "It is all rather frustrating…but should I or should I not solve this now?"

"S-Sir…w-we have a problem with Mayuri being the culprit. H-He hasn't been anywhere near the barrier nor any machinery since you have given him the assignment to prepare a way to fight off against night-terrors." Matsumoto sputtered out.

"Oh my…" Houshirou grinned. "Are you sure? He hasn't been anywhere near?"

"Yes sir." She replied. "Many have actually suspected him in doing something against you for a while and have been keeping an eye on him. I have just been reported to that no one has seen him do anything of the sorts."

"Huh, what do you know? The prodigy was wrong--he might need to give you an apology…"

"T-That won't be needed." Mayuri nearly squeaked, he did NOT want to be anywhere near this monster. Something about those eyes…gods, he would never want to be near Hitsugaya ever again--he would only see this creature before him.

"Shall I let him out now?" Kira muttered as he brought out the special keys to release him.

"No, not yet. There is something else…" He then walked over to the bars and grasped at it, "In truth, I believe I do know what has occurred. And you do have something to do with this."

"Oh? And how would you possibly be sure of any guessing?" Mayuri seethed.

"You see--you couldn't possibly have done this. Yet you have surrendered yourself easily to us--no fight. Now…I don't think an innocent man would do this. You would've at least had said something cocky about being innocent. Has he?"

"Well…no." Kira replied, something clicking within his mind. Mayuri hadn't seemed cocky or smug. He would've been MORE then pleased if the head-captain that he had been against from the beginning wrongfully accused him. Even if no actions were taken against Hitsugaya there would always be a small linger of doubt and regret over him for sending an innocent man to prison.

Mayuri had been completely indifferent.

"Then…he ordered someone!" Renji cried out, solving the mystery.

"Oh no…" Houshirou waved him off. "Not so. He would still be smug. He would still have it written over his face that he was the cause of it but that we have nothing to hold against him except his smile. No…he knows who did it…and he won't say."

Now the scientist looked a bit worried--how the hell did this monster know these things?

Seeing his expression the Hollow grinned, "You can really read a person by their facial expression, by their patterns, their habits, their personality…by acting so indifferent you just told me what has happened. I can _feel_ what has occurred here. You didn't do it…nor did you order it. And it is because that he doesn't want to speak about it…because he doesn't want to show his other side…because he doesn't want to show weakness."

"Weakness? Sir, you are confusing us." Isane, she and all the other lieutenants (as well as a few select members from Kenpachi's squad) where there within the barricades.

It was silent for a moment, "Nemu."

Everything went silent as the lieutenant came up and bowed, still looking very calm and stoic. "Sir."

"Your _father _always abuses you, always puts you down…and yet," He cocked his head to the side in amusement. "You would do anything for him. Even betray our society."

"No!" Ikkaku cried out and the burst out of the group and stood before the woman, glaring down the head-captain. "S-She wouldn't! Nemu wouldn't!"

"Ah…" Houshirou's keen serpent eyes gazed over the two. "How quaint. Love. There have been rumors of someone going around between the two of you. But just because you are in love does not mean that this situation has been lightened."

"I DID order her." Mayuri snapped.

"No you did not. And you just proved it by saying you did." Houshirou gave him a pleasant smile over his shoulder. "As I have said before; you are giving yourself away. By acting so out of character I know that I am on the right track. She did this herself."

"NO! T-That bastard did order her!! He did!" Ikkaku cried out, drawing out his sword. Everyone stilled at his actions. "Nemu would never do something like this--"

"I did." The quiet voice spoke up. The woman in the kimono gave a gentle squeeze to Ikkaku's shoulder before she stepped up before the demon and bowed again. "I allowed them in."

"What did he promise you?"

"He promised he would give my captain anything he wants."

"Hn--figures." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the woman. "Because of your actions MY woman has been taken from me."

Nemu's eyes watered slightly but she made no move to wipe the tears away, "I'm sorry…"

"I should have you brutally tortured and executed for this crime."

"NO!" Ikkaku and Mayuri cried out and once again the third seat for the Eleventh Squad stepped forward, his zanpaktou pressed forward at the monster. "I won't let you!"

"Ikkaku," Kenpachi warned.

"Hm? Oh my, all this commotion has awoken Toushirou…please excuse me." And then he closed his eyes. Seconds turned to minutes…minutes that felt like hours to everyone within the room.

Finally his body positioned changed--everyone prayed that Toushirou had taken its place. Eyes snapped open and they shuddered and whimpered when they saw it was those same blue eyes.

"Arrest the three of them."

"What?!" Ikkaku cried out.

"You have drawn your sword upon your superior. At the moment you will be incarcerated." Houshirou watched as Kenpachi grabbed Ikkaku and Unohana was on Nemu. "He," The Hollow pointed to the imprisoned Mayuri, "Hid the fact of what has happened. And we all know what she has done."

"Sir…" Everyone looked mildly uncomfortable with following his directions.

"My partner and I have talked," He sneered over the woman. "You are lucky that my Rukia enjoys your company--I wouldn't be as merciful as I am now. She will not be in this war; she will remain here in prison. She has been stripped of her position and is not allowed to see Mayuri until Unohana has deemed it fit."

Everyone shared another confused expression.

"Unfortunately my partner has made some good points. Nemu here is not in her right mind. She has been mentally abused by her father for years and has become dependent on him. Of course her weak mind would cave should Aizen promise her father the world. Toushirou finds it his fault that she never once crossed his mind when thinking of people. This woman would kill herself, go through many tortures for a feeling she still doesn't understand that she holds for her father. She is mentally unstable."

Ikkaku's eyes were widening with happiness.

"She will be left in prison or in the Fourth Division's care. Unohana will be evaluating her and then will release her when she deems mentally healthy. She is to no longer have contact with her father--unless I am told by Unohana herself that it would healthy and alright for it to happen. But not even the rather merciful head-captain can completely overlook this treason. She can no longer be a shinigami. However," He hissed through gritted teeth, seeming very unpleased with this outcome. "If, once again, Unohana deems it right--we can assign her to a different squad and have her be an errand girl of sorts."

Everyone was looking so pleased at what was happening.

"Ikkaku. You will be serving a prison sentence of a month when you return from the war. You have broken a rule--you do not point a sword at me."

The bald man nodded in understanding, more then willing to accept this punishment as long as Nemu would be spared. "Thank you…." He whispered before he looked at Nemu with mild longing--it was more then obvious that he had it bad for the troubled girl.

Many were looking at him with gratitude--he sneered back at them.

'Do not,' Houshirou warned dangerously 'Use Rukia to save an unworthy creature's soul again.'

'I won't. But I found Nemu worthy. We both know she has some mental problems after everything that has happened to her. Her betrayal is actually not her fault. She is in need of medical help and to be placed under supervision that is not Mayuri.'

'I do not like the thought of sparing ANYONE, especially if they have done wrong to my woman.'

'You are not the only one, I assure you. But should you have gone on and sentenced Mayuri and Ikkaku to jail and Nemu to prison everyone would be weary of you. We need everyone's trust if we wish to get Rukia back. I already told you this.'

Houshirou sneered. He understood the situation and that he had to spare the woman--that doesn't mean he liked it.

"Take her to where she needs to be. I want to get out of this and get back on track. I want my woman back." He growled impatiently--he had been looking forward to killing as a means to ease any frustration. He was denied that.

"Has anyone made contact with the damn substitute?!"

"I have." Byakuya stated, stepping forward.

"When will he be here?" Houshirou growled.

"He and Kisuke as well as their friends will be arriving within fifteen minutes time." He said as he followed after his captain who was leaving the prison.

"The moment they arrive sent them to the meeting hall. Everyone will be present there at that time." He turned around before he was fully out of the room. "Release Mayuri and Ikkaku--they are to come to the meeting. They WILL be participating in this war. Take Nemu to her cell and then come to the hall." And then turned around and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" Rukia spat as she glared up at Aizen who was sitting upon his broken down throne.

"Is it wrong to want to see what my dear Rukia is up to?" He retorted coolly, giving her a pleasant smile.

"Yes, it is. Now what the hell are you up to? You wouldn't call me out here to chat--you are up to something." Her teeth gritted together as she glared dangerously at the brunette. "Do not waste my time here with you."

"Oh? And what would you be doing in that prison of yours that would take up time?"

"You know already. I am looking for a way to escape. Now, are you doing this just to distract me or is there something else that you really need from me? At the moment you are really," Her teeth scraped against each other, "_aggravating_." That was an understatement--but if she lost control she would be screaming and sobbing.

She could not take the chance of throwing a fit and showing weakness to this man.

"Now that hurts, Rukia dear. There is no need to be so cruel to your host. I have merely brought you here for you to dine and chat." He moved her arm to show her a large banquet table that she hadn't noticed before. It was lavished with amazing food all fit for royalty.

Rukia almost drooled as she discovered that she was starving. But she shook the thought off, 'No, no, no, NO! I can't fall into any of his traps.' She sneered up at him. "I would never accept anything from you. I want to go back to my room."

"Quite rude. I know that you are hungry…what is wrong with taking something from me?"

"Oh, I can think of many reasons as to why." And then she simply tuned heel and stormed towards the door.

"I will have him, you know."

Rukia paused.

"Even if it means to kill him--"

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HIM!!" Rukia roared, finally losing her composure. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT TOUSHIROU!!"

He smirked, "My dear…you don't even know what your beloved Toushirou is." Aizen picked himself up and began to slowly descend from his throne and towards the girl. "He has such darkness within him--such a horrible and suffocating darkness…not even I would be able to face it in its entirety. He is a monster."

"SHUT UP!" She spat. "You are the monster. Toushirou is kind and warm and loving."

"To you." He corrected. "Toushirou-sama loves you. He adores you. Without you he wouldn't know how to breathe. You are his heart, his soul, his light…once I take you away he is nothing more then an animal. He needs you--and as long as I have you, he's mine."

Rukia screamed and made a lunge for him only for two Arrancars to appear and hold her back. She struggled against their hold ad they found themselves struggling to keep her steady.

"You see," Aizen grabbed her chin and forced her to look at his eyes. "He would do anything to get you back. Even kill all of Seireitei." Her violet eyes snapped open wide in horror. A chortle escaped his lips, "You are the key to getting him--the moment I stole you the moment I won this war."

"Y-You…"

"The whole reason I even went to Seireitei was to take you." She gasped loudly, her body trembling. "It was not because I was being over-run, because I was afraid…no, my whole goal was to get you. You will be much more useful then Hinamori ever was…the pain you will bring Toushirou will be sever…and you won't have to say a word or lift up a sword." His lips twisted. "All you need to do is," He gently brushed his lips over hers. "Die."

And then Rukia began screaming.

* * *

Within the meeting hall everyone was beginning to argue about how to handle this situation--should they do a frontal assault? Should the divide into teams? How should they both attack and win the war and obtain Kuchiki back safely?

But upon his seat, Houshirou stiffened. 'Rukia?' He looked around, eyes wide, and his face paling. What was that? 'Rukia…Rukia,' Something was wrong with his Rukia. He knew almost instantly that there was something wrong. She was in pain.

He began to pant in terror and fury--the room's temperature plummeted, a frozen mist began to rise from the ground, outside a wind began to pick up and a frozen rain was beginning to fall to the earth, and instantly everyone was freezing and silent.

"Tou…Houshirou?" Ichigo began, looking at the Hollow.

He growled, his blue eyes seeming to glow even brighter, "Rukia is hurt…Aizen is hurting her." His fist clenched and a small howl escaped his throat and his body trembled.

Everyone was silent for a moment and all jumped back with Houshirou rose to his feet. "We're leaving. It's a frontal assault. We are not wasting any more time when my woman is being harmed in any way. Half of the Fourth Squad will remain here and prepare for our return, the other half will come with us and will remain back from the battle--then there will be those that will run the injured back here to the Fourth Squad." He was walking through the lines of captains and of Ichigo and his friends.

Ichigo stepped forward. "I have a request--one that I demand to be met." Everyone looked at him. "Orihime will only be with the healers."

"What?!" The orange-haired girl gaped. "No Kurosaki-kun…"

"Shut up, Orihime!" Ichigo snapped making her flinch back. "Sorry…but I will be rough with you this time. I don't care how much you whine or cry--but there is no way in HELL you are doing this. You will only get in the way. You can't kill--this is a war."

"I want to help Rukia-chan!" The woman pleaded.

"No." Ishida said as he also glared at Orihime. "You can't help her in the front-lines. You will only get in the way." It was time to be rough with her--they always spoiled her and allowed her to do as she wanted when she wanted to help. But this time it was not going to happen.

"Unohana-san." The Quincy turned to the woman. "Please, do not let her out of your sight. She will try to make it to the battle--but she wouldn't be able to do much. With her healing abilities and shield she will be useful in protecting those who are injured."

"I understand." The Fourth Squad captain replied. "I will do this."

"G-Guys…" Orihime whimpered, finding her feelings hurt. "I've trained…I-I've faced Aizen before. Please…let me come…"

"This is war, Orihime." Chad comforted. "You are not a warrior. And we can no longer be sensitive with your feelings. Not everyone have places where they want to be…but should you go against us you will be in the way. And if we take the time to save you--you just might have sabotaged the war or saving Rukia."

Her face paled, "H-How?"

"We are needed in the war--we can take out many enemies." He explained in his monotone voice. "Should we risk our lives for you we could be taken out of the battle and it could affect the outcome." It was obvious he was using guilt as a way to steady Orihime and keep her from trying to help out.

"Agreed. The woman is to stay here. She is completely useless and would only become a hindrance on the field." The white-haired male snapped impatiently. "She is with Unohana's team. Every captain--go to your squads and tell them to prepare themselves for a war. I want from the fifth seat up to come with us to Hueco Mundo. Ukitake…" He looked over at the other white-haired male. "You will remain here."

Ukitake looked rather stunned at being left behind.

"I will send you a message if or when we need help. I do not feel comfortable leaving Seireitei without one captain behind. And you are the captain Toushirou seems to trust the most. If we need help you will need to need to be the one who will figure out who should come."

"I understand." He felt a bit more at ease--he really disliked if he ever had to be left behind because of his sickness.

"Thirty minutes; that's your length of time you have to prepare your squads and then we are leaving." And then he stormed out of the hall.

It was silent--the heavy feel of war still pounding away at them.

"Well, you heard Hitsugaya-soutaichou." Ukitake stated, rising his voice. "We are leaving for war in thirty minutes. Do not waste time gaping! Kuchiki Rukia is in danger and we, under no circumstances, can let anything else happen to her. Everyone do what you have to do and then we are off to Hueco Mundo; LET'S MOVE!"

The stupor was lost and the warriors were back.

It was time for war.

* * *

Mayuri peered at the barricades--where Nemu was being kept inside. He had already told his third in command all that needed to be done. So now, here he was, looking at the prison of his lieutenant.

Why? After all of these years--why the hell did he all of a sudden decide to do something kind for the woman he created? He has never seen her as a daughter--she was nothing more then a nuisance, a pawn that he could discard if needed.

But he had nearly sacrificed everything for her.

What had happened? It was not suppose to be this way.

"Hey." Urahara greeted as he came up to the brooding captain, a grin upon his face. "Here to face your daughter? Huh, and after all this time of slapping her around and using her as nothing more then a shield…what an amazing turn of events!"

"What the do you want, Urahara?" Mayuri hissed.

"Just to let you know…there is nothing wrong with actually caring for something. Especially if that something cares for you and is a child of yours. Buuut you just don't feel as if it should happen, huh? Such a pity--you'd be wasting so much time concerning yourself on the WHY you did this instead of accepting it."

"I'm a scientist--of course I would want to understand the why and how you ignoramus." The odd looking man growled back. "You are wasting your time here with me. You should be preparing for the war."

"Oh don't be so snobby. If ya want to go say goodbye to your daughter you should--never know," The blonde chirped over his shoulder as he began to leave--he came to do what he wanted to do; make Mayuri think. "This might be the last time you will be able to see her."

And then was gone.

Gods, did Mayuri hate that bastard.

"Pha…it will be the last time I see her. Captain's orders; we are to never make any contact with each other." Really, the whole thing was stupid. It was pointless to come here--it was pointless to talk to Nemu.

It was all pointless.

And as a scientist he was not going to do anything pointless.

With an almost forlorn look at the prison, the captain walked past it and continued on. Never looking back.

* * *

"It's still raining." Ichigo pointed out as he looked at Hitsugaya who was at the place where the gate would be coming to life--where they would go through to get to Hueco Mundo and in such Rukia.

"Hm," He grunted almost sadly. The demonic-Hitsugaya didn't want to show any signs of weakness but even he couldn't help but show he was so lost and upset without Rukia. She was his world and his light…everything was falling apart. The world was crumbling before his very eyes and there was nothing he could do but watch as it happened.

"We are going to find her." Ichigo said. "Alive." He quickly added as he looked at the ground. It felt so uncomfortable talking to the Hollow. What could he say? What _shouldn't _he say? He didn't want to get killed because he said something that brought forth the monster's anger.

"Yes," Houshirou hissed, his eyes lit with instantly. "We will get her back…I will have my woman back….he won't take her away from me." A growl escaped him. "Aizen will fucking die."

At that moment Ichigo had little doubts that the controlled Hitsugaya would succeed.

Aizen was about to meet a nightmare.

* * *

**Author: **Sorry about the delay. But I have done eighteen chapters without a break and then I just got so drained and I guess burnt out of the story that I just needed a small break from it. But now that I've had it, I feel much better in updating.

We are nearing the end of the story!….maybe! ;; Not too many more chapters to go and then it will be all over. But I will start on a new one soon! But I think I might put up a poll to see what dark fic I should a least be looking at…cause I am still stuck at what I should do. But I won't be worrying about that for a good while.

And very mild Orihime-poking here. She has been really-REALLY-REALLY pissing me off in the manga--so sorry if it makes you upset. It's just very mild poking.

So now the army is gathering--Ichigo has returned for battle! Whoot!

Join the HitsuRuki-Army!!

Please review!!


	20. A Hollow’s Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

**_Conversing the Dragon_**

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **General/Romance/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking--no harm can come from that, correct?

**Warnings: **Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language.

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Hollow's Secret**

Time was up--they were now moving. The gate had been opened and the army of captains down to fifth-seats had formed, all set and prepared for battle. Everyone was stiff and quiet as they prepared themselves for going out into the field of war.

They were also tense from the anger and power radiating off their Head Captain, who was also a Vizard. His power was insane and suffocating. Many wondered if they would even be needed--it almost seemed like he could take on a whole army of Arrancars and Aizen himself.

The plan was simple, kill off all enemies and allow the captains and Ichigo and his crew to take care of the more powerful enemies.

And under no circumstances face off against Aizen; that man was reserved for Hitsugaya.

Also, should you find Kuchiki Rukia protect her with your life. Use your body as a shield--allow no harm to be placed upon her. This woman must remain safe at all costs.

Hitsugaya hadn't issued this command--each captain had. Should anything happen to the girl it would lead to untold of damages and deaths. Everyone would be in terrible danger.

The warning had made their blood run cold; if anything happens to Rukia pull back as fast as you can and return to Seireitei. Get away from Hitsugaya, do not linger lest you wish to suffer a terrible death.

Those within the army understood that their Head Captain would not see them as allies; rather they would be seen as obstacles into getting back his woman. At the moment they were dealing with a different Hitsugaya then what they are use to; a monstrous being that is only consumed with killing Aizen and getting Rukia returned.

A word was not said as they began to enter into the gate that would take them to Hueco Mundo.

It only took a few seconds for the action to occure but for everyone within this army it felt like hours.

Their target appeared before them.

The white sands and ruined smooth adobe-like buildings greeted their sight. The night was still and silent--no wind passed by their ears or skin. It was quiet and that night seemed to glow. The sand illuminated everything so much it looked like it was day. Did the sun ever rise in these wastelands?

No, not in this hell….

"It is still as creepy as ever." Renji snorted at the sigh as he gripped the hilt of his sword. The whole place gave off vibes that he should be on his guard; enemies were hiding everywhere, prepared to strike at him. His heart was thudding as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

A battle was moments away.

Everyone fidgeted slightly, preparing themselves for an attack. The captains appeared calm and well prepared but it was obvious that the prospect of a fight was affecting them at least in a mild way. Except for Kenpachi who was grinning wildly as he sniffed the air for a worthy opponent to cut down. He looked ready to jump up and down--like a kid in a candy-shop.

The only one who seemed to be the same was Hitsugaya. His face was stone-cold and his body movement was the same as before--even Byakuya had done more movement, both emotional and with his body, then the white-haired individual.

Many took this as a bad sign.

He was just ready to explode and the aftermath would not be pretty.

"Healers--set up your position here." He commanded. Instantly all the healers and Unohana set to work to prepare themselves for the injured that would be heading their way soon. "Byakuya, Renji--take your squad and go around--you will face any attacks from the back."

They nodded before the command to their squads to follow them and then ran back a good distance before taking a sharp turn to get around to the back.

"Yoruichi--go with them." The cat-woman nodded before she went after them with her famous speed.

"Shuuhei and Komamura and Kira." The three looked at the captain for the orders. "Take the right." And like that they were gone and ran towards their position. "Soi-Fong, Kyoraku, Kenpachi--to the left."

"Yeah baby!" The big man howled, looking forward to the fight before he ran off, his little lieutenant held on tightly to his back. Some of the healers sighed at his behavior and loud ways that could've shown to the enemy their position.

As if reading the thoughts of those who were glaring towards Kenpachi, Hitsugaya spoke, "They already know that we are here. They know our positions and are setting up to meet each fighter. Don't concentrate on anything but your job." He never once raised his voice above a whisper and never took his eyes off the clump of large buildings.

"Ichigo,"

"Hm," The orange haired male grunted to show he was paying attention.

"You will lead the frontal-assault. Mayuri, Matsumoto, Urahara, and Unohana are at your command. I will take Aizen alone…"

"Don't forget that we're here…don't forget that others who love Rukia are here." Ichigo stared down at the man. "Please, don't let pride and a need for revenge stop us from getting rid of the bastard once and for all."

He was quiet for a moment, "I will call for help if needed." And then like that he was running towards the buildings.

Ichigo watched after him, praying that this whole ordeal will end after this. He was getting rather tired of fighting, "Alright! You heard'em! I'm in charge! I want everyone prepared to kick ass!"

Ishida pushed his glasses up, "Marvelous prep-speech oh wise leader."

"What was that four-eyes?!" The orange-haired man snarled.

"And now you are getting distracted from the war." The Quincy sniffed before he called upon his bow and arrow. "What was he thinking leaving someone like _**you**_ in charge?"

Ichigo growled again, "I'll show you! Everyone get prepared! It's time to fight!"

"That's pretty much what you just finished saying." Sado muttered making Ichigo twitched.

"Ah, Ichigo is souring this serious mood. Just like him!" Urahara chortled with that Cheshire-cat grin upon his face. "How are we supposed to remain serious with you as the leader?"

The teenager continued to growl towards the group.

"How are we supposed to know when to begin the battle?" Mayuri huffed as he looked around.

"Toushirou never said…let's move forward a bit. Mayuri and Chad…you stay behind for right now. As well as the squad," He nodded over to the Twelfth Division members, minus Nemu. "The three of us will go check out the surroundings and see if we are attacked--if we are I want a few members to stay behind and guard the Fourth Squad, Mayuri can decide who."

It was now serious again, though there was still some light-heartedness with the members of this particular group.

"Well then, let us be off." Urahara chirped before the three of them began to walk down the hill made of white sand.

* * *

"Kenny-chan is all tensy!" Yarichu giggled happily as she looked at her captain whose grin was stretching so wide that it probably hurt.

Ikkaku snorted at the girl before he looked down slightly--his thoughts went back to Nemu. They had been together secretly for almost a year now. And now it was out in the open--he was incredibly worried about her and how the others around them would feel about it.

"Ikkaku," Kenpachi grunted. "Concentrate on the battle and the battle only."

"Yeah," The bald-male grunted.

"You kill more then Ayesegawa and I will allow your woman to be our go-getter."

Ikkaku's head snapped up before he grinned, "Aye-aye!" He laughed before he glared over at his best friend and rival with the wide grin, "Ready to get your ass handed to you?"

"Hmph, your and your ugliness is blinding me." He flicked his hair a bit. "A contest about how _**much**_ we kill? Why not how _**beautiful**_ we kill?" He huffed earning a look from the bald-male. "You have no sense of style or of beauty Ikkaku--how a woman with Nemu's looks ended up with you is beyond me."

"You want me to kill you?!" He snarled making Kenpachi laugh.

"We will have one hell of a match--but it will have to wait till after this war." The captain stated, his happy-go-lucky and blood-thirsty grin expanding at the feel of the battle coming their way. He almost prayed that he would meet a worthy opponent.

Soi-Fong scowled at the squad's behavior, "How unprofessional." She crossed her arms over her chest, a bit sore that she hadn't been in the same group as Yoruichi. They're partnership would've been perfection.

"Oh, Ichigo, his friend, and Kisuke are walking down…" Kyoraku pointed out. "Hmm," He tipped his straw-hat up as he peered down towards the orange-haired substitute. "It seems he's going to try and initiate an attack."

"Tch--I should've done that." Kenpachi sulked, wishing he had thought of that.

"It will be all good my friend." The easy-going man in pink comforted. "I suspect that we will be needed soon…we are here for a battle…" He stroked his beard, eyes narrowed towards the open scenery. "Get prepared--it's about to start."

He could feel it; the electrifying feel within the ground, an uncontrollable blood-lust was in the air, their fingers were twitching around their swords--prepared to pull it out, and their instincts were screaming out warnings. It all pointed to the fact that soon blood will be split upon this white land.

The hair stood up on their arms and nape of their neck and they crouched down.

"It's time," Some one croaked out, their voice low but held an edge of excitement.

An explosion erupted before Ichigo and the war had begun.

* * *

Byakuya looked up when he heard the explosion, "It's time." He brought out Senbonzakura and then blocked another sword from slicing into his shoulder. The clash of metal sounded off into the desert night air.

His eyes locked with the crazed ones of the opponent--it seemed most of those created by the Hougyoku would be lost in a mind of darkness and bloodlust, unable to escape. "Chire Senbonzakura…" He commanded in an even tone and the blade disincarnated into the thousand slender blades.

The creature before him looked rather stunned that he was already using an attack.

Byakuya was in no mood for a polite combat where one introduces themselves and show their opponents their powers--he has seen too much of that. And his sister was in the hands of a twisted and evil man, he would not waste time with trifling things such as this.

He was going to kill all those within Aizen's army and then go in for his sister. He was not going to be left out in saving her--Byakuya found he still had a long way to go in apologizing for all he has done to her. He was not going to let anything happen to her. As her big brother it was his duty to protect his little sister.

His eyes narrowed--and this thing before him was trying to stop him from Rukia.

That will not be forgiven.

In an instant the Arrancar was shredded to pieces.

"That's five down." Renji muttered as he brought back Zabimaru. "I haven't even broken a sweat. Strange…last time I struggled a little but," He nose scrunched up slightly as if he smelled something foul in the air, "I know that I have gained a good amount of strength--but _this_ seems ridiculous."

Byakuya frowned; it seemed too easy to him as well. In the Winter War facing each opponent gave him at least a mild challenge. Or an opponent had at least given him something to struggle with--even if it was for a moment.

Perhaps his anger had empowered him, or perhaps that because the Hougyoku was no loner in a solid form what it creates are weaker, or perhaps…

Byakuya jumped back with a troubled expression on his face. He locked eyes with Yoruichi who nodded, she got the same idea. "Renji."

"Yeah?" He grunted as he looked around expecting more to pop out.

"This might be a trap."

"You don't say." The red-head sighed with no surprise in his voice. It was Aizen they were dealing with after all. "They **are** too easy. They are just a shield and distraction for us so Hitsugaya-soutaichou will be on his own."

"Hm, you're not a stupid as you look." The Kuchiki leader deadpanned.

"Ha! Better believe it!…HEY!" He snapped--even now he was being insulted. When will he be seen as a man who deserved the great Kuchiki Byakuya's respect?

"Byakuya…what are we going to do?" The former Second Division captain asked as her golden eyes looked out towards the buildings. "Do we go after Hitsugaya or do we stay here?"

"It is a difficult decision. But Aizen would know we would figure out we are being faced with pathetic excuses of fighters. But from there it's hard to say what he has planned. He could have a trap set for every choice." He stated as he looked out towards the buildings as well.

Was she safe? Had Hitsugaya already found her? He prayed that to be true. He wanted her out as soon as possible…

His eyes narrowed once more as his decision was made for him, "I'm going in."

"You are?" The woman asked.

"Yes. I am going after my sister. Hitsugaya can do whatever he wants to be after all of this. I do not care if I am going against orders," That had to be the first time those words ever left his lips. His face remained cold but determined. "But I **am **getting my sister back." 'I promise, Hisana...I will get her back. I will get our Rukia back.' And with that he began to walk down the sandy-dunes.

Yoruichi watched him go, feeling pride swell in her for how much he has changed, before back up at Renji. "Stay here and fight off any opponents--just to keep them mildly busy or to at least give off the impression we still care about this position. I am going to go talk to the others and get a general idea of what they want to do."

He nodded and with a flash she was gone.

Renji had a general idea on what the others will be saying. A good portion--those who have a strong connection to Rukia--would be going inside and the others will remain out. And he bet Unohana will be going incase the little Kuchiki was hurt or if someone else does. And he bet Kenpachi will be heading in as well. The captain was more the likely furious at how weak his opponents are.

And he will be joining in. There was no way he was leaving Rukia behind--no way was he staying out here facing weak distractions while his friend was in there.

There was no way in hell.

Biting his lip he too felt his eyes scan over the buildings, hoping he could find a glimpse of Rukia or Hitsugaya.

There was none.

His shoulders slumped as he felt doubt pool within his stomach. Instantly questions about if victory was possible came into mind--failure seems so plausible. He nearly lost feeling in his legs at the thought of losing Rukia, in such losing Hitsugaya, and over-all losing everything.

Renji instantly felt ashamed at his lack of faith in everyone and in himself. He was a captain now; there was no time for him to be thinking such things. He was here to save his friend and pretty much everything from a cold-blooded monster.

'Rukia…please be safe.'

* * *

'Rukia…' The white-haired male growled.

Where was she? Where was his beloved? What has that bastard done to her?

Houshirou ran down into the buildings with no trouble--signaling Aizen wanted to meet up with him and had ordered his followers to not place any harm upon him.

As he continued to run his anger began to grow. And it showed, even here his untamable fury controlled the weather. The temperature within Hueco Mundo was dropping rapidly as he want further and further towards where he knew Aizen was…and he knew Rukia was there with him.

He didn't know how he knew but he didn't bother to question it. It was pointless to question it--all that mattered was to get his Rukia to safety and kill that bastard that took her away from him.

A snarl escaped his throat and he pushed himself even further. Knowing Aizen he would be in the same place where he had been struck down before; the throne room.

'How long has it been?' He asked himself as he thought back to this morning when he had Rukia in his arms. It had only been a few hours, but it felt like it had been years. And a few hours is enough for Aizen to hurt her, to torture her beyond help…

His teeth grounded against each other.

No thoughts of the war taking place outside these walls penetrated his mind. He never thought of the fact that the weak Hinamori was out there battling, that Matsumoto could lose her life, that Ichigo had thought he would need help…

'Rukia…Rukia….please…be alright.' All he could think about was her. 'Rukia…my Rukia...please...PLEASE...' His heart clenched in pain.

There--there were doors ahead of him.

'Rukia…wait for me…'

He was close, he was there…with a burst of speed he rammed into the room.

'Please, Rukia…be alright…'

Aizen was there, smirking down at him. He held up his arms towards the roof, "Welcome, Hitsugaya-sama! Welcome to Heaven…which is, unfortunately, your Hell."

The monster's wild eyes looked around only to freeze upon a body on the floor. Color drained from his face and a terrible pained expression crossed his features. His chest began to heave and tears gathered, "R-Rukia…Rukia…_**RUKIAAAA!!**_"

* * *

The earth seemed to shatter around them--the builds quaked and tumbled and the weather went so cold it was almost impossible to breathe.

Byakuya froze in his step and his eyes went wide, "No…"

It couldn't be true…right? There had to be another reason as to why he was feeling such agony from Hitsugaya. Rukia could not be dead--there had to be another explanation. He refused to believe that his little sister was gone.

'Hisana…' Had he lost yet another one he cared for? 'I didn't break my promise…I didn't…' But no matter how much he tried to assure himself of this he found himself trembling slightly.

There _**had**_ to be another reason for Hitsugaya's eruption of power.

At least that's what he kept telling himself--what he desperately wanted to believe. But he understood the fact that the man--possessed or otherwise--would not release such a surge of power, such a feel of wrath and pain if it wasn't connected to Rukia.

For a brief moment his collected Kuchiki mask had slipped and he found himself a terrified man who was worried about a family member. A special family member--his little sister.

His chest constricted and he found it difficult to breathe. His face clenched tightly in pain.

It just wasn't possible…it just **_wasn't_** possible.

"Byakuya!" He heard voices calling for him--the others had followed him.

They couldn't see him like this; they shouldn't see him like this…

With a few deep breaths with his eyes closed he composed himself before he turned around and glanced at those coming up to him.

They're expressions mirrored the one he had a moment before.

"No…we can't be too late…" Renji said his voice a hushed and pained whisper as he too stopped besides his former captain.

"Calm yourself Renji." The man grunted. "We mustn't jump to conclusions."

Ichigo looked pale, "Y-Yeah…Rukia is a tough brat…there is no way that she would ever be…killed! Especially by that bastard!" He didn't sound too sure of himself.

None seemed confident.

And that scared Byakuya all the more.

He swallowed the fear down, hoping to keep the façade of uncaring up. The man was finding it difficult. "We are wasting time talking." He then looked at the group that consisted of Renji, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Ishida, Kenpachi, Hanataro, Urahara, and Unohana. "The rest?"

"They are holding the front." Yoruichi explained swiftly. "We aren't taking any chances of allowing anything into Seireitei."

Byakuya didn't say anything to that. He simply nodded and turned and then continued his way to getting to his sister.

Their speed picked up instantly--surly they aren't too late.

The doors were already opened--the room was oozing out a frozen mist. They could see that the floorboard had a layer of ice upon it.

The power that was pulsating out of there was terrifying--like a monster in a closet. You know it was there; watching, waiting in the dark for you to inch closer. It was impossible to see, it was impossible to fully grasp or feel but you knew…

All felt a small tremble as they inched closer, praying that the person giving off such power was on their side.

Each person had to slow down to ensure that they didn't slip and fall.

Both Hitsugaya and Aizen were there within the room. Hitsugaya kneeling upon the floor as if in defeat and Aizen upon the throne basking in a victory.

But most were honed in on the one female within the room.

"Rukia…" Byakuya gasped at the sight of the small woman in the man's arms.

"Oh now, now…" Aizen grinned. "You have nothing to worry about. She is still very much alive…her mind might be a bit gone--I was told that could happen to a person after they face my hypnosis. Everyone all jumps to conclusions that she is dead...that would be no fun if she was killed before Hitsugaya could see her."

"BASTARD!!" Renji roared. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

He used it on her!! He tortured her within her mind--he broke her apart mentally, leaving nothing behind. He's seen what's happened to a weak person when having to face the power of this man.

Hitsugaya made no movement; his eyes were shadowed as he gently stroked the woman's face.

"Why?" Ishida spoke, "Why go through so much? Why are you after Hitsugaya?"

"My, my…he sure get's to the point. And he asks the right questions as well."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed. "I am sick and tired of your damn games!! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Sick are you? Fine…." He laughed as he waved Ichigo off, not bothered by being interrupted at all. "There is a little twist to Hitsugaya's power…something that you all might not have expected."

The group growled as he continued to talk--continued to stall and infuriate them all the more.

His attention turned to Hitsugaya who still has not moved an inch, still not removed his gaze from Rukia's face.

"Do you wonder WHY you are so different from Vizards? From Ichigo?" Aizen chortled. "It's because what you have isn't technically a Hollow. No, he is a form of one but Hollows aren't normally created in a person's mind by dark thoughts alone…no…what you have is an alternate personality that you yourself have created and has transformed into a Hollow!"

What?

Their heads snapped towards the male, unable to grasp what they have just been told. They then looked back up at Aizen, thinking that this was all a lie to distract them.

"All of that stress," Aizen continued. "All of that hate, that pain--all of those dark thoughts were never able to be fully released. So they molded within your mind and with your power and created this alternate personality of yours. Hollows are quite vile to you and Vizards can see their Hollows as another self...so you unknowingly made him a Hollow." The man didn't seem to be aware that he was talking to the Hollow himself at the moment--and Houshirou didn't seem to care enough to correct him.

"Don't you get it?!" He laughed. "That's why your power is unlimited! Unlike Ichigo's Hollow yours is purely YOU. If you want him to gain more power he will! He has no limitations, and in such neither do you--you are in control of it all!! That is why I want you…it is you who is the ultimate weapon! You could be god!"

All those around stiffened and looked at the man cradling the unconscious and feverish Rukia. He had that much power?

As Aizen laughed the one thought bounced around in everyone's mind.

Hitsugaya had the power and ability to become a god.

But the said man still seemed oblivious to it all.

"This man--he could be something more then anyone had ever dreamed of!" The man continued on.

"_Shut up_."

At the voice everything went still--even Aizen decided to listen to the command and grow quite. Hitsugaya picked himself up and scooped Rukia up with him. Holding on to her as if she were made of glass.

Not saying another word he walked over to the wall, behind the group, and gently leaned her against it. He softly pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"You will not be forgiven for this Aizen," He hissed. "You have placed me through so much, placed those I care about through so much…" The room was growing colder. "Now you tell me that you stole the one thing that means the most to me because I have a split-personality?" The man gently kissed the sleeping woman before he stood up. "I will NOT forgive you. You will die by my hands tonight..." The man turned around, his blue eyes bright and looked like that of a serpent's. "**_Ban-kai_**…"

And the room exploded with ice.

* * *

**Author: **RAAAGH!! This really sucks! I mean--I keep making short chapters! Short and very rushed chapters! Grrr…I hope the emotion of this was alright and got the point across.

Man, we are really inching closer to the end. I know I keep saying that but I am still just trying to wrap my head around the fact.

Oh friggen CRAP. Its war-time…and I suck at battle-scenes. This is going to SUCK. Sorry. I just can't do battles all that well.

I hope that it was filled with twists and such! Now you know the true reason of Houshirou! Dun-Dun-DUUUN!

Join the HitsuRuki-Army!!

Please review!!


	21. The War’s End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

**_Conversing the Dragon_**

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** General/Romance/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary:** Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking--no harm can come from that, correct?

**Warnings:** Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The War's End**

Aizen laughed as the man gently cradled the unconscious girl--this bastard, he harmed her, he had tortured her…he will not be forgiven.

His poor little butterfly…

"Do you wonder WHY you are so different from Vizards? From Ichigo?" Aizen chortled.

There was no answer from the white-haired male. He didn't care…why should he care? He knew he was different, hell for a while he knew why he was different. He already knew the answer to the question…but what was the point of answering? It means so little to him.

All he cared about was this little woman in his arms.

"It's because what you have isn't technically a Hollow. No, he is a form of one but Hollows aren't normally created in a person's mind by dark thoughts alone…no…what you have is an alternate personality that you yourself have created and has transformed into a Hollow!"

Yes, that was true. The creature named Houshirou was not a Hollow--but himself. It was all him; all his thoughts, anger, rage…his obsessive love for Rukia.

He could feel the eyes of the group on his back but he didn't care.

Rukia had a fever.

She was trembling in his arms, sobbing quietly to herself as suffered nightmares from the unspeakable torture she has received.

Aizen seemed so happy at telling this piece of information to everyone. He seemed ecstatic that Toushirou was this…monster of sorts.

So, he didn't have a Hollow--he wasn't a Hollow…it was an alternate personality. He--THEY--were a schizophrenic. They were two of one whole…two out of three that makes them a whole. And the other person, the one that really gave them the support that was needed was being taken away.

"All of that stress," Aizen continued. "All of that hate, that pain--all of those dark thoughts were never able to be fully released."

That was true--he understood the fact that he never released it. Rukia comforted him and distracted him, she made him so happy…but he never released all that anger. He never thought of it, never wanted to, never needed to…with her around he felt so uplifted that he would question himself at night if he had ever been happy before he met her.

"So they molded within your mind and with your power and created this alternate personality of yours. Hollows are quite vile to you and Vizards can see their Hollows as another self...so you unknowingly made him a Hollow."

Yes, vile monsters...that's what Hollows were.

Houshirou was the one holding onto Rukia, Toushirou in the back of his mind looking longingly and worriedly down at the girl. Their hand reached up and stroked her face gently.

Many probably believed it was Toushirou holding onto her so tenderly, caressing her so lovingly--but it was both. This Hollow loved this woman more then anything--though one could say that was more proof that he was not a true Hollow.

But it didn't matter--nothing else mattered.

Was she breathing ok?

She needed out of here, she needed to be taken back to Seireitei. She needed to stay in his arms, be protected, be loved, be sheltered…he was never letting her out of his sight again.

"Don't you get it?!" He laughed.

Whether he understood or not was not the point--it made no difference. It was absolutely nothing…it meant nothing…

"That's why your power is unlimited! Unlike Ichigo's Hollow yours is purely YOU. If you want him to gain more power he will! He has no limitations, and in such neither do you--you are in control of it all!!"

Hitsugaya controlled it all--everything was in his control…? Was that really true? If so then why was Rukia unconscious in his arms? Why had she been kidnapped and taken away from him?

It made him want to cry, his precious little butterfly--his most treasured possession…she was hurt…does Aizen think he cares about power? All he ever wanted, all he ever needed was here with her.

He didn't need power, he didn't need the position of Head Captain--all he need was Rukia.

"That is why I want you…it is you who is the ultimate weapon!"

It was hard to catch his breath--all he could see was Rukia…and red.

It was all his fault. His precious Rukia had been taken from him, had been hurt and it was all because of him.

But this man…he wanted him for power? He harmed his precious butterfly for more damn power? Was it ever enough? Would he ever be satisfied and leave everyone alone?

No, no of course not. Aizen was a glutton for power. All his thoughts were consumed and tainted by the lust for power--and he would never be satisfied. He will never stop.

Death sounded so sweet--he wanted to crush the brunette's face in, slowly freeze all his intestines and make them shatter one by one…centimeter by centimeter.

"You could be god!"

His teeth were bared, clenching so tightly that he felt the gums begin to bleed.

God--GOD!? It was all about becoming a damn god!!

No, no, NO!! He will not allow Rukia to be in this much pain for something so ludicrous, something so shallow and unneeded.

Bending down he looked at the woman's face, "I'm sorry." He whispered though it went unnoticed by everyone within the room.

"This man--he could be something more then anyone had ever dreamed of!"

Die, die, die, DIE!!

It was too much--the temperature was beginning to plummet once again. This man had said too much.

What? Did Aizen think he would just drop Rukia the moment he was told of this power? Did this bastard believe that he would give up his friends, his family, his Seireitei, and his most precious person for power?

No…

And this man must be shown that he can't control everyone, that not everyone wants power--at least for the same reasons as him.

Hitsugaya would love power, he really would--he was a bit thirsty for power…but for Rukia. To protect her…and to protect his people.

That horrible cackle of his filled his hearing and Hitsugaya wanted to snarl.

Aizen will pay.

"_Shut up_." And at his command everyone went silent.

Hitsugaya gently picked Rukia hoping, holding her steady and making sure she was safe in his arms. She looked so fragile--so weak. She had always been so tough and so stubborn, she appeared more broken then she had when she suffered that night-terror.

'My beloved…I'm so sorry this had to happen to you…' He walked over to a wall beside the group, not taking any notice of them being there. Gently setting her down he gazed up on her face and then moved some hair off of her.

'He will pay for this, my love. I will make sure he pays for this act…'

His anger was controlling him now, blinding him to all.

"You will not be forgiven for this Aizen," He hissed. "You have placed me through so much, placed those I care about through so much…"

Hitsugaya made sure that the ground was slick with ice--it was growing so fridge it appeared that snow was falling to the ground from the ceiling. Outside it was already a blizzard.

"Now you tell me that you stole the one thing that means the most to me because I have a split-personality?"

Rukia was safe--she was one with the ice and snow as well; it would bother her like it would the others. She might not be in the most comfortable of positions but it will be better then nothing.

He gave her a loving kiss on her soft lips--and he prayed that she will wake up soon so she could give him kisses in return.

It was because of this man--this MONSTER--that it might not happen…that she might never wake up.

"I will NOT forgive you. You will die by my hands tonight..."

Finally he turned around and glared at Aizen--was that a soft amount of fear within his eyes? Did someone finally make Aizen fear?

He hoped so; he hoped this man felt death and cried in terror.

"**_Ban-kai_…"**

Ice seemed too exploded from him and from all corners of the room. A thick smog of ice filled the room to the brim, making it difficult to see. From different positions in the room large and sharp crystal-like shards of ice seemed to sprout from the walls and floors and would easily rip a person's flesh should they get to close.

Every crevasses of the room was covered in a thick layer of ice. There was a chilly steam rising from different parts, snaking its way up horizontally and a heavy mist cloud was hovering over the ground.

It was still thick and difficult to see but everyone heard a loud battle cry and the sound of metal clashing, signaling that Hitsugaya had attacked.

It was a relentless sounds of metal meeting metal, grunts of pain and of releasing air as one defended or attacked, the air was moving around with the force of the fight, but there was still no clearing.

"Guard up." Byakuya hissed, his eyes narrowed. "Broken or not the Hougyoku would still be able to produce some powerful Arrancars…some that were not released out into the battle. There can be stronger ones hidden."

"He makes a point." Yoruichi whispered, her keen cat-like eyes looking everywhere for signs of movement. "Everyone do not concentrate on the battle! Be weary--this is an opportune time for other enemies to attack." She sniffed the air, something felt off. It had been there since the beginning but it was just now noticeable. "I will protect Unohana and Hanataro who will look over Rukia. You all make a small perimeter around the four of us and be prepared."

Everyone jumped back to make a half-circle around Rukia--the two doctors instantly went to work on her and Yoruichi was in the middle of the two groups in a ready but relaxed position. The shinigami brought out their swords

There was a loud cry of pain and of a body slamming against the ground and they instantly looked towards where the fight was taking place--or where they believed the fighting to be taking place. It was slow but it was obvious that the thick fog of ice-particles was clearing up, but it was taking so much time…they were still unable to see the two.

"Should we help him?" Unohana asked as she checked on Rukia, looking towards Byakuya and Ichigo. "Should we take the chance and go in and try to help or should we stay here and wait to see if there are any more enemies?"

Byakuya clenched his fist together tightly, "It's a hard choice. We just might get in the way…but it sickens me to just stay here and watch."

"Tch, this is bullshit." Kenpachi sneered as he looked around, hoping to find these powerful enemies Yoruichi was theorizing about. "No enemies. I probably should've stayed outside…even if those bastards were pathetic it at least gave me mild exercise for my arm."

"Ruki-nee-chan looks bad…" Yachiru whispered as she gazed towards the unconscious woman whose breathing was irregular.

Nothing else was said from the tall spiky-haired male. So the girl looked bad, she will survive! She's a tough little bitch--despite being a bit prim and innocent at times she was a girl he could respect at times--he knew she had an insane and sinister and sadistic side to her.

Something done to her by this bastard would be something she could handle.

If not, then perhaps she hadn't really deserved his respect in the first place.

"Wait." The dark-skinned woman froze, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. "Guard up, now." They had done so right as she began the word "wait.", swords up and each one of them not daring to even breathe.

Besides the two occupants clashing swords there was something there…something within the mist.

It was eyeing them with an uncontrollable and insatiable hunger.

Kenpachi's lips pulled back into a grin, 'Finally! A worthy opponent!' His hands gripped tightly on the hilt of his sword, so tight that it groaned slightly from the pressure.

Where was it? Where was this brute that was prepared to feast?

Everyone appeared calm, minus the impatient and excited Kenpachi, as they spread their reitsu around them and tried to find the location of this mysterious being.

"Shit." Renji hissed under his breath. "There are more of them." He could feel many eyes eyeing at him, inching closer and closer towards him and his neck. It was unnerving.

It was a tense and brief moment…then all hell broke loose.

They appeared from the mist that had formed from the sheer power of Hitsugaya's release. Swords drawn and poised to attack--thousands of sparks rained upon the ice beneath them from the swords clashing together.

There were seven of them--and they were much, much stronger then the ones outside. A cry broke out as one of the shinigami faced an impeccable amount of strength.

Everyone triggered their shikai and held off the enemies as best as they could.

With a huff, Yachiru held on tightly to Kenpachi's back, "You kill them Kenny-chan! You kill them all!" She cheered happily.

"CHAAAAAA!!" He laughed happily as he felt the slice of a sword hit his shoulder--he wanted to take them all on, or at least two of them. With Unohana and Yoruichi in the background protecting their leader's beloved princess the rest of them were outmatched a bit.

Ishida jumped back and shot an arrow towards his opponent, "Yoruichi-san! I think it would be wise to call upon the others! We might need more help."

The cat-woman used her speed and martial-arts skill to avoid the enemy that Ishida had been fighting and used her long leg to slam her calve powerfully into the creature's stomach, forcing him to have to dig his heels into the ice and prevent himself from slamming into the sharp spikes of ice protruding from the corners of the room.

"Damn," The winced, her leg now throbbing in pain. She considered herself lucky that the creature had moved back when he saw her attack; if he hadn't her leg might've been shattered. It was if this Arrancar was made of iron or lead.

"Diamond." The creature said with a smirk. He was pale and had short blonde hair in a similar fashion of Grimmjaw. He was tall and thickly muscled--he was incredibly built, very intimidating to look at. He was sharp in facial-features. "I can make my body and my sword into diamond, a very powerful substance."

"Yes, yes--diamonds are a girl's best friend and all of that other nonsense." She waved him off, trying to sound indifferent as she calculated what was happening. She could not risk fighting this bastard to far away or to close to Rukia and Unohana.

It would be better if she didn't fight at all and was left as a wall for the two dark-haired women.

"Yoruichi-san…" Ishida whispered.

"I don't know." She hissed back, knowing what he was getting at. "We might be in need of help dealing with these bastards and Aizen himself--but we would be lessening the defense for Seireitei if we call for them. She glared at the creature that both she and the Quincy would be sharing a battle with. 'Diamond…so his power is he can change his body to be that of a diamond…it's strong alright.' Her bruised and probably crack shin was proof of that. 'But there is a weakness there. He's already showed us that much. He jumped back to avoid a hit and he did not want to be slammed back into the ice--with his body he could've shattered my leg and the ice.'

"What about a distress signal?" He stated as he pointed out to many of the gaping holes within the throne room. "There are captains out there--smart ones. They will decide who to send and who to remain there…but I don't think they will do anything unless they have probable cause."

He made sense--the boy was very smart, a lot smarter then Ichigo. She bit her lip. Right now some help was needed--at least in protecting the only two healers they have and the girl whose breathing meant that their head captain doesn't go insane and kill them all.

She nodded, "Do what you can. Send out a signal to get some more in here."

"Understood." He placed the arrow in position and fired it at the enemy's; they will just call him Diamond for now, head and fired. As predicted it dissipated instantly.

'So he can make it go anywhere…but it seems only for a short amount of time and only in one area.' She had to guess that while these Arrancars were very powerful they, or at least this one, had some huge weaknesses…the destruction of the Hougyoku had really taken its toll on the creating of the army.

This had to be seen as a positive thing.

'I think I will be able to get him,' Yoruichi thought. 'It might cost the use of my leg during this fight…but it will at least give us one advantage in that that will be one enemy down.' With a good kick and a then a shunko release he could be destroyed and Ishida could go and help the others. Even a bit depleted in strength and with a broken leg she would still be able to protect Rukia and Unohana and Hanataro.

Inhaling she gave a look to the Quincy with a nod. He fired another round to the face and Yoruichi moved towards him.

Throughout the room there was one battle after another--no one noticed when the bright light of Yoruichi's attack surrounded the area or when one of Ishida's arrows flew up through a crack and exploded above the building.

The world just seemed to be ending within the confinements of this room.

But while this war was happening two people were in the process of saving the life of Rukia--even the meek and usually forgotten Hanataro was looking determined as he held onto the girl as his captain did her job.

"T-Taichou…will she be alright?"

"It's difficult to say," The gentle woman replied to the panicking male. "I would almost want to say it is up to her…but the images she is probably facing…it would be impossible for them to not leave some scars…."

"Oh…" Hana looked down at the feverish girl. 'Rukia-san…come on…you know he needs you so much…'

There was a startled gasp.

The mist had cleared.

Eyes widened at the sight of their leader, looking like a monster. The wings were wider and sharper--there were sharp jagged spikes. From the spine of his wings came a mask of a dragon; one so consumed with wrath that it had been blinded.

They could barely see Hitsugaya's chin and neck and some tuffs of white hair, everything else of his face was covered.

His long muscular arms and hands were covered and seemed to be in a form of a dragon's claw, his feet were as well…and a long spine-like tail was out and whipping around angrily in the air, smashing against the ground.

Deep and loud snarls and hisses were escaping his throat--it was as if he was no longer in a human-state mind.

There was blood staining over his clothes and the icy-amour--Aizen had blood on him as well. It seemed they were both seriously wounded from each other and was pooling on the ground.

Aizen's sword was useless….there was no mind for him to scar…he had to use his sword and sword only.

It was just a gruesome scene. Everyone almost wished the mist had stayed put…no one wanted to be a witness to this horror.

"Rukia…give her back…give her back…my Rukia…" He hissed. "Rukia….Rukia….RUKIAAA!!"

And his loud scream of pain seemed to awaken the sleeping and tortured soul of his lover. "T-Toushi…Toushirou…ro…ngh…"

"She's waking up!" Hana whispered in some shock and happiness.

"T-Toushi…Tou…rou…shi…"

Her hand was trying to reach up towards him, but she was far too weak to do so. It flopped back weakly to her lap. Her eyes slowly opened…but they were dull and lifeless, tears pouring down her face. "He died…Toushirou…he died…no…no…T-Toushirou…"

"Shh, sweetie…it was a nightmare…Aizen made you see that…"

"T-They raped me…"

The woman stilled, "Who?"

"E-Everyone…then they left me…I died at the alter…everyone wanted me to die…it wasn't about the Hougyoku ….I needed to die…Kaien-dono…killed him….fail…weak…I can't…"

"She's in shock--she's reliving her nightmares…" Unohana hushed the girl gently, stroking her like a mother would.

"Laughed…laughed at me…killed me…over and over…hate me…"

"No, no….he twisted your memories…made you relive your most painful moments and have twisted them. They weren't real…"

Her eyes looked dead, tears still streaming down her face, "T-Twisted them…he…he…he twisted…"

"Yes, he twisted your memories…" She soothed, trying to stop

"He twisted my memories…" Rukia rasped, her eyes half-way closed--the tears just wouldn't stop pouring. All those images wouldn't leave her alone--but nothing was worse then seeing her beloved Toushirou on the ground bleeding and dead. His once wonderful and expressive eyes no loner looking at her with love and adoration. No longer having that laugh she loves so much….or being able to be wrapped up in his arms.

It made her sick just thinking about it. She needed to see him; she needed to be by him…

Licking her chapped lips she looked around in a daze, everyone was fighting…including the person she adored more then anything else. "T-Toushirou…" It was hard to see straight, the voices and images of her nightmares kept returning.

One after another.

"R-Remember when I-Ichigo met Byakuya d-during my-my imprisonment? On the bridge a-at my prison? W-When Yoruichi saved him?" Rukia whispered as that memory came to her. She could see it clearly in her head--that had been a very painful moment in her life, Aizen had no need to alter it.

The two healers looked worried what it was that she saw when she was forced to "re-live" it.

But Hana nodded, knowing what she was talking about.

She smiled, it was tired and weak but it was a smile that threw them off guard. "Thank him."

"Huh?"

"Thank Aizen." She then smirked, "Ban-kai."

And the mist of ice and snow cocooned around her, transforming her body to the bankai stage and gaining he attention of everyone in the room.

"Rukia…" Hitsugaya breathed out as he watched the cocoon continue to spin…but then two white ribbons shot out before the mist could clear and wrapped around Aizen's hand and sword.

When the mist clears, Rukia is on her feet--wobbly and looking very ill and scared. She was panting as she glared at him in terror. It was really scary, the images wouldn't leave her alone but there was no way in hell she was going to sit back when she had power and watch everyone else get her.

Especially not Hitsugaya.

"R-Remember how you saved him, Yoruichi? Because of Aizen, I do."

Everyone paused before grinning, "THAT'A GIRL RUKIA!!" Ichigo cheered, now that his friend was awake and was fighting back he found himself more energetic and ready to face what was before him.

"R-Rukia…" Hitsugaya whispered as the ice began to melt away. He shoved Aizen away, making a swipe at him before he flew over to the girl and pretty much tackled her to the ground. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled happily, giving her some kisses.

"T-Toushirou!" She gasped in surprise, not expecting for him to bring her into a hug. He had a chance to go after Aizen--why did he drop it to hold on to her?

But in truth, she was not complaining. She had wanted to hold onto him, just lock on around him and never let go. "T-Toushirou…" She sobbed into his shoulder. It just felt so good to be back with him. She just wanted to release her turmoil's and cry about what she has just seen.

But not now…not during this time.

He grabbed her face gently, stroking her skin and giving her a look that was so loving and powerful she nearly lost all feeling in her already unstable legs.

"Y-You're awake….you came back…Rukia…" He almost whimpered before he kissed her gently on the lips. He had been so scared that he lost her. His life had fallen apart completely the moment he saw her unconscious body.

"I-I'm fine…"

Both knew it was a lie.

He knew she had been tortured brutally within the confinements of her mind. His poor butterfly. His precious little lover.

"I'll kill him…I'll kill him for what he's done to you…for what he made you witness…." He kissed her gently, his form trembling at what could've been.

"I-It's ok…Toushirou, its ok…" She soothed. "But we…we have to fight!"

Yes, he knew he had to let her go to defeat this bastard…but it was so hard. Removing his arms from her was too difficult. He couldn't let her go….

"Toushirou…" She whispered, making him look at her.

He could see the pain and the need to stay where they were--she was so weak and scared and sick. But she knew what had to be done and knew they had to part for the moment.

His woman was absolutely indescribable. She was an amazing warrior and such a strong woman.

Gods, he loved her.

He stiffened and held onto her tighter and flew quickly to the side. Turning he glared daggers at the attacker. Aizen….

That damn bastard!!

Shit, he was weighed down with Rukia in his arms. Aizen was swift on his feet…

Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!

With a growl he knew they were going to be struck sooner or later--and he could not take the chance of putting Rukia down. Aizen would more then likely go for her…and he could not let that happen.

With narrowed eyes and a heinous snarl on his face he flew maneuvered his body and the zanpakatou of Aizen's slashed through his shoulder.

Muscle and skin ripping bounced in Rukia's eyes and she looked horrified, "Toushirou!!" Then made a move to slam her ribbons against the brunette's chest. She missed but he did move back a bit giving Hitsugaya the chance to fly over to another corner of the room.

"Toushirou!" Rukia cried out as she held onto his bleeding shoulder. "Are you alright? Are you ok? YOU IDIOT!!" She smacked him upside the head. "I CAN FLY!!"

"I know…I didn't want to let you go." He was a hopeless and protective fool in love. Even at the cost of his life and this war…he just couldn't let her go.

She gave him a watery glare--the idiot. THE IDIOT! He was hurt and bleeding…and it was because of her. All of this was her fault…if she had just stayed by him she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped…if she had been stronger she wouldn't have fallen unconscious…if she were better he wouldn't be here bleeding terribly…

"It's not your fault," He whispered.

Yes it was…he was just to kind to blame her.

"Well, this is all such a lovely and romantic and warm little reunion," Aizen said, sweat and blood dripping off of him. "But this is no time for such matters." He shook the blood off his sword as he began to make his way towards Unohana and Hanataro.

"Leave them alone, Aizen!" Renji roared only to yelp when he was attacked by the Arrancar, preventing his intervention in helping the two.

Unohana looked at the approaching man calmly while Hana was trembling in terror.

"So, you are going to kill the healers first?" The Fourth Division Captain asked.

"Rather simple but smart battle tactic." He said with a charming smile. "They will need the help of you two to defeat me. But if I take away their ability to heal…well, I just gave myself a wonderful advantage." He cocked his head, "Even with your ability you know you cannot fair against me."

She folded her hands over her legs as she looked at him, "I know…"

He raised his sword, "You were always one of the few captains I found myself respecting. If only you weren't as kind…" He sighed wistfully. "Think of your loved-one's smiling face…die with a happy image."

"NO!" Hana screamed as he jumped in front of his captain, arms out. "You won't hurt her!! I will never let you hurt her!!"

Aizen smiled, "Dying with the woman you adopted as your mother…a kind and warm end…farewell." And then brought the sword down.

Unohana closed her eyes, 'Jushiro…'

* * *

The cold feeling that swept through him was numbing and he fell to his knees in a fit of gasps and coughs.

"Captain!" His squad cried out.

He was panting for air and his eyes wide, 'R-Retsu…' His hands and eyes clenched tightly in pain. "Continue with your rounds…do not let a-anyone in here. We are still at war here."

The white-haired male struggled to pick himself up, but managed on his own and continued walking.

'Retsu…' His heart clenched in pain. 'Be ok…you have to be ok…'

* * *

The blade was swift and sharp and would cut them both down simultaneously. It felt like everything was moving incredibly slow--like eons were passing--but it was a split second.

Death was so close…

Hana clenched his eyes shut and let out a small whimper.

"Hajike Tobiume!" Hinamori cried out as she appeared and blocked the attack that had been set on Hanataro.

"Hina--Hinamori?" Hitsugaya looked at her in some shock.

"Ah! If it isn't Momo!" Aizen chortled as he greeted the bun-wearing girl.

The young woman glared at him. "For years I served you…for years I worshiped you…for years I-I…I loved you," She gritted her teeth and snarled at him, "But you destroyed all that. I HATE YOU!!" And then made a mad swing for his throat.

'Damn it!' Hitsugaya growled as he held his wounded shoulder, his other hand gripping his zanpakatou as he leaned slightly against Rukia. 'She's losing focus again--she's going mad!'

Aizen would take advantage of that easily. Dodging her blade with ease he pushed it away before he made a stab at her.

_"_Omote o agero!" And a peculiar shaped sword slammed onto his twelve times and his body four.

With a frown Aizen moved back, his sword and body was heavy--this was not good. He looked around and noticed Soi-Fong, Kyoraku, and those two odd looking individuals from Kenpachi's squad had arrived.

Severely outnumbered and now considerably slower.

This was not good at all.

Giving them a smile and a wave he greeted them, "I had not anticipated getting so many guests! I really should've done something more with this room." He teased.

"Heh, you should know us, Sosuke…we're slobs. Just give us an area to sit down and some sake and we would be content." He undressed himself of his pink cloak and gently folded it and placed it to the side, the then carefully placed his straw hat upon it.

Soi-Fong removed her captain's garments merely tossed them to the side.

"Oh? Serious are we?" Aizen asked.

"You have no chance," The rather temperamental-woman hissed. She held up her hand which had her, "Jinteki Shakusetsu." And the golden stinger was around her hand. "With my speed and everyone's combined force we will take you down."

"So confident is she who has naught an ability of her own." Her face colored in anger and he grinned. "Still trapped in her beloved's shadow….a beloved cat who will never see her the same way as wasp do…"

"Cut the crap," The woman growled dangerously. "Die." And then shuponed towards him.

"And so the wasp makes her first move…" He smirked. "But even with the weights do you really believe you can fair against me?"

"Shut up!!" She screamed as she made her move.

"I wish to show you all my special move." He smile and held up his sword, "Ban-kai."

"Soi-Fong!! Get away!!" Yoruichi cried out only to gasp when Diamond's hand wrapped around her leg, preventing her from getting to her former subordinate. Her golden eyes went when he simply crushed her leg.

It took all of her power not to scream.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

But as she turned for the woman Aizen's power were released.

It seemed that by actually attacking Aizen as he was calling for bankai and then turning for Yoruichi saved her life. Instead of being attacked Soi-Fong was slapped by the incredible power of his release and slammed back into the wall with brutal and crushing force.

She gagged in pain, blood bursting from her mouth and she fell to her butt--her back wailing in pain.

Her eyes fogged up for a brief moment and she was unable to see straight or stand up.

And it was like his sword had become a vortex. A powerful sucking wind made everyone lose their footing slightly but it was not strong enough to drag them in.

But it was strong enough for the Arrancars who jumped into it without any complaint. After the final one was absorbed in another explosion of light and power that threw everyone back, some cutting themselves deeply with the jagged ice-crystals.

There was a pulse of power and everyone gasped and fell to their knees, something pushing and pulling them down towards the ground.

A chuckle broke through the air.

Aizen was there, grinning rather happily--power just oozing off of him. Nothing has changed and yet he seemed altered; where did he get this power!?

"Interesting, is it not?" He said to their gaping and horrified faces. "My power is that of trickery and illusions…but my bankai is simply just absorbing what I created." He looked at his blade which was pulsating with power. "I don't know…perhaps that before I was transformed into this I had a different bankai…" He shrugged. "Oh well, I will use what I have with me now."

No.

No.

NO!!

He couldn't have more power--they were already struggling! He could not gain the combined power of those Arrancars. He could not get more power!!

The floor cracked underneath him, the room seemed to be sucked out of air from his power.

But, if he thought that this would stop them, that this would make them fall back…then he was dead-wrong. Those Arrancars were strong but they wouldn't have lasted much longer against them.

This war was not over yet…not by a long-shot.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whimpered as she placed her hand over her chest and looked towards the building that was shaking with a power release.

"Don't worry about him." Chad muttered. "And if you worry about him, worry about them all."

Orihime bowed her head, knowing she was being scolded a bit. She was sometimes far too concerned and blinded by the orange-haired Vizard to think of anyone else…and Rukia had been the one who was kidnapped.

She should be down there, she could help!

"No." Chad said again, knowing what she was thinking. "You could not help. You are not a fighter, Orihime. You are a healer and healers will need to stay back for protection so that they can protect others."

It wasn't fair…

"Come, if you want to help stop just staring out at the place. Everyone is getting reading to get a large amount of wounded people here…and you are just staring off into space."

Her face colored in shame.

"I-I'm sorry Sado-kun…" He was right, here she wanted to help and yet she was overlooking those who needed the help. Turning around she went back to the others to help set up for the wounded.

Chad looked once out at the palace--he too wished to be there with his comrades, but he understood that there needed to be some here to protect the way to Seireitei and those from Squad Four.

'Be careful,' And then went back to patrolling the area, knowing there were many Arrancars around.

* * *

It's been hours.

This battle against one man has lasted for hours and everyone was injured--Hitsugaya the most of all. He was back on the ground reddening the ice and Rukia could not get to him, injured herself.

Hinamori gasped for air as she fell to one knee--it had been so long since she has done any strenuous training. Her body and mind were depleted of strength and energy from her long suffering depression. It was so hard to keep up with everyone else.

She collapsed to her knees, being out of commission for so long…she was so weak. She wanted to sleep and forget about all of this, or wake up to discover it had been all a nightmare.

Gasping for air she looked at her reflection on the ice and cringed; she was still not herself, she was still weak and pathetic.

She couldn't get up…

"Get up!" Kira cried out as he appeared at her side, not noticing how Aizen had now honed in on them.

"Momo, get up!" Kira ordered as he grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up. But her weak legs crumbled under the pressure of her body. She looked frail and exhausted--he knew this was terrible and that right now she was doing the best that she could, but she could not. "Momo! Get up!"

"Hinamori!! Kira!!" Renji cried out when he saw that the attack from the empowered Aizen head for them. Could anyone get to them in time? No…no, none of them would be able to. Not with Yoruichi's legs broken and Soi-Fong unconscious.

Their heads snapped over to see Aizen making a strike for them. Kira threw his body over Hinamori's and prepared for the impact.

Renji screamed for them--they were some of his closest friends…

And he was about to watch them die.

"Jōkaku enjō!" A voice cried out from no where and a wall of flame appeared before the two and then wrapped around Aizen. "Ugh, I do believe I am getting to old for this." The new person grunted as he entered in the scene and through the smoke his attack was making.

Everyone gasped, "Yamamoto!"

He gave them a small smile and nod, "It has been some time, has it not?"

Hitsugaya smirked as he picked himself up, oblivious to the large amount of blood oozing out of him, "Good job Sasakibe."

The former First Division Lieutenant--now Tenth Division Captain--nodded in understanding.

"W-What…?" Renji looked a bit confused.

"I suppose you all were a bit consumed with the situation to notice that Sasakibe was missing. I had sent him to go tell the news to Yamamoto that Aizen was alive. I hadn't expected for him to make an appearance--more of word of advice." His smirk grew as he saw Aizen's ragged and infuriated face--finally real emotions. Emotions that were not of confidence or of one being in control.

It was simply marvelous.

"Y-Yamamoto…you old fool." Aizen frowned--he had not foreseen Hitsugaya obtaining help from the former general. This was not a good thing--perhaps it was time to make his escape…

"Cut off any routes for escape." Yamamoto called off--knowing exactly what the former Gotei 13 captain was planning on doing. "This monster will not be escaping this time."

"Ho? How interesting….you think you can stop me?"

A sort of twinkle in his eye appeared, "You don't think that I have just been taking naps and reading books while I have been away have you?" He brought his cane up and called out an incantation none have heard before and then brought it down with a loud clap and then…nothing.

Everyone stiffened and looked around prepared for some sort of attack.

"What pathetic type of distraction is that?" Aizen sneered.

"No distraction--just because you cannot see nor sense what I have done does not mean that it is not there. And had it been a distraction it wouldn't have been pathetic considering your guard was off." It almost seemed as if Yamamoto had the power of actually getting under Aizen's skin. "I studied some techniques of the Shiba's clan Kūkaku. What I have done is a modified shield of theirs with the one that surrounds Seireitei. You, Aizen Sosuke, are unable to use any of your methods to escape. You are stuck here till it ends."

A twisted and dark snarl crossed over Aizen's face. This was anything but impossible--though quite on in years, the former head-captain still had power and amazing ability.

He was trapped until he or every last one of these fighters before him was dead.

Aizen knew with the power that he has absorbed he would be able to hold them off--but the odds were still stacked against him.

The fire was now all around the throne-room, not melting the ice--just making it steam…it seemed both the fire and the ice were too much for the other and seemed to coincide…at least for now.

Smoke and steam was filling the place up--luckily there were plenty of gaping holes throughout the room otherwise they might've suffocated.

He jumped back a bit and looked around. This situation looked a bit bleak on his end.

If only Hinamori hadn't healed--oh well, he must improvise.

Rukia was too much of a risk. Should he go after her, Hitsugaya might explode with power again…and that was not something he wanted to face at the moment--not when there was already some trouble brewing.

His quick thinking mind began to spin and calculate and he looked over at Kira and smirked, 'Perhaps if I kill him--she and her oh so fragile mind will snap once more and her inconsolable state will prove a hindrance.' He knew his former lieutenant could easily be broken once more and that when she snaps her power increases but she has no control over it and is blinded and therefore becomes weaker.

But her inconsolable mind would not accept that and would probably harm others, hindering them and in such probably taking her life, and would then meet her own end.

It would be a brutal and terrible but beautiful end for this woman.

He positioned the sword towards the blonde who cursed when he saw what was about to happen but he hadn't the energy to dodge fast enough and then he was in the hypnosis…and he collapsed to the ground with a clank of his sword.

Hinamori spun around, her eyes wide and her face paled, "IZURU!" She ran to his side and began to shake him to get him awake. "IZURU! IZURU!!" She screamed out his name as tears began to pour down her face.

"HINAMRORI!" Matsumoto cried out as she grabbed the two of them and jumped out of the way just as a hit was being aimed for them. Both females grunted as they slammed to the ground and skidded to a halt, some skin burning at the feel of the burning ice.

As the three fell the others took the chance to make another group attack on Aizen, Unohana going for Izuru--hoping she was not too late in saving the young man.

"IZURU!" Hinamori sobbed as she looked at the now ill and broken man--all it took was one look at the sword and the man was now unconscious and dying.

'That must be the only weakness,' Unohana concluded. 'He cannot do any nightmare-like attacks too many and right after the other. It can only be one at a time and after a slight re-charge.' She was almost pleased that he bankai was that of absorbing and didn't have anything to do with this ability to cause people horrible nightmares and visions.

Hitsugaya screamed in pain when his thigh was sliced, Rukia cried out for him only to have her hip cut deeply and then slammed to the ground. The ice, luckily, allowed her to slide out of the range of being killed and only got her ankle slightly nicked.

At the sight of her bleeding Hitsugaya saw red once again and with a howl of fury he picked himself and flew towards Aizen.

His bankai was fueled by his wrath alone it seemed; only a few petals had disappeared after all of this.

But everyone knew their powerful and fierce and love-struck captain couldn't last much longer. He had used too much power and had lost too much blood.

It was ending.

Everyone knew it was edging towards the closing. That this cannot last for ever.

Ever person was so tired and so exhausted--Yamamoto would be unable to do much. He had placed all his reitsu into forming a shield to keep Aizen from escaping. Even now he was struggling to not give off a hint that should he be killed Aizen could escape.

"IZURU!!" The distraught Hinamori cried out.

"Damn it." Matsumoto hissed, 'We've just lost Kira and Hinamori in one attack…Unohana will have to stay back and tend to the wounds.' Her ash-blue eyes looked around; so many were injured and weak. Some were unable to move or unconscious, some were heading in that direction quickly.

She supposed it was good that Hinamori was too consumed with Kira to actually go after Aizen for revenge--she would be killed. There was no doubt in the woman's mind.

"Hinamori--_**Hinamori**_!" Matsumoto slapped the girl's face when she didn't pay attention to her. "Listen--you have to stay here with Kira-taichou and Unohana-taichou and Hana. You want to be a warrior? You want to help them? You want to defeat this son of a bitch? Then stop crying and get up."

Gods, she has wanted to say something like that forever to the brunette.

The young girl looked a bit stunned but nodded--perhaps she was healing and growing up. Beforehand she would've never been able to do this.

Matsumoto nodded, "Right. You have to protect them--help her move him over where the rest are and you protect them and her as she heals them. Understand?" At her nod Matsumoto looked back at the battle that had moved more towards a certain corner of the room, away from them.

The icy-floor was splattered with blood--it was turning into a lake.

Growling she shot up and ran towards the fight--not wanting to be left out while her friends were still doing all that they could.

Everyone could feel it within the air. Something was shifting…it was tensing…it was ending.

The fire, the ice, the howling, the screams, the clashing of metal, hiss and yelps of pain, curses, explosions….the battle was made of noise…it was chaotic.

Aizen slammed Hitsugaya away from him one last time and stumbled a bit in his movements.

He was in pain.

How long has this been going on now? A few minutes? Over an hour? Hours? Days? Time was lost to them but all still felt it--a sadistic whisper that said they could only go on for so much longer. That their stamina and ability would not wait out much longer.

It needed to end--it had to end. All were bloodied and injured; all were exhausted and barely able to stay upon their feet. This was getting too much.

Hitsugaya held onto his bleeding shoulder, wincing in pain as cornucopia amount of blood pooled beneath him. It was so hard to breathe and move now…even Houshirou was finding it difficult to go on--it probably was because he has yet to train and look into how to strengthen him.

However, Houshirou still might have the ability to go after Aizen…but Toushirou could not help it. He wanted to be the one to kill the man.

If he needed too, he will bring forth his alternate-personality once more, but for now he was the one in charge and he was the one who will be killing this man.

No matter how weak he felt he would kill this bastard and the scoop Rukia up into his arms and quite possibly sob into her hair--he has yet to be truly reunited with her and it was still in his mind that she could've died--that in a matter of seconds he could never see her again.

He's never shed a tear since he's met her--never showed this much weakness.

'Rukia…' If he didn't do something she could be taken away from him--his precious, his beloved…she's already been stolen from him before…if he didn't do something now she could be taken away again. "I love you…I love you…" He whispered as he glared at Aizen who also appeared to be struggling to hold on.

"RUKIA!!" Renji cried out as he caught her eye, earning the attention of Hitsugaya. The two seemed to have a conversation of sorts and then she gave a small nod back.

He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous--even now--at how close the two were. He wanted Rukia to look at him and him alone. He wanted to gaze at her and just talk to her without words.

Renji, who was more stable on his feet, moved around Aizen who was battling against the others who were still up on had the power to continue fighting. He came up behind him and both he and Rukia held out their zanpaktou before they gave off a loud cry and then Rukia's ribbon shot forward and wrapped around Aizen, stiffening and freezing it instantly. Renji's long saw-like sword wrapped around him the same time as well.

Everyone seemed to understand the plan and jumped back and called out the most powerful binding kido-spell they could muster. It wasn't much since most were unconscious and barely able to pick up their sword--and Kenpachi had only the weakest of them all--it didn't hold.

The spells broke instantly but it was enough time.

"GET HIM!!" Matsumoto cried out towards her captain and then fell back when her kido-attack shattered.

Hitsugaya looked at them tiredly, trying to comprehend what was being said.

"HITSUGAYA GET HIM NOW!" Renji cried out just as his sword was slashed away, leaving terrible wounds in Aizen's body--all that was left holding him was Rukia's ribbons and she was struggling to keep them wound around him.

"T-TOUSHIROU!" She screamed, blood exploding from her hands as the grip on the white ribbons tightened.

At her scream his strength was renewed.

The white-haired male growled and despite his wounds pulled his sword back and let out a loud cry before he slammed it into the brunette's chest.

The once loud and chaotic world was silenced as the final blow was given by the head-captain.

Blood spatter everywhere but Aizen remained smiling.

"Well," He croaked, "What can I do?" Blood oozed down his mouth--he wouldn't be able to stand up if it wasn't for Rukia's ribbons wrapped around him. "I lost…"

He coughed thickly and the red blood continued to pour out of him, "Heh…a second humiliating loss…" He was wheezing for air--little air was going down his throat and his lungs were flooding and he was suffocating. "Such a waste…of power…" He muttered as Rukia's ribbons softened around him and he crumbled to the ground.

Everyone looked at him, unable to believe it--they wouldn't believe it.

"Take his body back to Seireitei." Yamamoto ordered, seeing as Hitsugaya was too weak at the moment to do a thing. "And burn this place to the ground."

'It's done…' Hitsugaya thought, blood dripping down to the ground. It was hard to catch his breath, his chest hurt and his vision was blurring--slowly turning into tunnel vision. 'I did it Rukia. I saved you--he's dead…I killed him…all for you…my…my Rukia…' He was swaying on his feet as he stared at the dead body of his mortal enemy. He wanted to see Rukia, he needed to see her, but it was just too hard to turn his head…he couldn't keep his eyes open.

The last thing he heard before giving into the darkness was Rukia's scream of, "TOUSHIROU!!"

* * *

**Author: **Well, my semester has started. It shouldn't affect my updating--but you never know. What seems to really be affecting my updating is the addiction to computer games and Nintendo-DS…DAMN YOU SUPER MARIO BROS. 3!!

What made me late this time was a few things;

Semester--but only because it's the first week. You know, all the jitters and everything and just getting into the groove of it.

eBaum's World--DAMN YOU!!

DS--DAMN YOU EVEN MORE AND DAMN THE NEED TO SAVE THE PRINCESS!!

Trip--I had thought I would be going on a trip and that I didn't have to move as fast…it was cancelled.

Chapter--this thing was HARD and with a whole battle scene?

Ugh, I am not good with battles--and this whole chapter was a battle. And it was kinda crummy. I had wanted to really…erm…wow people with the conclusion of the drama and Aizen-mess and it was a bit rushed and clumped together…Sorry if this chapter was really bad...

I know I didn't go into detail of everyone's battle…and some bankai's weren't seen or mentioned…but this was a really hard chapter to write!

But, I am sad to say, this is the third to the last chapter. Yes…two more chapters (I estimate) and _**Conversing the Dragon** _is completed.

Hmm, well I hope this chapter was alright for everyone! I look forward to hearing your opinion about it!

Join the HitsuRuki Army!!

Please Review!!


	22. To Find One’s Happy Ending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

**_Conversing the Dragon_**

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** General/Romance/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary: **Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking--no harm can come from that, correct?

**Warnings:** Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**To Find One's Happy Ending**

The first thing he saw was the ceiling and having woken up to this particular ceiling before he knew exactly where he was. It was obvious by the tall white ceiling with the strong wooden support beams that this was the medical-ward--it was also the intensive unit.

This was where he had woken up the last time he fought with Aizen…or was he just waking up from the first time and it all had been a dream made by his coma? If so he wanted up now and wanted to go woo Kuchiki Rukia…gods, he loved that girl.

But…if all that hadn't been a dream…

Now he was panicking; he had blacked out. What happened to her? Where was she? Was she hurt? He knew she suffered so much--did she make it? She had to…if she didn't he would regret ever waking up. He would take his own life…he needed to be with her. His life was meaningless without her.

His chest was heaving and his head was pounding, the thought of Rukia being away from him brought tears to his eyes once more. But he stilled when a smaller hand touched his forehead and the side of his face, calming him instantly.

He looked over and smiled when he found himself absorbed in the watery and very tired eyes of Rukia. She was alive…she was still here with him. His world instantly brightened up. "Don't tell me I was in another two-week long coma."

She sniffed, "Two days…" She wiped her eyes as she whimpered and tears poured down her cheeks. "And they were hell." She was sobbing now, the tears were unable to be stopped but she did not release him to clean her face, she was holding onto his hand desperately. She brought it up to her face and leaned against it, her shoulder shaking, and kissing his knuckles a bit. "I-I thought I lost you….I thought…and it…all my fault…love you, I love you…" She choked over her tears.

Hitsugaya watched as she sobbed before he picked himself up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close to him. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply, for a moment he had thought he would never have the feel of him holding her or her clean and feminine scent--he had thought he had lost all of her.

He began to tremble too and was unable to prevent himself from crying softly into her hair.

They both cried for what they've been through, what had been taken from them, and what they could've lost. They cried in pain, in relief, in hate, and in love…

Both were unaware how long they had shared their tears but they both pulled apart simultaneously, both feeling in the other they were ready to stop crying for a moment and look at each other. Their faces were red, wet, messy, and sticky. Their hair was plastered to their skin and they were both sniffing and hiccupping for air after the break down.

Hitsugaya instantly began to wipe her face tenderly, trying to get her clean. Rukia wanted to do the same, but he wouldn't allow her and instead forced her to be pampered.

"Butterfly…when have you last slept?" He asked softly at the sight of her exhausted face.

She looked at him before looking away a bit, "You already know the answer."

Yes, he did. He knew she has not slept nor left his side at all. He cupped her face and began to gently kiss over her face. "My love….you were hurt so badly, you were kidnapped, you were forced to see terrible mental-images, you fought so hard for so long….and you have not slept at all since then?"

Rukia shook her head, "No. I was not going to until you woke up!"

The man wasn't going to bother with scolding her that he could've been unconscious for weeks. He would've done the same thing. Moving over, being weary of his IV, he pulled her in. Following his movements Rukia placed herself next to him.

Hitsugaya threw the covers over the two of them, "We will talk about what happened later…sleep."

Rukia understood that he meant talking about what she saw when she was mentally tortured. She was not looking forward to that.

"Little one," He pushed her against the pillow. "Sleep."

He needn't have said anymore, the moment he had pushed her on the pillow she had fallen unconscious. He looked at her for a moment. She had lost a lot of weight, she was so pale, so exhausted, and so fragile looking. Her eye were swollen from crying but there were dark rings under them.

She had a fever again--or maybe it was the same fever from when he held her back at Hueco Mundo.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, purring huskily into her ear. His poor, precious lover. She was never leaving his sight again. She was never going to be away from his arm's reach. Nothing was ever going to separate them again.

Holding onto her he allowed a shaky breath to escape him--his body hurt and ached and groaned. He had little strength to do much of anything now except to just hold onto his traumatized lover. But even if he had any more strength there was nothing more in the world he wanted to do then hold on to her.

* * *

The two had slept for almost two days straight, never breaking from their hold on the other. But needless to say when they awoken they were starving, they needed to go to the bathroom, and they needed to wash. But both were in decent enough help that Unohana released them back to rest within their own room--though now Rukia has been ordered to move in with Hitsugaya.

She had tried to swat him for the order but still found herself feeling to lightheaded from all the sleep and all the stress she's been through. She promised she would slap him when she felt better.

For a week they stayed up in his home, only allowing visitations with some close friends a family. Everyone was so exhausted that there hasn't been much going on in Seireitei except resting and relaxing.

Hitsugaya and Rukia talked and the man had very well nearly lost his mind once again when he was told what she had been through.

The Head Captain knew that it would be a long time before Rukia was fully healed, no matter how strong she was, no matter how protected she was, and no matter how many loved one surrounded her she was still suffering mental anguish.

He was as well.

It was hard to forget what he had nearly lost. He would constantly touch the girl, making sure he was awake. They cuddled, talked, they shared a few more tears, some smiles, some laughs, they bathed together--but both felt still a bit to worn out to make love, though Hitsugaya did make it known that he wanted to. Badly. They just spent their time together, rebuilding their happiness.

Hitsugaya sighed, his thoughts no longer on Aizen as he used Rukia's lap as a pillow and her fingers combed through his thick white hair. Tomorrow they were going back to their jobs--there was a ton of paperwork he needed to work on. Yamamoto was looking over things while he was on medical-leave and despite the reasons for the break it had been wonderful.

His world had been nothing but Rukia--and needless to say it did nothing for his obsession for her, it just made it all the worse. He reached up and kissed her tenderly on the lips making her blush.

Making her blush has been his favorite game this past week.

"Are you ready to return to work?" She asked as she continued petting him.

"Hm," He closed his eyes. "No. I want to stay here with you forever."

Another blush--and another tally for his long score-bored. He was really good at this game.

"Idiot." Rukia muttered bashfully, earning one of his beautiful grins. "So…what is going to happen now that it is all over? What is there left for you to do?" She was very curious about her dragon's duties as the Head Captain.

The man groaned as if he had a headache, "I must go over damages, write a full report about the war and what occurred, I have to sign off on the autopsy and burning of the body, write a report on why it is Aizen came back the first time, look over the finances, make sure the injured are alright, and just a ton of more things."

Rukia pouted before she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I can help you if you want."

He smiled up at her, "I wouldn't want to do that to you--I will need to interview many of those who fought against Aizen. I wouldn't want you to relive anything."

"I don't want you to relive anything either…at the very least I can be there with you."

And he hadn't wanted her to leave his side at all--she would need to remain by him in his office as he worked. And the help would be appreciated.

"What is first on the agenda?" She asked innocently.

"The first would be to get you out of those clothes." And then Hitsugaya pounced and pushed her to the bed, looking at her longingly and with such tender love she nearly cried. But she shuddered and blushed at the powerful lustful look in those dark eyes of his. "Please…"

She closed her eyes, when she was with him she could forget about what she witnessed. She reached her hands up and cupped his face and brought him down to her lips.

He took that as a sign that he was allowed to continue.

The room was soon filled with ruffling of sheets, grunting and moaning, loud whimpers for more, skin hitting against skin, and whispers and cries of each other's names.

Rukia held on tightly to Hitsugaya's strong back, her legs wrapped around his waist. "T-Toushirou, aah, ah-AH!" Her nails dug into his sun-kissed tan skin, leaving red marks and some crescent shape little wounds behind.

Sweat was dribbling off of Hitsugaya and onto her body--his eyes were glazed, as if he were in a dream-like state, as he stared down at her. Erotic and almost animalistic grunts escaped his lips with each thrust into her. His eyes were rolling at the incredible overwhelming sense of pleasure.

Being one with Rukia just made him weak and lose all control. It was the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful, and pleasurable things he experiences…

A growl escaped his throat and he pushed into her hard, she arched her back and threw her head back and moaned loudly, her breasts pressing up against his chest.

"Rukia, Rukia," He chanted her name, as if he couldn't get enough of how it rolled over and off his tongue.

She was chanting his name back, her voice growing louder as her end began to come over her. A white light blinded her vision and she locked on around him, her body freezing as she arched and she screamed his name, "TOUSHIROUUUU!!"

He hissed out her name before he reached his limit.

Panting he used his elbows to keep himself propped up and hovered over her, not wanting to fall on top of her fragile body.

Both were slick with sweat and gasping for air as they looked at each other dreamingly. He covered her mouth with his own and shoved his tongue gently within the crevasse of her mouth.

Unable to go on without air he pulled back. They just stared at each other for a moment before Hitsugaya sighed and leaned down and nuzzled himself against her. "I love you."

She gave him a small smile, "I love you too…"

"Please," He looked at her with pleading green eyes. "Marry me. I can't live without you…."

Rukia looked back at him with equally pleading eyes, and he didn't need an answer. She never wanted to be separated from him again either. "Yes…" She buried her face into his shoulder and shook a moment, "Yes…please…" She looked so shy as she finally accepted being his wife. Before they had decided to marry but wait…they weren't going to wait any longer.

"When should we," Hitsugaya kissed her on the lips passionately. "Have it?"

The man shrugged, "As long as it is soon…" He kissed her again before he gave her a sinister smile. "Ready for round two, love?"

She paled before blushing and then yelped when he pretty much tackled her into the bed.

* * *

It seemed much brighter and the air felt much cleaner then it ever had before in Seireitei. Life almost screamed happiness and perfection to those within the Soul Society. The day has come where the end to their long nightmare has arrived.

It almost felt cliché and too fluffy--but in truth, no one was complaining. They all embraced it without a second thought.

Even despite it being the day where everyone had to return to working the atmosphere was cheerful, even within the office of one Hitsugaya. The office that was once filled with stress, coldness, and a need for perfection was warm and welcoming.

"I cannot express my gratitude enough, Yamamoto-sama." Hitsugaya said with a deep bow to the bearded man.

The former Head Captain smiled, "Think nothing of it. This was once my problem--I could not have let you go at this alone."

Hitsugaya gave him a small smile before he wrapped his arms around Rukia. "How long are you staying, Yamamoto-sama?" The girl asked.

"I will most definitely stay for the wedding of you two." He said with a big grin towards the blushing faces. 'Ah, young love…they make a fine couple.'

The announcement had been made first thing in the morning--after Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, and Matsumoto were told of it personally--that Soutaichou Hitsugaya Toushirou and Lieutenant of the Fifth Division Kuchiki Rukia were now engaged.

Upon the announcement that their strong Head Captain would be wedding their little Kuchiki princess only added onto happiness that was surrounding the place. Everyone was ecstatic that the wonderful and loving couple were finally making their, be it short but strong, relationship official.

A happy ending was in their grasp and everyone was hell-bent on making sure it remains happy for as long as possible.

"When will the wedding be taking place?" The old man asked as he took a sip of his tea, watching as the couple took a seat in the couch before him.

"At the end of the month." Hitsugaya replied as he stroked Rukia's hair affectionately. "I would've preferred it being sooner and simple but everyone wants to attend and everyone wants it to be a grand thing."

"I should expect so," Yamamoto chortled. "You are the Head Captain--the one who brought down the greatest enemy twice. And your blushing bride is Kuchiki Rukia…who has made quite a name for herself." He laughed again with Rukia blushed at the attention. She, her fiancée, and Ichigo were the most well-known names in Seireitei and beyond.

It was a bit flustering--especially she was mostly well-known as the cause of everything and not the solver.

Hitsugaya kissed her on the temple as he smiled--Yamamoto has never seen this particular man so happy. The one ice-hearted dragon has been thawed…a passionate and deep love has awoken something within him. The darkness that once clouded his eyes and mind were beginning to disappear.

In simple terms;

'He's so whipped!' Yamamoto cackled, hiding his smile with his tea. Rukia had a power over him. It strengthens and weakened the male at the same time. He would go through so many tortures, so many hardships, to the end of the earth and back again just for her smile and affection.

He would more then likely always have the alternate personality of his--it was now apart of him. But with Rukia's help he would slowly become more open with all of his feelings and perhaps tame that alternate personality of his a bit more.

But even if it doesn't happen, that Houshirou also adored Rukia and would never seek to harm her.

"I wish you both the best of luck." He gave them a grandfatherly smile.

"Thank you." They both said, their fingers now intertwined together and their bodies touching.

There was much work to be done--but to them if they had each other…then it will be worth it all in the end.

"Tiaaachouuuu!" Matsumoto burst into the room, "I found the perfect dress for Rukia!!" And then she ran over and promptly plucked Rukia from his arms and then pretty much kidnapped her. She slammed the door on her way out and the stacks of organized papers on his desk tumbled.

Hitsugaya gaped at the mess before Yamamoto took a final sip of his tea, "I see you are busy. You wouldn't want the help from a senile ole man like me…I shall be off! Take care!" And then hurriedly scurried out the door.

His right eye was beginning to twitch, and he could even feel Houshirou gaping at the fact that the busty-blonde stole Rukia.

And then a very familiar scream of wrath echoed throughout Seireitei--one that showed that everything was beginning to get back on track.

"**MATSUMOTOOOO!!**"

* * *

"Nemu is now apart of the Eleventh Squad. She has been stripped of her title and sword--in a hundred years there will be a captain's meeting she must attend where a vote will take place if her probation can be lifted and if she will be allowed to take up arms once again. Until then she is only allowed to do minor sparring with a bokken and training with kido. She and her father are to not come into contact with each other until Unohana deems it safe. She is left in your charge now…" Hitsugaya stated as he handed the paper-work to Kenpachi.

After taking a good time in throwing a tantrum that Rukia was captured by that evil woman of a lieutenant, he had placed the papers together and had begun the work.

He decided to start with Kenpachi and his squad and get two things out of the way. Getting his story on the battle and giving him the paperwork on the transfer of Nemu into his squad.

"Hmph, I got it, I got it…" He grumbled as he took the papers before tossing them over his shoulder to Ikkaku, who yelped and then grabbed the papers with care. This was about his girl--it needed to be treated with some tenderness.

The four of them were in the room; all of them had privately consulted Hitsugaya on what happened. After Kenpachi finished with his story about the battle everyone was allowed back in.

"So tell me, have ya banged her good?" The Eleventh Squad Captain asked with a grin.

Hitsugaya sputtered in embarrassment, shock, and rage, "Excuse me!?"

"I bet they were going at it all night." Ikakku sniggered.

"I bet it was so beautiful," Ayesegawa sighed out. "Making love is such a gorgeous thing. And Soutaichou and Rukia-fukotaichou are such amazing creatures of beauty, their powers, their ice…it would've been a sight to behold."

Hitsugaya was finding himself being consumed in twitching, now happy his bashful and rather bed-shy fiancée was not around to hear the teasing.

"Beautiful? Hah! I bet they were horny wild rabbits in between the sheets." Kenpachi continued.

The temperature was dropping at a rapid rate.

Someone was about to die…

"Oh, Hitsu-chan and Ruki-nii-chan were doing the hankey-pankey?" Yachiru asked as she looked over her captain's shoulder.

"You better believe it. I bet she is a screamer…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!" Hitsugaya roared as a blast of cold air exploded from him and threw the group out of the office.

All of them were cackling evilly as they ran away.

Hitsugaya growled, he would have his revenge….

And his day didn't seem to get all that much better. Every person he called in to get their report on the battle only wanted to talk about him and Rukia. True it was a much better topic and some were more polite and not as perverted as some…but he wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

He didn't trust leaving his innocent little Rukia with Matsumoto for too long. Damn she-devil.

As the day wore on he was growing grumpier and grumpier. He needed his Rukia to feel better.

But then Kira came into the room.

He still looked rather terrible. He went through tortures like Rukia did. He had been saved, and everyone was grateful for that, but now people were concerned if he would be alright.

"Kira-taichou."

The blonde bowed before he stood in a direct and respectable warrior position.

"Please sit. It might take some time." The leader noted to the chair before him.

Kira nodded and placed himself on it, almost looking like he wanted to slump against it and fall asleep. It seems this day has already taken its toll on him.

"How are you?"

"Tired, sir. Very tired. I have nightmares but Unohana has given me medication and I am going to a psychiatrist for this." He smiled a bit, seeing that the white-haired individual was a bit worried. "Rukia-san is so strong….how she was able to fight after something like that is just…amazing. I have to say I look up to her."

A territorial emotion swept over Hitsugaya--he didn't want anyone to talk about her. Rukia was his.

Trying to control himself the ice-wielder nodded, "My woman is very strong and admirable. Now…please…your report."

The blonde nodded and told him all the facts and technicalities on what happened--he didn't want the emotional trauma written down.

It only lasted for five minutes, as most of them do--besides those who had to talk about something perverted--and then he picked himself up and bowed.

"Kira, I want you to rest a bit more before you do too much else. Stick with some minor paper work and rest as much as possible."

Kira gave him another smile before he bowed.

Hitsugaya watched Kira leave--despite it having gone smoothly and that Kira seemed to be healing he was unable to get the thought of Kira looking up to Rukia out of his head.

Hitsugaya was just a jealous person and this has awoken his jealousy.

Now in a worse mood then before he looked over who he should talk to next to get their report. Surely the next person would be easy, simple, respectful, and normal.

Urahara Kisuke.

"GOD DAMN IT!!"

* * *

It had been a tiring day and she hadn't even worked! But being with Matsumoto who is a bit of a shop-aholic all day was exhausting. They just announced their engagement this morning and already she was out there working on it.

Though Rukia supposed it was better to get started on it since it was a month away and it was indeed HER wedding.

But it was wonderful--she already has a wedding kimono. She didn't want to wear her sister's nor the Kuchiki's--she didn't want to remind her brother of his dead wife nor did she want to wear something of that rather cold clan…especially when she was going to become a Hitsugaya.

Every time she thought of that she nearly squealed.

She was getting married--and not to Ichigo as many had first thought so long ago. But to Hitsugaya Toushirou. It was exciting.

The kimono would be brought to her the day of the wedding and Matsumoto said she would help fit her in it.

Not much longer and the month will come to a close and then it will be her wedding day.

Rukia has never been very girlish but even she found herself about to swoon at the thought of her own wedding. She never pictured it happening nor with Hitsugaya.

Waving to Matsumoto, Rukia walked to the office of her fiancée, beaming happily. There was a knock and she heard a, "What?!" Signaling he had a pretty rough day. Entering in the office she smiled softly at Hitsugaya who looked close to banging his head against his desk.

"Tough day?"

His head snapped up at her and like that the irritable expression that was once on his face melted into one of pure happiness and love. It was as if he had never been in a bad mood. Instantly he picked himself up and walked around his desk to her, "Rukia! Are you alright? Matsumoto ran off with you…"

She smiled and welcomed his powerful arms wrapping around her. "I'm fine." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "She wanted to go on and get me started on the wedding…"

Hitsugaya smiled happily down at her, almost feeling like a child who realized that Christmas was coming up. He kissed her brow, "You've already started?"

"It's in a month." Rukia replied with a smile. "I would guess I would need to start today."

"And you already found a dress?" He asked, remembering the whole reason Matsumoto came barging into his office--interrupting his time with Rukia and talking to Yamamoto.

He was going to kill that blonde.

But later--right now he actually just wants to snuggle with his beloved Rukia…in hopes that it would lead to something more.

"So, you had a tough day?" Rukia repeated.

He sighed, "Just this whole Aizen business…and the reports…most everyone were centered in on our engagement."

She giggled as the two of them sat flopped on the couch--he already knew she would be tired. He's been dragged on shopping trip with Matsumoto before…it was brutal. And he didn't know if it would be worse or better with Rukia being a girl.

Sighing he placed Rukia on his lap and held onto her. "I have a feeling this is going to be a very long month."

She gave him a comforting pat on the head, "It will work out…oh, Matsumoto wanted me to ask you about rings?"

Hitsugaya frozen before he screamed, "I FORGOT TO GET YOU A RING!!"

It was definitely going to be a long month.

* * *

After a whole week of searching, Hitsugaya found the perfect ring for her.

He had then proposed to her properly which lead her to sob a bit and collapse in his arms. Of course the hormonal and masculine male that is Hitsugaya…he took advantage of that and easily wooed her into bed.

The month went by slow and yet fast. Everyone had been busily preparing for it--it wasn't everyday the Head Captain was going to marry.

And after weeks of preparation, work, sweat, tears, and some explosions the day had finally arrived.

And every single last person was excited and pissed-pants nervous. Who know what would happen if Hitsugaya or Rukia was not pleased?

Oh, it would be hell on earth shouldn't everything go as planned.

But what they didn't know was that both were too sick with nerves to be concerned about anything else but each other.

"Oh god…oh god…" Hitsugaya whimpered as he paced around the room. His black and white kimono and his black hakama pants were already on, he was all set and prepared for going to the alter to await his bride.

He buried his face into hands and he let out another whimper.

In a matter of moments he was going to be told the ceremony was about to start and that it was time for him to leave and go….

For a moment Hitsugaya almost wanted to fight Aizen again, he felt like he was about to faint at any moment. Or be sick…either one seems like a possibility.

Then there was a knock on the door and Hitsugaya nearly squealed like a ten-year-old girl who just saw a snake. Not like he was ever going admit it--and whoever on the opposite side of the door better consider themselves lucky he didn't scream…cause then they would've been a witnessed and he would've killed them.

Yes, he was serious.

A long face surrounded by white hair poked in, "Three more minutes!"

And Hitsugaya blacked out.

"GAAH!" Ukitake wailed and hurried over to his side, helping him up. Luckily he hadn't fallen unconscious just blacked out for a moment or two and had fallen to the ground. Placing him against the couch in the leader's office, fanning his face.

"Ugh…" The woozy Hitsugaya groaned, holding his head. The poor boy….

"Oh, no need to be worried, Shiro-soutaichou!" Ukitake chirped happily as he rubbed his panicking friend's back.

"N-N-N-NO need to be worried?! I-I'm going to be married soon! MARRIED!!" He looked close to blacking out again. He looked pale; he was going to be married. He was going to be a married man soon. He was going to be married to Rukia. How could this be? What did he do to deserve this happiness?

"W-What if I can't make her happy? What if I fuck this up so badly she wouldn't want to stay with me?" He was beginning to pant as all the doubts and 'what if' scenarios bounced around his head in a satanic dance.

He couldn't live without her…but what if he did something to drive her away.

Hitsugaya was blacking out once again.

"Now, now…it's ok." The fatherly Ukitake comforted. "Rukia loves you. She loves you a lot. She would never leave you over a wedding. After all you have been through--"

"It's not the wedding," Hitsugaya sighed, "It's the marriage. I'm going to be her husband…I will be her provider and protector. Each of us will be the other's life. How…gods, how the hell can I do this? How the hell can I possibly be the person Rukia deserves?" He groaned out, all of a sudden seeing everything wrong with him come out into the open…and they were large and terrible.

How could a tainted, irritable, perverted, perfectionist son of a bitch think he could be with an angel like Rukia?

What was he doing? He was Hitsugaya Toushirou! Him getting married?! It almost seemed unnatural! How could he possibly get married?

Oh, he was blacking out again.

"Toushirou…" Ukitake gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "You and Rukia are meant for each other…that has been obvious for a long time now. You both balance each other I don't even see how you could. You both will have struggles and will have pain and arguments…but that will just make it all the more beautiful and worthwhile. You deserve her…you deserve a woman like Rukia. And she deserves you."

Hitsugaya still looked prepared to faint. But it was a major and emotional step in his life.

"You can do it." Ukitake grinned as he picked the shorter male up and dragged him out of the door. "You both will be happy and set and wonderful! And oooh! I can't wait for your kids!"

"K-KIDS?!"

* * *

Rukia was in no better position then her soon-to-be husband.

She was looking at herself in the full-length mirror in Matsumoto's room. She was adorned with a stunning white kimono with the soft-white silver patters of a dragon and butterflies--Rukia wondered if this had been custom made for her. Her bow was large and the two lose ends cascaded to the floor like waves and would follow after her when she walked.

Her hair was in braids, Matsumoto found the idea of a bun too old-looking for the small girl. And her face only had a slight amount of make-up; pink lip-gloss and some blush. Nothing else was needed, Rukia just had a natural beauty to her that just glowed on it's on. Less is more for her.

And she looked stunning in her wedding kimono.

"Taichou is probably gonna orgasm and then tackle you to the ground before everyone." The perverted blonde squealed.

Rukia blushed and wailed; she might've slept with the man a few times--a few wonderful, eye-rolling times--but she was still a bit on the innocent side….especially when Matsumoto was talking about it…and in front of everyone at their wedding…which **_was _everyone.**

She was a bit uncomfortable at how grand and large this wedding was. She had wanted a simple wedding…within a small garden with their friends and family and maybe all of the Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants…

Not every single last person within this grand and large city of Seireitei.

That was a bit too much.

She was exchanging her vows, her love for the Soutaichou in front of thousands…

Gulp.

"I'm so scared…" Rukia whispered.

"Oh, you will do fine. I know you will. You two are just perfect for each other…and don't concern yourself with the spectators. Besides," She grinned. "The moment you appear all you will think of and see is your dragon."

"I guess," Rukia smiled a bashful and beautiful and loving smile.

"This is just….just….wonderful! Oh, I can't wait! When will this thing start?! I want to get to the sake!" But Matsumoto's voice was being drowned out as Rukia imagined Hitsugaya. Handsome, strong, sturdy, and masculine.

She almost drooled at the day-dream.

But it was cut-off by a tap at the door and Orihime poked her head in. "Time to go Rukia…oh!! Oh!" She gasped and covered her mouth as she looked at her friend. "Oooh…R-Rukia…you look…you look so beautiful." She whispered before she engulfed the girl into a hug.

Rukia blushed, "T-Thank you Orihime…" She played with her fingers for a moment. "Is it…really time?"

Wiping her eyes the orange-haired woman nodded, "Yes…" She then smiled. "It's time…"

Rukia shuddered, looking a bit scared and nervous and close to tears. What was she doing? Getting married…it's unbelievable…

She was oblivious to being dragged and hurried to where the ceremony was taking place. Her thoughts were on Hitsugaya and all that has happened to them.

This whole thing…it was just amazing to think about. How it all started, how she began to fall in love with him, to when they confessed, to making love--she blushed at this memory, to being kidnapped and rescued, and now here…being married to him.

She gasped and her head snapped up--she was at the door to enter the large door that would lead her to the large court-yard where she would be getting married in. She could hear the happy and excited chatter--not being able to catch any of the words.

Everything was being blurred into one muffled voice.

Gulping, she inhaled and exhaled and then it was time. The girl stumbled a bit in fear but swallowed it down and then took the giant step out.

And Matsumoto was right…she could neither see nor hear anything that wasn't Toushirou. And he looked better then her dreams. He was just stunning and she found herself close to crying. She walked forward, her eyes never leaving his.

She was the most breathtaking creature he's ever seen…it was taking all of his self control in not running towards her, kissing her passionately, saying they were wed, and then run off with her to their home and bed.

He steadied himself as he looked at her…and as he looked at those purple eyes he knew that he was never going to regret marrying her.

"Rukia…" He breathed out, almost feeling his own tears of happiness gather. Damn this girl and her ability to turn him into a crybaby.

She smiled, looking like the perfect image of a blushing bride.

Making it too the top they both stared at each other, "I love you…" They whispered so only they could hear before Yamamoto began the ceremony, their hands intertwined the whole time.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed dreamily as he leaned against the palm of his hand and stared out into nothing of his office.

He was a married man.

He was married to his beloved Rukia. Hitsugaya Rukia…it just made him giddy. She was all his. His wonderful, amazing, beautiful wife. They were now together for the rest of their lives.

He's only been a married man for a day--he wanted to quickly finish up the last bit of work before he pretty much locks them both in their home for a while.

Oh, he was at the peak of his happiness…how can it get any better?

Another dreamy and obviously love-sick sigh escaped him before he looked down at the simple silver wedding band around his finger.

Feeling a bit like a girl he shook his head and tried to get back to work…but pretty Rukia in her beautiful white wedding kimono just consumed his thoughts. Not too mention the night they shared last night. Their first night being husband and wife.

They had been very passionate and wild.

He groaned when he felt himself harden just thinking about it.

Shaking his head he looked back down to his work, the sooner he gets these last few papers done the sooner he could shupon at insane speed, grab Rukia, and get back home and to bed.

At that thought he instantly went back to work--oh, he wanted to be done now.

"Sir! Someone wishes an audience with you!" One of the lower-ranks called out.

Hitsugaya nearly slammed his face against the desk. 'NOO!!' He wanted to be done and then make a run for his wife! Sigh and keeping his mature and calm composer, "Send them in." He called, wondering who would need to speak with him now.

He blinked when Hinamori entered.

The two looked at each other for a moment. Hitsugaya hadn't thought about her at all since she had given him her report--and that day he was still too Rukia-obsessed to actually think about her.

In fact, he still hasn't accepted her apology. They hadn't talked or anything…he hasn't even thought of it.

How should he feel about her now?

Another moment of silence before she spoke.

"I'm leaving." Hinamori stated with a smile to Hitsugaya.

He gave her a look, "Excuse me?"

"I said I am leaving. I will be leaving Seireitei."

This was not something he expected to come out of her mouth. The white-haired male frowned as he looked at her, "Why?"

She looked at him straight, that smile still on her face.

God, her eyes were so clear and she had that smile back on her face--the smile he had really enjoyed before the Academy. He was seeing his old best friend once again.

"I have done some terrible things and I have still not yet escaped Aizen's grasp. I…I also want to be with Izuru." Her cheeks colored slightly. "But with the way I am now…I know I could never be with him. I would tear us apart too easily. I want to go on a leave of absence for a while. I want to go train myself, go escape this confinement's' and memories of Seireitei and strengthen who I am. I want this to become my home again…"

"I…I see.." What else was he suppose to say, he knew he had the authority to deny her leave. But that didn't seem right. And he could see that she would be leaving with or without his permission; she was on a mission that no one, not her Head Captain or current love-interest would be able to talk her out of.

"Hitsugaya…even after facing Aizen during the war I will still never be able to face myself in the mirror or look at all those I care about in the eyes…not yet anyway." She smiled at him. "I want to be reborn--metaphorically speaking," She said with a giggle. "And I want to be able to become the person I once was before I met him."

"How long?"

"It's hard to say…but it should be under ten-years." She smiled again. "I wouldn't be able to stay away from here for too long…nor from Izuru. I want to be able to return with the ability to become a lieutenant again, to help fight, to smile easily with everyone…"

"And Kira?" Hitsugaya asked as he intertwined his fingers and looked at the woman before him.

"He knows--I've already talked to him about it. At first he was very much against me leaving….but he's come to an understanding that this is what I have to do. He promised by the time I return he will have a squad I would be proud to call my own…if you allow me to be apart of his division that is."

"You will have to take the placement test. But if Kira has no quarrels about not having a vice-captain for that long then I will permit it to be so." He gave her a look and picked himself up and walked over to her--he was now at her height, maybe even a bit taller.

He looked down at her for a moment, "I still don't know if I forgive you."

"That's another reason why I should leave. I still do not deserve your forgiveness. Out there I can change myself and make me the person who does deserve it…the girl who was your best-friend once upon a time." She gave him another smile.

"When will you be leaving?" He asked.

"In the morning." At his rather surprised look she continued, "I had wanted to stay for yours and Rukia's wedding. I had wanted to see you off, see the start on your Happy Ending." She inhaled and exhaled. "I don't wish to be seen off. I want to go on my own."

'She's leaving tonight.' Hitsugaya understood. She wanted to leave on her own and not have anyone there who could keep her tied to Seireitei. He didn't say anything more to her about it but he nodded in understanding. "Alright. I understand."

Turning around he walked to a cabinet and pulled it open before he began to search. After a moment he grabbed a sheet and then placed it on his desk. He grabbed his pen and wrote on it furiously before he beckoned Hinamori to come over.

Nodding she did as told and looked over the paper.

"This is a legal document. It says you will be gone for only this amount of time, that you will only have loyalty to Seireitei, and that you will be coming back…"

Hinamori gave him a smile, her eyes watering, "I understand." She signed it before looking at him once more. "Well…that's it then."

"Yeah," He muttered.

"I'll see you later then." She seemed to struggling with herself before she gave him a hug and then ruffled up his white hair. "See you Shiro-chan."

He gave her a small smile, "Later, bed-wetter-Momo."

She almost looked ready to cry but she continued on out of the office.

"Good-bye…" Hitsugaya said to the empty room.

* * *

Rukia jumped when the door opened and Hitsugaya walked in, "Toushirou!"

The walk back to his home had been quiet and he had been in deep thought. Hinamori was gone for now. Maybe this was going to be the best for her. But he was still a bit worried and down--she was his best friend and crush once…he was finally letting her go completely and it was weird.

But at the sight of Rukia he knew that nothing had changed in his happiness.

He smiled at the woman before him before he shut the door and walked over to her. He gave her such a loving look that she had to blush before he nuzzled his face against hers.

"I love you Rukia…" He breathed out over her lips.

She smiled back at him, "Love you too." Before she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

And Hitsugaya found his happy ending.

* * *

**Author:**

Well guys…next chapter is it. The next chapter will be the final one for this story. I hoped you all had enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it.

And…o/oU Many of you wanted a lemon…so you got a lemon--hope you are happy.

Kind of a mushy chapter XD But it's winding down--next chapter is the finish of it. But for the second to last chapter it wasn't too bad…yay! They are married now!! XD

But I kinda butcher the wedding ooU

Please read and review!!

Join the HitsuRuki-Army!!


	23. Epilogue: The Dragon's Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

**_Conversing the Dragon_**

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya(Toushirou)/Rukia

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** General/Romance/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Summary:** Now the head-captain of Seireitei Hitsugaya is suffering from stress and many other problems. Seeing his distress a rather concerned Rukia hopes to comfort him by talking--no harm can come from that, correct?

**Warnings:** Crack pairing, mild-AU, sex, maybe possessive and dark moments, mild Out-Of-Characterness, minor/some clichés, and language.

**Epilogue**

**The Dragon's Life**

"Da-addy!!" The little girl wailed as she ran down the wooden floor, tripping slightly in her white kimono and her bare feet sliding slightly over the smooth wooden floors of her large home. She looked everywhere, sniffling and crying, her big dark violet eyes blurred with tears and her cute little nose red.

"Daddy!!" She whined again, her white hair plastered to her face only to then give off a small yelp as she slammed into legs covered in a black hakama. She looked up and found green and began to cry and sob even harder. "Daddy!!" She grasped onto the pant covered leg in a vice grip, only loosening her hold when large hands reached down and picked her up gently.

He stroked her messy hair off of her pixie-like face and after a few moments of trying to control her sobs she was finally able to tell the man the terrible news, "K-Kouga p-pu-pulled my h-hair a-and pu-pushed me!"

"Did he now?" Her father's voice was very deep and soothing--she loved it very much and instantly began to calm down faster.

"U-u-uh-huh." She sniffed, showing her father the scrape on her elbow.

The man gently kissed it, the girl then pointed to her hair, "It hurts too…"

He chucked slightly and kissed her the top of her head. "I'll get that fixed up, alright?" His eyes then trained on the door beside them, sensing the presences that was trying its very best to keep hidden--but it was a pathetic attempt, considering it was the Head Captain doing the searching. "Kouga."

Outside there was some shuffling before a boy with spiky black hair entered, looking a bit sheepish as he refused to look at his father in the face. "Y-Yes sir?"

"Did you push your sister?"

Kouga shuffled a bit more, "Yes sir..."

"And you pulled her hair?" His father continued sternly, anything but pleased his little princess had been harmed. And by his own son! He's taught him better then that.

"Yes…" The boy who looked to be around nine muttered.

"Why?"

The boy muttered under his breath, "Cause she wouldn't give me back my bokken."

"And you _pushed_ her?" He knew his son could be territorial over his things; all children could be, but to hurt a four year old because she wanted to learn the ways of the sword? That seemed too much.

"Yes…"

A sigh escaped the man's lips, "You do not use violence on your sister. She's bleeding now."

"Sorry." He whispered, appearing rather ashamed. "Sorry Yuki…"

She sniffed, as she buried her face into her father's white hair.

And then the door open and a woman with short black hair appeared, blinking at the sight and the tension in the room. "Oh dear…what have I missed?" She asked as she took off her lieutenant's badge and placed it on the table, placing her zanpakatou in its proper and respectable mantle, next to her husband's.

Instantly Kouga, the little mama's boy, was at her side looking very sorrowful at what he had done.

"Another fight." The man grunted.

Eyebrows rose in amusement before she looked down at her son, "Kouga--I told you not to be so rough."

"They shouldn't be fighting at all, Rukia."

Violet eyes rolled slightly, "Really Toushirou--they're kids. It toughens them up, besides I was doing a lot worse when I was their age." She squatted down and comforted her son for a moment, giving him a slight scolding on how rough he got. She ruffled up his messy hair, the same type of his father's, before giving him a big hug.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at her, he knew very well of the horrible terrors his wife had to go through as she grew up. Terrors he swore he would never allow her or his children to ever face. He would never allow such a monstrosities to ever touch his family. He would make sure that his children would never suffer like that and that his wife would never face such troubles ever again in her life--he swore to give them a life that is much more then a pitiful _comfortable_--it was going to be luxurious.

And after everything they had faced all those years ago…well, one will just have to say that Hitsugaya Toushirou is very-very-VERY protective of his beloved family.

Holding on tightly to his daughter he walked over to the two with powerful strides. "Yuki, what do you say to your brother?"

The girl only stuck her tongue out at the older boy, "You're a meanie!"

Rukia giggled and Hitsugaya glared at her, "They get this from you." She only grinned at him, the same expression that had won him over years ago.

"Yuki-chan--I think you father wants you to accept your bother's apology." Rukia said to her daughter gently. "Be a good girl and make up with him."

She looked down, holding a stubborn look--the same one both her mother and father had, "Fine."

Hitsugaya helped her down and took another look at her arm, planning on getting her a bandage when she all but jumped out of his hold and ran away outside, shoving her brother and yelling, "You're it!" Instantly the boy was after her, laughing--with his rather loud personality it appeared that he seemed to take after more from his uncle Renji then his father.

"Yuki!" Hitsugaya cried out. "Get back here! You're bleeding!"

His wife smiled gently at him, she knew of his protective issues--especially when it concerned Yuki and herself. She knew a portion of it had to do with the fact they were female. Another part is he still suffered some nightmares from fifty-three years ago, back when she got kidnapped by Aizen. And he saw a lot of Rukia in Yuki and instantly was just drawn to her. Kouga will sometimes suffer some "You love her more then me!" moments, but he is a very smart boy who is beginning to understand the mind of his father a bit more.

Still, Rukia was trying to help Hitsugaya understand his baby girl, and wife, was not made of glass. It was a hard lesson to teach--especially if Houshirou ever decided to make an appearance and demand that she removes her clothing and get on her back.

Shaking her head with a giggle she wrapped her arms around him, looking up at his green eyes. "It's just a scrape. She's not going to die from it."

Toushirou's eyes narrowed, "She should've stayed put and gotten healed." He wrapped one arm around her and used his other hand to stroke her smooth cheek and play with some of her short black hair.

His son then poked his head back in, "We're going to see Renji! Ewww! Kissing!!"

"If you don't want to see more kissing you better leave." Hitsugaya teased to the boy who stuck out his tongue as if he tasted something foul.

"Eww! We'll be back later!!" And then disappeared.

"Hn--good riddance." He muttered before he just attacked his wife's neck.

She closed her eyes and allowed him to show off his amazing talent that he had with his mouth, She gave off a small gasp when he placed both hands on her hips and moved them against his own. He gently moved them back to the bed--prepared to take advantage of being this woman's husband.

A small squeak escaped her mouth when she was pushed on the futon, her husband between her legs and atop of her.

"T-Toushirou…" She whimpered pulling at his clothes.

"Gods…I love you." He growled before he captured her lips with his own.

If there was one thing Hitsugaya--both he and his alternate personality--enjoyed it was making love to his wife. He did it very often.

Very, very, very often….

"D-Don't forget," Rukia gasped, pulling away from his lips. "The party is tomorrow."

"Hmph, how could I forget?" He groaned. "Now shut up, who knows when the brats will return." And then kissed her rather passionately on the mouth once more.

* * *

It was a huge party, of course it would be rather huge if Matsumoto was the one throwing it, and all the captains, lieutenants and other close friends were there.

"It's almost as big as the one celebrating our pregnancy." Rukia commented, watching as her two children met up with Riku, the son of Unohana and Ukitake, and one of their favorite babysitters, Hana. "There will now be another playmate for them."

"Hmm, it's hard to believe that Matsumoto is now pregnant. And with Renji of all people." Hitsugaya was still shocked from the news. He had heard rumors they were going out ever since Rukia and Matsumoto switched squads--he had just shrugged them off. True or not, he just hoped they got their work done.

But then a month ago he was told, in great detail, that the busty blonde was pregnant with Renji's child.

Oh joy…

Yeah, Seireitei _totally_ needs a child with the personality mix of Abarai Renji and Matsumoto Rangiku…oh god, hell was going to be born soon.

This party was a celebration, a baby-shower, and an engagement party all wrapped up in one. It was going to be loud and fun and would go on through the night. Hopefully everyone would remember that there are children present and it needs to remain PG until its time to take them to bed.

But with this crowd it would definitely be a bit difficult...very, very difficult.

"Alright! The party for _**my** _baby and for _**my** _hubby," Matsumoto began as she reached over and grabbed Renji and kept him pressed to the side of her breast with one of her arms. "Has begun!! Sake all around!"

Renji gagged for air as he tried to get out of her tight and scarily strong hold. Hitsugaya smirked; it wasn't all that long ago and he had been the one being smothered by her breasts and being clung too. He won't lie; it was hilarious when you were not the one being smothered.

"It seems like she is already drunk…" A voice said, coming up to them.

Hitsugaya snorted, "No, that's how she always acts. You know that, Hinamori."

Hinamori grinned as she came up to the couple, her lieutenant's badge still on her left arm. Her hair was longer and now set in a braid that was wrapped in a small bun atop her head. "And you know that she likes to drink a lot…really, she's pregnant now…she's going to have to learn to step back away from the sake."

Rukia smiled, "You just got off of work?"

The brunette girl sighed, "Yes. Izuru has gotten your 'Everything must be perfect' personality, Hitsugaya." She shook her head. "I can see why Matsumoto rebelled against you so much…this is exhausting. You are a brave woman, Rukia. You not only are his lieutenant you're his wife!"

"Bed-wetter." Hitsugaya grunted.

"Lil' Shiro-chan." She retorted with a sweet look.

"Damn it, I'm taller then you are now!" The white-haired captain snapped, feeling a bit sensitive.

"But are you not the shortest male around, after the children that is? Aww...still so tiny and cute!" She giggled as she ruffled up his hair and ran off before he could tackle her. She ran to her boyfriend and captain and hid behind him, sticking her tongue out at him before locking her arm with Kira's and dragged him off.

"Those ten years made her evil." Hitsugaya muttered, remembering how when they were kids she was always a shy little girly-girl.

"She hasn't changed that much." Rukia said with a smile. "She's just a bit more open now and has a 'life is wonderful' attitude."

"Hmph." He didn't want more people to make fun of him.

Ever since Hinamori returned the two of them became friends again, but it was a silent understanding that the friendship they once had was over with and they had to start a new. They still remember the past and would look at it, but it almost seemed impossible to become that close ever again.

But maybe it wasn't them…maybe it was now because of their growing up and moving to new people. Hitsugaya's attention was on Rukia and his children and Seireitei. Hinamori was on Izuru and getting over what happened to her in the past.

Perhaps they were always meant to drift apart a bit.

"Pretty soon we will be hearing an announcement about an engagement from them." Rukia stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hn, hopefully they will wait to have a child till **_after_** the wedding." He said as he looked back over at his former lieutenant. Pregnant before she was married--many would find that terrible. But Matsumoto didn't seem to care at all. She was enjoying what was happening to her.

Rukia rolled her eyes at his snobby voice. "We should consider ourselves grateful that we didn't get pregnant the first time…we weren't married either at the time. And we had just gotten together one minute before."

He sulked a bit, not liking being shown up. But his wife had a point…

He shuddered, it would've been nightmarish had she gotten pregnant that soon. He already was given total hell from Byakuya when he said that he wished to marry his little sister. Even thinking about it now made him twitch a bit.

Hitsugaya might be the most powerful being in existence but even he would tremble at the wrath of the protective elder brother.

'Tch…damn bastard. Getting in our way…' Houshirou sneered.

He was still there--he was always going to be there. Hitsugaya has long accepted that fact.

'He's accepted us now, that's all that matters.' His hand intertwined with his wife's. Byakuya had turned into a very loving uncle. He's become slightly more opened and has really turned the Kuchiki clan around in their attitude. He was still cold and aloof, but it was obvious he was warming up.

He also saw a lot of potential in Kouga. He definitely was showing signs of becoming powerful like his mother and father.

Of course there was now some rivalry between Hitsugaya and his brother-in-law and the training over his son.

And that was usually the most drastic of problems. For the past half-century there has been a wonderful balance in the Soul Society. Plenty of Hollows and dangers but after the Aizen business this was heaven.

Nemu was still disallowed to see her father and had a few more years till her suspension would be taken under consideration of being lifted, but she seems to be blossoming more in her attitude and expression. Being apart of the Eleventh Squad has done wonders for her. And though she and Ikkaku have had many rough patches, they are still getting along romantically very well. And she is doing well as the paper-girl for the rather unorganized squad.

Mayuri was still the same--or at least it appeared that way--but some wondered if perhaps he was beginning to soften up a bit…it was highly unlikely but at least there was a chance for him to one day see Nemu differently.

Many were beginning to pair off and were becoming more open-minded to the idea of making families….and there were still many scuffles from bored shinigamis, such as those from Kenpachi's squad. Though he had been kept somewhat busy with the constant sparring matches held between him and Isshin who had decided that he needed to move on and return to being a shinigami.

Kenpachi and Isshin got along in their own way--even Ishida's father had been, somehow, convinced into becoming a shinigami--though he claimed that it was beneath him and he was just doing this so that Isshin would stop whining. He would rather become something he hated then listen to that man's constant whines and sobs and begs...it got annoying real fast.

'Kurosaki…' The Head Captain thought before he looked towards his wife, "Rukia, have you told Renji?" Hitsugaya asked gently.

At the tone of his voice Rukia knew instantly what he was asking about.

"About Ichigo? Yes." She nodded. "He knows that his time is coming up. It's really sad….sixty-nine just doesn't seem long enough for him. He deserves to be on Earth for a hundred years at least." She then nodded over to Kurosaki Isshin who was dancing around like a drunk around Kenpachi. "Does he know his son's life is going to end soon?"

"Yes. He seemed disappointed as well. Ichigo will be leaving Taksuki and their children and grandchildren behind…not too mention the rest of their friends and his sisters…but its just apart of life." He kissed her. "He will be given a position upon making his way here. He was so powerful that when he dies his soul will take the form of when he was around sixteen to twenty."

Rukia smiled, she had a feeling that all of her friends from the earth--even those from school--would become shinigami. All of them had some hidden power or sixth-sense.

Though it was selfish to say, she couldn't wait till all of them could be together in her world.

But, she knew that they all would be happy…she could just imagine them all making hell in Seireitei. It was a great thought.

She would be patient--bedsides she had her family. She was more then content with what she had now. Rukia was just in absolute heaven right along with her husband.

Speaking of family, her little ones were being far too quite for her liking. Looking over she gasped at the sight of poor Hana tied up with Yuki on his lap applying make-up and the two boys getting prepared to cut his hair. His eyes were wide and watery but he couldn't scream because of the tape over his mouth.

"Hana!" Rukia yelped and hurried away from her husband side and to the kids. She bet Yachiru--who had recently gotten really into make up--gave the kids the items. Poor Hana, even her own children bullied him.

Hitsugaya watched her run off with a shake of his head; suddenly he wanted a drink of something strong.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Ugh…" The man groaned and looked over to see Urahara. "What do you want?"

"Oooh, even after all these years you are still so cold to me." He chortled, looking very pleased at himself and the fact that he had the power to annoy the most powerful fighter with just a greeting. "I can't even come and say hello?"

"No." Hitsugaya answered gruffly.

"Oooh, I know you love me! After all, giving Yoruichi and myself position of the leaders of the academy shows it!" He said with a grin.

Thirty years ago it was decided that the Academy would still be ruled under Hitsugaya but that there would be another leadership and small and separate squad to handle the school. The positions were given to Yoruichi and Urahara--one over the females and the other over the males and both ruling over all.

They had their own squads that consisted of Urahara's old shop-residents and a few students and other promising shinigamis.

He still ran his shop. He actually had a constant portal from here to the human world. He would open up what appeared to be a door to a bedroom and when he steps through he would be coming out of his closet at his shop--he's still working out on where he enters from.

The two of them were running the school very well--sure there were a lot of very loud explosions coming from the school and rumors that a certain someone was using students as guinea pigs for medicine…but Hitsugaya decided to turn a blind eye to it. He honestly did not want to know.

"YOSH! Drinking contest time!!" Isshin squealed out happily.

"Whoo!!" Matsumoto squealed along with him only to pout when Renji placed her back down and gave her some tea instead.

"How riveting! I shall join you!" Urahara laughed as he pranced away from the white-haired individual.

"Ugh…" He rubbed his head.

"There are going to be so many hang-overs tomorrow." He heard Unohana speak softly and happily to her husband. "We all will be very busy."

Ukitake smiled, "We certainly will be."

Ukitake was forced to retire from his position as captain--all were just too worried that the stress was not doing well for his already weak health. So now Isshin was the stand-in captain and that position will most likely then be handed to his son when he appears.

The white-haired male now helped and worked at his old squad and at the Fourth Division--even helping with some of Hitsugaya's papers and watching over the kids if everyone else was busy.

Though while he might've missed his old position before, Ukitake was now healthier and seemed very happy at being able to help so many and look over the kids, he loved baby-sitting them.

Hitsugaya smiled slightly at the two--they were very happy together.

He could hear Shuuhei's insults towards Aysegawa who shrieked in disdain. Instantly there was a huge dog-pile filled with insults, screams of pain, laughter, and loud clashes of weapons and release of power.

Shuuhei was doing amazingly well as a captain. If there is ever a need for Captain's to go out into battle, he would be the one in charge. He's had a few girlfriends, but as of yet he has not found the one yet. But many figure he will be concentrating on working a bit longer before he actually decided to get serious about any particular girl.

Kira was doing amazing as well. After about a year in therapy from the attack he received he made a fierce and triumphant comeback. During the course of Hinamori's leaving he had made his squad something to be proud of again. After so many betrayals it was hard, but he had strong followers who would listen to him loyally.

He and Hinamori are taking things very-very slowly, being extremely cautions in their relationship. Both have been scarred badly and decided it was what they both wanted…but everyone could see a future happening between them.

Hitsugaya frowned a bit and then wondered if perhaps he should begin looking into the thought of opening a pre-school of sorts. There have never been so many couples before and so many children at one time from Shinigami. That was changing, everyone was beginning to see it was alright to fall in love, get married, and have children…

'I'll talk to Rukia about it.' He thought as he finally got his strong drink and downed it down. He always went to Rukia about everything. It was with her help that he ruled Seireitei so well.

There was an explosion and Kenpachi roared in laughter, "TIME FOR BLOODSHED, YOU BASTARDS!!" And then total mayhem was issued.

Hitsugaya sighed, sweet and perfect normalcy…he needed a harder drink.

* * *

It had been a rather _busy_ day--busy being the nice term--so _busy_ in fact that both Yuki and the rather hyperactive Kouga had to be carried back home in their parents arms and were then placed in their room--still not waking up. It seems they had a little too much _busy_ fun.

"That's cute." Rukia giggled as she looked at the sleeping figure of her children. They had decided that next year they would separate them and give them their own rooms, but before they had been a bit apprehensive on leaving Yuki all by herself. Luckily Kouga got his overprotective streak from his father and was fine with it--despite the many scuffles the two of them shared.

"They haven't been this worn out in a long time." Toushirou commented as he wrapped his arms around the woman and placed his chin atop of her head. "Perhaps its time to take their training up to the next level…"

"Don't just up-the-ante on their training just because you want them to be passed out so you can be a pervert." She whispered playfully, slapping the back of her palm against his toned stomach.

"Hmph, a pervert?" He asked as he closed the shoji-doors of the children's room. "You're the one who screams for more from this pervert."

Her face colored, even after almost fifty-four years of marriage she still blushed like an innocent school-girl. He found that one of her adorable attributes that he just adored.

"Fine, if you don't want to sleep with this pervert…" He retorted in his snobbish voice and released his hold on her.

"You are such a crybaby." Rukia sneered.

"I am not!" He snapped back, now his own cheeks coloring. He was sill a wee bit sensitive over the fact that around Rukia he could lose control over his emotions and break down. He's cried many times in front of her and she is always very loving and sensitive about it….until later when she will call him a crybaby in their little "Arguments of Flirt" as Renji would call it.

Rukia laughed and tugged at his hair--he would probably need to get a haircut soon, it was beginning to get long. Her fingers ran through the white tresses, sighing at the thick and silky feel.

"You're getting turned on." He said with a smirk, making her scowl and then yank his white-hair hard. "Ow!" He is such a hormonal butthead at times.

"Let's just go to bed. You know you will have some problems in the morning. A good portion of the captains and lieutenants are going to be drunk."

"Ugh," He groaned, knowing the hell he would be seeing soon. Drunken shinigami were not necessarily fun to deal with, at least not when you are the leader of them all.

After getting ready for bed and making love a few times, they were now holding onto each other as they drift off to sleep.

"Rukia," He purred against the skin of her neck, holding her close. "Have I ever thanked you?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him with heavy eyes.

"For everything…for making me so happy, for giving me this life and our kids, for controlling Houshirou, for supporting me…for talking to me…" He kissed her. "You talking to me…it changed my life. Your little banter about juice-boxes…it was just the perfect turning point in my life. None of this would've been possible had you not just sat down and spoke those few words to me."

Rukia looked at him for a moment before she smiled lovingly, "You know…when I first saw you, right before you were about to become captain…I thought you were amazing. I even had a crush on you."

"You did?"

"Yep. I just felt a call towards you…but at the time it wasn't as important as everything else in my life and not too mention I thought it was just a shallow little crush based on your position and your looks. I have always thought you were sexy." He kissed his throat earning another purr from him. "I wonder what would've happened had I actually talked to you then…?"

"Hmm, who knows? Doesn't matter. I would've made sure this," He acknowledged the fact that they were married. "Happened."

She grinned, "You know….you never did try your hand at doing a random conversation."

"I did so." He said grumpily.

"Once." Rukia laughed, kissing his brow gently. "And it was a good one. I was so proud of you. Renji's pompoms." Both laughed a bit under their breath as they recalled their little inside joke. "But only one? We need another one!"

"Hmph, why would I want to? I'll just leave that to you." He sighed and relaxed himself, showing her that he was not going to do anything.

"Aww, you can try!"

"No," He said like a stubborn child, sounding suspiciously like Yuki when she didn't want to share.

"Oh fine. I'll do it." She nuzzled in closer to him and began to allow her mind to calm down and go blank so that she could bring up a topic easier.

Hitsugaya smiled, every night, after putting the kids to bed and after making love--right before they drift off they would always just talk to each other. This was something Hitsugaya would never be tired of, just laying in each other's arms and talking about absolutely nothing…reminding him of how they came to be together, how he fell in love with her, and how he got to know her…it meant the world too him.

He was so pleased that she ha the courage to converse with the dragon of Seireitei--the one that was so bitter towards life and the world. Those simple conversations made him see happiness, made him believe, made him feel emotional, got him to fall in love…it was those words she spoke that changed it all.

And even now she was still as random as before--still had the ability to throw him off. It was just wonderful. This was his life; this was his happy ending…

"Hm," She blinked, making him realize she was ready.

"What?" He looked down at her. At her expression he knew it was going to be one long night of talking about something odd. Like his life, she would throw something at him that would leave him baffled and amsued and warmed. It gave him a sense of peace in a weird way. His life was just going to get all the more hectic with dealing the rise in population, his two children, and his random wife...

"…I just realized that I never found out why boys have nipples."

And he was looking forward to living it.

****

The End

* * *

**Author: **Here's a fun-fact; I was actually planning on using this Epilogue (the very beginning of it with the kids to where he pushed her on the bed) as the opening/beginning of this whole story. You would've seen the ending and known they had kids and lived happily ever after XD But I decided to just do it in chronological order.

They had two kids a boy and a girl XD Awww, look at the happy-happy family!! Don't you just want to hug them and steal a family portrait of them?! XD

And even if you don't like the couple Matsumoto/Renji…you have to admit, their child would be hilarious XD

Well….the end.

;w; There it is!! _**Conversing the Dragon** _has officially ended. Thank you all so much for all your support and help--it means so much to me. I can't believe that this got as many of reviews as it did and it makes me just so happy.

I thank you all who read and reviewed it, who helped with it, who joined the HitsuRuki-Army--it all means so SO much!!

It just means so much to me!!

There will be another HitsuRuki story placed up soon; one a series of oneshots and another a chapter-story…it shouldn't be too long for one of them too appear, but I need to think of some plots and so on so it will be a few weeks…but not too long, honest!

Again, thank you all…just thank you all so much!! I hope to hear from you again when I put up the other stories!!

It's been a good long run…and now it is over…thank you and; JOIN THE HITSURUKI-ARMY!!


End file.
